Guardian
by Thelow
Summary: Naruto returns from his fight against Orochimaru in a great depression at the loss of a friend and bad news from the demon. Hinata tries to help him through his pain. NaruHina
1. Loss of a friend

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Ok so this is my very first fanfic, I eventually plan to write more. This fic is mostly going to be focusing on Naruto x Hinata, I will likely add in some other relationships but not go into as much detail as I plan with this. This will at least start a little angsty, but I am not sure just how far I plan to go in character deaths. This fic is rated M for the character death's, language, and maybe a possible lemon later in the story. I will take any criticism and replies to this story with an open mind; I am doing this to improve my writing. So without further wait here ya go.

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speak"**

Flashbacks will be warned, and will likely be all _Italiac_

Loss of a friend

Everyone stood around the stone with the names of fallen heroes remembering their friend. It was a sad and rainy day in Konoha, but no one minded since it was how many of them felt. Not many showed up to this small funeral, many still felt hate towards the person whose name was being carved into the stone.

Of the original rookie nine only two weren't there, one whose name was currently being carved onto the stone, and the other who blamed himself for the death of his friend and teammate. Along with the rookie nine present was their sensei, Gai's team, Jaraiya the Legendary Sannin, and the Hokage.

"So where is he?" said a sobbing pink haired kunoichi.

"He likely doesn't want to be here in front of everyone. He feels ashamed for something that couldn't be helped." said the jounin with a forehead protector over his left eye. "This is something he has to come to terms with."

"But he didn't cause this……it was that snake bastard's fault." She replied to her sensei.

"Sakura……while he knows that he didn't kill his friend, he still feels like he failed for not being strong enough to protect his friend." A tear was rolling down Kakashi's cheek till it reached his mask as he remembered his own friend's death, and the death of his student.

Kakashi stood in the rain, feeling just like he did nearly 5 years ago after Naruto and Sasuke's battle at the Valley of the End. It felt almost exactly the same as it did then. A feeling of being too late to help those he cared most about. He stood in rain that felt exactly the same as that day.

But this time it was worse, it was the same feeling, only amplified a thousand times. He looked at the name in the stone with a feeling of almost emptiness. The feeling he got when his best friend as a child was killed on a mission. He loved the boy whose name was carved in stone like a son. The raid over his head stopped.

Looking over to his right he saw Anko standing next to him, her umbrella covering the both of them as they quietly returned each others gaze. She laid her hand on his arm as they continued to stare at the stone till she broke the silence.

"While I can't say that I know how you feel. You should also be happy that in the end he made choose to save his closest friend. It is something to be proud of." she said while gazing at the stone.

"I still can't help but feel that I failed once again to protect those precious to me. If I could have only been a little bit faster handling Kabuto I might have been able to make it in time to save him." Kakashi replied with another tear going down his face.

A hand came down on Kakashi's left shoulder. Kakashi looked to see his friend Gai with his arm on his shoulder. "You had no control over what happened and you know better than most that Kabuto was an extremely strong opponent to fight". Gai looked towards the monument. "In the end of his flame of youth and the fire of Konoha in his heart shone brightly with his choice."

Sakura could not hold it back her tears anymore; she fell onto her knee's crying looking at the monument dropping her umbrella. Kakashi walked over and put his hand on her shoulder grabbing her umbrella holding it over the both of them. He had not idea what to say to her.

"Why?" was all she could muster to say through her sobbing.

"No one ever really knows why things happen the way they do." Stated the Hokage, also standing next to Sakura. "All we can really do is live on, honor them, and still love them" she said with tears in her eyes remembering her younger brother and her lover Dan.

XXXXXX

-Off to the side-

The rest of the rookie nine and Gai's team were standing back a little, watching the scene in front of them. They looked on in silence as their friend and her jounin sensei were crying at the monument. They looked on wondering about how hard everyone was taking the loss.

…lly do is live on and in here eyes remember her younger brother and her lover Dan.

er.textremely strong opponent to fight"ht ha

"Who do you guys think is going to take this the hardest?" said Kiba looking at the sad scene in front of him while petting Akamaru on the head.

"Well Kakashi-sensei has dealt with these kinds of losses before, but it looks like he is taking this one very hard" stated Chouji who was miraculously not eating anything. He still remembered the mission 5 years ago vividly.

"Sakura is taking this very hard; there is no doubt in my mind that she won't be able to get over this for a while." Ino said as silent tears rolled down here cheeks for her friend.

Everyone had to nod in agreement.

"He still feels like this is his entire fault though…" Everyone looked at Neji who was still staring at the sad scene. "Even though he had no control over what happened, he will still see this as his fault."

"That is the reason he will be hurt the most by this." Shino's eyebrows were furrowed at this statement. "No matter how illogical it is to think like this, it is something that cannot be helped in human nature. He will struggle the most with this."

"It is not illogical at all." Shikamaru was there with one hand in his pockets looking towards the sky under his umbrella.

"How so?" replied Shino.

"It's simple really. He loved his friend and would do anything for him. With the loss of a loved one comes the loss of a space in your heart. With the loss you get regret and depression." he sighed as he brought a box of cigarettes out of his pocket. "Right now he is highly depressed and regrets not being able to do anything to save his friend. He will feel that it is his fault that he wasn't strong enough to do anything for his friend. It is exactly how I felt after Asuma…." Shikamaru replied as he lit a cigarette.

"I see"

"I just hope he will be alright" said Ino

Listening very intently to this was a girl with long flowing Indigo hair and pearl colored eyes. The scene in front of her could only fill her with sadness and worry; she watched and listned as people mourned over the grave of their friend. But she could only think of one person, the only person that wasn't here. She knew he would be having a hard time dealing with everything that had just happened to him, she also knew that he needed help to get through this.

With these thoughts she silently turned around and walked away from the scene with tears still rolling down her face, she had only one thought in mind.

"Naruto-kun…." She said quietly as she walked away heading to the place she hoped he was.


	2. Memories and Regrets part 1

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi"**

Flashbacks will be warned, and will likely be all _Italiac_

Memories and Regrets part 1

'_Why….why did he do it_?' Were the only thought running through his head right now. The young blonde sat atop the Hokage monument over the head of the forth looking out over Konoha. Only one thought was in his head.

"Why…. why couldn't I stop it…" Naruto barely whispered.

The battle ran through his head many times since the whole incident happened and he was brought back to Konoha a bloody mess.

XXXXXX

-1 week ago-

_Naruto rounded the corner and burst through the door, he was running as fast as he could with the body of his unconscious friend on his back._

"_You seem to have caused a great deal of trouble here boy." A cold voice said behind him._

_Naruto turned around, eyes wide to see Orochimaru looking at him calmly, as if with no care in the world about the attack being held in the sound village. It was only a small raid force, with one goal in mind, to save his friend from this monster._

"_I won't let you touch him!" The only reaction he saw on Orochimaru's face was amusement._

"_And how do you plan to do that Kyuubi boy? And what makes you think he would want to leave my care?"_

"_Oh I guess Obaa-chan was right and you couldn't tell then? Tch, and to think I thought you would be able to tell the moment one of your damned seals was removed from someone." Naruto stated with a smug look on his face._

_Several weeks ago a discovery was made about the cursed seals Orochimaru had been using in one of the facilities that had been raided. With the research the Anbu managed to recover Tsunade was able to figure out a counter jutsu that would remove the seal from a person's body. _

_They had decided not to remove Anko's curse seal for now, just incase Orochimaru would be able to immediately tell when one of his curses was removed. When Naruto returns the jutsu would be used on her also._

_All Naruto could hear was silence from the leader of the sound. "What not so confident now?" with a smirk on his face._

"_Well it seems I will simply have to replace it then wont I?" Orocimaru stated while glaring at the Kyuubi container "It shouldn't be too hard after all to get him back"._

_Naruto wasn't really paying a lot of attention to the monster in front of him, instead he was desperately looking for some sort of escape route. He knew his only hope was trying to get to Kakashi-Sensei and Jaraiya in another part of the facility. He was already drained from the Jutsu he had to use on Sasuke to remove the cursed seal._

_He had memorized the blue prints of the facility a spy managed to sneak to Konoha, and knew that he was close to the surface, maybe only 10 or 15 feet from the surface. And the only way to get out of this was to continue running, but he highly doubted that he could get away, especially not with Sasuke on his back. He observed the walls and the roof and spotted a tiny crack in the roof._

"_Well…guess I have no choice then" He muttered under his breath while forming a seal he had done thousands of times._

"_Kage Bunshin No Justu!" Naruto screamed as dozens of his copies filled the room in puffs of smoke. "You guys know what to do!"_

_Orochimaru observed as Naruto with Sasuke on his back started sprinting down the hall as dozens of Naruto's jumped towards him, intent on atleast slowing him down._

"_How pathetic." Was the only thing the snake Sannin could say to the sight before him. _

_Easily dispatching a full row of the clones in a single swipe he almost disappeared from existence as he sped towards Naruto through the new line he cut in the clones._

"_Well that didn't work" He stated as he appeared in front of the startled Naruto._

"_Heh, are you so sure?" Naruto smirked as the henge of Sasuke on his back turned back into a clone._

_Wide eyed Orochimaru looked towards the large group of clones at the other end of the hall, in the middle stood Naruto with a swirling ball of chakra in his hands and the rest of the clones surrounding him guarding him._

"_RASENGAN!" he screamed as he pushed the ball of chakra into the roof above him at the crack he could barely make out._

_The roof immediately exploded on impact sending rubble everywhere and clouding the whole area in dirt that fell from the newly created hole in the roof._

_The Naruto clones grabbed him and Sasuke and immediately threw him through the hole landing outside the facility with a thud. As soon as he managed to realize he was outside he picked Sasuke back up and started running into the forest, hoping his clones would be able to buy a little bit of time for him to escape._

"_Well that was quite the impressive trick there, I doubted you would have the talent to do a Kage Bunshin and a Henge Jutsu at the same time." Naruto heard the voice in every direction around the forest._

"_Damnit.." Naruto mumbled under his breath._


	3. Memories and Regrets part 2

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi"**

Flashbacks will be warned, and will likely be all _Italiac_

Memories and Regrets part 2.

-Last chapter-

"_Well that was quite the impressive trick there, I doubted you would have the talent to do a Kage Bunshin and a Henge Jutsu at the same time." Naruto heard the voice in every direction around the forest._

"_Damnit.." Naruto mumbled under his breath._

XXXXXX

'_Shit I cant let him get Sasuke, and running isn't going to do any good here' looking around Naruto saw a hollow tree in the distance and placed Sasuke into it and covered him up best he could to hide him._

_Naruto walked out into a small clearing to await his hunter. ' I have to buy as much time as possible, this is near where we should meet up so they should catch up any time'. _

"_So not running anymore are we?" Orochimaru stated stepping out in front of Naruto. " Ku ku ku……and it was just starting to get fun. But where did you put my precious future container, cant have him getting away now can we?" _

"_Oh what wrong Orochimaru, is your pecker just a little bit to small on that body for you? So you have to go and try to get somebody else's?"_

"_So I suppose that would mean that you have seen young Sasuke then?" Orochimaru stated with a smirk_

"_No not really. But Jaraiya did always say that there was a reason that you choose to summon snakes... he said something about you feeling...inadequate…..compared to the rest of the men in your class" Naruto replied with a grin at the infuriated Sannin._

"_But I guess some can't be as gifted as others" Naruto replied with a shrug "Don't you think so?"_

_Orochimaru launched towards Naruto connecting his right fist with Naruto's stomach. Some blood spewed from his mouth as he was thrown into a near by tree with a crack._

XXXXXX

_-Back at the hollow tree-_

'_What happened?' Was the thought in Sasuke's head as he had trouble remembering exactly everything that had taken place only an hour ago. He was starting to regain consciousness._

'_Naruto came...he said something about my cursed seal.' Sasuke pulled out a kunai to use it reflection to look at his back._

_Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight, the seal was gone, Naruto had saved him from the nightmare that he was trapped in. An instant feeling of relief washed over his body as all the good memories he had came rushing back into him. All the feeling he held came back._

"_Thank you Naruto"_

_Sasuke finally started to notice his surroundings, he was in a tree coved with some moss and a bush was in the way of the entrance. Exiting the tree he noticed where he was. _

'_Were still close to the sound base…..but where is Naruto?' he thought looking around._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a blood curdling scream rang through the forest._

'_That sounded like…oh no.' Sasuke started running through the forest fast as he could looking for his friend as another scream ran out._

XXXXXX

_-Another part of the forest-_

_Panting and grasping his right arm Kakashi stood over the newly decapitated body of Kabuto. _

_No blood ran out of his neck, it was completely cauterized by the heat that had just went through the area his head used to contain. It was his caused by his Raikiri, Kabuto managed to underestimate the strength of Kakashi's special technique and tried to block it with his chakra in his had. The struggle was short as the Raikiri got through the chakra infused hand. He pierced through Kabuto's hand and ran the raikiri along Kabuto's arm all the way till he reached his head._

"_That's what you deserve you arrogant bastard…" Kakashi said still feeling the adrenaline run through his body._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH" A scream erupted through the forest._

_Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized who the source was "Naruto.." Immediately Kakashi started running full speed to where he heard the scream last._

_It wouldn't be hard, since screams ran out in the jungle a series of times, but he was still far away._

XXXXXX

_-Back at the clearing-_

_Naruto was being held against a tree by snakes that were coiled all the way around the giant tree. He was bloody and battered, but he had also managed to hurt the Sannin standing in front of him some. _

'_If Jaraiya makes it he will have and advantage, and Kakashi will be closer to a level playing field' he through looking at the bleeding Sannin._

_But he was still caught and not in good shape._

"_Well it seems that you were a better than I though…but still a sorry excuse for a "Future Hokage" as you like to state so much" Orochimaru stated with a grin on his face._

_Naruto could only glare at him._

"_Oh what is with that look? And to think I was only stating the truth." Orochimaru glanced at the boy's stomach and small smile crept onto his face. "I say we conduct an experiment, I so love to experiment with new specimens."_

_Naruto only went wide eyed as Orochimaru produced a sword of legendary quality from his mouth, it was the same sword used to kill the Third._

"_What say we test just how good those healing abilities of the Kyuubi are?" _

_Immediately after saying that he stabbed the sword into Naruto's Right shoulder all the way through into the tree._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto let lose a scream of pain as he was stabbed through._

_He continued to stab for a while, very content with the fun he was having the boy's screams. But soon enough some other things came to mind._

XXXXXX

_-Sasuke-_

_Sasuke had just reached the scene of Naruto being stabbed, he was about to sprint forward when he listed to Orochimaru speak._

"_So tell me, why did you want to save him so badly that you would come out here to face me for him obviously knowing you couldn't win?" with a grin_

_Sasuke was stunned watching the bloodied form of his friend. 'Naruto came out here to face him by himself for me? But he knows he is no match for him.'_

"_Why should I have to explain what my friend ship with Sasuke is?" Naruto said as some blood was coming out of his mouth. "It's not like a pathetic snake like you knows what it is to protect those precious to you."_

"_Ku ku ku. Did you know the Third said something very much like that when I killed him? Some nonsense about a ninja's true strength would be revealed when they protected those closest to them."_

_Immediately Naruto spit blood into the face of the Sannin. "DON'T EVER TALK BAD ABOUT THE THIRD, AND DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO HURT MY FRIENDS!" Naruto screamed._

_Wiping the blood off of his face Orochimaru sneered at the boy at his mercy. "You are not in much of a position to demand things Kyuubi brat." He cleaned off the rest of the saliva "And don't worry about the Uchiha brat, its evident you love him like a brother, so when I take over his body I will be sure erase his memories of you."_

'_He is like a brother to me' Sasuke realized as he looked at the scene ahead of him. 'He came out here to save my life, at the cost of his own…no I can't let this happen.'_

"_Release Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at Orochimaru as he walked out in between Naruto and Orochimaru._

"_Sasuke what the hell do you think your doing get out of here!" Naruto said to his friend with a desperate plea in his eyes._

_Sasuke looked at his friend with an apologetic gaze. "Sorry dobe, but I can't do that." _

_Sasuke turned to Orochimaru. "If you let him go I will come back with you willingly"._


	4. Broken Promises

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi"**

Flashbacks will be warned, and will likely be all _Italiac_

Broken Promises

-Last chaper

"_Sasuke what the hell do you think your doing get out of here!" Naruto said to his friend with a desperate plea in his eyes._

_Sasuke looked at his friend with an apologetic gaze. "Sorry dobe, but I can't do that." _

_Sasuke turned to Orochimaru. "If you let him go I will come back with you willingly"._

'_If you let Naruto go, I will come back with you willingly' those words kept ringing through his head as he was held against the tree._

"_No!" Naruto immediately said after letting this run through his head a couple times, but Sasuke just turned him._

"_I'm sorry dobe"_

"_I can't let you do this Sasuke, not after all the effort everyone has put into finding you, not after pain we went through to get this far, and not after all the tears I have had to watch Sakura cry every day since you left!" Naruto looked infuriated._

'_Sakura…' Sasuke had a soft look in his eye as he thought about the pink haired girl. He truly hated the whole situation even more now. But he would save the life of his friend._

_Orochimaru simply watched on in amusement, but he already knew the answer he was going to give. The boy deserved only death after the insults he had said, and he knew he could easily overpower Sasuke into coming back by force. But this little show of two friends arguing was amusing him. But all good things must come to an end._

"_Such strong and foolish words..." Orochimaru smiled and turned to Naruto. "But I have made my choice about your life brat!" With that he raised his sword to stab into Naruto at his seal._

_Naruto closed his eye's expecting pain the pain that would end his life to run through him. But only felt hot liquid spew onto his body. Slowly opening his eyes in horror he witnessed where the liquid came from._

_Sasuke had jumped in front of the blade as Orochimaru swung down. It went straight through his stomach; the blade was merely inches away from Naruto's own stomach. Blood was now pouring out of his stomach and some started to enter his mouth._

_Orochimaru pulled the sword out of the Uchiha boy, it was too late in mid swing to pull back when he realized what Sasuke was doing. 'Damnit' was the word he could think of in this situation. _

_The binds on Naruto weakened as Orochimaru concentration was lost because of the scene in front of him._

_Naruto immediately grabbed Sasuke's falling body as he was released and laid him down on the floor, tears falling out of his eyes. _

"_Why why why why." Was the only word that Naruto kept repeating through his sobbing._

"_Heh, shut up dobe." Sasuke said with some blood coming out of his mouth._

"_Don't worry Sasuke everything is going to be.." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's hand as he raised it to Naruto's shoulder._

"_Everything is already fine, you saved me from my nightmare." He coughed up some more blood. "If it wasn't for you I would soon become the host of something that I never wanted and lost in his miserable nightmare."_

_All Naruto could was kneel next to his friend trying to stop the blood with whatever he could._

"_Naruto look at me" Sasuke said. "I want you to do something for me."_

"_Yeah…yeah w-whatever y-you want." He managed to choke out._

"_Will you please tell Sakura-chan that I am sorry, and that…that I love her." Sasuke said with tears rolling out of his cheeks._

"_Y-you could of told her yourself…" he choked out "why…why did you come back?" _

"_And let you try and handle this by yourself?" A small smile was on Sasuke's face. His breathing was starting to slow and he was feeling tired._

"_You should of run. You should of gone back to those that love you…" _

"_You really are a dobe if you believe that no one loves you in Konoha."_

_Sasuke's hand fell off of Naruto's shoulder. "You know…I…always thought…of you…like my brother…" Sasukes smiled as his eyes took on a glazed look._

_Naruto collapsed on the body of his friend; tears pouring out of his eyes._

_Kakashi arrived at the small clearing looking at Naruto crying on the chest of his friend and Orochimaru slowly approaching the two._

"_No.." Kakashi realized he was once again too late to stop it. It was the same feeling he had after the battle at the Valley of the End. But this time the cause of it all was there, standing with his back facing Kakashi. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Kakashi screamed as he ran full speed at Orochimaru with another Raikiri in his right arm_

_Orochimaru barely had time to react to the killing intent coming from behind. He was so focused on making the boy die after what Sasuke did he didn't even notice Kakashi's presence approach._

_He tried to turn his body to the side but Kakashi still caught his right arm at the shoulder, ripping off the entire arm and instantly cauterizing the wound. The pain was as bad as when the Third sealed his arms away in the stomach of the Death God._

"_You will pay for this, in due time." Orochimaru said as he used a one handed seal. _

_A brilliant flash of light went out from around Orochimaru, effectively blinding Kakashi and Naruto for a few moments. When their eye sight returned he was gone, no trail of blood due to Kakashi's technique._

_Kakashi walked over to Naruto and examined Sasuke's body. Seeing a hole through the boys stomach that could only be caused by a sword. He immediately knew what had happened._

"_He jumped in the way didn't he…" Kakashi asked as he lowered his forehead protector over his Sharingan eye._

_Naruto only nodded; tears still streaking his cheeks._

_It was at this moment that Jaraiya landed in the clearing on the back of one his frog. He felt sadness looking at the scene, but he knew they needed to go. He had managed to slow down the Sound's defenders but knew they would be here soon._

"_We need to go, the rest of the defenders will be here soon." Kakashi nodded and turned around to get Naruto and Sasuke's body._

_But Naruto was already standing with Sasuke in his arms. Naruto limped slowly and got onto Jaraiya's frog as it leapt off. After the first leap Naruto promptly passed out for blood loss and exhaustion._


	5. The Hospital

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi"**

Flashbacks will be warned, and will likely be all _Italiac_

The Hospital

- Hospital 4 days after battle-

_Naruto did not remember much about what happened after he passed out on the frog to the time he finally woke up a 4 days after the battle. Apparently he was barely alive when they arrived back at Konoha, and the blood loss and fatigue was preventing him from remembering anything during that time. He didn't really care though; he still remembered what happened vividly, almost as if it was burned into his brain._

_When he first woke up he looked to the right of the room, there were numerous flowers from his friends with some notes. Only one thing really stood out to Naruto. _

_He looked at a small flower vase with a card standing up against it, but in front of it was a small jar. He reached over best he could, there was incredible pain in his right shoulder where he had been run through by Orochimaru's sword. He still reached over and grabbed the jar._

_He looked at it intently, as if trying to remember something from his past. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Hinata…" he said audibly, a small smile on his lips, remembering the jar of ointment that she had given him during the first Chunin exams._

_Someone on his left woke with a start at hearing his voice. He looked over to see an exhausted looking Tsunade looking at him with tears in her eyes._

"_We weren't sure if you would pull through" she said while holding his hand_._ "Thank god"._

_Naruto looked away for a while, not saying anything. When he turned back to Tsunade , she couldn't help but let her tears run looking into his eyes._

_She saw something she never thought she would see in his eyes. Hopelessness, sadness, fear, and emptiness all at the same time were in his eyes. The eyes that were always so full of joy and happiness. _

"_I failed everyone" he finally said._

"_You didn't fail…" before she could finish Naruto interrupted._

"_It's my fault he's dead, its my fault the promise was broken, its my fault Sakura-chan will never be able to see Sasuke again." Tears were tracking down his cheeks._

"_Naruto…" Tsunade could not think of anything to say, he seemed completely lost._

"_Please, just let me rest…I don't want to see anyone either…" turning his back to her as he laid down._

"_Everyone has been staying in the lobby worried about you; I wouldn't let them inside till I was sure you would be fine." She started to head outside the room "Are you sure you don't want to see anyone?"_

"_Ok…I will tell them" she said after a few moments of silence _

"_Arigato…" Naruto was facing the table with ointment on it. "Ne, Hokage-sama will you please tell Hinata thank you for the ointment for me?" He said quietly. _

_Tsunade was stunned. 'Hokage-sama?' she thought 'this is really hurting him'. She nodded and walked out of the room._

_Naruto fell back asleep watching the ointment and flowers in front of him_

-Hospital Hallway-

'_How am I going to tell this to everyone' Tsunade thought as she walked down the hall towards the lobby. 'Naruto is going to need time to himself to think about everything that happened, but with how much his friends care about him it is likely they will try to see him anyway'_

_Tsunade stopped in her tracks, and raised he right hand up. In a moment the Anbu guarding her were around her._

"_What is it you need Hokage-sama" said an Anbu with a wolf mask._

"_We are going to need a couple of Anbu squads to guard Naruto's room from intruders"_

"_But why?" The Anbu sounded somewhat puzzled as to why he needed guarding._

"_He need's some time alone to deal with everything that has recently happened to him. But knowing his friends, it is likely that they will try to see him anyway, even if he say's he doesn't want to be seen" Tsunade responded._

"_Hai, I will get 2 squads prepared to guard his room. I assume you don't want any guards inside the room, so I will have them posted outside his room in the hallways, outside his window, some watching from across the street, and of course watching the ventilation system." The Anbu with the wolf mask responded quickly understanding why he was to be guarded._

"_Alright dismissed" Tsunade barely had the last word out when they were all gone in the blink of an eye. She started the walk towards the lobby._

'_Now for the real challenge' she thought_

- The Lobby-

_Everyone had been sitting there for days, only taking time to leave the hospital to shower and eat. They took turns leaving, only 2 would leave at a time, and 2 would be ready to sprint towards the homes of the 2 that were gone so they could let them know if there was any change in the condition of their friend._

_Everyone was silent, waiting, praying for everything to be alright. No one noticed Tsunade enter the lobby. 'They are so focused on him being alright' she thought looking around the lobby._

_Sakura was in a corner with Ino trying to comfort her, saying everything would be alright. It was obvious she had been crying constantly over the past few days. Ino was the only comfort she had._

_Kakashi was sitting in a chair with Gai, Kurenai, and even Anko was there trying her best to comfort Kakashi. All Kakashi was doing was staring down at the floor with a very solemn look visible in his eye._

_Neji, Tenten, and Lee were all against a wall standing with far off looks in their faces. Each obviously thinking about how much Naruto had helped them._

_Shikarmaru was near the window, looking at the sky with a sad look in his eyes. While Choji was next to him looking at the ground not eating._

_Kiba was lying on the ground with this head resting on Akamaru's large body. He was asleep from staying up all night. Shino simply sat next to him with his arms crossed, his eyebrows could be seen above his dark glasses in deep thought._

'_Hinata looks the worst' Tsunade though looking at the girl in another corner of the room with her head in her knees. Tsunade knew that Hinata has left the Hospital the least out of all of them, gotten the least sleep, and cried the most tears of all of them. 'She must love him' Tsunade though looking at Hinata with worried eyes. 'I wonder what she would do if he died'._

_Iruka was the first to look up and catch Tsunade, he had tears in his eyes. The moment he saw her he got up and ran to her, nearly tripping on the way._

"_Is there a change?" He said in a pleading way. Looking at Tsunade he noticed the tears in her eyes and almost completely broke down there. _

_Everyone was up and looking at Tsunade. They all saw that she had been crying, most were starting to assume the worst, when they noticed she was starting to have a small smile._

"_Hai, he just woke up." Tsunade said with tears going down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Iruka in a hug since it seemed to her like he was about to drop from relief. He cried into her shoulder._

_Relief swept over the crowd, then another feeling did. Most of them started to head towards the hallway to where Naruto's room is, they all wanted to see him._

'_Here it comes' Tsunade thought_

_As they were about to enter the hallway, it was suddenly blocked off by 10 Anbu members. One with a wolf mask in the center and one with a owl next to him. These were the leaders of the 2 squads._

"_What the hell!" Kiba yelled at Anbu who continued to stand there._

"_Let us by." Said Kakashi with a glare at the unfazed wolf mask._

_Everyone heard a loud sigh behind them and turned to look at Tsunade. She had a very sad look in her face._

"_What's going on Tsunade-sama?" Sakura was on the verge of tears again looking at her teacher._

"_The two Anbu squads in front of you, I have assigned to guard Naruto's room from anyone entering." She looked around to see their faces. Most of the faces were confused some were on the verge of anger. She knew what was about to come. "Including all of you…"_

_There was an instant uproar of yelling. Everyone was screaming at Tsunade demanding to know what was going on. Kiba tried to run past the Anbu only to be thrown back 10 feet._

"_QUIET!" Tsunade yelled as she created a small crater in the ground where her foot slammed down._

_Everyone went silent and all attention went on the 5th Hokage of Konoha. "Naruto asked me to not let anyone seem him." Everyone was stunned hearing this. "He needs time to deal with what happened, just…just let him think for a while. I am sure he will see you guys soon."_

_Everyone in the room looked almost hurt by what she had said. They all seemed to understand, but they all also wanted to help Naruto get through this. They also wanted to understand exactly what happened. _

_The only thing anyone knew was what Kakashi saw. All he said was that Sasuke jumped in the way of an attack to save Naruto, and was killed in the process. That wasn't the closure everyone wanted._

"_For now, please just everyone go home, eat and rest you all look like you need it." Tsunade said looking at the group._

"_Will Sasuke-kun have a funeral?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes._

"_Yes he will, I will even have his name etched in on the memorial for sacrificing his life." Kakshi and Sakura looked somewhat more at ease with everything. "We will hold it in 3 days, Naruto should be able to walk and get out of the hospital in 2."_

_With that everyone started to leave._

"_Hinata can I speak with you a moment?" Tsunade said to the girl slowly walking out last._


	6. Talk

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi"**

Flashbacks will be warned, and will likely be all _Italiac_

Talk

-Last chapter-

"_Will Sasuke-kun have a funeral?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes._

"_Yes he will, I will even have his name etched in on the memorial for sacrificing his life." Kakshi and Sakura looked somewhat more at ease with everything. "We will hold it in 3 days, Naruto should be able to walk and get out of the hospital in 2."_

_With that everyone started to leave._

"_Hinata can I speak with you a moment?" Tsunade said to the girl slowly walking out last._

XXXXXX

_-Hospital Lobby-_

_Hinata quickly whirled around, as well as everyone else who was walking out. She whirled around to see Tsunade standing in front of her. _

"_H-hai Hokage-sama" Hinata said nervously looking at the ground._

_Everyone there was wondering what was going on. Why would Tsunade need to talk to Hinata after telling them all to go home? This gained Tsunade some irritated looks from group._

_She ignored them and lead Hinata into another hall opposite of the one that lead to Naruto's room. Seeing this calmed the crowd a little, seeing as how most of them thought that Tsunade was going to take Hinata to go see Naruto._

"_Um, w-what is it Hokage-sama?" Hinata nervously stuttered to Tsunade after they rounded a corner and Tsunade turned to face Hinata._

_Tsunade just smiled looking at how nervous Hinata was. "Don't worry Hinata your not in trouble, I just have something I needed to tell you about Naruto." Hinata looked instantly relieved and then instantly was blushing at the mention of Naruto._

"_I woke up when I heard him say somebody's name." She gave Hinata a almost evil grin making the poor girl audibly gulp and blush some more._

"_W-who's n-name did he say?" Hinata replied_

"_Your's…"_

_Hinata's face was instantly crimson and she felt a little uneasy on her feet. Tsunade put a steadying hand on her shoulder._

"_He had a jar of ointment in his hands and he was looking at it." Tsunade said smiling. "After he told me he didn't want to see anyone and I was walking out, he asked me to tell you thank you for the ointment."_

_Hinata was stunned and wasn't sure how to reply. She just nodded and was allowed to walk out of the hospital with a crimson blush. She walked all the way home with the same blush._

XXXXXX

_-2 _Days later-

_Naruto had been released from the hospital, but no one had seen him. All of his friends were looking high and low for him, all except 2. Neji and Hinata stayed inside the Hyuuga compound not wanting to help. Naturally this irritated the rest of the rookie 9 and Gai's team._

_They all stood outside the Hyuuga doors, irritated as hell as they knocked. Neji opened the door and was surprised at the scene in front of him, although he never showed it. _

"_Why are you all here?" he calmly said._

"_Why the hell aren't you and Hinata out here helping us look for Naruto?" Sakura practically shouted._

"_Yeah, I thought if anyone would want to check on Naruto it would be Hinata." Ino stated right after._

_Neji shook his head. "No". _

"_But why not?" this time it was Kiba with an enraged look in his eyes. "We really need your help with your Byakugan!"._

_Again Neji shook his head. "If you don't know already why we are not searching for him, then you don't deserve to know."_

_Kiba looked ready to swing at Neji. "Don't you and Hinata care about Naruto?"_

_Neji let out a sigh "If you really want to know I will tell you." This seemed to calm them down somewhat. "Hinata probably cares about Naruto more than any single one of you." He said with a cold look in his eyes._

"_Then why isn't she helping us look?" yelled Ino, which earned her a cold stare from Neji._

"_We are not looking for Naruto because we respect and care about him." He looked at some of the confused gazes at him and let out another sigh. "Naruto never asks things of others, you should all know this. He tries to put the weight of the world on his shoulders…"_

"_But.." Kiba said again_

"_No, no buts. This is one of the few times he has asked something of us this seriously. He asked us for some time alone to think about things, we know Naruto and he will return to us, just give it some time."_

_The group standing outside the door all had their heads down._

"_Tomorrow is the memorial, we will see you all there." Neji said as he closed the door to the compound._

_The group slowly started to walk away, realizing of course that Neji was completely right and they were not respecting the wishes of their friend. The group slowly started to break apart and go to their respected houses waiting for the funeral tomorrow._


	7. Choices

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi"**

Flashbacks will be warned, and will likely be all _Italiac_

Choices

-Present time Hinata-

Hinata was slowly making her way up the Hokage monument hoping that he would be there. She knew that he often came here when he was in deep thought, just to sit and think. She would sometimes follow him and watch, trying to build up the courage to go and talk to him.

But this time she was greatly worried about his well being. She wanted to respect his wishes about not seeing anyone for a while, but after hearing everyone talk at the funeral and him not being present she had to find him.

She was on top of the monument and went to the tree she normally hid behind to see if he was there.

He was there of course sitting above the head of the 4th Hokage looking out at the city. He was talking to himself with bandages all over his body. She realized she had not idea what to say, so she sat back and tried to think of how to approach this. She was close enough to hear what he was saying.

XXXXXX

-Naruto-

The scene just kept replaying in his head. The death of Sasuke over and over again played in his head. And over and over again Naruto wished it was him and not Sasuke that had been run through.

"Why did I have to live and him die? What reason is there for me?" tears were streaking down his cheeks. No matter how many times he ran the scenario in his head, he knew he couldn't do anything. But it was still his fault.

"I let everyone down, everything is my fault. I broke my promise to a village that has never wanted me…"

"**You should of used me brat"** Naruto eyes went wide, he knew that voice inside his head.

'Kyuubi…' Naruto thought 'But how?'

"**Your seal is starting to weaken of course; I can now talk directly to you in your head". **The nine tails snickered "**And again, you should of used my power to save the boy**".

'No I made a promise that I would bring him back on my own strength, not using your evil chakra.'

"**Listen here human, I had the power to save that boy just like I had the power to destroy this village before I was sealed. It is your fault the boy is dead."**

Tears were starting to come out of Naruto's eyes. 'What so that my seal can weaken even more, and in my rage you would have taken control.'

Kyuubi let out and evil laugh in Naruto's mind. **"This pathetic seal is already starting weaken after the abuse it's been going through. It has been weakening ever since that first exam when Orochimaru messed with it."**

Naruto was visibly shocked. 'I won't let your take me over'.

"**In the end you won't have a choice boy; you and I will destroy this village that has always hated you"**

'No there are people that care about me I have made friends that I will protect.'

"**True; you now have friends, but you will never know more than that. You will never find love in a village that hate's you."** Kyuubi let you an evil laugh. **"And what makes you think you have friends anymore? After all you said it yourself, you failed them. You are the reason the Uchiha boy is dead. No one will want you to be here anymore.**"

Tears were rolling down Naruto's face. Thoughts of all his friends now hating him were rushing through his head. What reason did he have to be there anymore?

He remembered the memories he had of the good times with his friends, memories he would always cherish. He would always protect his friends.

He looked into his hand and saw that he was still holding the ointment that Hinata had given him 2 days ago. He smiled at this as he realized the Kyuubi was wrong. 'Your wrong, they would still want me here with them' he said as he looked at the edge if the cliff. 'And I will do this for them.'

"**Wait, what are you doing? You wouldn't!"**

'I will protect my friends, even if it means I must sacrifice myself. I will not let you escape into the world and bring destruction and death to them.' Naruto thought as he walked to the edge of the cliff. 'I will die with you, and they will be safe'

"**Why! They don't really care about you, don't you know that?"** Kyuubi sounded a little frightened.

"Even if I did believe you even a little bit, I would do this anyway." He looked again at the jar in his hands. "I will…"

Naruto spread his arms out wide and closed his eye's. He felt the breeze that was on him, cherishing it as his final. He started to lean forward to fall, but at that time he felt arms wrap around his stomach, and a wet feeling on his back.

"Naruto-kun.." He could barely hear it as a whisper behind him. But he knew who it was.

"Hinata…" he responded


	8. Stopped?

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well I wrote and submitted the first 7 chapters together before I wrote this one. Sorry for leaving it on a bit of cliff hanger. I know I hate cliff hangers myself, especially more when the next chapter isn't available to read yet. Please Review.

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi"**

Flashbacks will be warned, and will likely be all _Italiac_

Stopped?

-Last chapter-

Naruto spread his arms out wide and closed his eye's. He felt the breeze that was on him, cherishing it as his final. He started to lean forward to fall, but at that time he felt arms wrap around his stomach, and a wet feeling on his back.

"Naruto-kun.." He could barely hear it as a whisper behind him. But he knew who it was.

"Hinata…" he responded

XXXXXX

-Hokage Monument-

Naruto stood there not sure what to do. Hinata's arms were wrapped around him, and he had this weird wet feeling on his back. It felt familiar and smelled familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"P-please don't Naruto-kun…" Hinata sobbed. She had made it just in time to stop him from jumping off the cliff to his death. She didn't understand why he would think of doing such a thing, but she knew not to let it happen. "…I…don't know…what I would do…without you…"

'She is crying for me' Naruto realized, eyes wide, that the feeling on his back was her tears, and he realized he was making her cry. This feeling stabbed down into his heart like knife. He was so quick to judge that this was the best thing for all of them he didn't even take into consideration the feelings of those that were close to him.

He couldn't stand thinking about what he was going to do any longer. Using chakra to plant himself, just in case of falling, he turned around to Hinata and moved them away from the edge.

Hinata's arms stayed wrapped around him as he turned around and moved them. She was now crying into his chest as he stood there looking down at her.

Slowly he raised his arms and embraced her next to him, he also was crying. Hinata could feel his tears landing in her hair.

Naruto was starting to feel weak as the exhaustion from the week before and with all the stress that had been growing in him began to come undone. He continued to embrace her as he slowly walked them away from the edge of the cliff and lowered down to the ground in a sitting position with her almost on top of him crying into his shoulder.

He was feeling guilty beyond comprehension for making her cry like this. He wanted her to stop. Someone like her should never have to cry like this, she was too caring and kind. He took his thumb to her cheeks and started to wipe the tears from her face as she was starting to calm down.

They continued to embrace each other, neither wanting to let. For Hinata she felt like she almost lost a deep part of herself. She felt as if a part of herself was about to be ripped out when he started to walk to the edge. She couldn't just stand back and watch it happen.

Naruto on the other hand didn't know why he did not want to let her go. He felt like he never wanted to let go of her. He wasn't sure why, but her being there with him calmed him down and brought peace to him. He continued to stare at her realizing he cared about her. He felt warm with her in his arms; he had never felt this kind of feeling before, even before Sasuke left and he was happy, this was…..it was just different.

He stared at the girl and realized something he hadn't before. 'She is precious to me….she is one of the ones I consider precious in my life'. Of course Hinata had always been his friend. But he looked at her now differently. He wanted to be with her, hold her, and protect her. He thought about this a lot, and realized that he had never even felt this way about Sakura-chan.

'Could that of only been a crush the whole time?' He couldn't quite place the word that he was looking for now. A word that he felt was very important, but just couldn't quite explain why it was important and what it had to do with Hinata.

Her eyes met his eyes for only a second before she turned her gaze downward with a blush, but that second was all it took for Naruto to see what was in her eyes. In them he saw the word he was looking for…. 'Love'

'When did this happen?' he thought 'When did I fall in love with Hinata…and does she love me?' All the times they had been together came crashing into his head. He realized that his feelings for Hinata had been growing since that day at the training posts, when he started to consider her a friend. All of her actions around him made since now.

'I really am a dobe' he thought.

"Why Naruto-kun" Hinata broke the silence through sobs.

He was confused at first; not remembering what he was about to do before Hinata stopped him. But then he remembered everything the Kyuubi told him. And while he was happy that Kyuubi was wrong about the people in the village, he was also greatly worried about the weakening of the seal he had been given.

He looked down at her caring eyes and sighed. "To protect all you…" he said.

"But.." before she could finish he interrupted her.

"Hinata before I tell you why, can you answer something for me?" she was nervous but nodded her head in agreement.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked.

Hinata was immediately wide eyed, and a deep blush was on her cheeks. She thought the question would be about Sasuke or Sakura-chan, something about the funeral and how everyone was. Not something about her feelings for him. Her heart was beating quickly and her mind racing with a million different things she could say.

"Um, b-because…I-I" She was starting to feel a little light headed as blood was rushing to her face. He embraced her a little more and looked into her eyes. "…because I l-love you Naruto-kun.." she blurted out quickly and looked away from him blushing..

Her head facing down and blushing furiously she couldn't see his reaction, but expected him to say something. After a few moments when he showed no reaction she began to tear up, thinking she had been rejected from the man she loves. She moved to get out of his embrace without looking him in the face, but she couldn't move, and he just held onto her tighter.

She finally looked into his eyes to see him with a soft smile. His blue eyes were looking at her with a look of adoration and loving, something she never expected to see from his eyes when he looked at her. Her heart was racing as he leaned towards her face.

"Good" he said as his eyes stared deep into hers "Because I love you too Hyuga Hinata." He brought his lips to hers.

Hinata was, for loss of a better word, shocked. Her eyes immediately went wide when he kissed her, but after a moment of getting over the shock she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

The kiss only lasted a few moments, but both were out of breath by the end, and both had heavy blushes on their faces. But neither of them wanted to get out of the others arms. They temporarily forgot all of the bad things in their lives, everything, there was only them holding each other.

Naruto buried his head into the crook of her neck and began to cry. "I…I'm so sorry..." he managed to sob out. Hinata was stroking his back trying to relax him. "I am so sorry it took me so long to notice"

Tears were going down her cheeks as she ran her hands through his hair at hearing his words. She felt like her dreams were coming true. 'He is mine now.' She thought and smiled sweetly.

'I have to tell her' he thought, as he was being held. He didn't want to tell her, he was afraid of course she would leave him. Calling him a demon and running away to tell everyone she knew. But she meant more to him than anyone, he had to tell her.

"You will love me forever right?" he said as he rubbed his eyes clear of tears.

She looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen before in his eyes. Fear was written clearly in his eyes. As if he was afraid she was going to leave him, or do something awful to him. She couldn't let him think that way.

"Naruto-Kun I will always love you"

"Then there is something I have to tell you about me."

Next chapter:

Naruto tells Hinata about the demon inside of him. The whole time they don't know that they are also being watched.


	9. Reaction?

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Thanks for all of the great reviews so far. I had a little bit of writers block but I have a good idea now of what I am going to do for the next few chapters, so please read and review. Without further wait.

-Last Chapter-

"Naruto-Kun I will always love you"

"Then there is something I have to tell you about me."

XXXXXX

Reaction?

"Hinata…it's just that…." Naruto didn't really know how to tell this story. It was something he wanted to keep secret for so long, so that his friends would never learn the truth and leave him.

But this was completely different to Naruto. 'What if Hinata leaves me….' That thought was holding him back. He thought that the loss of his friends would hurt him, but if the first person that loved him would run away…he didn't know what he would do. He didn't think he could stand the pain of that kind of loss.

Hinata was noticing the distress on his face. He had both fear and uncertainty written all over him. It was obvious that what he wanted to tell her was tearing him apart. 'But what could be so hard?' she thought.

"It…It's alright….N-Naruto-kun….you can t-tell me.." Hinata said very quietly with her head tilted downwards but eyes looking up at his.

'Those eyes…' Naruto thought she could already tell everything about him with those eyes of hers. '…their so beautiful'. Once again Naruto berated himself for not understanding his feelings for Hinata sooner.

"Thank you…Hina-chan.." Naruto relaxed a little bit, but the fear was still evident.

Hinata was stunned at first. 'chan….Hina-chan' Naruto had given her a sign of his affection of her. Little did he know, but this is what her mother had called her before she passed away. This brought a feeling of happiness that Hinata hadn't felt in years.

Naruto of course noticed the change in her face after his said thank you. He was happy to of made her feel better, but didn't know why she was happy. "What is it Hinata?"

Hinata looked at him directly in the face. "It's just my mother used to call me Hina-chan before she passed away…"

"Oh…I'm Sorry Hinata-chan…"

Naruto felt bad thinking that he hurt her feeling by reminding her of her mother, but was quickly cut off by Hinata. "No…no, its ok Naruto-kun, it makes me happy that you would call me that too." Hinata had a smile on her face.

"Ok Hina-chan." Naruto grinned back at her.

A few moments passed as they just looked at each other before Hinata interrupted the silence. "So…so what were you trying to tell me Naruto-kun?"

'Shit, that's right' Naruto had almost forgotten about telling Hinata….almost.

"Hina-chan…I…I just want you to believe that I am me. And nothing will change that." Naruto had that fearful look in his eyes again.

Hinata didn't really know what to think, of course he was Naruto. She only nodded, but started to feel a touch of fear at how scared he looked.

"Hina-chan…you have watched me for a while right?" Hinata blushed but nodded. "Then you must have noticed how I am stared at by the older villagers right?"

This was true. Hinata had always wondered why it was that Naruto was treated very unfairly by the other villagers, the prices of things he bought was often raised when it was him buying things, and he was stared at with a look of hate by many villagers.

"Well…since you probably didn't watch me before I entered the academy, let me tell you what life was like for me…" The sad look in his eye was taking over, as he was obviously close to tears. "I…I never knew my family, for as long as I remember I have always been alone. I was in an orphanage since I was born, I was told by the third that one day someone would come for me…but no one ever came…I watched as all of the other children were taken."

Tears were starting to flow from Naruto's eyes as horrible memories came back to him, ones he thought he had locked away. "It…it wasn't just the loneliness that bothered me…but I was always mistreated as a child…for something I had no control of I was treated wrong."

Naruto took a few minutes to collect his thoughts. "I was constantly abused…I was beaten by the caretakers at the orphanage…I sometimes went days without meals, and when they did feed me it was meager. Hell, I even had several attempts on my life, I was lucky that Anbu guarded me whenever I was outside the orphanage. All for something I had no control of, and had no knowledge of until after I graduated from the academy."

Hinata was stunned at how horrible Naruto's childhood was, she was crying with him now. She never knew any of this; her childhood was very secluded and strict. While she didn't have an easy life growing up, hearing all of this was horrible for her.

"W-why…why did they do this to you?"

Naruto sighed as he let out "Why do most people hate things they don't understand...fear is why…they were all afraid of me…well what's inside of me is what they are afraid of."

"Hina-chan, you know the story of the Kyuubi right?" Hinata nodded but was obviously confused. "Well that's really not the truth about what happened that day…"

more tears were starting to streak their way down Naruto's cheeks.

"The truth is that the fourth couldn't kill the Kyuubi…so he summon a death god to seal the demon." Naruto then pulled away from Hinata a little bit and lifted his shirt and started to summon some chakra to his stomach.

Hinata's eyes widened as a complex seal started to form at Naruto's navel. She looked at Naruto directly in the eyes as he was crying, a mixture of fear and sadness.

"Hina-chan…they sealed the nine tails demon Kyuubi…inside of me." Naruto sobbed out. "I am so sorry…no one but those who were around at the time were allowed to know because of a law. I am so sorry…." Naruto was crying harder now with his head in his hands in shame.

"I am so sorry you didn't know….I understand if you hate me…but I had to tell you, you're the first I have ever told." Naruto sobbed out.

Naruto kept running through everything that Hinata would do in his head. He kept expecting her to run away or scream, anything but what happened.

Hinata grabbed his hands holding his heads, and moved them down into her lap, where she held them. He lifted his head to her gaze, she was crying, but she was crying…with him. She then let go of his hands and brought his head to her shoulder.

Naruto was stunned, she didn't hate him, she didn't fear him, or even not believe him. Instead, she stayed with him, and helped him in more ways then she could ever know. Naruto broke down, he was crying heavily into her shoulder.

Hinata held him there in a soft embrace trying to comfort him. She ran her hand over his hair and rubbed his back in a comforting gesture, but also one that showed her love.

Naruto told her everything after he calmed down some. From when he was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll and the battle on the bridge with Haku, to when he vowed not to use the Kyuubi to help him get Sasuke back, and how he wanted to use his own strength to do that. But in the end he failed. He told Hinata the story about Sasuke's death and everything that happened then.

"But Hina-chan…the reason I was going to…you know." Naruto was having a difficult time finding the words. "You see I had a conversation with the Kyuubi when I was at the edge…my seal is weakening and he is going to try to break out soon." There he got it out. "He will kill everyone that was ever close to me…so to protect all of you I thought I…I would take him with me." He said the last part very quietly.

Hinata was in tears listening to this last confession. He was going to die to protect all of them from the unstoppable demon, she didn't know what to do. On one hand she was happy that he would try to protect her with his life, but her life would of felt empty without him.

"N-naruto-kun…I…I don't want you too" Hinata sobbed out. "I don't want you to leave me."

Naruto wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he would listen to whatever request she made. "I wont leave you Hina-chan…I promise."

"Maybe we should talk to Tsunade-sama about it?"

Naruto berated himself once again for not thinking things through clearly enough. 'Damn, I probably should have talked to Tsunade'.

"Yeah we will…but let's just stay here a little longer…please?" Naruto was still wrapped around her, his head resting on her shoulder.

XXXXXX

-Short Distance from Naruto and Hinata-

A figure was in a tree watching the whole scene play out in front of him. He had no distinguishable features since he was covered in a dark cloak all over his body. He was there before Naruto even wanted to jump, and listened to the entire conversation Naruto had with Hinata.

'It seems that he wanted to protect everyone by taking the Kyuubi with him…' The figure thought. 'I guess I will give them some time to themselves'

With that the figure silently took off, leaving no trace he was ever even there.

So how was it? Please give me some reviews, I crave to hear what you guys are thinking.


	10. Feelings

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Thank you guys for all the great reviews so far. I appreciate the comments made about my writing, and look forward to keep trying to please you. Thanks again, read and review please. Oh and sorry about the cliffhangers, I hate them myself when I am reading, but I love putting them into mine.

-Last Chapter-

'It seems that he wanted to protect everyone by taking the Kyuubi with him…' The figure thought. 'I guess I will give them some time to themselves'

With that the figure silently took off, leaving no trace he was ever even there.

XXXXXX

Feelings

The funeral for Sasuke had ended around nine in the morning and Hinata found Naruto around ten, but after the confession and Naruto telling her everything about the Kyuubi it was about noon. However they decided to just sit in each others embrace for a while on top of the monument before going to Tsunade.

Hinata was in a state of bliss. She had always dreamed of Naruto loving her, but never believed it would come true. But here she was, sitting between his legs with her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her. They were both looking at Konoha together.

Everything that Naruto said did affect her, but not in the way he thought it would. She was sure he would think that she hated him. But he said it himself "_I am me."_, and that is what she knew to be true. She knew who he was; he was not an evil demon that ravaged Konoha so many years ago. He is Naruto, the boy who grew up hated for something he could not control, yet just wanted recognition of his own existence in the world.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized just how cruel people could be. Of course she knew the cruelness of the Hyuga that she had become so used to. It was true things had gotten much better for her after Naruto defeated Neji. Her father become much more like a father over the past years, Neji had become like an older brother to her, and her sister and her were like actual sisters again. But there was still hate in the Hyuga clan for her.

She was still seen by everyone else in her large clan as "_weak" _and _"pathetic"_. Everyone other then her father, Neji, and her sister still hated her, still gave her those cold glares as she walked down the hallways, and still whispered insults to each other at her presence. They could never look past their own noses to look at who she is, and how she had changed herself.

She had hated how her own clan couldn't see how she had changed, but now she felt even more hate towards the arrogance of the village she loved. 'How can they treat Naruto like a demon after everything he has done?' she thought. No matter how many times it racked her brain she couldn't understand why it was that they blamed Naruto for everything that the demon sealed in him had done.

And after everything that was done, why couldn't they see how he had changed? Everyone in Konoha knew of his dreams to become Hokage; so how could they believe that a demon would want to become the greatest protector of Konoha? How could that make him seem like a demon, how could they believe that he would release the demon, and why could they not accept him as him?

She realized just how much like each other they were, in their own special way. 'I have been fighting to get my clan to recognize I am not weak and Naruto-kun and has been fighting to get everyone to recognize HIS existence.'

'I love him for his existence' She smiled and snuggled into Naruto's embrace some more.

Naruto was also thinking a lot about what had recently happened with Hinata. She stayed with him, and still loved him. Even though he had a demon inside of him, she held him and told him it was alright.

Naruto had never felt a truly loving embrace before. He had of course been hugged a number of times, but never really embraced by someone who was more than a friend to him. He wondered when he was crying against her shoulder if this was what it was like to have a mother.

He had always wanted someone to cry to and share all his worries with, but instead the only thing he had was himself. If things would get too hard, all he could do was sit on his bed in a ball and cry to himself. This was something he did often growing up alone, with constant threats on your life for some unknown reason to you. He was just five year old boy, how else could he deal with his pains when no one was there for him. He had no one to hold him other than himself.

But when she was holding him there, he truly realized that she was there for him. He would do anything for that feeling and anything for her. It filled a hole inside of him, a hole he never truly knew was there, but always felt. He was being held by someone he loved, and someone who loved him.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"Yes, Hina-chan?"

"How many people have you told about the Kyuubi" Hinata was curious, she already understood that the adults knew all about Naruto, but what about the rest of her generation? What if she had been left out after all this time.

"Well…your actually the first that I have ever told like this…" Naruto thought back. "The only person that knows from a generation now is Sakura, she saw me use the Kyuubi's power. Sasuke knew too, but…"

Hinata was sad and happy at the same moment. Sure Sakura knew before her, but Naruto didn't tell her like this. That was when Hinata realized something Naruto said 'Sakura…' Naruto didn't say Sakura-chan like he normally does. She smiled a little at this thought.

Naruto was either looking at her eyes or Konoha the whole time they had been together, and for the first time he looked at her clothes. A beautiful black kimono 'Sasuke's funeral…' he thought.

"So how was the funeral" Naruto broke the silence.

Hinata thought about the question for a few moments. "Everyone was there, they were all wondering where you were though."

"Well…I…I didn't deserve to be there…" Naruto sighed.

Hinata let out a small sigh of her own. "N-naruto-kun, no one blames you…or hates you for what happened to Sasuke. In the end they are all proud…that you helped him see the light. Everyone's just very worried about you."

"Why are they worried?"

"Well…t-they didn't know h-how you might take it…" Hinata said. "Umm…and what might have happened if I…I didn't come?" thinking back to what could have happened with a sad look on her face.

'I would have jumped…' he thought.

Naruto then hugged Hinata tighter against him. Glad that she was there for him, and she was glad she was also.

"Well Hina-chan, what say we go see Tsunade-sama." Naruto had a sad grin on his face. He didn't know if they would be able to do anything for him, and if it came down to him dieing to protect Hina-chan from the Kyuubi…he would do it.

Well I sort of meant this chapter to at least include the a start of the talk with Tsunade, but I sort of got really caught into the fluffiness. I typed all this out while waiting to do something and am already working on the next part, hell you might get the next chapter really soon. Thanks again.


	11. Decisions

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well I don't like to leave you guys without updates for long. So here is another chapter in 2 days. Thanks again for the reviews since I love to read them. This chapter is longer then most of the ones I have written, but there was some stuff I really wanted to put into there.

XXXXXX

-Last Chapter-

"Well Hina-chan, what say we go see Tsunade-sama." Naruto had a sad grin on his face. He didn't know if they would be able to do anything for him, and if it came down to him dieing to protect Hina-chan from the Kyuubi…he would do it.

XXXXXX

Decisions

When they finally decided to get up and go see Tsunade it was past three in the afternoon. They had been sitting with each other for over five hours, and just sitting together for three.

While Naruto was feeling better, Hinata could tell that he still had very conflicting emotions going on about everything. Everything that had happened to him in the past and the decisions of the future were concerning him. It wasn't like Naruto to worry, but this was obviously very important to him.

Hinata leaned against Naruto as they walked down the mountain, resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I am sure Hokage-sama can help."

Naruto smiled a little bit, being comforted by bother her actions and her words. "I bet your right Hina-chan." But he had a nervous feeling about something.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as they were walking. 'We look just like a couple' he thought and smiled.

When they got off the path up to the top of the monument they started to walk through the village to the Hokage's building. Naruto noticed the looks that he would get as a child.

'Hmm its been a while since they have done that.' He thought. It was true, Naruto had been gaining some respect as he grew older and became a more accomplished shinobi. The glares were still there, but not as often. For some reason though everyone was looking at them strangely….that's when he got it.

'Hina-chan…'he thought. He realized what the villagers were thinking, that the demon boy should never be with the Hyuga princess, that he was a demon and she was an innocent girl, and that for them to love each other, should never be allowed.

He had grown more used to the cold looks as he grew up, but this was different. It wasn't directed just at him, but at the person he loved. He couldn't stand it; he didn't want her to be hated by the village because of him. He couldn't let them be seen like this in public, or it would ruin her reputation and she would become hated like him. Who knew what her family might do.

They were whispering things to each other like "The demon must have tricked her" and "She must have gone insane". It hurt Naruto that people would think poorly of Hinata.

He was about to step away from her some and explain things to her when she spoke up from his shoulder. "Naruto-kun…" she looked up to his face, with a slight blush.

"Yeah Hina-chan?" He responded looking down into her face.

"I don't care what they think Naruto-kun, I've always loved you and they can't change that." She said sweetly.

Naruto's heart nearly melted at her words. She was willing to be cast in a bad light by the more arrogant people of the village, all for his sake. He struggled to keep the tears back in his eyes. He wouldn't cry in front the villagers that hated him. Naruto gave her a soft smile.

Hinata's heart nearly skipped a beat. She had seen Naruto smile hundreds of times, but he had never had a face like this before. It was one of adoration, a look that he would only give to her.

Naruto almost went into a fury as he heard the next words spoke by a drunk. "Looks like the fox found himself a bitch." The drunk said laughing

Naruto immediately turned around to find the person who spoke such words and locked eyes with him. Anyone near could practically see the killing intent coming off Naruto. His eyes held a rage that not many before had ever seen. His fists clenched so tightly his knuckles cracked and his fingernails pierced his skin.

He began stalking towards the drunk, but Hinata put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and a soft look came over his eyes. He was instantly calmed by her smile. "He is just some drunk fool Naruto. He doesn't know anything about us"

"I'm sorry Hina-chan."

The glares on the way to the Hokage tower weren't terribly numerous, but every time Naruto saw them he wanted to attack the villager right there. But he knew Hinata wouldn't really like that. Then again, it's not like she was mad about it at all, she just wanted to be with him.

They didn't see anyone they knew on the way to the Hokage's building, but there was horrible feeling like something was wrong in pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite place. He shrugged it off as they entered the building.

They walked to Tsunade's office, and to Shizune's great surprised asked if Tsunade was busy at the moment. Normally Naruto would just barge right in and call her baa-chan, but he had a very sad look in his eyes.

Shizune also noticed that Hinata was there holding his hand and smiled. She of course like every other shinobi in the village knew of Hinata's feelings for Naruto and was very happy for the shy girl.

"I am sorry Naruto but she should be done with someone very soon, then you can see her." Shizune said.

As soon as the last words left her mouth the door opened and the Anbu with the wolf mask from the hospital walked out and looked at the scene around him. After a few seconds he simply vanished in thin air at an incredible speed.

At the same moment Tsunade walked out of her office with an agitated look on her face, till she saw the look in Naruto and Hinata's face. Her face took an immediate turn from agitated to worry and consoling.

"Come on in." she said with a slightly reassuring smile, but the worry was evident. She walked behind her desk and sat down and Naruto and Hinata sat in two chairs across from the Hokage that must have been there from a previous meeting earlier in the day.

They sat in silence for a little while with Naruto looking down into his lap, not sure how to start before Tsunade broke the silence. "Naruto what's wrong."

Tsunade had a very worried expression on her face. She cared about Naruto deeply, almost like a son. He look wasn't of worry for her safety, but one that looked like how a mother would worry if her son was hurt.

Naruto looked up and met her eyes and Tsunade let out a small gasp of surprise. Naruto had a look of sadness and hopelessness in his eyes that she had never seen before. Tears were also starting to make their ways out his eyes.

"Everything is wrong…"

Hinata moved her chair closer to Naruto and put her hand in his. He looked over at her with a small smile. "Well I suppose not quite everything…"

After he said that he looked back at Tsunade who had a small smile on her face from his exchange with Hinata. His eyes were sad once again and the smile left her face immediately.

"It's….it's about Kyuubi…" he said quietly. Tsunade immediately went wide eyed and looked in Hinata's directions. "Don't worry, Hina-chan already knows everything. She saved me."

"Saved you?" Tsunade was confused.

"Yeah well…I was about to jump off the Hokage Monument…" Naruto said sadly.

Tsunade gasped at this. Naruto was never the type of person to consider something like suicide. She knew he was having trouble dealing with Sasuke's death; he must of felt completely responsible for it.

"Naruto, no one blames you for Sasuke, it's alright. Just please done ever consider doing something like that again." She said

Naruto looked at her with a sad smile. "Well I guess that was part of it, but there is another reason…"

Hinata was listening to the whole conversation sadly; she knew how hard it would be for Naruto tell Tsunade everything that had happened. She knew just how much Tsunade cared for Naruto and for him to give up like this would shock her.

Tsunade had a good idea that this was going to be stressful, so she started to reach for a hidden sake bottle so that she could relieve some tension.

"…its…it's the seal…" Naruto was trying his best to hold back more tears. He didn't want to look so weak in front of Hinata and Tsunade. "The seal is weakening and the Kyuubi will be able to escape…"

The next sound in the room was that of breaking glass and a yell "WHAT?!". The sake battle that Tsunade had in her hands shattered from her surprise. She gripped the bottle to hard at the last statement and it shattered all over the floor, cutting her hand some.

"Yeah…well…it seems that Orochimaru messed with my seal…and now it's weakening." Naruto said sadly.

"I'll kill him.." Tsunade mumbled just a little louder then she wanted, earning a small smile from Naruto and Hinata.

Sudden realization also hit her as she realized why he was about to jump off the cliff. "You wanted to take him with you didn't you?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah…he told me he would kill of those precious to me." Naruto looked over at Hinata. "I can't let that happen even if I die."

"Well…honestly I am not too sure what we can do. I will have to do some research and contact Jaraiya about this." Tsunade responded. "But honestly that was very powerful seal that was placed on you and I don't know if we can fix it without summoning another death god."

"No! That will not happen." Naruto yelled

"I didn't really plan on it Naruto baka, but for now get out of here and I will do my research." Tsunade said

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Hinata said as she got up from her chair. Naruto moved beside her, but turned around as they were walking through the door.

"Thank you…Hokage-sama" Naruto said and left. Tsunade was stunned by everything that had happened, especially Naruto saying Hokage-sama. She then had a very serious look on her face as she started to pull books off the shelves.

XXXXXX

-Back with Hinata and Naruto-

They had both walked outside of the Hokage tower and were walking around town.

"Hey Hina-chan….do you want to…you know go get dinner?" Naruto said.

Hinata immediately blushed and looked up at his face. "I-I would like that…Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled. "Well I tell you what, how about you go and change out of that funeral Kimono, and I will go change also. Then we can meet and go to dinner, how about that?"

Hinata just smiled a bright smile, nodded, and started to walk away. But as she was walking away Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. When they were face to face, Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you at 7:00." And with that he left as Hinata giggled happily and went on her way to the Hyuga compound to get ready for her date.

She didn't know there was also a cloaked figure behind her.

XXXXXX

-With Naruto-

Naruto didn't understand why, but after he left Hinata that bad feeling in the pit of his stomach was getting worse. He could tell something was wrong, he had been feeling it since after he left the Hokage monument, but he had no idea what it was.

Naruto was thinking about turning back and walking Hina-chan back to the Hyuga compound, but he also knew he wouldn't have time to get ready himself. He racked his brain but continued to walk towards his apartment, but that feeling just wouldn't leave him, something was wrong and he could tell.

When he reached his door he pulled out his keys when something flew at his head. If it were for his ninja training and natural instincts his head would have been pierced now by a kunai that was sticking in his door.

Naruto whipped around but saw no one. When he looked back at the kunai he noticed it had a note attached to it.

_Demon brat,_

_I have the girl, and I have your friends. If you wish to see them alive again you will come to your old ninja academy tonight at 8:00 alone. Make no mistake; I will kill them if you do not come._

_Have yourself and the Kyuubi prepared._


	12. The Waiting and the Suprise

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Yeah I know you guys just love cliff hangers. I am greatly enjoying entertaining you guys.

To gamerguy623: I honestly have no idea how many more chapters I plan on writing for this. I am rather spontaneous when it comes to my writing and will likely add in whatever I feel. So to answer your question…..no clue.

I decided that I would edit this chapter some, I just wasn't very happy with the last parts since I rushed them to make it to work on time.

XXXXXX

-Last Chapter-

_Demon brat,_

_I have the girl, and I have your friends. If you wish to see them alive again you will come to your old ninja academy tonight at 8:00 alone. Make no mistake; I will kill them if you do not come._

_Have yourself and the Kyuubi prepared._

XXXXXX

The Waiting and the Suprise

Naruto read the note a number of times and cursed himself. This whole time he had a bad feeling about things going on around him. And now Hinata was in danger because he let her go off to get changed because he wanted a date.

'Why couldn't I listen to my gut instincts? I knew something was going on in the village damnit I could feel it.'

Naruto walked into his apartment and slammed the door behind him quickly. He ran to his room to look at what time it said on the clock. It was six forty five, and if it wasn't for this he would have been going to meet Hinata soon.

'He said he has Hina-chan and my friends. So that must mean he also has Sakura, Iruka, and Kakashi...' Naruto thought about those who knew his secret. 'But it would be extremely hard to catch Kakashi-sensei'

The more Naruto thought about it, the more he realized just how powerful the kidnapper must be to be able to capture them. 'Could it be Akatsuki? Or does Orochimaru want his revenge?' These thoughts kept running through his head, greatly increasing his worry. They were using Hina-chan and his friends to get to him and the Kyuubi.

"DAMNIT" Naruto yelled out in his apartment from his growing frustration.

'If he has Hina-chan and the others I have to be careful' he thought. The strength of his opponents was obviously huge if he managed to capture Hinata and his friends in one day. Naruto knew that he would have to handle this carefully, he might not be able to get stop the kidnapper, but he at least had to get his friends away.

'But how?' the more Naruto thought about it, the cleverer he realized that the kidnapper was. The academy was by no means small, and had a lot of rooms that could easily hold him and captives. Naruto would of course know the territory, but he would be prepared in a room of his choice.

Naruto realized he was at a complete disadvantage. Not only did his opponent know all about Naruto and Kyuubi, but he also had the advantage of location and preparation. It was clearly an ambush waiting to happen, and Naruto was the one to take the bait.

"**Don't go brat"** Kyuubi's voice ran through his head.

'What?!'

"**You heard me idiot, it's obviously a trap to get me.**" The Kyuubi snarled.

'What makes you think I give a shit about you? I will save them.'

"**And when they use my power against your friends? What will you do then? **Kyuubi snarled back at Naruto.

'Isn't it obvious? I WILL kill you and whoever is using you if you ever try to hurt my friends.'

"**YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME!" **The Kyuubi roared from behind the seal. "**You can't even see that you are playing in the kidnappers hand right now!"**

"What?" Naruto was puzzled.

"**Do you really think that this kidnapper would need time to prepare for your coming after knowing how impulsive you are to just run off to the academy?" **The Kyuubi snickered. **"He would be prepared for you either way. But what you don't understand is that you waiting is the best result."**

Naruto cocked his head to the side, obviously confused.

"**Idiot, you building up anticipation on who you are fighting. Preparing for the ones you know to hate you, when it could be anyone." ** The Kyuubi looked at him and had an evil grin. **"Not only that….but you already doubt your strength against them. You are even prepared to die for them to escape."**

Naruto's eyes were wide at what the Kyuubi just told him. It hit him hard when he realized his worry was making him lose focus. Not only that but it was true, he doubted his strength to save those he held precious.

"**My strength is incredibly destructive. You know what I could do in a container that was more….entertaining." **Kyuubi stated knowing this would make Naruto think about the results of going. '** I cant let him go, I am so close to escaping…'**

Naruto kept thinking about the repercussions of what could happen if they got a hold of the Kyuubi. They could wipe out all of Konoha. '…no….no I cant let anything happen to them…'

"…_because I l-love you Naruto-kun_.." Naruto remembered what Hinata had said to him and smiled slightly.

'Sorry you dumb fox. I don't care what happens to us, so I am going to go and save Hina-chan and the others.'

"**Think about what would happen idiot!" ** the Kyuubi yelled into Naruto's mind.

'Oh I did…and I know that I would regret never trying to help much more than going and possibly dieing.'

With that Naruto pushed the Kyuubi out of his mind and decided it was time to go after seeing the clock said it was seven thirty and he had no idea where in the academy they were. He quickly grabbed some fresh clothes and some equipment and took off for the academy.

XXXXXX

-Hinata-

Hinata awoke with a pain in the back of her neck. She blinked rapidly trying to look around the room with her vision a little blurred from being knocked out.

The first thing she noticed was that she couldn't move. She was tied standing up against a pole in the middle of what looked like a large dojo that seemed rather familiar.

Looking around she noticed the konoha symbol in the center of a wall in the dojo where she was finally '..the academy dojo?' Hinata had spent a lot of time in the room and knew the lay out of it. There were small windows that surround the walls it at the ceiling, but the only real way in was a long hallway that was directly in front of her.

Hinata then turned her attention to the center of the dojo mat where a large and intricate design was on the floor in the center, about 10 feet away from her. When she studied it she realized it was seal to trap someone inside of it. For what she didn't know.

To both of her sides were large red curtains that made a semi circle around the seal. She could hear someone behind one of the curtains. 'Why am I the only one that can see?'

"It seems you're awake." Hinata heard from behind her, but couldn't move.

A tall figure in a dark cloak walked around from behind her and in front her. The overcast from his cloak made his shaded face impossible to distinguish. But she could easily tell the man was strong, especially to be able to knock her out without knowing a thing.

"W-what am I-I doing here?" Hinata spoke.

"Isn't it obvious? You are the bait." Hinata's eyes went wide with immediate recognition of the situation.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata spoke very quietly.

"Exactly and he should be here very soon, so if you don't mind…" With that he gagged Hinata so that she couldn't speak and walked towards the hallway.

When he got there Hinata saw him make a clone of himself. He had a short conversation with the clone and walked back to where the seal was and sat down with the clone guarding the hallway.

After a few minutes the clone went into a complex series of seals and a great wind flew down the hallway.

"He's here" the cloaked figure said calmly.

XXXXXX

-Naruto-

Naruto arrived quickly enough and immediately began his search of all the class rooms in the academy. He noticed how precious time was slipping away every time he saw a clock on a wall in a class room. He was starting to panic, wondering if he would find the room in time, and started running down the hallways.

He passed a hallway and immediately stopped, his gut feeling telling him to look. He looked down the dark hallway and saw what he wanted, a figure standing at the end of it. 'This goes to the dojo' Naruto thought 'not only that, but this is the only way into there.'As soon as Naruto took five steps down the hallway he heard a great rushing and realized what was coming.

Naruto was immediately thrown out of the hallway by a strong wind back hard against a wall, causing the wall to crack in several places and leave an imprint of his back against the wall.

'Shit this is one hell of a strong wind element.' Naruto thought as he started to use chakra to pry himself from the wall.

'Damnit….only one way to do this…this is gonna hurt.' With that Naruto focused chakra to his feet to plant them to the ground. After he felt secure Naruto started to manipulate his own wind element in his hand, effectively using it try and slice through the wind against him and walk forward.

Naruto knew the side effect of doing this however. While he was able to start getting through the wind, when he cut through it he also sharpened the wind when it reached his hand. This was a double edged blade to him, much like Lee's lotus technique.

As Naruto was struggling to walk cuts started to appear in his clothing as he walked on the sides of his body. Every step he took was more and deeper cuts. It started off as small paper cuts, but now just ten yards down the hall they were becoming like knife cuts to his skin. He still had another ten yards to go till he would reach his target.

'I will not lose!!!' Naruto thought with each step forward and new gash appearing. The cuts started to get deeper and deeper on his body. Blood was starting to stain his clothing as he walked further down the hall, with each step bringing worse and worse pain to his body.

Naruto almost lost concentration when a deep cut hit him on the side of his cheek, causing him to wince as the flesh on his face was cut. But he didn't stop, he took another step forward.

He was only a few feet away from the man in the cloak now. Naruto was in a rage at all the pain he was taking and started to form a rasengan in left palm while the right kept cutting threw the wind.

He finally reached the cloaked figure, slamming the rasengan into his chest and sending him flying backwards. When the figure was about five feet in the air he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'No way….no way a clone could use a jutsu that strong…' Naruto was wide eyed, until he heard clapping.

"Welcome Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto turned to look at the man who spoke. He wore a dark cloak that effectively hid all of his features; nothing was exposed except for his right arm which held a very large sword. He was standing in front of a large pole and to both of his sides were red curtains in a half circle.

"Where is everyone!" Naruto screamed out at the cloaked man.

"Before that, I want you to step on the center of that seal right there." The man said pointing at the center of the dojo.

"And if I don't?" Naruto said his smart ass self

"Isn't it obvious?" he said as he stepped to the side, revealing the tied up Hinata. "I kill the girl." Moving his sword to her throat.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he realized exactly what the cloaked man would do. "NO!" Naruto screamed in a panic "I'll do it, I'll do it."

Hinata had tears in her eyes as she watched the scene play out in front of her. She was being used to trap her love. He was already bleeding badly from the hallway he just exited. The look of panic and fear on his face for her safety was haunting her for getting captured.

Naruto stepped on to the center of the seal, as he stepped into the center the seal glowed as his body moved without his control. He was forced to kneel on his knees, then his body leaned forward and his arms spread out to the side. He looked to be in an invisible stockade; however his arms were stretched out directly to the sides.

"What is this?" Naruto said looking up to the cloaked man..

"That is a seal that will keep you in that position until I decide to release you."

"What are you going to do?" Naruto stated obviously worried for Hinata's sake.

"The question is, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto responded.

"Let's see what's behind the curtains eh?" With that the curtains fell from beside him.

Naruto went wide eyed at what was in front of him. It was everyone, everyone he cared about. All of the rookie nine, Gai's team, and even their sensei's. Not only that, but even Jaraiya was there. They were all tied up against post's just like Hinata.

All of his friends were there, not just the ones who knew about the Kyuubi…

"Now I believe you have something to tell them?" the cloaked figure said.


	13. Confessions part 1

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Oh I just know you all love cliffies. I am really trying to hit the emotions of what the shinobi would be going through. After all they are older now, and have deeper emotions. Plus the shinobi world isn't exactly fun and games. Also I am putting when I will update this chapter on my bio, so if you are wondering when to expect the next chapters just look. Thanks again. Read and Review plz!

XXXXXX

-Last chapter-

Naruto went wide eyed at what was in front of him. It was everyone, everyone he cared about. All of the rookie nine, Gai's team, and even their sensei's. Not only that, but even Jaraiya was there. They were all tied up against post's just like Hinata.

All of his friends were there, not just the ones who knew about the Kyuubi…

"Now I believe you have something to tell them?" the cloaked figure said.

XXXXXX

Confessions part 1

Naruto was stunned. He didn't expect this at all. In front of him was every single one of his friends. Every person that he held dear to them, but not all of them knew about the Kyuubi. He looked at each of the faces in the room.

Naruto noticed that most of the girls seemed to be alright, although extremely worried. However it looked like most of the guys tried to put up a fight. Kakashi and Gai were bruised heavily, while most of the others just had scraps and scratches on their face. Naruto also noticed the clothes they were wearing.

'They are all still in their funeral clothes…so he captured them all in the span of hours?' It didn't seem possible to Naruto for them to all be captured like this. The strength of his opponent had to be massive, maybe even Hokage level, to capture all of his friends in the span of few hours without word even getting out.

Not only that, but the man didn't even seem to be very phased from his work. He was walking around perfectly fine, not even a little bit sore or exhausted. 'Did anyone even land a blow on him?'

He also noticed that the man was simply wearing a black cloak that hid all of his features. If he was Akatsuki he would have red clouds on it and his head would be exposed. Orochimaru is too proud to hide his face from anyone. This was someone else. 'Someone with a vendetta against Kyuubi?'

Then he noticed the one person that was missing from them all. "Where is Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto yelled out.

"Oh, the Hokage. Well she didn't want to come so easily, so I took care of her." He said with a matter of fact attitude.

Everyone's eyes in the room turned to shock. "No…" was all naruto could say. He just couldn't believe that she was dead, it couldn't be. Naruto's emotions were raging inside him at the loss of the person he considered the closest thing to a mother he ever had.

Naruto heard walking and looked up to see the cloaked man walking towards Jaraiya, who had a look of rage on his face from the thought of the loss of Tsunade. It was obvious that he was going to stop at nothing to kill this man in front of him. He was struggling hard against the ropes that bound him.

"You seem to be mad about that…perhaps I should take your mind off of her for a little while. Since you should really focus on here….and now." With that the cloaked man thrust his sword in Jaraiya's right shoulder into a non vital point.

Jaraiya let out a yell of pain from behind his gag; everyone was infuriated by the sight. Naruto however was in a panic at the sight of his sensei being hurt; he knew he had to stop it, but he couldn't get out of the seal. So he settled for yelling.

"STOP IT, DON'T HURT HIM." Naruto yelled.

The cloaked figure turned around to face Naruto. "Ohh? You seem to be the demanding type." The figure then walked over to Naruto. "I tell you what…I will let you choose who feels my blade."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he realized the man was going to make him pick who of his friends to hurt. Naruto lowered his head, not daring to look any of them in the face. 'There's no way…there's no way I can let them get hurt…'

Naruto slowly raised his head and looked at the cloak figure where his face was hidden. Naruto had a look in his eyes, which can only be described as someone awaiting punishment. "Fine…you will hurt me and only me…"

The cloaked figures head cocked to the side a little. "So you want to take the pain for your friends…so be it." With those words the sword was plunged deep into Naruto's right thigh.

Naruto screamed out in pain, as the rest of the company watched in horror the wound Naruto just took. Hinata was crying now, tears rolling down her face. She felt that it was all her fault, if she wouldn't of gotten caught Naruto wouldn't have been suffering right now.

The man kept the sword in Naruto's leg for a few seconds before he pulled it out. He looked out at the people watching him hurt the boy and saw death glares from many of them.

"I really don't like those looks…so I guess I will have to punish the boy again…" He stuck the sword straight into Naruto's left bicep that was hanging in the air. Naruto once again could only scream out in pain as the sword caused more and more of his blood to come out of his body. The man was striking in spots where no arteries were present, if anything his blood would slowly drain.

All of the men who had death glares looked at each other then nodded. They all looked down at the ground, not daring to look at Naruto or the man again, fearing the repercussions.

The man looked around again till he saw the look he wanted. The look was from Ino directed towards Naruto, the look was one of sadness at the boy was going through for them.

"Girl." Ino's head immediately turned to look at the man. "Don't feel sad for him, he has secrets you don't even know about. And not only that, but you should feel proud for someone that is taking the pain for people that he doesn't even know if they would consider him friends if they knew the truth." He turned again to Naruto "You will tell them. And if you do I will release your friends."

Naruto looked up in horror, he had fear written all over his face. "No..no… please no." Naruto sobbed out

He plunged the sword into Naruto's other thigh. Earning another scream from Naruto's pain.

The man let out a sigh "I am done inflicting pain for now…now I will kill, and you will not get a choice on who…"

Hinata watched what the man was going to make her love do. She knew the look of fear that Naruto had when he told her about the Kyuubi. They loved each other, but the fear was still there and very strong. Now Naruto would be forced to tell those he felt were most precious to him, but he had no idea how they would feel.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he was frightened. This scenario never ran through his head on his way here. He only imagined the people that knew his secret being captured. Now he was being forced to tell his friends his greatest secret.

'But…but what if they hate me…' was the only thought running through his head.

This bastard was making him give up his friends to save them. He would tell him, they would hate him for the Kyuubi, and if they ever got out of here his world would be shattered.

All of those that he cared deeply for hating him, it was something that he wouldn't be able to stand. He was instantly reminded of how he felt when he lost Sasuke, the pain of the loss of a friend. If everyone here left him….he didn't know what to do.

His decision was made when the cloaked man started to walk towards Kakashi with his sword raised.

"I'll tell them…" they all heard very quietly coming for Naruto. Naruto was looking directly down at the ground with tears coming out of his eyes and landing on the floor below him mixing with his blood in a small pool.

The man turned around, sheathed his sword, and crossed his arms wanting to listen to the story.

"Eighteen years ago, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. We were all told that the Yondaime killed it sacrificing his life…" Naruto still had his head downcast from his friends. "…the truth is that the fourth couldn't kill the Kyuubi, he was too strong. So he used a forbidden jutsu that ripped the Kyuubi's soul out of its body and sealed it."

Everyone that knew what was coming had a sympathetic look on their faces for Naruto. The rest however were just stunned hearing that they had been lied to their entire lives and were wondering where the seal was.

"They took a newborn infant, with no parents and sealed the Kyuubi into the boy… the boy was too be looked at like a hero, the person that deals with the spirit of the great nine tails every day…But instead he was hated like the demon himself." The crying was coming out of Naruto harder now, but he would continue to save them.

"I…I am the container for Kyuubi, I am the child that carries the demon that slaughtered our people…" Naruto sobbed out.

Everyone that didn't know had a shocked look on their face. Things started to make since for most of them. Neji now understood the chakra he saw, Shikamaru now understood Naruto's massive chakra and stamina, and Kiba now understood why Naruto always smelled a little like a fox. It shocked many of them to their very cores.

"I…I don't blame you…if you hate me…" Naruto tears were falling straight down, since he couldn't even dare to look at his friends. "but…I am me…I am not a demon"

No one quite knew what to think.

"Very good. But now I would like to test something." The cloaked man walked over to Naruto and took out his sword once again. He placed the sword under Naruto's neck, about six inches away. With that the man did some one handed seals.

Naruto wasn't looking but he heard it and felt relief. He heard the sounds of feet and ropes hitting the floor. 'He released them…thank god.'

"None of you move or make a sound yet, or I will slit his throat." No one dared to make a move, they all just stood there.

"Now then, here is your test for your lives." He addressed everyone. "I want to know how you feel now about this demon. So…if you feel the same about him, I want you to stand still exactly where you are. However if you feel angry at him now, I want you to take a step towards the exit."

Naruto knew what he was about to hear. He expected everyone to take a step towards him. They all hated him now; there was no way they couldn't. Naruto was happy for the few who stayed with him even after they learned of his secret, especially happy for Hina-chan, but he knew he couldn't get everything he wanted.

Naruto waited a few seconds…but there were no foot steps. He looked up slowly, tears still staining his cheeks, to see that no one moved from their spots. In fact they were all smiling at him.

'They don't care...?' It took Naruto a few seconds for this to register in his head, before he started to cry tears of joy. And mumble the words "thank you…"very quietly.

"Interesting…well you have all served your purpose now. So you may move to that hallway for now. Once in there you can choose to watch or leave. And don't ask any questions." The cloaked figure said.

Naruto's head dropped in relief with a smile, they were allowed to leave, he came here to do what he wanted. He listened as a pair of feet stopped and turned around in the hallway. They were all going to stay, but he also heard a few quick intakes of breath as they realized something that they should of sooner and started to come back out.

Once they got there the man did a few more seals and a barrier was instantly placed before both rooms. They were effectively cut off from each other.

"Hey you bastard what about Hinata!" Kiba yelled through the barrier.

The words registered in Naruto's mind like a bullet, he quickly looked up in front of him to see her still tied up and gagged in front of him. He quickly panicked, thinking of what was happening.

"Why! Why you said you would release them!" Naruto yelled at his capture with panic in his voice. The man was now standing to the side some, in the middle of him and Hinata, but with them still very visible of each other.

"Well isn't it obvious? This girl is not your friend." The man said.

"That's bullshit!" Kiba yelled at the man.

"Be quiet so I can explain or I will kill them both." The man said to shut Kiba up. "What I mean is…they mean far more to each other than friends."

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what the man was talking about. 'He knows all about me and Hina-chan…oh no'. Everyone else however was puzzled by what the man said.

The cloaked figure noticed this and let out a sigh. "It's simple really. She means much more to him then any of you. It's because they love each other."

There were quite a few surprised faces at this from behind. But some smiles also, mostly coming from the girls, although Neji smiled for his cousin and Kakashi smiled for Naruto.

"What do you want…." Naruto said with a solemn tone in his voice.

"Hmm. Well isn't it obvious what I am going to say?"

"You want the Kyuubi?"

The cloaked figure laughed a little at this response. "Actually, I want to play a little game again…I want you to decide what to give to save her life, if I deem it worthy she will live."

Hinata was crying hard at hearing this. 'Its all my fault' she kept repeating in her head. She was too weak and allowed this to happen. And now he was suffering to save her life. She wanted nothing more than his love, but right now she regretted telling him and causing this pain.

Naruto's head dropped as his mind immediately began to race. Thinking of what he could possibly give this man to allow Hinata to live. The man didn't seem to want the power of the Kyuubi…so what. So he began to think of what Hinata meant to him, and what he could give to make her live.

Naruto slowly raised his head slowly and looked at Hinata with a smile. He then turned his head to face the man. "My life for hers." Naruto said.

Hinata's eyes went wide with shock and fear. "NO!" she screamed into the gag around her mouth. She wasn't worth it, her life wasn't worth his. There was no way he could do this, no way he could expect he had to this, and no way he could expect her to want to live with him gone. She struggled hard against the ropes.

Everyone in the hallways eyes were shocked. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" they heard two yells behind them. It was Kakashi and Jaraiya standing back a distance from the barrier. Kakashi was charging his Raikiri in his right hand, while Jaraiya was charging a Rasengan in his.

"I accept your offer. She will live and you will die." The man walked over to Naruto's side and rose his sword up in the air, and prepared to make a sweeping motion to slive of Naruto's head. "Any last words for her?"

Naruto looked up to Hinata with a smile and love in his eyes. He gave her the look that she deemed "hers" still bloody and battered. It almost caused Hinata to relax a little, but she kept trying to fight the ropes.

"Thank you Hina-chan…you were the first person to show me love…I will do this to protect you, just as I swore in my heart I would." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Hinata screamed again behind her gag, tears falling down of her face to the floor below.

Kakashi and Jaraiya charged the barrier. The barrier only held a few seconds before breaking down and allowing them through. But they were to far away to stop what was going to happen.

"Alright then…" The masked man said.

Naruto closed his eyes accepting his fate. The sword swung down…he felt the blade touch the back of his neck…then he felt nothing.

'I guess death didn't hurt so much after all' was the first thought to pass his mind. But as he opened his eyes he noticed he was still where he was before. Nothing was different. He was still looking at the ground covered in some of his blood with tears mingled in it.

Naruto slowly looked up and saw the cloaked man standing in front of him. He slammed his sword down into the ground and then sat cross legged in front of Naruto.

"You pass." He said

"W-w-what..?" Naruto got out.

The man took off his cloak slowly revealing who he was. It was an Anbu member with a wolf mask on looking directly at Naruto. "I said you pass" he said laughing a little.

XXXXXX

How was that? Not too much of cliffie, I figured you wouldn't want me to stop where Hinata is left tied up. So next chapter learn more about what just happened.


	14. Confessions part 2

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well to be honest I didn't think it was much of a cliffhanger. Would you rather me of left it when Naruto said he would give his life for Hinata? I don't think so, hell I know I wouldn't of. I am glad you guys liked the last chapter, so now I guess it's on to more! Read and review!

XXXXXX

-Last Chapter-

"You pass." He said

"W-w-what..?" Naruto got out.

The man took off his cloak slowly revealing who he was. It was an Anbu member with a wolf mask on looking directly at Naruto. "I said you pass" he said laughing a little.

XXXXXX

Confessions part 2

"P-p-pass…." Was all a wide eyed Naruto managed to get out before he promptly passed out for loss of blood and the incredible shock he just went through. He was prepared for death and now….well he was still in the jutsu imprisoning him, only passed out.

"Oh..." The Anbu in the wolf mask stood up and looked at Naruto. Then he noticed the now incredibly shocked group of people coming towards him with a look of murder in their eyes He then looked off to the side some. "uh Hokage-sama you might want to come and heal the boy quickly."

Everyone that was coming towards him stopped in their tracks at the latest words they heard and directed their vision to where he was looking. Tsunade had come out of a trap door where apparently she was watching and waiting. She also had an incredibly angry look on her face as she headed for the Anbu.

"uh..hey…wait a second.." He said to the quickly approaching Hokage

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HURT HIM THIS MUCH YOU BASTARD!" the infuriated Hokage yelled.

Tsunade swung her fist at the man, but hit nothing. He was instantly on the other side of her. "I knew he could handle it."

Tsunade turned around too look at the boy, but in her way stood Jaraiya with tears in his eyes. Tsunade was surprised at first but then smiled softly at Jaraiya. He immediately picked her up into a hug, incredibly happy to see she was alive.

"It's ok Jaraiya, I am fine." She said to him.

"Thank god…" Jaraiya said, earning a smile from Tsunade.

Jaraiya slowly started to lower his hands from Tsunade's back to her rump. Tsunade's eye started to twitch and a vein appeared on her forehead. "YOU DIRTY PERVERT" she yelled as she knocked him into the wall.

"Tsunade-sensei what is going on?" Tsunade turned around to see the whole group from before in front of her incredibly confused as to what was happening. The question had come from Sakura.

Tsunade let out a long sigh before beginning. "I am very sorry to have done that too you all. It was his idea" she said pointing her thumb to where the Anbu member was standing. "He needed to test Naruto. He is going to help him with the Kyuubi."

"Umm speaking of Naruto…" Kakashi said as he pointed to the bloodied boy still hanging in the jutsu.

"YOU BAKA RELEASE HIM!" Tsunade yelled at the Anbu member who was now next to her.

"Oh sorry." Was his only response before he started to make a few hand seals.

The seal started to glow for a few seconds and then vanished, releasing Naruto. No one was next to Naruto. And with his position in the air he fell face first into the ground still unconscious.

"BAKA!" Tsunade yelled as she swung at the Anbu member again only too miss again.

Tsunade immediately ran over to where Naruto was lying on the ground and rolled him onto his back. He had lost a lot of blood, but was already healing quickly thanks to the Kyuubi.

She finally relaxed when she realized he was going to be fine, it was just some blood loss. She still did some medical jutsu's to heal the wounds created by the cuts and even gave him some of her chakra to help him come around.

The Anbu walked over to where Naruto was and kneeled down to him. "He passed with flying color's" he said sounding proud. "I will help him." He said looking at the Hokage.

Naruto was starting to come around from the blood loss and shock. He opened his eyes groggily and looked at a face he did not expect. "Tsunade?" he said with tears filling his eyes.

Tsunade looked down and smiled at Naruto with tears in here eyes also, looking at the boy that reminded her so much of the two most important people she had in her life before, her younger brother and her lover Dan "Yes, I am all right. It was just a test for something…you can relax you still need to rest from the blood loss."

"Where…where is Hina-chan." Naruto got out quietly.

"Oh shit…" was all the man got out before a fist connected this time with his chest. He was in a poor position to be able to dodge Tsunade this time. He flew into one of the walls of the dojo.

"YOU DIDN'T RELEASE HER YET?" she yelled.

"Ouch…shit" The Anbu said as he got up and did a few one handed seals.

Everyone looked to where Hinata was supposed to be tied up, but she wasn't there. Panic started in some before they heard the girl sobbing on top of Naruto.

The moment the ropes started to release he she was gone, she took off like a bullet to Naruto. She was kneeling with half her body on top of his holding him. She was crying on top of his body as she held him in a strong embrace.

"Hina-chan its ok…I am alright." He said as he lovingly stroked her hair from her face and caressed her cheek. He hated her crying like this, all he wanted to do was to get her to stop. She didn't deserve to cry.

"I-I…I thought…I thought I was going to lose you…" She sobbed out into his chest. She wasn't going to let him go for anything. She thought she had almost just lost her love; she wasn't going to let anyone separate them for anything. She just had to lay there and listen to his heart beat.

Naruto smiled a bit as he lifted her head some for their eyes to meet each other. "Hina-chan I wont leave you. I love you"

Hinata's tears wouldn't quit even at these words. She couldn't deal with the pain if she had lost him. If he had died she didn't know what she would have done. "I can't…I can't have you die…" she sobbed through more crying.

"Hina-chan…I would rather die protecting you, then live my whole life with out you." He said to her with love in his eyes.

Hinata just buried herself more into Naruto's chest and embraced him tighter at his words. They would have moved her to tears if she wasn't already crying. He would rather give his life for her than live it out without her. He couldn't stand to be without her and it was the same for her.

Both of them soon fell into exhaustion after everything they had been through today. The combination of emotions all the way from the Hokage monument and up till now finally being too much for them. Hinata fell asleep on top of Naruto and Naruto had passed out again for the same reasons. They both just slept there peacefully while the others were looking at the couple.

"Well we should get them to the hospital; they have been through a lot today. More than you all know." She said to the crowd of people as she picked up Hinata into her arms carefully. Kakashi walked over and picked up Naruto as they all started to exit.

The Anbu with the wolf mask was starting to head to the exit too until he was blocked off by the rest of the crowd of people. "Umm yeah?"

"Who the hell are you and why did you do that to him and us." Sakura spoke

The Anbu let out a sigh. "As Tsunade said it was a test. It had to be done so I could know something about him. As for who I am…..well I will tell you all everything after I speak to Naruto first. So if you will excuse me" he said as he started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kiba tried to put a hand onto his shoulder to grab him and turn him around, everyone still had more questions for him. But as his hand reached his shoulder it passed right through it. Before their eyes his images seemed to mirage off.

'An after image? Damn he's fast' Were the thoughts from all of the ninja's preset.

"I am heading to the hospital. I want to check on Hinata-sama" Neji said as he turned around and made for the exit. Everyone else followed suit and started making their way to Konoha hospital.

XXXXXX

-Konoha Hospital-

Tsunade was sitting in the hospital room looking at its occupants. Naruto had bandages over a great deal of his body, even though they weren't really necessary thanks to the Kyuubi. He was completely exhausted and was pale due to blood loss when they first brought him in, but now he was looking much better. His skin color had mostly returned and looked like most of his wounds had healed. Since he was exhausted of his chakra he should be waking up sometime soon.

Tsunade then looked over at Hinata in her bed. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed, completely exhausted. She still had tear stains on her face from all of the crying she had done today, but she also had a look of happiness. The look was likely from the confession they gave each other this morning. Hinata had achieved what she only dreamed of. For a girl as emotional as her to go through everything she had must have been completely exhausting for her.

'She is one of the strongest kunoichi's we have….but she is also the most emotional and kind hearted.' Tsunade thought with a smile. 'Naruto couldn't have done better.'

"Tsunade-sama they will want to come in soon" she heard to her side. She turned quickly to see the Anbu with the wolf mask leaning against the wall to her side. She never even sensed him come in.

"Was all of this really necessary?" Tsunade asked quietly.

He let out a sigh before he began to talk. "Well I needed to test how far he willing to go to protect his friends and family. I also tested his strength, but he likely didn't realize it." He paused for a moment before talking again. "As for injuring him and making him feel that he was going to die…I needed to know if he would do it..."

Tsunade was about to interrupt him to defend Naruto and his ways. But the Anbu simply raised his hand to stop her from talking.

"Saying and doing are two different things Hokage-sama. I wanted to know if he would willingly die like that up to the very end to protect her."

"So…you can help with Kyuubi then?" she replied

"Well…honestly I don't know." He let out a loud sigh. "I already observed the seal, but I don't know if I can rebuild it. However…I do have an idea."

"What is it?"

He shook his head side to side and looked at the Hokage. "Sorry. But I will tell Naruto first and he will decide. After everything I did, I feel he has the right to choose what he will do and if he will tell you."

"What do you mean "if he will tell me"?" she said quite angrily.

"Heh, well honestly I doubt he will want anyone to know my idea. But it will be the best choice for him." He looked towards the boy. "He is a Guardian; he will do anything for his precious ones."

"So does that mean you will train him to take your place too?" Tsunade was a little puzzled.

"Yes…I have been in this position for the past eighteen years; I believe it is time to train a replacement." He sounded some what sad about this.

"Anyway. His friends really want to come in and see him, but I need some time to talk with him first, then we can explain what we choose to do. So can you keep them out for a little while? I will let you know when you can come back in."

"Yes I'll go keep the peace. They likely want to rip you apart anyway." She said with a small chuckle as she exited.

He stood there for a few more minutes before Naruto finally started to come around. Naruto looked really groggy but he could still look around all right. The first sight he caught was Hinata lying in the bed next to his. He smiled that she was safe after everything they just went through and was happy to still be with her. He turned his sight in front of him where the man that did it all stood.

Naruto's eyes went wide at first and then he took on a dark glare as he looked at the man that put him through so much.

"Calm down, I am here to help you." He said with a small laugh.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

The man pulled off his Anbu mask and looked directly at Naruto. He had a black hair that was starting to grey in some areas and green eyes. He looked to be in his upper thirties if not forties. His face radiated kindness and a sense of strength much like Naruto's did. He looked at Naruto with a smile on his face.

"My name is Arai Katsu. A Guardian of Konoha."


	15. Guardian?

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well I am glad to hear I have a very deep plot going for all of you and is about to get deeper. I am trying to do as much as I can to keep everyone guessing about what is going to be happening between Naruto and Hinata. Again I appreciate the review, I love to read them. Now its time to learn more about our new friend.

XXXXXX

-Last Chapter-

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

The man pulled off his Anbu mask and looked directly at Naruto. He had a black hair that was starting to grey in some areas and green eyes. He looked to be in his upper thirties if not forties. His face radiated kindness and a sense of strength much like Naruto's did. He looked at Naruto with a smile on his face.

"My name is Arai Katsu. A Guardian of Konoha."

XXXXXX

Guardian?

"A what now?" Naruto said

"A Guardian." Katsu let out with a sigh.

"Oh…so…why did you do all of that?" Naruto was fairly confused still about the whole Guardian thing, but decided to get other answers first.

He looked over at Hinata to check again if she was alright. She was sound asleep in her bed. He got an urge to go and lay down in the bed with her and just hold her. But he quickly pushed that out of his head, there was something important to be dealt with now..

"Well I guess I should start from a few days ago." He walked over to the chair Tsunade was sitting in and sat down. "You see I was assigned to guard you in the hospital after your return from the…incident I guess."

A few moments passed as Naruto tried to focus on the here and now instead of the past.

"Well after you got out of the hospital I decided to keep following you. I know a lot about you from Tsunade's speaking, since that was about as close as I was allowed to get to you. So I saw the entire event on the Hokage monument and even heard your reasoning behind what you were about to do." He decided to let everything sink in for just a moment.

"Obviously I was pretty shocked when I heard about your seal and I went to talk to Tsunade about it. I decided to talk to her a little while before you got there, but I didn't mention anything about what was going on and if you remember you saw me when you entered." Naruto nodded his head remembering him vanish from sight.

"Well after you left I talked with her for a few minutes and got permission to test you, although she had no clue that I was already planning on testing you without her permission."

"So…when did you capture all of my friends?" Naruto was still puzzled about some of his answers. He desperately wanted to know what a Guardian was and why he was never allowed close to him before now.

"Oh well after I left you on top of the Hokage Monument I went and started to capture some of the easier ones. The rest I waited till after I talked with the Hokage to get them, but like I said, I was going to do the test anyway."

"How did you manage to capture all of them in only a few hours? And why did you need them?" Naruto had his head looking down towards the sheets of his hospital bed. He wasn't quite sure how he should be reacting to this situation. Here this man was, an incredibly strong shinobi, that just managed to capture all of his friends and nearly kill him, but he was kind also.

"Well your friends are all strong, but I had a number of advantages against them when I assaulted them, the primary one being my speed. Some managed to put up a fight, but none ever really hurt me, just made it more difficult for me to knock them out." Katsu spoke

"As for why I needed them…well I needed them to truly test you. I needed to see how far you would go to protect those precious…."

That was as far as Katsu got before he was interrupted. "I WOULD PROTECT THEM" Naruto yelled.

Katsu looked directly at Naruto's eyes as he responded. "Naruto listen to me. I have seen a lot of shinobi come and go in my life time. All of them make promises and say they can do things." He smirked as he told the next part. "In fact I remember reading a mission report from one of your first missions when you froze up against the demon brothers."

This hit Naruto hard. He had worked hard to become a good shinobi since that incident, but it was still incredibly shameful for him to remember. It was a memory he wanted to keep locked away, a memory from a more childish time in his life. He had grown up since then, he knew what the true life of a shinobi was, and he wasn't going to ever freeze up like that again.

Katsu noticed the expression on Naruto's face and knew he hit the mark. "Anyway…I needed to test how far you are willing to go. I have met a lot of people that have promised the same thing as you, but only a few have ever shown that they will do it."

Katsu noticed that the blanket underneath Naruto's head was starting to get wet somewhat. 'He's crying…'

Naruto was terribly upset, everything that had happened to him was bad. But now he was remembering what he was forced to tell everyone.

"Why…why did you make me tell them…" Naruto got out. This question has been haunting him since when he was forced to tell them all. He didn't know what they would be thinking right now. He almost never wanted to leave the room that he was in right now, afraid to see their faces.

While it was true that none of them moved when asked about if they felt different, Naruto knew for sure that they would be feeling different about him. Some of them might have lied, thought about it more after everything, or even been too shocked to move. He knew they felt differently about him now, but he didn't know if they would still be his friend.

Katsu knew this question was coming, but wasn't quite sure how to answer it. He just knew that it needed to be done.

"Honestly Naruto…because it needed to be done. You needed to know if they would still feel the same about you and they deserved to know this about you. It also showed you that you picked out your precious people well." He paused a moment before continuing. "You were looking down at the ground when I had them answer the question, so you didn't see the look on their face."

Naruto looked up with tears in his eyes at Katsu. He desperately wanted to know what each of them thought of him.

"They didn't care Naruto. They all saw you for who you are. After all you told them yourself that you are two different entities. But I am sure you will want to talk to them yourself about it also" Katsu said with a smile.

Relief washed over Naruto. His friends hadn't abandoned him it seemed, but he would still have to find out for himself. He would need to talk to them all and see exactly how each one felt about him and his…occupant. But for now he was somewhat content.

"So…what is this Guardian thing you were talking about?" Naruto decided it was time to get some answers.

"Ah well its sort of hard to explain, but I will do my best." Katsu looked deep in thought for a few moments.

"Ok let me ask you question. Do you believe the Hokage is the only person in Konoha at that strength level and is the only person who is willing to go as far as sacrificing their life for Konoha?" Katsu asked

Naruto thought about it for a minute before answering. "Well no. I guess Jaraiya-sensei is as strong as Tsunade-baa-chan and I believe that there are also some other really strong ninja's in Konoha."

"Exactly." Katsu stated "If you really look at it, it's not hard to believe that there would be multiple people at that level in a single village, especially in a village as large as Konoha." Kastu decided to give Naruto a moment to let this all sink in, since he had heard how dense Naruto could be.

"So…your as strong as Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Katsu laughed for a moment before answering with a smile. "Actually truth is that the elder council came to me to be the fifth before Tsunade."

Naruto's jaw dropped at this comment. "Why? Why didn't you accept a chance to be the Hokage?" Naruto was puzzled. Not only was this man stronger than Tsunade, but he turned down the chance to be the Hokage.

"Ah well, you see the position belonged to my best friend a long time ago, he was a guardian also before he became a Hokage. So I just couldn't take the position…" Katsu had a look of sadness in his eyes as he looked on at Naruto."…plus I don't like politics, I just want to stay and protect Konoha."

Naruto could understand where Katsu was coming from with his last comment. He wasn't a big fan of politics either, but he would learn them to become the Hokage. This posed another question in his head. "Umm…would I still be able to become Hokage if I become a Guardian?"

"Yes of course you can. Didn't you figure that out? After all if I was offered the job." Katsu was laughing while Naruto glared at him. That hadn't occurred to Naruto.

"So…why have I never heard of Guardian's before?" Naruto only really knew of five ranks in the shinobi world. Genin, Chunnin, Jounin, Anbu, and then the Hokage. But this new rank sounded like it was above and Anbu if not the same as Hokage.

"Ah, well the truth is that Guardian is a rare thing for any village. You see there aren't many that have the heart to become a Guardian and if they do, often they become the leader of their village since it is so rare to have someone like that." Katsu was greatly enjoying this talk with Naruto. It was the first time he had been allowed to meet the boy.

"Villages also like to keep their Guardian's a secret, since we are amongst the strongest, although it is up to the Guardian whether or not to be known in their village. We mostly stay around the village at all times, since we are the guardians of Konoha, and will never abandon it." Katsu stated

"It's also a matter of the heart. When I made you rescue your friends I tested you on a number of things. I tested your strength on getting through that jutsu, I tested your understanding of situations when I gave you options, and I tested your resolve to protect those most precious to you. THAT is why you have the ability to become a Guardian."

Naruto smiled at this. He was starting to like the idea of becoming a Guardian and especially liked the idea of being trained by Katsu. He was obviously incredibly strong, likely much stronger than Jaraiya. 'I could learn some great jutsu's' Naruto thought.

"But I will tell you more about being a Guardian later. Do you have any more questions for now? Because after this we are going to have a serious discussion about your demon."

"Why weren't you allowed to see me?" This was puzzling Naruto from earlier. So he decided it was time to ask it now that he understood more about Katsu. He didn't quite expect the complete change in facial expressions from Katsu.

Katsu face turned to one of anger and disdain. He was obviously still quite angry about something and Naruto wasn't sure if the anger was directed at himself or someone else. It quite honestly scared Naruto.

"I wasn't allowed to see you because of who my best friend was." Katsu said with venom in his voice. Still Naruto was wondering if he was angry at Naruto or someone else.

"W-who?" Naruto asked rather quietly.

"The Fourth Hokage was my friend. He was a Guardian and then he became the Fourth. I took the position after him." Katsu stated.

'Oh…shit' Naruto thought. 'He hates Kyuubi for taking his best friend…he hates me' Naruto was worried about this new discovery. He was worried that Katsu, a man he beginning to like, was about to attack him to get to the Kyuubi.

"S-so...y-you are going…to get r-revenge?" Naruto got out

Katsu was shocked. 'Did he really think that?' His eyes were wide and his mouth agape at Naruto question. He looked at Naruto and realized that Naruto was quite frightened of him. 'But why would he believe that?'

"What are you talking about Naruto? I would never hurt you. I understand that you aren't the Kyuubi. Plus he wouldn't want that." Katsu said with a look of confusion on his face.

"But…Kyuubi took your best friend…I just thought…" Naruto was equally puzzled now, but still very worried.

'Wait…does he not know?' Katsu was looking intently into Naruto's eyes. He wanted to see if the boy had any clue of what was going on. He didn't appear to have any idea. "Naruto…were you never told about him?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side at the question. "About who?"

'Those fucking bastards' Katsu thought. 'How could they not tell him? This is why they kept me away from him'

Katsu let out a deep sigh before he continued. "Well I just figured out why I was never allowed to see you."

"Why is that?"

"Well it's probably because they knew I was going to tell you about my best friend. That's why they wanted me kept from you till now I guess."

"Why would they keep you away for that?" Naruto didn't understand. That reason made no sense if this man had wanted to talk to him for so long.

"Naruto…my best friend, the Fourth Hokage…his name was Uzumaki Arashi. He was your father."

xxxxxx

Well I was not a huge fan of this chapter, it was a bit of background info to get us into where I trult plan to take this story. I plan to make the next chapters better than this one, I just dont feel this is up to scale with my earlier chapters on details. But there was alot of info I wanted to get out in this chapter. Next chapter should prove intresting.


	16. Explanations

Guardian Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well here is the next chapter. I promised better work, since I wasn't completely happy with the last chapter. But things should start heading to where I really want this story to be focusing soon. Well here you go. REVIEW!!!

This chapter should have been submitted 2 days ago, but for some reason I have been unable to upload any documents to So very sorry for your wait.  
XXXXXX -Last chapter-

"Well it's probably because they knew I was going to tell you about my best friend. That's why they wanted me kept from you till now I guess."

"Why would they keep you away for that?" Naruto didn't understand. That reason made no sense if this man had wanted to talk to him for so long.

"Naruto…my best friend, the Fourth Hokage…his name was Uzumaki Arashi. He was your father."

XXXXXX

Explanations

"Fa…fa…father?" Naruto stuttered out wide eyed and in complete shock. He ran his hand through his hair as he started breathing harder.

Naruto was in complete shock. His mind was already racing from the info he had to digest so quickly about the guardians and now this is tossed at him. His mind was overloading and this was all his body could decide to do to try and calm him.

'Why…why….why was I never told…who knew?' just kept running through his mind. These questions were plaguing him and he just couldn't voice them yet. He didn't understand anything at this point.

'How could I be treated like such a demon and outcast if I am his son? How could it be allowed?' His whole life he had been mistreated and now he was the son of the village's greatest hero, the son of the man that put such a great evil inside of him, and the son of the man that was loved by all of the villagers. But…he was hated.

"Who knew?" Naruto said quietly.

Katsu let out a long sigh. "I am not completely sure, but it's not many. I know the elders know, since they kept me from meeting you. The third also knew, but I doubt Tsunade knew honestly."

"Why do you think that? She is the Hokage after all." Naruto replied

"Well, she thinks of you like a younger brother. She speaks very fondly of you. I have a feeling that she would have told you if she knew. Everyone else, however…well I don't know. It is likely that Jaraiya knew he was after all your father's sensei."

Naruto was starting to get angry. How could no one tell him this before now? Why did he have to go through life with no knowledge of his parents...How could Jaraiya not tell him? "Why? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Well…he is a shinobi and has to listen to the orders of the council. So if I were to bet, he was ordered not to tell you."

"Why…I mean…why…why would they do that?" Naruto's breathing was heavy and he looked completely dismayed. His eyes were pleading with Katsu to help him understand; he just wanted to understand what the hell was going on.

Katsu also felt betrayed. This whole time he had thought Naruto knew the truth of his family and thought Naruto could find comfort in that. He had known how Naruto's life had been, but he thought that it was because no one knew who Naruto truly was. If Naruto knew who he really was, at least there could be some comfort in that for a boy constantly persecuted.

Katsu didn't know exactly what to do. On one hand he was furious at everyone who knew Naruto was Arash's son, but on the other hand he also knew exactly why it was done. The council and everyone who knew were trying to protect Naruto. Naruto would have been dead before his first birthday if the truth had gotten out. Arashi had too many enemies while he was alive.

"Honestly Naruto, I bet it was done to protect you." Katsu let out slowly.

"That's bullshit." Naruto said sternly and quickly. He wanted to avoid yelling as much as possible, no matter how much he wanted too. He didn't want to wake Hinata and let her enter into another emotional pitfall along with him. He planned to tell her everything later anyway.

"Naruto…Arashi had many enemies, believe me I know. If everyone knew this whole time about you….well I bet that you would have been dead before you had your first birthday. If not from stone nin's, or another enemy village, then defiantly from Orochimaru." Katsu with a calm, but determined voice.

The thought of Orochimaru drove Naruto to the brink of rage, but deep down he knew what Katsu was saying was true. He knew his father's best friend would never lie to him about something this important. 'I would be dead wouldn't I….' Naruto thought. '…but that still doesn't explain why I wasn't told.'

"So why wasn't I told?" Naruto stressed the I when he spoke.

Kastu quickly smiled and laughed some; much to Naruto's surprise. "Haha. Well if you are anything like Arashi, which you defiantly are, then you would of gone around bragging your ass off."

Naruto couldn't help but smile a little. He was crying some at all the info he just digested about never being told. But Naruto couldn't help but feel better about himself now that he knew who his father was. It was something he longed for, a feeling he wanted for so long.

Naruto was looking out the window with silent tears still running down his face with a small smile. He was looking directly at the Hokage Monument, or to be more specific, he was looking directly at the statue of the Fourth Hokage, his father. It was dark out, and the lights inside the hospital room made him able to see his reflection against the glass as he looked at his father.

"Heh, I look like him some don't I?" Naruto was smiling brighter looking at the monument.

"Yeah…you really do."

Another question popped into Naruto's mind suddenly. "Hey Katsu… did you know my mother?"

Katsu took in a deep breath before he began to speak. "Yes I knew her some Naruto. We all went to the academy together." He had a small smile on his lips as he continued. "She was beautiful, kind, and strong. Much like your girl."

Naruto smiled and turned his head to look at the still sleeping Hinata. She looked beautiful just lying there peacefully.

"After your parents were dating for a while and Arashi was becoming more and more well known in the shinobi world he started to hide her, afraid of her getting hurt. After that I never saw her much, but they were always happy whenever I did get a chance to see them together."

After a few moments of silence Naruto spoke up. "What happened to her?"

"Well…she died shortly after giving birth to you."

Naruto went wide eyed. 'Its my fault.' Was the first thing that popped into his head.

"No. Naruto no. It wasn't your fault." Katsu could tell what Naruto was thinking when Naruto went wide eyed. "She died because of the Kyuubi Naruto."

Katsu let out a sigh. "You were actually born a couple weeks early. Your mother was in the forest when the Kyuubi attacked….it was his fault Naruto."

Naruto felt dizzy all of the sudden. This demon locked inside his stomach was not only the cause of his father's death, but his mother's too. And the Kyuubi didn't want to stop there. It wanted to take and kill everyone close and dear to him, every single person he considered precious, and Hinata.

Naruto didn't know what to do. Everything from before was finally catching up to the present and he didn't think he could handle it. His breathing was fast, his heart thumping inside his chest, and his hands were gripping his head tightly. Naruto was having a panic attack about everything. Until a hand came on his shoulder.

Naruto looked up to see Katsu with a caring look in his eyes. "Relax Naruto. It's ok, everything is going to be fine." Katsu put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to try and calm him down. He understood what the boy was thinking better than most people. 'I can't believe all he's gone through' Katsu thought.

Naruto started to focus on calming himself. As his breathing started to relax, he took a calmer demeanor with Katsu. They were silent for a while, but Naruto's eyes were racing. It was obvious he was deep in thought about something. Katsu was so focused on trying to figure out what Naruto was thinking that he didn't hear Naruto's question at first.

"What was her name?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Her name was Hitomi."

"Hitomi….I like that…" Naruto spoke.

"I thought you would." Katsu had a bright smile on as he looked at the virtual clone of his best friend. 'I'm glad so much of you lives on in him.'

"Listen Naruto. I am going to give you a choice." Katsu took on a very serious mood. This was obviously very important to both of them. "I am not completely sure that I can help you with your seal. I have mastered the art of seals, as you saw with the seal I used on you in the academy, but I still don't know if I can help you with this."

Naruto looked down at the sheets. News just kept getting worse and worse for him. He wasn't completely sure what to do at this point, but he was listening for suggestions from anywhere now.

"But I have an idea…" Naruto's head immediately shot up with an intense gaze on Katsu. "…I can put a very powerful seal, one of my creation over the one you currently have. It should contain the Kyuubi, and you wont be able to draw any power or even speak to him…"

"Why are you debating if this could work?" Naruto asked.

"Listen Naruto….I'm asking you to trust me now. My idea would require you to leave Konoha with me. I wont tell you my plan till we get on the road, but I can tell you I will train you to become a Guardian and possibly stronger than your own father." Katsu took in a deep breath before continuing. "I know you don't want to leave, especially not Hinata, but I really don't know if we can do anything for this. So this is the only option I came up with and believe the most in."

'Why…why…why' kept running in Naruto's mind. He didn't understand why all this could be happening to him. 'Haven't I gone through enough?' Why did he keep getting thrown into these hopeless situations? Why was the only way out for him to do something he really didn't want to do? Why do we have to leave to do this?

"How long would we be gone?" Naruto asked.

"One year exactly, my seal should last that long." Katsu replied. He was obviously expecting the question.

"What do you mean last that long?" Naruto asked

"It's only temporary. I will try to find some way to make a permanent one by the time limit, but I don't know if it's possible. So I am asking you to trust me on this, I swear I will tell you the rest on the road."

Naruto glanced over at Hinata, still sleeping peacefully. He turned back to Katsu to ask a question, but was met with a raised hand. "No Naruto, she can't come along, no matter how much you want her too. Naruto, I don't even know if WE will survive this."

Naruto had sad writted all over his face. He really didn't want to leave Hinata, especially not after just truly finding her. "Can I have a couple of days atleast?...so I can spend time with Hinata?"

"I can give you till the day after tomorrow. We need to leave as soon as possible." Naruto nodded to answer Katsu. "Now its about eleven in the evening since th…."

Katsu was interrupted as the bed containing Naruto was instantly filled with another person. Katsu looked over at the bed where Hinata used to be sleeping, to see that she was now holding onto Naruto. She was crying in his arms, and he was holding her.

'heh their a lot like them…' Katsu thought. "Well I am going to give you two some privacy…get some sleep and spend a good day together tomorrow." With that Katsu got up and walked outside the hospital room.

Naruto watched Katsu leave and then looked down at Hinata. Her face was crimson color with a blush that reached her neck and her eyes were wide, still with tears on the edges, as she looked at where Katsu just walked out the door. Naruto chuckled softly as he realized she had no idea Katsu was even in the room when she jumped into the same bed as him.

Hinata was thoroughly embarrassed. She woke up and just saw Naruto sitting in the bed next to hers. She was so worried about him that she just ran to him and embraced him. She had no idea that Katsu was even in the room until she heard his voice. She felt like she was about to pass out from embarrassment, but she was brought out of her little stupor by a soft chuckling chest she had her head laying in.

She looked up into Naruto's eyes as he smiled down brightly with love in his eyes. She blushed even brighter as she realized she was staring right into his blue eyes.

Naruto chuckled softly and raised his hand to Hinata's hair. "Hey Hina-chan, how are you feeling." Naruto spoke as he started caressing Hinata's hair with his right hand and using his left to wrap around and hold her.

Hinata buried her head into Naruto's chest and started crying harder at the sight of his caring. "I...I am s-so s-sorry N-Naruto-kun" Hinata sobbed out on top of his chest. She still hated herself for being caught and hating herself for everything Naruto was forced to go through. In her mind it was her fault that he had to suffer, her fault that he had to tell his secret, and it was her fault that he almost died. She had to apologize for everything and she needed his forgiveness for her being weak.

At first Naruto was surprised as Hinata buried herself into his chest. 'What's wrong?' came to his mind. But then she started to stammer an apology of sorts and it dawned on him what was wrong. She was blaming herself for his pain in the academy. "Hina-chan it's alright. I'm fine."

"N-no..it's my fault…my fault you were hurt…" Hinata was sobbing into Naruto's chest. "I-I am too weak."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore; none of what she was saying was true in his mind. He sat up with her on his chest and put his hands on her shoulders to pull her away some. They sat there on their knee's looking directly at each other. Naruto had his hands placed on her shoulders to keep her looking at him. "Hina-chan you're not weak at all. In fact you're probably the strongest kunoichi I know. And don't blame yourself for getting captured please. Katsu-sensei is probably the strongest person in this village right now from what I have seen. I think he is stronger than Tsunade-baa-chan."

"B-but.."

"No but Hina-chan. You know how I feel about you and…"

A foot connected hard with the side of Naruto's head sending him into the hospital wall on the other side of the room. Naruto's back collided flat and hard against the wall, causing all of the air to escape his lungs and him to come close to unconsciousness. He got up and looked at the figure in front of him with surprise and anger.

XXXXXX -Katsu a few minutes before-

Katsu walked out of the hospital room and started to walk down the hallway towards the lobby. He just wanted to go home and prepare for the journey they were about to go on. When he walked into the lobby however he was immediately surprised by the wall of people in front of him.

Every person that he had captured for the test was in front of him again. This time they weren't angry though. They had a look of worry in their eyes for their friends. They obviously were worried about their friends, but weren't allowed in while Katsu was there.

"How are they?" Sakura spoke first.

"They are fine. I spoke to Naruto for a little while before Hinata woke up…" Katsu looked around the group of people and noticed something for the first time since he started talking. "…umm…where's the dog boy and Hinata's over protective cousin?"

"Oh they were waiting to go in first after you came out." Sakura said a little confused as to why Katsu now looked worried.

"Oh shit…well…this should be entertaining." Katsu spoke

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOUR DOING" everyone heard Kiba's voice roar from down the hall.

Everyone immediately started to run down the hall to the room to see what was going on. Katsu however laughed a little and continued to walk outside to prepare.

XXXXXX -Hospital room-

Naruto was laying against the wall with a little blood coming out of his mouth. He was dazed from the attack and didn't know exactly what was happening till he saw Neji trying to hold Kiba back from Naruto and Hinata was next to him crying. The room was starting to fill with his friends that he recently told his secret too. 'Is…is this because of Kyuubi?' he thought

'It has to be…why else would they just attack me…they hate me now.' Tears were starting to form in Naruto's eyes. Naruto could see the rage in Kiba's eyes focused on him. He knew Kiba wanted blood, but he couldn't allow Hinata to get hurt.

Everyone in the room was yelling trying to figure out exactly what had happened. Most yelling at Kiba trying to understand why he was so angry and some trying to help Neji hold Kiba back. They were all surprised when they heard Naruto's voice.

"Go ahead…" Naruto spoke sadly.

"What are you talking about…Naruto?" Sakura started yelling at him, but he voice quickly dropped when she saw he was crying.

"You…you can hate me…attack me…do whatever. I know how you feel about me now…" he looked up with a pleading look in his eyes directed towards everyone as tears were streaming down his eyes. "…just please don't do anything to Hina-chan…please"

Hinata had her arms wrapped around Naruto and she was crying into the crook of his neck. She didn't want him to suffer and if he was going to suffer she wanted to suffer also. She couldn't believe her friends would be acting like this.

"What? Came from Sakura

"I…I know you hate me…just…just don't hate Hina-chan….she doesn't deserve it…" Narut spoke quietly.

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

Naruto was surprised to see it was Kiba who spoke this with absolute confusion written on his face.

"Y-you hate me now because of Kyuubi…that's why you attacked me" Naruto asked quietly to everyone standing there.

"Umm Naruto…when walked in…she was sounded like she was trying to refuse something and you said "No but Hina-chan. You know how I feel about you and…"…not only that but you were holding he shoulders and she was crying. I sort…thought…you know…" Kiba spoke.

Naruto and Hinata blushed madly. Both of their faces reached a new level of crimson. 'They thought we were talking about sex…' both thought at the same time. Hinata passed out from the blood rush to her head and the embarrassment of it all. Naruto's mouth was wide open and his eyes wide.

"Y-you…thought we were talking about sex?" Naruto asked wide eyed and then began laughing hysterically.

Kiba glared at Naruto while everyone else started to laugh at the situation. "No…no Kiba. Hina-chan blamed herself for everything that happened today. I was about to finish that sentence by saying "and I would of gladly done all of those things for you." I was trying to calm her down so she wouldn't blame herself."

Naruto looked at the sleeping woman on his chest and pushed some of her hair away from her forehead. Her eyebrows furrowed as she was starting to wake up. She looked up into Naruto's eyes and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips. From behind her she heard some "awws". Hinata turned around to see that she had just kissed Naruto with everyone still in the room. She had completely forgotten about them after she passed out and was once again turning crimson. Hinata squeaked in embarrassment and buried her head into Naruto's chest.

Naruto looked around the room at everyone who was standing there watching them. Most everyone had a smile on their face at the scene; even Neji was smiling for his cousin. Kiba looked a little jealous, but otherwise had a small smirk on his face.

Naruto let out a yawn and looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight and he was still tired for all of the day's ordeals. He didn't want his friends to leave yet, but Sakura caught the yawn and knew that he still needed rest from the blood loss he suffered earlier.

"Well guys it's late and I think it is time for everyone to get out of here and let them rest a little longer." Sakura spoke looking directly at Naruto with a smile.

Everyone grumbled but slowly exited the room. Soon it was just Naruto, Hinata, and Neji in the room. Neji walked over to where the two were still against the wall and bent down some.

"Hinata-sama I am very proud of you for finally telling Naruto." Neji said with a smile. Hinata's face broke into a smile at the complement and left her with a blush. "I will be sure to tell you father what happened earlier and that you were ordered to rest here for the night."

Hinata looked at Neji wide eyed with a large blush as he turned around and exited the room. Naruto was also surprised at this, but was glad to see how Neji was acting in this situation. Naruto was actually very worried that Neji wouldn't like him being with cousin.

Naruto slowly got up and picked Hinata up off the ground. Hinata blushed as she realized he was carrying her bridal style as they walked over to her bed and he set her down gently. Naruto pulled his hands out from under her started to turn around to head back to his bed when he felt her hand grab his. Naruto turned around to see Hinata had her head turned from with a bright blush as she held his hand.

Naruto was surprised at first to see Hinata not wanting to let him go. She turned her head to look into his eyes. Her eyes pleaded with his to let her go, to stay. Naruto nodded his head and got down into the bed with her wordlessly. They both held each other in a tight embrace until they finally drifted off to sleep, comforted by each others warmth. Naruto decided he would tell Hinata about leaving in the morning.

XXXXXX -Hyuga compound-

Neji walked into the compound a little past midnight and was immediately confronted by a worried looking Hiashi.

"Neji, where is Hinata, have you seen her?" Hiashi was obviously worried for his daughter. Neji knew how much more they had turned into an actual family over the past few years, but the rest of the clan was still and stubborn and arrogant as ever. At least Hinata could find comfort in Hiashi and himself now.

"Yes Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama is in the hospital…"

Neji was cut off by Hiashi turning to leave quickly towards the hospital. Before he could get two feet Neji placed his hand on Hiashi's shoulder. Hiashi turned around to see a slightly smiling Neji.

"Please let me explain Hiashi-sama." Hiashi nodded in understanding of Neji's request. Neji explained all of the events of the day as he knew them and especially the detail's involving the academy and Naruto's near sacrifice.

Neji was surprised to see Hiashi smiling when he told him about Hinata and Naruto being together. He knew that Hiashi didn't marry into the clan like he was supposed to, and that he loved Hinata's mother before she passed away. 'Perhaps he wants Hinata-sama to find happiness.'

"Thank you Neji. I think I will retire to bed now and think about the events." Hiashi said with a smile and started to walk away. Hiashi's smile disappeared as he was deep in thought as he walked away. He knew what was going to be happening soon and he needed to find a way to stop it… 


	17. Morning

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Ah here we are again for another chapter. I am very pleased with the reviews I have been getting with this little story I have decided to write. I promised a better chapter in 16 and it looks like I met the expectations.

Just to clear some things up on the ages of our young heroes. As I said in the first chapter this takes place about 5 years after the rescue effort on Sasuke. So it takes place 2 years after Naruto's 3 year training period with Jaraiya. So the ages of our heroes are all roughly around the ages of 17-19, with Gai's team all being 18-20. So in terms of character being a little OOC it would only be because they have aged and matured. My version of Naruto is more mature imo, but that's what happens when you have gone through these sorts of things.

As for character shinobi ranks, its almost the same as the manga. Everyone is a chunin except for Neji and Lee, who are both Jounin. Unlike the manga though Naruto and Sakura have become chounin's in the past two years after his return.

To Atlantismonkey: Well I am still not completely sure I have what it takes to write one, so…maybe in later chapters? After all this is going to be a sort of slow relationship. I appreciate the complements though.

Glad you all love my plots. REVIEW.

XXXXXX

-Last Chapter-

Neji was surprised to see Hiashi smiling when he told him about Hinata and Naruto being together. He knew that Hiashi didn't marry into the clan like he was supposed to, and that he loved Hinata's mother before she passed away. 'Perhaps he wants Hinata-sama to find happiness like he did.'

"Thank you Neji. I think I will retire to bed now and think about the events of today." Hiashi said with a smile and started to walk away. Hiashi's smile disappeared as he was deep in thought as he walked away. He knew what was going to be happening soon and he needed to find a way to stop it…

XXXXXX

Morning

Orange morning light slowly crept its way into the room from the window. The earthly glow was slowly going down the walls as the morning sun was starting to rise over the horizon of Konoha. Creeping its way down, the sunlight finally met its intended target, a blond spike haired youth.

Naruto's face scrunched up in agitation at the sun against his eyes. He tried to move his body to the side some to bury his head under the pillow like he normally would in the morning. This morning however there was a pleasant weight on his chest holding him.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to focus on exactly what was on his chest. At first all he saw was a mess of indigo. His eyes focused on what looked like a mess of Indigo hair lying on against him, with the head on his chest while he was lying on his back.

'What the hell?!' Was Naruto's first thought, his eyes going wide at Hinata lying in bed with him. Slowly the events of yesterday started to trickle into his mind. He remembered everything the Kyuubi told him, his love for Hinata, and the events at the academy, and everything that happened in the hospital.

'She loves me' Naruto smiled as he looked at Hinata in the morning light. Her face was against his chest away from the morning sun. Her indigo hair and her pale complexion gave her a heavenly glow in his arms. Naruto took a few minutes to take in her beauty.

It was true that he and Hinata had come closer over the past couple years after he returned from Jaraiya, but he never really considered him falling in love with her. 'Then again…I've never really known love.' He thought as he looked down at the angel on his chest.

Over the past two ears he realized his feelings for Sakura and knew that it was a brotherly love, that one would give to his sister, and that she would never love him back. He realized that he felt the same way too, that what he felt as a child was really just a crush on a pretty girl. At this time he started focusing on his training and becoming Hokage one day more than finding someone to love him. He desperately wanted to be loved, but focusing on training was so much easier. He could also never get hurt this way…

Rejection. It was the one thing Naruto truly feared. Rejection from the people, rejection from his friends, and rejection from the person he loved would hurt more than anything to him. Always afraid that one day the people he loved would turn their back on him. Reject him for the one thing he couldn't control in his life. His curse…his demon.

So Naruto almost shut himself off to trying find love. He had grown closer to people and was still his happy self. But no longer did he openly admit his love for Sakura or even think about anyone else. He had been approached by some other women in the past couple years, since he had changed so much since the past, but he simply said that he wasn't interested. Everyone that had approached him were just girls with a crush, not a person that would love him no matter what. This was the easiest way to keep from getting hurt.

But under his very nose, this whole time, was Hinata. He had grown much closer to her recently and loved her company. She was one of his precious people. They spent a lot of time with each other and spared often. She was still incredibly shy around him and was often blushing and stuttering. He was happy when he was around her, it felt right to be there, but he never thought it was love.

'So is that love?' Naruto thought. He was slowly coming to realize what love really was. He would already do anything for Hinata before she told him that he loved her. But after she told him, things just seemed to fall in place for him. He realized how right it felt to be with her, to be happy with her, to protect her, and to love her. It was something that he desperately wanted and would do anything to keep. When Katsu threatened to take her life at the academy it snapped inside of him. He realized just how much he wanted to keep her and protect her; he couldn't let anything happen to her or his life would feel empty without her.

'And she didn't run after she learned of the Kyuubi' Naruto thought with a smile as he gazed at her beauty. He slowly started to stroke her hair with his hand. He reveled in the soft silky feeling he felt and the scent of lavender that came from her. She slowly started to stir on top of him.

Hinata was starting to wake up. This morning she felt….warm. Slowly Hinata started to open her eyes. She was greeted with what she was laying on at first. He eyes focused and realized she was lying on a firm tanned chest. She was immediately wide eyed and blushing at the new development. She felt an arm wrapped around the small of her back and someone caressing her hair with gentleness. She looked up slowly into the two deep blue eyes.

"Good morning Hina-chan" Naruto said softly.

Hinata blushed furiously as the memories of yesterday flooded into her mind. Her confession on the monument, his confessions, the events at the academy, and even the hospital room. She had no idea where the courage came from for her to hold onto his hand and ask him to lay there with her that night. Naruto was only wearing a patient slip on with his boxers still on. All of his clothes from before were bloody from the previous day; she was still dressed in what she wore yesterday though. But now she was incredibly happy that she did. It was like living in her most wonderful dream.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily as she wrapped her arms around him and put her head back to rest on his chest. She had always wanted to be in this position. To hold him and listen to his heart beat as he held onto her. She was in her own little world, just wanting to lay there forever.

Naruto smiled at Hinata when she laid her head back down on his chest. "I bet you wouldn't mind this all day, would ya?" Naruto chuckled out.

Hinata looked back up at him with a blush on her face and shook he head no. Naruto knew she would love to do this all day. He honestly wouldn't mind it himself, he wanted nothing more than to just spend their day together like this, but he knew he had things to get done and people to talk to. He also had to tell Hinata about leaving.

"Hey Hina-chan, lets spend the day together." Naruto would tell Hinata everything before he told the rest of his friends, but a change of clothing with a shower and breakfast came first.

"I…I would like that" Hinata said from Naruto's chest.

"Alright. So how about we go to my apartment so I can shower and change, then we can go to the Hyuga compound so you can get ready." Naruto wanted to go with Hinata home, knowing how the Hyuga's were so strict he wanted to go and explain everything that happened so that she wouldn't get in trouble. He also wanted to be there for her, just to be there. "Then we can go get some breakfast and spend some time together before we see are friends."

Hinata nodded on his chest. He couldn't see it, but she had a worried look in her eyes. She had no idea how her father would react to everything that happened yesterday. She also had no idea how they would react to Naruto, but she also wanted him to be there with her if she had to tell them anything.

Reluctantly he started to get up and move her off his chest. He looked around the room and noticed a set of hospital scrubs were put out for him along with his stuff, since the rest of his clothes were ruined. He walked over to the clothing set on a chair and picked it up before walking to the bathroom to change. "No peaking" Naruto said with a chuckle to Hinata, who was watching him pick up the clothes and walk away. His only response was her looking down at the ground with a deep blush.

A few minutes later Naruto stepped out with the scrubs on. He looked over at Hinata who was looking out the window at the streets below, smiling at the children playing together. Naruto looked at her with happy gaze before he spoke up. "We should go Hina-chan"

She turned around and nodded while blushing before exiting the room with him. The hospital was fairly calm since it was still rather early in the day. Naruto looked up at a clock to see it was only seven. He quickly checked out with a nurse he had become familiar with over the years with his numerous trips to the hospital.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand as the walked outside into the morning light. People were moving around busily, but there still weren't many. They calmly walked together through the streets hand in hand. The glares were still there from yesterday. People still whispered every time they saw them together and were starting to glare at Hinata too.

Naruto hated the fact that she was starting to be hated by the save village she fought to protect as she had. He slowly was starting to get worried about how the villagers would act when he was no longer near her. He didn't want them to insult or threaten her like they did to him. But he also knew that she didn't care about how she felt about him and that they could never change her feelings for him.

Naruto quickly moved to get to the apartment he got in the past year. It was larger than his old one, but he needed the room. He now had small living room connected to a kitchen. The bedroom had a queen sized bed and was at the end of a small hall that was connected to the living the room with the bathroom being connected to the bedroom.

They soon reached his apartment only to be greeted with a sight he had come to terms with. On the outside of his door was red spray paint saying things like "Demon" and "Die". People still easily found out where he lived and sometimes vandalized the outside, but never went inside since Naruto became a ninja. He learned to set small traps that would keep them out and not hurt them too badly. He had gotten used to the sight, but Hinata wasn't. She hated the sight and was nearly in tears as she read all of the insults directed at him.

"Don't worry about it, I am used to it." Naruto told her with a sad smile. He set his stuff down and walked up to the door. Using a small water jutsu he effectively cleaned the wall and door. He pulled his keys out of his belongings and unlocked the door. He stepped to the side to let Hinata enter first.

Hinata stepped inside and waited for Naruto before continuing into the home. The sight inside surprised her a little. She had been to Naruto's old apartment a few times before when they were younger to retrieve him for missions. His old apartment was incredibly cramped and messy, but this new apartment was fairly organized and clean. It also had a small homely feeling. She immediately fell in love with the apartment.

Hinata explored the apartment a little, while Naruto watched her with amusement in his eyes. She explored every room. The living area wasn't huge, but was very comfy for a small number of people. The kitchen could easily cook for a number of people. The bathroom was a decent size with a tub that one could relax in to soothe their muscles. The bedroom was smaller than the living room, but still very nice size. Especially for someone who has lived in a near one room apartment his whole life.

'Big enough for two' Hinata thought blushing madly as she looked at the bed, but also thinking about the apartment itself. She started day dreaming about what life would be like living in this quaint little apartment with Naruto. She was brought out of her day dreaming by Naruto wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

Naruto breathed in that scent of lavender again before speaking. "I am going to take a shower and get dressing. How about you wait in the living room for me Hina-chan?"

Hinata was blushing at the contact from Naruto. Such physical contact was not something she was very used to, but she had mostly gotten over her fainting spell's from her younger days. She turned around in his arms to look at him in the eyes. She smiled a little and nodded her head before turning to leave down the hall.

As she walked away she felt Naruto's hand grab her wrist and turn her around. She twirled around a little and landed in a gentle kiss from Naruto. She went wide eyed at first, in her surprise, but quickly started kissing back more passionately than before.

They stood there in the doorway for a few moments before splitting apart after running out of breath. She had a dreamy look in her eyes that caused Naruto to smile. Naruto breathed in deeply and let the air out before speaking. "Thank you Hina-chan."

"For what Naruto-kun?"

"Everything." He said as he turned to walk off to the bathroom for his shower.

Hinata smiled to herself before turning around and walking back down the hallway. 'No…thank you Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought as she sat down on the couch to wait for him to finish.

XXXXXX

-Hyuga Compound-

The Hyuga compound had a very dangerous feeling to it this morning. Veryone knew what had happened earlier in the morning. They could easily tell from the screaming that came from the clan meeting before sound jutsu's were put up to keep the conversation from reaching unwanted ears. They didn't catch any real words, but everyone knew the yelling was from an extremely angered Hiashi. The clan meeting lasted only an hour, but it seemed to be a heated debate.

If one was not around to hear Hiashi's earlier yelling, they could easily tell he was angered by the steady wave of killing intent he was giving off inside the house. He was sitting in the meditation gardens, trying to focus and calm himself, but nothing he could do seemed to work. Not much was known about what had happened earlier, but the rumor going around said that Hiashi was being forced into something.

Neji didn't know what had happened at the meeting, but he knew it wasn't some average meeting by the way Hiashi was acting. Neji debated in his head about going and talking directly to Hiashi about what happened. He knew Hiashi had grown warm to him over the past years, but the intense waves of anger that he could practically see coming off Hiashi was hindering him from moving. Gathering his courage he walked over next to Hiashi and sat down next to him.

"What is troubling you Hiashi-sama?" Neji said with the calmest voice he could.

Hiashi breathed in and let out a sigh before speaking. "Neji lets go for a walk, we need to talk."

Wordlessly Neji and Hiashi stood up and proceeded through the gardens in the coumpound. They walked for a few minutes before Hiashi finally spoke.

"They are forcing something on the clan that I do not wish for Neji." Hiashi spoke.

Neji was surprised at first. He didn't understand completely how Hiashi couldn't do something about this situation. He was the head of the clan, shouldn't he have a say in the decision? "How can they do that?"

"They threatened to vote to remove me from head." Hiashi said with anger carefully hidden in his voice. "They could do it, if enough of them wanted it."

Neji was visibly shocked. 'They can remove him from head?' Neji thought. But why would they threaten this now? If he had upset them in someway in the past, then why didn't they do this sooner? "I know you have upset them in some ways before, why did they not do it then?"

Hiashi smiled a little at the perceptiveness of his young nephew. "They know how hard it would be for them to turn the entire council against me. They also know how much the branch family has come to respect me more since I started training you. They feared what the branch might do if they opposed me…but this…" A scowl was apparent on Hiashi's face. "he's got them twisted around their fingers now."

"Who?" Neji asked, but had a good idea who was being talked about.

"Yori." Hiashi said with venom in his voice.

Neji scowled at the mention of this mans name. He was right on target with who he thought Hiashi was talking about. Yori was one of the Hyuga clan elders from the main branch family and the same age as Hiashi. He was always desperate for power, but knew he couldn't easily become the head of the clan. He was a very corrupt and power hungry individual that could easily manipulate people to his will.

He was also hated amongst the branch family. He was well known for using the curse seal to punish those he saw do even the smallest mistake. He would cause them to drop in pain in the middle of their duties. He was sometimes known for even using the curse seal, just to remind branch members they had it. Neji had been one of Yori's victims before as a child. He once ran into the man on accident while turning a corner. He was brought to his knees a few moments later screaming in pain at the curse seal on his forehead. He was one of the reasons he grew up to hate the main branch so much

"What is it that he has done?" Neji asked.

"If I did not agree, Yori would become the new head of the clan as I would be asked to step down from clan head." Hiashi paused for a few moments before continuing. "I can't let a man like him become the head of this noble clan. We have already started losing our sense of tradition and honor in konoha. Not to mention the lives that could be lost from the branch family that do not agree with the situation."

Neji understood the last part well. Yori would not be a welcome head to the Hyuga family in the branch's eyes. It could even lead to an almost civil war between the two families. It was not something Hiashi could risk after bringing the two families so much closer together. Neji could also not quite believe that Yori would be able to get himself into such a favorable position with the rest of the council.

"I see…" was the only response Neji could really give."…but what is the decision that is so important?"

Hiashi stopped and turned to Neji. Neji turned to stare Hiashi straight in the eye to get his answer. "You know of Diachi?" Hiashi spoke.

Neji scowled again, everyone in the branch family knew Diachi. He was Yori's first son, and just as arrogant and cruel as his father was, if not worse. Diachi was a year older than Neji and also a jounin. The boy was cruel to branch family members, often using the curse seal for fun and showing no regret at the pain they suffered. Neji hated Diachi for his lack of honor also. During Diachi's chunin exams a year before Neji took them, Diachi ran into the same situation Neji had but opposite. Diachi was placed against a Hyuga branch family member who was superior to himself in the finals. Instead of fighting honorably, Diachi simply used the curse seal on the member and would have killed him if not for the judge stepping in.

"What of him?" Neji stated quickly.

With a sad look in his eyes Hiashi sighed softly. "He is to be married to Hianta-chan…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God you guys hate me for this don't ya? Good knew is though I have the next couple days off and I know what the next chapter will be. So it wont be much of a wait for the next chapter. Please Review!!!!


	18. Strength

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well I know how much you guys probably hated the end of the last chapter. I appreciate the reviews I am getting, even if the plot isn't quite going the way everyone wants it to go. But I have said before that my writing is a little dark for this story. Again I Love the Reviews. Recommend this story!

XXXXXX

-Last chapter-

"What of him?" Neji stated quickly.

With a sad look in his eyes Hiashi sighed softly. "He is to be married to Hianta-chan…"

XXXXXX

Strength

Neji was too stunned to respond. 'No…' was the only thing thought that kept running through his head. Hinata could never marry a person like Diachi. They were complete opposites, she was kind and caring, while he was arrogant and selfish. Neji practically considered Diachi to be evil…

"No…no Hiashi-sama it can't be true." Neji was revealing a side of him that few had ever seen. He had dropped his calm mask that hid his feelings. Hiashi like most Hyuuga were now able to read him like a book. Neji was completely dismayed by this latest information, but behind the confusion was also great anger.

"I have tried Neji-san…" Hiashi said sadly. He had really done all he could to make sure this wouldn't happen to his daughter. Yori had managed to twist most of the elders to his side. Hiashi had come recognize his daughter's strength several years ago, but no one else in the clan had, and the belief in the need for a strong clan head lead to this decision. Diachi would become the head of the clan when he marries Hinata, and their pure strong children would become the line for the next heirs.

Yori knew he couldn't gain the power to become the head of the clan for himself, but he put himself in an almost equally powerful position by becoming the father of the head of the clan. Not only that, but he had insured his line would be the one that would lead the clan into the future. The changes that Hiashi had been trying so hard for the past years to change were going to be demolished when this happened.

Neji was still in a stunned silence as the walked over to bench on the edge of a koi pond that Hiashi tended to meditate at. It was a spot that Hinata's mother loved to visit before she passed away. It was his place to calm down and relax about the trials of being the head of the clan. But now, as he sat at the bench he used to share with his love, all he could feel was shame as to what was about to happen to his daughter. He had tried with all his might to prevent this from happening, but being removed from the head would put that tyrant of a man in power of the noblest clan in Konoha, something he had to prevent.

"He won't allow it." Neji simply stated after a few moments in silence.

Hiashi was confused for a moment before realizing who his nephew was talking about. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hai. He loves her and she loves him. As I told you last night he was willing to give his life to protect her. Love is something he has never known in his entire life and now that he has found true love…he won't give it up." Neji replied.

Hiashi thought about it a moment. Hiashi went to the academy with the boy's father when they were younger and was one of the few who knew of the boys parents. He knew what Neji said would be true if the boy was half as stubborn as his father was. Hiashi knew the boy was stubborn from the fight in the chuunin exams with Neji, listening to all of the boy's declarations he couldn't help but see Arashi in Naruto.

But no matter how stubborn Naruto may be he knew that there was no way Naruto could stop this. Not only would Naruto not be allowed anywhere near the compound after everyone learns of their relationship, but Hinata would likely be forbidden to see him by the rest of the elders. Hiashi wanted Hinata to truly be happy and he had known of his daughters love for the boy for a while now, but he couldn't help but feel regret at the situation.

Hiashi let out a deep sigh. "While what you say is true…I am afraid he can do nothing to stop this…" Hiashi let out sadly.

"He promised to change the clan you know; when he becomes Hokage." Neji stated.

Hiashi was a little surprised at this, but still smiled. He truly hoped that the boy would be able to change the clan if he became Hokage. It now looked like he would not be able to change the clan himself before he would be forced to step down for the new head. Unfortunately it would take years for Naruto to become Hokage, so it didn't help the current situation at all.

"I truly hope he can succeed…where I have failed." Hiashi said while looking at the koi's in the pond. He looked around for a moment admiring the small area he and his wife had loved. It was just a small koi pond with a simple stone bench. But the whole area had a natural feel to it. There was a small stone waterfall in the corner that kept fresh water coming in for the fish. Other than the stones placed around the small pond, and the waterfall, it was completely natural to nature. Trees grew all around the area and above the pond along with a small amount of beautiful flowers that grew to the side. He knew that the flowers there were planted by his wife and daughter years ago, it is Hinata's private garden after her mother passed away that she tends to by herself.

"He is also the one that has given her the strength to change into what she has become." Neji said with a smile while also looking into the pond.

Again Hiashi was lightly surprised. He had come to recognize her strength and how much she had changed herself. But every time he asked her about it, she would simply blush and look down with a smile on her face. 'So he is the one that gave her the strength.' Hiashi thought with a smile.

Neji let out a deep sigh "Is there nothing we can do…"

Hiashi thought for a few moments about it. He knew there was nothing that they could do to stop this and even nothing Naruto could do. 'Perhaps…'

"No. I am afraid there is nothing we can do Neji and I am afraid that we are not to tell Hinata-chan until the council is ready. Tomorrow evening she will learn of the decision." With that Hiashi stood up and walked away towards the entrance where he felt two presences entering the compound.

"But if he can give her the strength…" Hiashi said quietly out of earshot from Neji.

XXXXXX

-Naruto's Apartment-

Hinata was quietly walking around the living room, taking in all of the sights and smells of Naruto apartment. The apartment was fairly clean, but she still found a few things to place rightly or dust off during her searching. She had never really felt so comfortable in another person's house. She had often visited her friends and teammate's homes for various reasons, but she always felt a little out of place in there homes. But here in Naruto's home she felt comfortable.

Looking over she saw a table with a number of photo's on top of it. She looked and saw pictures of most of his friends. There was a photo of him, Shikamaru, and Chouji at Ichiraku. A picture of Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino that was taken shortly after Naruto's return from his three year training trip. Hinata couldn't help but giggle a little at the next picture. It was Rock Lee and Gai hugging each other with tears in their eyes as Neji and Ten-ten had sweat drops on their heads in the background. The next picture was of Sakura and Ino fighting over something. There was a picture of all the Jounin sensei, Iruka, Jaraiya, and Tsunade standing next to each other, with Kakashi having his head buried in his book.

The last picture made her blush a little. It was one of just him and her at the training posts where they had their first real conversation before his match with Neji. He had managed to get her to meet him out there and surprised her with a camera. The picture had Hinata blushing furiously the entire time, but she still managed to keep eye contact with the camera, but he head was slightly tilted downwards. Naruto just stood next to her with his hands doing the "V" for victory sign. She was incredibly embarrassed of how the picture turned out, but he still wanted it.

Hinata sighed contently and was about to step away when she noticed something. She had no idea how she missed it the first time, but there was a picture frame turned down so no one could see it. Curiosity got the best of her and she picked up the picture and she instantly knew why the picture was down.

It was a picture of all of team seven, taken shortly after the chunin exams. It was the only picture that had Sasuke in it, and with his failure to bring him back he couldn't stand to look at it. Everyone in the picture looked happy, but in just a short time everything would change between them.

"Nice picture isn't it." Hinata nearly dropped the picture in surprise of Naruto's voice.

Hinata turned around to see Naruto wearing his orange pants and a black shirt leaning against the doorframe in the hallway with a sad smile on his face. Hinata wasn't sure what to think about the smile, she felt like she had betrayed him for looking at the photo without his permission. That he might be mad about it. "I-I am sorry Naruto-kun." She said as she placed it back into the photo back to its original position.

"Don't be sorry, it's alright Hina-chan." He said quietly. After a few moments Naruto broke the silence again. "It was the last time we were all together…one of my happiest moments…"

Hinata walked over and hugged Naruto to her. Urging him to open up to her and express his feelings to her. "It's ok Naruto-kun." She spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. No one still knew exactly what happened with Sasuke and everyone was still curious, but she knew it hurt Naruto deeply.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" she asked timidly after he had relaxed some. He visibly tensed for a second, but came to his conclusion quickly.

"Not yet, I want to tell everyone everything later today. I also have something to tell you after breakfast before I tell everyone. So let's go get you cleaned up alright?" He said from her shoulder.

Hinata was a bit reluctant at first from the sound of his voice, but soon found herself puzzled by Naruto's look. Naruto had lifted his head from her shoulder and was looking directly at her with an evil grin on his face.

Without warning Naruto hands moved from the small of her back to her sides and started to tickle her sides furiously. Naruto hadn't known it but Hinata was very ticklish and she was quickly laughing out loud in Naruto's arm struggling to break free from his grip and get control over herself. She finally managed to break out his grip very red faced and breathing very hard. Naruto loved how she looked when she blushed.

"Alright Hina-chan let's go to your house so you can get changed." Naruto said with a smile while he grabbed her hand and led them outside. The walk to the compound was rather peaceful; as not many people spent time in the area the clans had their homes. So there weren't many people to pass on the way to glare at the couple walking next to each other.

Naruto was enjoying his walk with Hinata, but the closer and closer they started to get to the Hyuga clan house; the more worried he started to grow of how the clan would react to him. He knew how the Hyuga clan acted around those they considered, beneath them. He didn't want to see Hinata getting punished because of the demon inside of him.

Hinata was thinking almost the exact thing as Naruto, but she was much more worried about how her family would react. She knew that many members of the family, mostly the branch, had gained respect for Naruto. The rest were the arrogant ones tat believed Naruto was the demon himself. Hinata had her head down and she was biting her lower lip as they were walking, showing her obvious nervousness.

Naruto looked to his right and was surprised to see how nervous Hinata was. 'She is nervous that the family won't like me…I should act on my best behavior'. With that thought he walked quickly in front of Hinata and lifted her chin to meet her eyes.

Hinata was surprised when she felt her chin be lifted by a soft hand. She wasn't even aware that they had stopped moving in all the brooding she had been doing about bringing Naruto into the compound. She looked up into his deep blue eyes, feeling that she could be lost in them.

"It will be ok; I promise I will be good." Naruto said with a reassuring smile on his face.

This was exactly what Hinata needed to hear. Not so much the last part, she knew Naruto would never doing anything wrong inside of her home and ruin the chance they had of being together. She needed to hear that everything would be ok. She had come to completely trust Naruto and she knew that what he said would be true.

Naruto was happy to see a smile come to her face as she looked up into his eyes. She was confident again in what they were doing. They were only stopping by the house for her to get cleaned up, something that wouldn't take very long, but it was a risk for Naruto to come with her and they both knew it. Now she was completely confident that everything would be alright and Naruto felt at ease also after seeing her smile.

It didn't take much longer for them to reach her home, they were only a few blocks away when they stopped, but Naruto started to get a little nervous again as he noticed a branch guard standing outside the gates. Hinata though still had a smile as she walked up to the guards.

"Good morning Akio-san." Hinata said in a cheery voice with a bow to the guard. "This is Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata continued as she raised her hand to Naruto.

The man looked like the typical Hyuga. He had the normal black long hair, the same white eyes, but unlike most Hyuga, he showed emotion. His face radiated a type of warmth that few Hyuga could pull off. He seemed to be around the age of twenty five and looked to have the strength of a jounin.

"Ah yes, Naruto-san, I still remember your match with Neji years ago. It was very impressive." Akio said with a smile on his face and a bow.

Naruto was surprised at first. It was startling to him to be receiving a compliment from a Hyuga, but the way Hinata acted around him you would never think she had any family problems. But Naruto knew that it wasn't really the branch family she didn't get along with. It was the arrogant and cold main family members that had caused Hinata so much grief in her life.

Naruto smiled to the Akio and bowed down, silently thanking him for being kind to Hinata. "Thank you very much for the compliment Akio-san." Naruto said.

"So what are you up to this morning Hinata-sama" Akio said as he turned to Hinata after acknowledging Naruto's thanks.

"Well I plan to spend the day with Naruto-kun, since he has some important things to tell all of our friends later."

"Ah I see. Well you should know your father isn't in a very good mood." 'That's one hell of an understatement' Akio thought about his own sayings. "Seems like something happened that wasn't in your father's favor this morning at a meeting with the elders. So I will lead you two inside and you can go get ready."

"Arigato Akio-san." Hinata said with a quick bow.

Akio opened the gate and led both of them inside the compound. Naruto was amazed at first; he had never been inside such a large and beautiful home. Not even during some of his visits during his time with Jaraiya had he seen such a fancy and beautiful home. The compounds walls were white, representing the purity of the noble clan. Along with that it was mostly strong old wood forming the frames, representing their old strength as a clan.

"Wow, your home is beautiful Hina-chan..." Naruto spoke with a sort of wonder in his eyes while he looked around the house. At this Hinata was embarrassed about how her home looked and started to blush, but she also felt ashamed at her luck. Naruto had never had a wonderful looking home like this, but instead a tiny small apartment that was abused by the villagers.

Akio had a single eyebrow raised and a slight smile after hearing Naruto's comment. 'Hina-chan eh?' he thought.

The three walked, being lead by Akio, to a small living area for the home. "Ok Hinata-sama, you can go to your room and get cleaned up, I will stay here with Naruto to make sure no one questions him being here." Akio said with a smile.

"Arigato. I will be back soon Naruto-kun" Hinata said after a quick bow and left for her room.

Both Akio and Naruto stood there for a few moments in silence before Naruto decided it was time to ask a few questions. "Akio-san do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Not at all, what's on your mind?" Akio responded as he turned to look Naruto in the face.

"Well I was just wondering, you seem really nice to Hinata-chan, but I thought that most branch members didn't like the main family. I know Neji is fine now after our fight, but I didn't know that other branch members were nicer now."

"Ah well in truth almost all of us, including Neji-san, still hate the main family." Akio let that sink in for a few minutes, before smiling a little and continuing. "But no one in the branch family hates Hinata-sama or Hiashi-sama."

Naruto smiled a little at this comment and asked "Why is that?"

"Well, ever since you defeated Neji things have gotten much better between Hiashi-sama and the branch family. We believe he is working on a way to merge the two families. Hiashi is a good man and not at all like most of the main family."

"What about Hinata-chan?"

Akio laughed a little at this "Well Naruto, do you see any reason at all to hate her? I mean she is the kindest person I have ever met. She treats everyone from the branch family with kindness, while the rest of the main family treats us as if we were beneath them. Not only that, but she has never used the curse seal on any member of the branch family. She hates the thing and refuses to use it."

Naruto smiled a little, this man was absolutely right about Hinata. "Arigato Akio-san."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

'Oh shit.' This was not a voice that Naruto especially wanted to hear when he heard it come from behind him. Turning around Naruto saw Hiashi standing in the door frame looking directly at Naruto. He had the normal emotionless face that Naruto would normally see on a calm Neji.

"Greetings Hiashi-sama" Naruto nervously got out as he bowed down quickly.

"Come with me. Akio-san wait for my daughter and tell her we will be back soon." Hiashi said with an eerily calm voice.

Naruto's eyes darted around the room in panic; he looked at Akio and only got a shrug in return. Naruto gulped audibly and nodded to Hiashi. Hiashi gestured Naruto to start following him outside into the gardens.

"Good luck Naruto-san." Akio spoke to himself after the two had left.

XXXXXX

-Hyuga Gardens-

Naruto felt his palms starting to sweat as they appeared to be walking through a very large garden on the Hyuga compound. It seemed to be almost maze like as they made their way through it. The silence between them was slowly starting to eat away at Naruto, making him more and more nervous. Naruto wasn't exactly hoping to meet Hiashi in the first place and was no where near any sort of plan for talking with him. He didn't want to complicate anything with their relationship and especially not get Hinata in trouble.

Hiashi just continued walking, but was carefully observing Naruto as they walked. Most Hyuga could read most people like a book and Naruto was like an open book right now. From the way Naruto was reacting he was obviously very nervous, but the nervousness was one of worry for another person. He seemed to have absolutely no fear of Hiashi himself. That surprised Hiashi most, many people were afraid to even walk near him for fear of upsetting him, simply because of his status as the head of the clan and him being one of the strongest Hyuga ever born. His nervousness was simply that of worry for Hinata.

'He is worried about making a bad impression with me and hurting Hinata' Hiashi thought with a mental smile.

They walked into a small area with a koi pond. They were walking towards a stone bench when Naruto finally couldn't take the silence anymore, but he didn't want to immediately ask what they were doing. So he decided to just ask a question about some of the surroundings. Looking over to the side he saw a patch of well taken care of flowers, they looked to be lilies.

"Those are beautiful lilies." Naruto said nervously 'WHAT A STUPID THING TO SAY' Naruto yelled at himself in his mind as they reached the bench.

Hiashi sat down on the bench and looked up to meet Naruto's face. It was the first sign of emotion that Naruto had seen on his face since they started to walk to this place. It was a smile.

"Those flowers were planted by Hinata when she was younger with her mother. She takes care of them now as her own private garden." Hiashi said calmly.

Naruto was shocked. Here he was standing face to face with Hiashi and having a normal conversation. Hiashi had dropped his emotionless face and wanted to talk. Naruto smiled a little as he sat down next to Hiashi.

"She works very hard to keep them well taken care of." Hiashi continued.

"Working hard is something she knows how to do very well." Naruto finally spoke up.

"That she does. And apparently you are the inspiration behind her working hard."

Naruto blushed a little bit at this, but otherwise remained silent.

"Neji told me about what happened last night Katsu."

Naruto froze wide eyed. He had no idea that Neji would tell Hiashi would know about that event. 'He knows I love Hinata'

Hiashi laughed a little at Naruto's reaction. He guessed Naruto had no idea he knew Naruto loved Hinata.

"So I take it that baka Katsu is going to teach you how to become the next Guardian?" Hiashi asked.

"Wait you know Katsu? And how did you know he would ask me to become a Guardian?" Naruto asked puzzled as ever.

Hiashi laughed again at Naruto's bewildered look. "Well I know Katsu very well and I knew your father. He was a good man. As for the second question, why else would he of tested you?"

"You knew my father?" Naruto asked slowly.

Hiashi had a sad smile on his face while speaking. "Yes, we went to the academy together. He was quite an amazing guy. You're a lot like him from what I hear. We all miss him dearly." Naruto stayed quiet, but had a smile on his face from hearing about his father.

"So, you are to be the next Guardian correct?" Hiashi asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. Katsu wants to train me." Naruto let out with a depressed look.

"What's wrong with being trained by Katsu?" Hiashi said puzzled at how Naruto was acting.

"It's just that…he wants to take me from Konoha to train for a year. We are supposed to leave tomorrow." Naruto let out sadly.

"And you don't want to leave your friends." Hiashi continued. 'He doesn't want to leave Hinata.' Hiashi thought.

"Yeah…"

Both of them sat in serene silence for a few minutes, neither knowing exactly what to say about the situation that has come up. Naruto just observed the lilies that Hinata had planted, while Hiashi watched the Koi pond.

"Well Naruto. I ask that you help give my daughter the strength to deal with times ahead of her. She needs to be strong if she is going to be dealing with clan while you are away, so please help her have the strength." Hiashi asked.

'Why are times going to be hard?' Naruto thought but still nodded and agreed to Hiashi's request.

"I suppose we should go back to the house. No doubt Hinata is ready by now." Hiashi spoke while standing up.

"H-hai."

The walk back was much more pleasant for Naruto. He was no longer nervous, but had a big smile on his face as they took the walk back through the garden to the main house. He actually took the time to memorize the way through the garden to get back to the spot they were at before. It wasn't long before they got back to where Hinata was waiting with nervousness written all over her body, but all the nervousness vanished when she saw Naruto's smile.

"Good morning Otou-san." Hinata spoke as she bowed to her father.

"Good morning Hinata-chan, you can take Naruto from me now. He proved pleasant company this morning through the garden." HIashi spoke and then turned to walk down the hall.

Hinata was stunned at how her father acted. He had become more like a father over the years, but this was completely different. 'Did Naruto do this?' Hinata thought with a smile.

"Well lets go get something to eat Hina-chan." Naruto said as he turned to face her.

Hinata just turned and nodded in agreement with a smile on her face.

As they walked out of the compound and onto the street only one thing kept running through Naruto's mind. 'How am I going to tell everything to everyone…'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edited a mistake.


	19. Breakfast

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Wow I wasn't really paying attention but when I submitted my last chapter it was almost exactly one month since I started this fic. I was very pleased to see that in just a month I had gotten over 100 reviews on this little project I am doing. I decided that I am going to really start answering some reviews since there seem to be some questions.

Blue Moiraine Sedai: Not yet, the only contact that Naruto has really had with any of his friends so far has been the event at the academy and the incident in the hospital.

Dragon Man 180: I have actually read your story and I like it very much. I defiantly didn't see the whole Incubus thing coming, but it was a good way to continue with the theme you have in your story.

Silver Warrior: Arranged Marriages were a common thing in a society like Naruto's especially in large clans. And with how strict the Hyuga seem to be it is one of the most believable conflicts for a Naruto and Hinata relationship. Plus the Hyuga are a major role in my story.

Animeawsome: Come on….you know you love cliffies.

I also want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter and how long it took to get out. Unfortunately studying for my exams has been kicking my ass this week. But I finished my last one today so things should by back on course now. Alright so remember Review please!

XXXXXX

-Last Chapter-

"Well lets go get something to eat Hina-chan." Naruto said as he turned to face her.

Hinata just turned and nodded in agreement with a smile on her face.

As they walked out of the compound and onto the street only one thing kept running through Naruto's mind. 'How am I going to tell everything to everyone…'

XXXXXX

Breakfast

They walked next to each other just like they had the day become. Hinata was quietly leaning against Naruto as they walked away from the residential area of Konoha. The crowds were starting to grow larger as more and more people woke up for their days activities. The glares were beginning to emerge again, but the two promptly ignored the arrogance of the villagers.

"So…where do you want to go for breakfast?" Naruto let out.

Hinata was a little surprised at first. She had just figured that Naruto would want to eat ramen. Honestly she wouldn't have complained as long as she got to be with him. A new idea poked into her head about the day they were about to spend.

"Umm…I-I don't mind where we go...but…can I pick what we do for dinner?" Hinata asked timidly.

Naruto laughed some at Hinata's shyness from being around him. "Yeah sure. You know you don't need to be so timid around me." Naruto spoke with a smile as she looked up at him.

"But the blushing does makes you look very beautiful." Naruto laughed at the exact reaction he was expecting from Hinata. Her face practically invented a new shade of color as she blushed from his praise of being beautiful. She ducked her head towards the ground as they kept walking. Naruto just kept chuckling.

'Hmm well I suppose there is always ramen…' Naruto thought until he looked at the girl leaning against him '…but I suppose we can just have Ramen another time.' Naruto started to turn towards a small café that he knew was kinder towards the shinobi of the village, figuring they should at least get decent service there and a good breakfast. '……ramen for lunch….'

Hinata was surprised at first to see Naruto turn them towards a small café. She smiled as she realized he was going there for her, instead of going and eating his normal ramen filled breakfast. She also knew the small café that they were about to enter. Hinata herself had never been before, but she had heard Kurenai-sensei speak of the restaurant fondly before.

They had both heard that the café was run by a former Konoha jounin and was apparently a welcome spot for any leaf shinobi. When they entered they turned to see that the restraint had a very appealing factor to it. It wasn't very large, but fit a good number of people comfortably. They also noticed that there were a small number of shinobi sitting down having breakfast and even some civilians.

The couple walked over happily towards a table at the far corner of the restaurant. After sitting down across from one another Naruto began too look around for any familiar faces among the crowd here. At one table he noticed a few jounin were talking together, but Naruto didn't recognize anyone in particular at the table. Something shined a little bit in the corner of his eyes. Looking around Naruto noticed a senbon sticking out of a jounin mouth. Naruto grinned when he recognized him as Genma, the man that proctored the fight between him and Neji during the exams, and he was sitting with someone Naruto recognized instantly.

Hinata jumped a little when she felt Naruto's hand on top of hers. He had reached over to get her attention away from the menu she was reading. She looked up with in surprise and with a small blush as she looked into Naruto's eyes. "Hey look over there." Naruto said as he tilted his head towards the sight he saw.

Hinata looked over confused as to why she was looking, at least until she saw what Naruto was looking at. Sitting at a table together eating breakfast with Genma was her former sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. Hinata smiled at the site of her former mentor having a relationship with someone.

Kurenai feeling Hinata's stare looked around for the person looking at her. She was surprised to see it was Hinata, and even more surprised to the person with his hand resting on top of Hinata's. 'So she finally told him.' She thought with a smile. She raised one eye brow at Hinata and looked at Naruto. Hinata's eyes widened as she realized what Kurenai was thinking and started blushing madly. Naruto just chuckled and winked at Kurenai, while giving Genma a thumb up, to which Genma laughed.

Of course they were there too, the glares. Naruto noticed that even inside of the café he was still getting glares from some civilians across the room. It was three men sending death glares towards Naruto's table. They obviously didn't want Naruto to be inside such a nice place, it was far too nice for the likes of a demon. Naruto just choose to ignore them while he waited for someone to come by and serve them.

It was only about a minute before a man walked over to take their order. He looked to be around the same age as Jaraiya and looked to be in very good shape. He had light brown hair that was graying in some areas and eyes were light shade of brown. Naruto also noticed that he had an Anbu tattoo on his left arm. 'So he was like Kakashi-sensei. A Anbu that became a elite jounin.' The man smiled as he looked down at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the kid that beat Hyuga Neji during the finals five years ago." The man said with a smile.

'Wow everyone remembers that fight' "Yeah. That's me." Naruto said with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head with one hand. "And you are?" Naruto continued

"You can call me Kazuki." He said as he held out his hand to Naruto. "I own this little café."

Naruto shook Kazuki's hand firmly. He had just met this man, but already he liked him. Not as much he liked Teuchi from Ichiraku, but he still liked the man. "Well this is a nice place, I have never been here before, but I have heard good things."

"Well I try my best. So what will the young couple be having this morning?"

Naruto and Hinata, the later blushing after the comment, placed their order with Kazuki. Naruto would be getting a simple meal of eggs, bacon, and some toast. Hinata had a more traditional breakfast of some rice with miso soup. The breakfast didn't take very long for the cook to make and soon they were enjoying a nice breakfast together in a new restaurant. Both of them were only focused on themselves and the table, until a hand slammed down their table.

Naruto looked up shocked at the men standing in front of him. It was the three men that had been glaring at him across the café. They looked incredibly irritated at him. Hinata was also nervous at the men who just disturbed their nice meal.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in here demon." The man in the center demanded.

"Ah come on guys, I am just trying to have some breakfast..." Naruto said with both hands raised and slight grin to try and calm them down.

"I don't give a shit. What makes you think you can be in any place you want in this town. You shouldn't even be alive." The man in the center kept going on with a furious look.

"Ok, I am not here to cause trou…"

Naruto was being ignored as the man now turned to Hinata. "And what the fuck do you think your doing with him. You should know better than to be going around with a fox like his bitch."

Now Naruto was angry, he instinctively got up and stood in front of Hinata. He was not going to let them insult or touch her at all. Hinata was the most pure person he had ever met, and it was only because of him that she was now getting insulted. She was his most precious person. No way in hell would he let this stand.

"Now you listen to me. You can say and do anything you want to me, but leave Hinata-chan out of it." Naruto stated defiantly to the 3 men in front of him.

"What the fuck do you think you are? A person? You can't tell us to do anything demo…" the man stopped speaking when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

The man in the center had a cocky grin on his face until he turned around. Surrounding him were all the shinobi that were present in the restaurant. Genma was standing in the center with his Senbon still sticking in his mouth, Kurenai was to his right, Kazuki was standing to his left, and the rest of the jounin were in a half circle around the civilians. And they all looked pissed.

"W-what do…you want?" he stuttered out.

"Personally? Your life, but I can't take that." Kurenai was the first to answer with a death glare.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming into Kazuki-san's restaurant and starting this. ESPECIALLY with two shinobi of the leaf." Genma practically yelled at the three men in front of him.

"Now you three listen to me, these two are both proven shinobi of the leaf. They risk their lives to save your pathetic ones. And this is MY restaurant and any shinobi of the leaf is a friend of mine!" Kazuki said calmly, but his tone was powerful and threatening as if he had yelled at the men.

"He's a demon!" practically all three men yelled.

"NO."

Everyone looked behind Naruto to see it was Hinata that had yelled out at the men. "Naruto-kun is only a container for the demon, NOT the demon himself. He protects us everyday from the demon getting out, but all you fools see is the demon itself!" Hinata's face was flushed and she was breathing hard by the end of her rant, but she had had enough of what these men were saying.

"Listen here bitch…" That was all the man in the center got out before Naruto's fist connected with his jaw. The man was sent straight into a wall across the room. The other two men made to attack Naruto, but were knocked out by Genma and Kurenai with a simple punch.

Kazuki grabbed all three of the once they were on the ground. Showing impressive strength he easily lifted all three men and carried them to the front door. He promptly threw the three men outside the door and walked back in after wiping off his hands.

"Well that was a pain in the ass." Kazuki said as he walked back to the group. He then turned to Naruto and Hinata. "So how are you two doing?"

Naruto was in a bit of shock from the whole event. No one had ever defended him for having a demon inside of him. Not once, had anyone done what these people had. It was true that none his friends or their sensei's had ever seen how he was treated, but he still had never expected something like this. Hinata was the first person that Naruto had let into his pain, but now more people were standing up for him.

"Thank you…all of you…" Naruto said quietly as tears were in the corners of his eyes.

"Hey, anything for a comrade. Breakfast is on me." Kazuki said lazily as he walked back into the kitchen as everyone else in the restaurant walked back to their tables, feeling quite pleased with themselves.

Soon Naruto and Hinata were eating their meal again. "You know…no one has ever stood up for me before…" Naruto spoke quietly "…when I was a child it was always away from the eyes of ninja."

"What was?" Hinata spoke just above a whisper.

'Shit…' Naruto realized he made a mistake by saying what he said only a second too late. Now Hinata was curious as to what he meant. "Wh…when I was threatened or attacked…"

Hinata gasped at this. She had been watching Naruto for a long time, but not much before the academy, she had no idea he was beaten for the demon. She had learned about his rapid healing from chats with Sakura, but she had never seen him badly hurt from something outside of the academy. And she of course knew about them vandalizing his apartment many times from their trip before. But people actually attacking a small child? It was too cruel for her to want to believe.

"One day the Third heard about what was going on and after that I had a small squad of Anbu follow me around until I could defend myself." Naruto said with a small smile. Naruto had loved the Third. He was much smarter that anyone in the village to be able to recognize Naruto for what he was, and Naruto truly treasured the man for that. It hurt him deeper than he wanted to admit when he died.

He was brought out of this thinking when Hinata laid her hand on top of his from across the table. She had tears in her eyes as she listened and watched Naruto's emotions come out of him. She wasn't sure how he turned out the way he had, but she thanked all the gods she could think of that he didn't come out cruel and uncaring like most people would have.

"I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." Said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey…don't cry…" Naruto said as he reached across the table and wiped the single tear off of her cheek "I hate it when you cry…"

A small smile graced Hinata's lips as she leaned her head into his hand. The way he cared about her chased out all of the sad feeling she had just moments ago. She still wanted to know everything he had been through however. She wanted to help him through this and she wanted to know everything about him.

"Um…can you tell me? About your experiences…" She asked.

Naruto was surprised by the question and looked away from Hinata's face towards the ground. "Why…why would you want to hear about that?"

"T-to help you…to better understand you…" Hinata stuttered out. She could tell that this was obviously a very tender subject for Naruto. Who would want to go through such cruel memories? She knew she wanted to understand, just like their friends would want to better understand. "…I bet all of our friends would want to know also."

'They just want to help me…but…I can't remember…' he thought. Naruto had locked away most of his memories; he had never wanted to remember the things that happened to him as a child. So he effectively locked them in the farthest reaches of his mind. He had no idea how exactly to tell the stories also, since all he really remembered were fragments of what happened.

"I…I'm sorry Hina-chan…but I really don't remember." Naruto breathed in a let out a deep sigh before continuing "I locked all those memories away as I grew up…and now I don't know how to reach them…let alone tell the fragments I do remember."

Hinata knew what he was talking about. She too had locked some of the memories from her child hood away in the back of her mind. She didn't want to remember the cold stares from the elders, or being constantly told she was weak. It wasn't something anyone would really want to remember and was very common thing for people to do to bad memories. She still wanted to know though, and she had an idea that could work.

"We could ask Ino…" she spoke out quietly.

It was true. Ino would likely be able to go into Naruto's mind and help him unlock some of his old memories for him to see. She had become much better at her families mind techniques and she might just be able to do it. It wasn't a guaranteed thing though.

"I…I don't know…" Naruto spoke with a worried look on his face.

"Please Naruto-kun…I want to be able to help you…be a part of you…"

After a few moments of contemplation Naruto had come up with his answer. "Yeah we can ask Ino…" In truth Naruto didn't want to ask Ino. He didn't want those memories to come back to him. He knew they were bad from just the bits and pieces he remembered, what would the whole story be behind them? Most of the fragments he remembered in his mind were deeply painful for him to remember. It was hard to keep up his smile when he was reminded of these memories. Though deep down a part of Naruto did want to know everything that had happened to him and there was no way he could deny the angel in front of him.

"Thank you." Hinata beamed at him. She was happy that he was letting her into her life so much. While she was honestly a little worried at what they might unlock, it was something that she knew he needed to come to terms with. It was fear that he needed to get over, something she had done herself when she approached him on top of the monument. The moment was incredibly difficult for her, until it looked like her worse fear was about to come true. The final result of that action was better than she could have ever hoped for.

With breakfast finished they sat in a calm silence for a while before Naruto noticed the clock on the wall. It was nearly ten and he still needed to tell Hinata about him leaving the next day before they had lunch and met up with everyone he knew. He was still completely unsure on how answering everyone's questions would go and he wasn't sure how hard Hinata would take the news. He knew she loved him…but so soon after figuring out their feelings?

"What you say we go to for a walk and then see our friends Hina-chan?"

Hinata nodded wordlessly to Naruto. In truth she could have likely sat there all day across from him, but she knew there were many important things to get done today. Something was still on her mind though as she stood up and held Naruto's hand as they walked outside after giving their thanks to Kazuki. 'What do Naruto's memories hold…and what does he need to tell me?'


	20. Parks

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well here we are again with another chapter. I might get another chapter up before the new year, but I cant guarantee anything with the holidays. Thanks for the reviews. And of course Merry Christmas one and all.

XXXXXX

-Last Chapter-

"What you say we go to for a walk and then see our friends Hina-chan?"

Hinata nodded wordlessly to Naruto. In truth she could have likely sat there all day across from him, but she knew there were many important things to get done today. Something was still on her mind though as she stood up and held Naruto's hand as they walked outside after giving their thanks to Kazuki. 'What do Naruto's memories hold…and what does he need to tell me?'

XXXXXX

Parks

Konoha is well known for its parks around the city. The country of fire, one of the more blessed of the nations in the world, was all lush forests and rivers. Inside Konoha were many small gardens and parks to remind the people of nature and what is owed to it. Inside one of these parks you would see the natural beauty of the world outside the massive city walls that protect it.

Togetherness has always been an overall theme for the powerful hidden village. Being together with nature, those around us, and most importantly with ourselves are principles of Konoha. The belief is not shared by many other nations. Instead the belief of many nations is that shinobi are the tools and they protect to civilians that provide to the tools. A belief that shinobi have no need for emotions; that they are just walking killing machines following the orders of those who pay them.

In Konoha, however, emotions were constant in the shinobi they trained. It was well known that in Konoha many shinobi would have relationships with each other, be it a friendly relationship or something much deeper. Rumors in the city were always going about who was dating who. Rumors such as Kurenai's finally being able to let go of the death of Asuma and starting to see Genma, rumors of the academy teach Iruka dating the apprentice of the Hokage Shizune, and even strangely graphic rumors of the famous jounin Hatake Kakashi and his girlfriend Anko. Sitting in this park was a new couple, whose rumors had barely just started, underneath a tree on small hill over looking the park.

Naruto rested his head on the small shoulder of the girl whose back was pressed against his chest as he leaned his back against a tree. He was breathing in the scent of a red but relaxed Hinata from her shoulder. 'lilacs…' he thought as he enjoyed the scent of the person he held most precious to him.

Scenarios kept running through his head. Different ways he could tell the woman he loves that he had to leave and different ways she would now hate him because of it. Would she hate him for it? Would she be happy for him? Would a face that he had come to love be made to cry by his words? 'what am I gonna do….' Mentally Naruto just wanted to find a table near by and start repeatedly bashing his head into it. Maybe after that he could find some clarity.

But as he sat there holding her he couldn't help but wonder how in the world everything had happened to him. How could he tell his friends about his inner demon and them not hate him, how could he learn who his father was after eighteen years of nothing, and how could this angel fall into his lap after believing his whole life that there was no one that could possibly love this demon child. At these thoughts he let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Hinata questioned repositioning her head to look at his face.

"Heh, I guess I just don't understand How I can be the luckiest person in the world" at this he slightly squeezed her and then let out a long sad sigh "and the unluckiest at the same time…"

Hinata caught on to the sad tone in his voice. "Naruto what's wrong? If it's about your demon we will fix it."

'No time like the present I guess' "That's just it Hinata…Katsu thinks he has a way…"

HInata visibly brightened at this, but looking in his eyes she could tell there was something wrong with what he was telling her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I…I have to leave with him…"

Hinata looked down almost immediately to hide the sadness in her eyes. Those three years without him were hard for her. Everyday her heart ached for him to return from his training with Jaraiya, but she had still not confessed to him then, they had not been in a relationship then, and now…he was leaving again just as it was starting. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes at the prospect of being without him again.

Naruto turned her around in his lap and buried his head into her shoulder. She could feel the tears he was letting out soak in her shirt. "Please….please please don't hate me" he spoke into her shoulder. "I don't know what I would do if you hated me…"

She wrapped her arms around his arms and buried he face into his shoulder also. She stroked his hair as she calmly whispered into his ear "I could never hate you..." over and over again after every time he continued to ask for forgiveness.

After some time they both calmed down and backed up to look into each others tear stained faces and red eyes. They just continued to stare into each others eyes as if lost in a trance until Hinata finally broke the silence.

"W-when…and how l-long…"

"Tomorrow morning and a year he said" he spoke timidly waiting for her reaction.

She smiled a sad little smile at this. "At least it's not three years again." She spoke.

"Heh yeah…"

"So...what will you be doing?" She questioned.

"Honestly I don't have much of an idea. He said he will figure something out for the seal. Hmmm……Oh Yeah! I know that he will be training me to become the next Guardian…"

At this Hinata gasped. Being from the top family in Konoha she was taught about all of the roles in Konoha. She knew what it meant to be a guardian and knew how much closer to his deam it would put him. A position almost as powerful as the Hokage without the political power, he would be in charge the Anbu and in charge of keeping peace in Konoha. This wasn't always true though, before the Uchiha massacre they would be the ones in charge of the police force. But with them gone the responsibility for the policing and protection of Konoha fell solely on those in the Anbu and the Guardian. In terms of his power while protecting the law, the only person that could over rule him would be the Hokage.

"I'm so proud of you!" she yelled as she jumped into his arms effectively knocking him on his back with her laying on top of him.

Soon she realized there position and started blushing prettily. Naruto smiled at this and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her to him. Lifting his head up off the ground he placed a kiss on her lips. After pulling back he was surprised when she leaned down with an even more intense kiss. Releasing all the emotions that she had been holding in for so long and all the pent up feelings she had gotten during their conversation.

Hinata was a little surprised and stiffened when she felt his tongue lick her lips, asking for entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth and let their tongues meet each other, each one slithering in and around each other into one another's mouth. Both getting lost in the taste of the one they loved. His hands were wandering around her back as hers were gripping his hair.

"Both were reveling the feel of each other bodies, they could feel the tension slowly building in up in their bodies. Begging pleading for a sweet realease. They wanted to touch each other, feel each other, love each other so badly. Slowly he let his hands wander towards where her shirt started and began to tug on it lightly to lift free from her body…"

Naruto and Hinata were staring at each other wide eyed with a horrified look on their face and a steadily rising blush. Slowly they both turned in the direction the voice came from. Naruto's blush got worse as Hinata just froze in horror at the man in front of them.

He was standing there, leaning against the tree that they had been making out to next to. Kakashi had his Icha Icha Paradise book out and was reading out loud a scene from the book that was matching what was happening in front of his face. His visible eye was closed of course as he it was obviously in an closed in an curve from the massive smile on his face. He had read the scene from memory.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi while trying to get out from under the frozen Hinata.

"Ohhh? Shouldn't I be asking that? Considering your right out in the open in a public park." Kakashi said with obvious mirth in his voice.

Naruto's face just blushed at the realization of where he was and all the attraction he had just earned from his yelling.

"Oh I just came to tell you that you and your friends will be meeting to discuss some questions in half an hour." He turned to walk away. "Oh and…don't worry…I wont tell anyone what you were doing if show up late." And with that Kakashi poofed away.

Hinata was still frozen in horror on top of his body after Kakashi had left. "Uh…Hina-chan? Are you ok?" But Naruto was still getting no reaction from her. He had a puzzled look on his face for a moment before a grin over took it. He leaned back up and kissed her again. She melted into the kiss, relaxing against his body once again, but still blushing like the sun.

"Well we have to go and meet our friends Hina-chan." He spoke as rolled on top of her. Giving her one last quick kiss from on top he stood up and quickly brought her up with him. He offered her his arm and they both started walking towards the Hokage tower.

'Time to relive the past….' He thought sadly as they exited the park.


	21. Walk through the Past part 1

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a good new year. Know I did, which is part of the reason I haven't updated. I have started another fic that I am going to do on the side, so if you are interested called Kitsune Memories. So here we go.

XxXxXxX

-Last Chapter-

"Well we have to go and meet our friends Hina-chan." He spoke as rolled on top of her. Giving her one last quick kiss from on top he stood up and quickly brought her up with him. He offered her his arm and they both started walking towards the Hokage tower.

'Time to relive the past….' He thought sadly as they exited the park.

XxXxXxX

Walk through the past part 1

Naruto had been on emotional roller coaster for the past week. It's been both the saddest and happiest week in his entire life. He lost his best friend because of a selfless sacrifice and learned that in a matter of months Kyuubi was going to take over his body and use it to destroy everything and everyone he held dear. But he also had Hinata now. With him finally realizing both his and her feelings for one another this had become the best week of his life along with the worst.

Now both of them stood outside the Hokage doors. Hinata's blush from the park when Kakashi happened upon them had receded to a light pink, but it was still present. Naruto however was very pale, the idea of digging up his old memories and showing his friends was obviously not a very pleasant idea in his mind, especially because he had no idea what they would see and think. Not to mention he still had to answer their questions about Kyuubi.

Hinata had been having the most wonderful day she could ever dream of. It had her wishing that she had confessed sooner so that she could have been happy much earlier. She was happy to have his love though. She knew she would do anything for him, but she also knew that she had to understand him better really help him. She didn't want secrets between them and she wanted to help him through his pain. That was why she suggested Ino's help, but as she looked up and how pale and worried Naruto looked she couldn't help but feel guilty about her request.

Naruto's train of thought was broken when he felt Hinata put he had on his arm. "It will be ok Naruto-kun." She said with a comforting smile.

"Yeah I'm just nervous is all…I kept my secret for so long and now…" Naruto spoke as he let out a small sigh.

"They are your friends Naruto-kun, its ok. I'll be right next to you." Hinata spoke reassuringly as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's.

Again Naruto was left pondering how he could be both so lucky and unlucky at the same time. In the end he just gave up again and gave a little chuckle as he started to walk forward to the large oak doors of the Hokage office. Naruto took a deep breath as he got a grip on the door handle and then swung the door open.

"HEY BAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out a second before he was sent flying back through the door he just entered from.

Standing there was a very ticked Tsunade with her arm outstretched from where she just hit Naruto. Still standing where she was a second ago was frozen stiff Hinata who still seemed to be holding on to an invisible arm that disappeared just a second ago. Naruto, however, was imprinted in the wall across from the door.

"ow…"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" Tsunade yelled as she walked over to Naruto and removed him from the wall while still holding him up by the collar.

"Heh, it will never get old baa-chan."

Tsunade's brow twitched a little and she threw Naruto back towards the room. Her eyes went wide as she realized the person standing at the door hadn't walked away yet. Naruto flew right into Hinata and into the office with him on top of her in a very awkward position, their faces inches away from each other.

"Hmm role reversal from the park. Let me see which chapter would do for this one…"

Naruto and Hinata turned their heads to the side to see everyone they knew from the night before around them and Kakashi looking through his little orange book for a chapter that reminded him of the situation. The two of them immediately jumped off each other and stood up blushing madly.

They both just stood there blushing until Naruto noticed Jaraiya in the corner working on his research pad and looking up every once in a while and Hinata and himself. His red turned from one of embarrassment to that of anger. Naruto shot forwards past everyone and straight at Jaraiya grabbing his precious research.

"Hey what are you doing gaki!" Jaraiya yelled.

Naruto just opened the book and looked inside at the last written things. Inside was a drawing of the situation that had just happened when Naruto was on top of Hinata with one big difference. Both of them were naked in the drawing

Naruto turned to Jaraiya and started cracking his knuckles, prepared to beat the day lights out of Jaraiya.

"What's wrong don't like it?" Jaraiya said with a little smirk.

"Like what?" Tsunade asked. Jaraiya's smirk dropped once he remembered who was in the room with him. He looked at the smirk that grew on Naruto's face. "You wouldn't…" Jaraiya gasped at Naruto.

Naruto tossed the note pad over to Tsunade still on the last page. Looking at the page her eyes went wide with fury. Instantly she ripped the book into shreds and started stalking towards the very frightened Jaraiya. Jaraiya never stood a chance as he was pushed from behind by Naruto straight into Tsunade's fist and straight out the wall.

Naruto chuckled a little bit as he looked out the hole Jaraiya just flew from. He had a small smile until he turned around and saw all of his friends and their sensei. 'Ah that's right…'

There were a number of chairs set up in a semi circle till it reached the Hokages desk where Tsunade sat and Katsu stood next to her. Naruto gave a small smile to Katsu which was cheerfully returned. He sat down with Hinata and everyone else took a seat in the circle.

"Well…" Naruto spoke not quite sure where to start.

"Why didn't you tell us?" It was Ino. She looked at Naruto with both sad and hurt eyes. She was obviously hurt at the lack of trust Naruto had given them.

"Fear…I was afraid. Afraid you would all turn on me just like the villagers. Afraid I would lose you as my friends. Afraid I would lose the only people that ever cared for me." Naruto spoke while keeping a smile on his face to mask his true emotions.

"So you don't trust us." Kiba spoke this time.

"No…no…I…I was just too much of a coward…" Naruto got out slowly as he was trying to find the right words. "I would trust any of you with my life…it's just that I always feared I would never have anyone…and when I finally did I never wanted to lose them." Naruto smile faltered a bit but he held it up.

"So that was him? When you fought me?" Neji asked. He still remembered that evil chakra as it came out of Naruto during the exam. But he couldn't remember Naruto using it any time after that.

"Yes I was able to pull out his chakra."

"Why haven't I seen you use it since then? We have done numerous missions together." Neji replied

"After I failed to rescue Sasuke a second time I made a promise to myself that I would use my own power from now on. That's why you haven't really seen me use it."

"So have you always known about it?" It was Tenten this time.

"No I didn't learn about it until after the genin test at the academy and I never spoke to him till the Chunnin exams."

Everyone went wide eyed at this. "Y-you talk to him?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, and he's an asshole…"

'**I will enjoy making you watch their deaths.'** Kyuubi spoke to Naruto

Naruto visibly twitched in anger as he heard Kyuubi speak to him. It didn't go unnoticed by the people watching. "He is the reason everything is happening…"

"Did he just say something?" It was Kakashi speaking and still looking in his book. "You twitched in anger after you called him an asshole."

Naruto took in a deep breath and let it out. "He said he is going to enjoy making me watch as he kills you."

There were several surprised looks among everyone. "Hah too bad that will never happen eh Naruto?" Kiba yelled out. Kiba looked at Naruto and noticed Naruto's distraught look while his head was tilted down looking at the ground. Kiba then noticed the look on Tsunade and even that of Katsu. "Right Naruto?..."

"Remember the forest of death from the first exam?" Naruto asked and waited until they nodded their head in understanding. "What you likely didn't know is that Orochimaru was there also, he attacked us during the test. That was when Sasuke got the curse seal. During the attack too he also messed with my seal and since then it's been weakening every time I used the Kyuubi's chakra."

Everyone in the room was staring at Naruto with a sort of shock. The adults already knew about the attack on Naruto in the forest, but only Tsunade and Katsu knew what was going on with the seal.

"So does that mean Kyuubi is going to escape?" Shino barely seemed phase by the info other than his eyebrows were raised slightly above his glasses.

Naruto shook his head slowly. "Actually…he is going to gain control of my body…"

"WHAT?" all of his friends yelled out at Naruto.

"He told me that he is going to gain control and tear apart everyone I hold dear…making me watch from the inside unable to do anything."

They all sat in silence for a little while before finally Shikamaru had enough. "Troublesome…so I assume you are going to do something?"

"That's why I am here." Katsu spoke up from next to Tsunade. "I am going to take Naruto away from Konoha for one year to both train him as a Guardian and hopefully fix the seal."

"Eh Guardian?" Kiba was stumped.

Hinata smiled and went into an explanation of what a Guardian was and his powers in Konoha. Katsu was even surprised at the amount she knew about the position of Guardian until he realized politics was likely drilled into the Hyuuga heir and she would need to know all of the positions.

"Wow…" was the only response that was heard from several of the shinobi in the room. Someone could hear a pin drop at the silence in the room. Everyone was wrapped up in their own thoughts about what had been said in the time they were together. They were afraid for Naruto, but comforted as they thought about how he would try and protect them.

"I have a question." It was Shino "I have observed some of the glares often given to you in the village and even some of the hateful talking about you. How has it been for you?"

"That's…sort of hard…" Naruto replied.

"Why is that?"

Before Naruto could speak Hinata spoke for him. "N-naruto-kun is…having trouble remembering the more painful memories." Naruto smiled gently at her.

"Wait wait." Ino was looking directly at naruto. "Do you mean that you have buried those painful memories and don't remember them anymore?" Naruto only nodded at here. "That's not good for you. Feelings like that continue to bottle up until one day you just let it all you."

"That's why we wanted to talk to you Ino." Naruto spoke up. "Hina-chan really wants to help me and she wants to know what I have been through, I am sure all of you feeling the same….so can you help me remember?" Naruto still spoke a bit apprehensively, but Hinata's hand was on top of his relaxing him.

Ino had on a big smile as she listened to every word. "I can do one better. My father and I have developed a new jutsu for memories. We want to use it on prisoners to extract information, but it isn't full proof since memories can be tampered with. However it is perfect for something like this."

"So what is it?" Naruto questioned

"We call it Nou Shouyou no Jutsu. (Memory Walk Technique)" Ino beamed proudly. "It lets us actually go and see the memories instead of you just telling us it will be like we are actually there, it's the best way to get information."

"So you will be walking around in my memories?" To say Naruto was worried would be an understatement.

"Not exactly. We will be there and see everything, but not your actual thoughts. It will be almost like watching a movie, only we are in it and can do nothing." Ino obviously wanted to try out her new jutsu.

"Well I hope I can put on a decent show." Naruto spoke brightly, but they could see the worry in his eyes. He had no idea exactly what they would be seeing. His memories were private, but this was something that he needed to get out in the open.

"Are you sure you want to do this Naruto?" Tsunade had a worried look on her face, she had heard just how bad Naruto's life had been. She wasn't sure he would want everyone to see all of this.

"Yeah….it will be fine. Right Hina-chan?" To most this would look like he was just trying to get conformation that it would be fine for the others, but in truth it was Naruto that needed to hear everything would be fine, mostly from her. She just smiled and nodded her head at him lovingly.

"Alright Naruto, we will all be seeing your memories, but I am afraid that since they are your memories you will be the one reliving them. We will be watching ok?" When Naruto nodded his head she started a long series of hand signs finally she ended and yelled out.

"Nou Shouyou no Jutsu" And the world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I decided to make this one a two parter, since I have a lot of stuff I want to put into Naruto's memory. Bad news is your gonna have to wait for Naruto's memories, but good news is I already have most of it written and it should be done by tomorrow if I can get out of work early. Review please.


	22. Walk through the Past part 2

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well I am getting this chapter out pretty quickly, since I did have most of what I wanted to do already done before the last chapter was put up. Again I love the reviews I am getting so keep it up. Now on to the memories.

P.S. Added some fuel to the fire in this chapter.

XxXxXxXxX

-Last Chapter-

"Alright Naruto, we will all be seeing your memories, but I am afraid that since they are your memories you will be the one reliving them. We will be watching ok?" When Naruto nodded his head she started a long series of hand signs finally she ended and yelled out.

"Nou Shouyou no Jutsu" And the world went black.

XxXxXxXxX

Walk through the Past part 2

All round them it was pitch black. They couldn't see anything, not even the ground they stood on, but they knew it was there. The only thing that was bright was themselves. Everywhere was darkness, but they could clearly see each other as if the other person was standing in the noonday sun.

"Ok so is everyone here?" Ino called out to everyone standing in the room, but had yet to move. Looking around Hinata could easily tell one person was missing.

"Naruto-kun is missing." Hinata spoke after her quick sweep of everyone.

"Yeah, he can't be here. Since they are his memories he can only live them as himself. So we will watch what happens to him, but he won't know about us." Ino answered.

"So…all I see is darkness." Tsunade had never seen a jutsu like this. From a medical perspective she was obviously worried about trying this out on Naruto. But from her perspective she was very worried about what Naruto would be seeing again.

"Yes, give me just a moment." Ino ran through some a few handseals and whispered out "Nou Hireki" (Memory Reveal). Suddenly thousands lights appeared around everyone. Lights of all different colors and brightness were floating all around them. It looked like tiny stars floating close enough to touch.

"Ok now don't touch any of them." Ino spoke quickly after finishing the jutsu.

"So these are Naruto's memories?" Kurenai was looking around observing all of the different types of light around her. From the name of the jutsu and where they were the answer seemed obvious to her.

"Exactly. They color and brightness represents several different things. Depending on the color it could mean it's a happy memory or a bad memory. The brightness of a memory can mean two different things however. One it can be how recent it is and two it can also be how much he keeps it forward in his memories." She paused a moment to let the information seep in. "Important memories are usually bright, while memories he is trying to forget about will remain dark and unseen by him." Ino seemed very proud of the jutsu.

"H-how do we see N-Naruto-kun's memories?" Hinata was nervous about this. She knew that he had a bad past. But the look that he gave her of fear before the jutsu took effect had frightened her a little of what they might see while inside.

"Hmmm." Ino turned to Hinata and then got an evil grin while looking at the girl. "How about we look at a more recent memory?" Hinata audibly gulped at Ino's look.

Ino walked over to a star that had two different colors swirling inside of it. One was a bright yellow and the other was dark pink. "Bright, so it's either fairly recent, very important, or both. And the colors yellow, meaning it is a very happy memory, and a dark pink for…love." She had on a huge grin at the last part as she reached over and touched the orb.

The dark world flashed out of existence as they were brought into a memory. No one could see much very well until their eyes started to adjust. They were in a dark room and they could see sunlight flowing in through some curtains on to Naruto's face as he looked down fondly at something on his chest. After a minute they realized that they were in a hospital room and that it must be early morning. Everyone standing there was confused by the memory until they heard a single sound come from the back of the group watching. "Eep!"

Hinata was blushing furiously and let out a small eep as she realized the memory Ino had picked at random was from this morning. Everyone turned around to look at her in confusion as she tried to make herself look small out of nothing. That is until they realized what the thing he was looking at on his chest was, then there were some smirks among a crowd of shocked people.

"You slept with him?!" Came a number of shocked voices. Hinata felt like she would die of embarrassment. This was not a possibility she considered when she suggested looking into his memories.

"W-we j-just slept" Hinata was stuttering like mad, trying to fight off the feeling of an oncoming faint.

"Alright alright stop embarrassing the poor girl." Tsunade wanted to get Hinata out of the obviously embarrassing situation. She was also more interested in other memories now that she had seen how they work.

"Awww alright" Ino whined then closed her eyes for a few seconds as the memory vanished around them and they were once again in the darkness filled with stars.

"Alright let's see what next?" Ino walked around a little as she searched for the next memory she wanted to use. She noticed a star that was somewhat bright, but obviously an old memory, with three swirling colors. "Let's try this one next. It has a mix of yellow for happiness, blue for truth, and even some grey for sadness."

The world again evaporated around them. They were standing in Konoha forest looking at Naruto sitting with his back against a tree holding a scroll tight to himself. He looked beaten up and exhausted. That was when they heard voices about ten yards from them in a small clearing. Turning they saw the former academy sensei Mizuki talking to a bloody looking Iruka.

"Ah so this is that night." Kakashi spoke up and all of the younger ones turned to him, as Iruka was smiling to himself and decided to let Kakashi talk. The sensei's and the older generation knew what this was. "This is the night Naruto first learned about the Kyuubi, the night after he failed the genin test…"

Kakashi was interrupted as they heard Iruka yell out "HE IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!!" Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "It was also the first time he was ever acknowledged as being himself. It would explain the great happiness he felt in this memory and the sadness of learning of Kyuubi."

Everyone watched as the memory continued on and Mizuki was about to finish Iruka. The watched proudly as Naruto jumped from his spot to save Iruka. After Mizuki was beaten everyone watched how Naruto received his forehead protector.

'You have become a strong shinobi Naruto' Iruka thought as he watched the end of memory and they faded back to where the memories rested. Everyone had a smile on at the end of the memory, proud of Naruto.

Ino looked around for the next memory for them to view. As she did she noticed a very strange looking memory. It was completely dim as if it shouldn't even be there. As if the memory was somehow completely suppressed. "I'll save that for last" Ino muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Chouji slightly heard that Ino had talked.

"Oh nothing." Ino said quickly as she reached for another memory. Not bothering to tell everyone the color of it, but they saw it was somewhat dim and grey.

They were all standing next to two large doors in a room with tables up and down. It was a dining hall and it was decorated for Christmas. It was lightly snowing outside and there was a good amount of food set up and waiting for whoever was coming in. Closer look on the decorations showed them to all be handmade, apparently by children.

"I know this place." It was Iruka that spoke up as he looked around. "It's the orphanage, which means this is from Naruto's early childhood."

As soon as Iruka finished speaking the two large doors at the end of the room opened and children started to walk into the dining hall. Two older women stood at the door watching the children that ran to their seats. Suddenly one women shot her arm into the crowd of children and pulled a small boy with blond hair out of the group entering.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She shot at the child. The young boy looked scared to death. Add that to the fact he was practically a skeleton from lack of nourishment and he looked almost dead. He had blond hair, bright blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, and wasn't wearing good clothing for the kind of weather that was outside.

"Oh my god." It was Tsunade, she saw the clear signs of malnourishment on the child's body. He was clearly not being fed to his needs.

"I-I am s-sorry I just wanted to h-have holiday d-dinner with everyone." The boy was practically in tears and stuttering from fear of the old women. Everyone watching the memory felt a tinge of pain from watching the boy in such fear.

"You know you're not allowed." With that she grabbed Naruto's ear and started pulling him towards a kitchen. She didn't care how long her nails were or how hard she was pinching. By the time they reached the kitchen they were heading too Naruto's ear was bleeding onto his barely fitting clothes.

"Here." She said as she handed Naruto a small bowl with what looked like few spoonful's of soup in it. She immediately led him to a door on the other side of the kitchen and pushed the small boy outside and shutting the door behind him. "Knock when you're finished" she yelled through the door.

"Oh Naruto…" Iruka let out in barely a whisper as he watched the whole event take place.

Naruto stood out in the snow shaking. He huddled down with small bowl of soup in hand and leaned against the door. Trembling he ate the little amount of soup in just four spoonful's. He stood up again and knocked against the door.

There was no answer as Naruto just stood out there in the snow. He could hear laughing come from the children in the dining hall from outside. He knocked again and got no response. Finally Naruto just gave up and huddled back down searching for any warmth in his body he could as tears slowly made their ways down his cheek.

"Why?" was the last thing heard from the boy as the memory vanished from sight and they were standing in the room of stars again. The different reactions in the room could be put into three categories anger, disbelief, and finally sadness for many.

Everyone remained silent and in their own thoughts until Ino touched another memory, wanting to get the thoughts of the old one out of her head. Everyone was standing in a play ground watching Naruto stand alone looking at the entrance to the play ground where a young Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba were walking away with their parents.

"I wonder what it's like…" Naruto said quietly as he started to walk off of the play ground and towards his small apartment. He kept his head down so he couldn't see the glares that he knew were being directed at him from the villagers. "Why…"

Everyone watched in horror as a rock flew from the side street and struck Naruto on the side of his head causing him to fall to the ground with blood coming out of the cut. Some drunken villagers were walking over to the boy bottles in and rocks in hand. Naruto looked to be barely conscious as the men walked over to him.

"Filthy demon, its time we end this." One of the people in crowd spoke. He was met with cheers and yells urging them on. Slowly he walked over to the boy on the ground and pulled out a knife from a pocket in his coat. He raised the knife in his hand and started a downward motion towards the boys chest.

"HALT NOW!" a powerful yell erupted behind the crowd. The crowd parted to show the man that that Naruto had come to call jii-san, the Third Hokage followed by six of Konoha's Anbu. "I should have you all arrested right now for what you are doing?"

"Finishing a job that should have been committed years ago?" and angry yell erupted.

"Committing and aiding in the murder of a child." The Hokage quickly responded rounding on the man who questioned him. At this point the memory faded away as Naruto apparently slipped into unconsciousness.

"I…I can't believe it…" It was Kiba talking. He was stunned at everything he had seen so far, and it only seemed to get worse with each one.

"L-lets just continue…" Ino spoke sadly and touched another orb.

They were there for a while, just watching Naruto memories. Some were sad and some good. There were memories of the very first gift he ever got, it was his goggles he wore before he graduated from the third, and even him remembering his taste of ramen. But the bad greatly outweighed the good. There were memories of his apartment being torn to shreds, the first time he killed man and he collapsed to ground calling himself a demon, rocks being hurled at him, and the worse were his memories of the beating's he would receive on the day he was born when the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him.

Everyone just stood there as the last memory they watched faded away. Hardly believing what their eyes have been showing them. Ino took a gulp before speaking up. "We have seen enough I think…" then she noticed the odd looking memory from before. The one that didn't seem like it should be there. "But there is this one more."

It was night time and they could see Naruto walking along white walls. It was a bright moon out and all seemed peaceful. There was a gasp from behind the viewers watching and they all turned to see Hinata with an almost frightened expressions and Neji standing there looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked quickly looking at the expressions on the two faces.

"It's that night…" Neji answered.

Before anyone could question what Neji meant a man in a dark shinobi outfit rounded the corner heading in the direction Naruto was coming from. He had a small bundle over his shoulder that no one could quite tell what it was until Neji answered for him.

"This is the night Hinata-sama was kidnapped…" Neji spoke as he thought about his father and what happened because of this one incident, but he didn't remember Naruto being involved at all.

"But what is Naruto doing here?" Kiba asked as he looked at the scene.

The man was sprinting down the path. Naruto saw him carrying something looking rather heavy and wondered why the man was in such a rush.

"Hey mister what you doing?" he called out to the man heading his way.

Naruto's only answer was a strong backhand from the ninja when he got close enough. Everyone gasped as they saw Naruto's head collide with the wall he had just been walking along innocently. Blood smeared on the white wall as Naruto slid down the wall.

The masked man never noticed Hiashi step in front of him a few yards down from where Naruto was now injured. Hiashi quickly killed the ninja and pulled Hinata from his grasp, thanking the stars she was ok. Main and Branch family members rushed out to where the scene had just taken place. They were all surround Hiashi and Hinata, but Hiashi still had a clear view of the blond boy in front of him. The son of his old friend.

"Yori!" Hiashi called out. Neji visibly flinched at the name when it was called out. The man quickly stepped up from the group. Hiashi had never been fond of the man, but he was one of few present among the group that he had spoken to other than his own brother.

"Yes Hiashi-sama?" The somewhat irritated man stepped out from being called.

"Take the boy to the hospital; it seems the kidnapper injured him." Hiashi stated as he picked up Hinata and walked back into the compound.

Yori walked over to where the boy was and sneered once he realized who the boy was. Then he smirked as he felt a presence.

"Come here Diachi" He said out loud. Again Neji was looking wide eyed at the scene in front of him.

In a few moments a boy jumped down from where he was hiding and watching his father look at the boy he was supposed to take to the hospital. He took one look at the bleeding boy and made his opinion.

"What a pathetic child." Diachi spoke in disdain looking at the boy two years younger than him.

"Come with me." Yori spoke as he picked up Naruto. Diachi obediently followed his fathers order. Naruto seemed to be barely conscious and suffering from a great amount of pain. He left them away from the compound and towards the hospital, before they got there though he ducked into an alleyway and pulled two Kunai out. He slammed both of them through Naruto's shirt to hold him up against the wall but not injure him.

"Practice you Jyuuken on this boy" Yori stated. Everyone watching gasped at the scene. Neji was overflowing with anger at this point and Hinata was nearly in tears. To everyone but Neji's surprise the boy just smirked and got into the stance he had been taught.

"Your stance is weak. Here." Yori said as he noticed that his feet were spread at the right length. "Now try." With that Yori pulled back his palm and sent it straight into Naruto's gut. Naruto's eyes opened wide and he violently coughed out some blood.

"Good keep going." Everyone watched in horror as Diachi just continued to lay Jyuuken strikes into the already heavily injured child tearing up muscles and blood vessels. Naruto was crying some; it mixed with the blood at his feet as he was still held up against the wall.

"That is enough" Yori finally called out and pulled the boy off of the wall, not until after Diachi got in one last shot. He lifted the boy up in front of his face. His cold eyes meeting with Naruto's sad and pained gaze. Then Yori violently rammed his fist in Naruto's stomach and dropped him on the ground. Naruto's vision finally ended with them leaving him there in the dark alley.

The memory was gone and they were standing in the room of stars again. Each trapped in their own sad thoughts, none wanting to believe what he had been through. Ino brought her hands up. "Nou Shouyou Kai" (Memory Walk Release)

They were back in the Hokages office standing like a small crowd facing the same direction. They stood there for what seemed like ages still trapped in their own thoughts till they noticed Hinata had moved from her spot in front to walking to the back of the group. They all turned around to she where she was walking too.

He was standing there looking straight at the ground trying to compose himself. Trying his hardest to put up his mask, the one he had become so used to showing everyone. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his lips to curve, he couldn't smile after seeing all of that again. He tried his best to suppress the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't make them all worry about him, he needed to be strong for them. He needed to be strong for Hinata-chan.

Hinata walked out of the group and straight in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him then guided his head to her shoulder. "It's alright Naruto-Kun" at those simple words Naruto let out all of the emotions he had been holding onto. He let them see just how hurt he was deep inside. He let his mask fall.


	23. Revelations

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well last chapter I said I would add some fuel to the fire. The fire I referred to was the hate of two certain characters in my story and it seems to have worked out pretty well. I have to say I am pleased with the reactions I got the story, and I should let you know that I might be editing the last chapter to add more memories I came up with.

If you are wondering about action in the story then you should know it will likely be within the next few chapters. Who will be fighting who….well that's my little secret. By the way please remember I will be taking a more "realistic" approach to this story, not every problem can be solved by just going and kicking the bad guy's ass. So on reviews.

Lonely Reader: Thanks for your compliment. As for action there will be later in this story, but as of right now there will still be a couple chapters to go.

NARUXHINAFREAK: You're scaring me a little…and maybe…

Dragonman180: While I would like to have Neji give them a beating, it would more likely end up in a curse seal Neji. Glad I got that effect out of you and I am not sure about the orphanage lady, will decide at a later time. When do you plan to update you fic eh?

Bailin: Honestly that was a genuine translation…but wow that is ironic.

Oh and sorry for the long time to update. Have a lot of stuff on my plate for a little while. Next chapter should be as long to update.

XxXxXxXxX

He was standing there looking straight at the ground trying to compose himself. Trying his hardest to put up his mask, the one he had become so used to showing everyone. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his lips to curve, he couldn't smile after seeing all of that again. He tried his best to suppress the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't make them all worry about him, he needed to be strong for them. He needed to be strong for Hinata-chan.

Hinata walked out of the group and straight in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him then guided his head to her shoulder. "It's alright Naruto-Kun" at those simple words Naruto let out all of the emotions he had been holding onto. He let them see just how hurt he was deep inside. He let his mask fall.

XxXxXxXxX

Revelations

Many people often feel the need to be strong and protect those that are most precious to them. In front of these people they will only try to show their strong side and never their weaknesses. After all, if they are weak then who will be strong for them? When showing weakness they show vulnerability, a vulnerability that could cost them their most precious people. A father will be strong for his family, a friend will be strong for his other friends, and a Hokage will be strong for his or her people.

A long time ago Naruto decided he would be strong for those precious to him, he wouldn't show weakness, he wouldn't cry in front of them, and he would never let anything happen to them. And in just two days all of that went away for him. He had hidden in his thinking spot to let out his tears about Sasuke, he couldn't let others see his tears, but still Hinata had found him. He had almost given up on his life, if he had done that then who would have protected his precious people? He had let all of his friends be captured, at that time by an unknown source, and he had broken down in front of them. And now here he was releasing all of the feelings he had been trying to hold in all of his life while being embraced in Hinata's arms.

Everyone in the room was silent, lost in their own thoughts about what they had all witnessed. Many of the thoughts were the same, and some of the girls were crying silently at what they witnessed. Everyone was wondering how Naruto had managed to be the bright happy youth he had always been, why it was that he could take so much pain yet remain strong and happy in front of all of them the entire time. That was the reason they knew he needed this, he needed to get all of these feelings out and show his weakness to them. Feelings like his cannot just be bottled up or eventually the person would simply overflow and it would come out anyway, and in a much worse way.

It was about half an hour before Naruto had finally calmed down under Hinata's care. Eventually his crying calmed down into sobs, until eventually he was asleep in her arms with her stroking his hair. They all just sat there not saying anything, no one quite sure what to say about the whole situation.

"So this is why I was prevented from seeing or reading any files about him isn't it?" Katsu asked still looking at Naruto, but it was obviously directed at Tsunade.

Tsunade let out a long breath, she had a feeling a large headache was coming on. "The council banned you from seeing him, not me. And yes I believe this is why they did it. They had a feeling you would…"

"Go around handing out punishments right? Well they are right; many of those people deserve nothing less than death for what they did to him." Katsu only spoke the words, but they held enough power to make it seem like he was yelling. As much as he wanted to yell, he didn't want to wake up Naruto. He was obviously tense and in deep thought, as if questioning what he was going to do, but leaning towards a fight.

"How could they…" Sakura got out. She was still crying a little from everything she had witnessed.

"Hate and fear." It was Kakashi that answered. Of all the people there, he had tried to respect the wishes of the fourth the most, never hating Naruto. But he could admit he hadn't done anywhere near enough for him. "They hated him for what he had inside of him, and they also feared what he was. So they treated him like that."

"He never answered that question Kakashi-sensei." Sakura was having a difficult time getting anything out at this point. She almost wanted to break down like Naruto had.

Kakashi only nodded at her statement.

"What question?" Some of the people in the room felt left out at the conversation going on between the two.

"Sakura once asked Naruto what his childhood was like. When that happened he quickly had a very pained look on his face, but he covered it up quickly. He said he had to go to the bathroom and left us there. I knew what was wrong of course, but I didn't know it was as bad as it had been." Kakashi answered.

Again people were left to wonder about what they themselves had seen about Naruto. The always bright and happy boy that was so dependable to his friends. He was the strongest amongst them, but just looking at him asleep in Hinata's arms had him looking so vulnerable to all of them.

Hinata on the other hand was feeling very different about the whole situation. Part of hers was feeling guilty. Guilty that it was her that coaxed Naruto into reliving his past and guilty that he was now showing his true side to those he had always been strong for because of it. She mentally berated herself for making him go through it while she loving cradled him in her arms.

Another part of her was ashamed of herself. Ashamed that he had gone through so much and had always been so alone when she could have been with him. If she could have just looked past her own shyness and talked to him, gotten to him sooner, then at least he could have been a little happier then what he had been. He could have had many more bright and loving memories, but no, because of her damn timid ness she was never they for him.

The final part was very grateful to Naruto. For him always being so strong around them, even though he was clearly hurting the most. She wished she could be more like him in that respect. But she was also grateful for him allowing them to see what they had. She wouldn't have pushed the issue much further than she had, but he was willing to show her so that she could help him. And now that she knew what he had been through, there was no way she would let him be alone again.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Iruka was standing behind her with a sad smile on his face.

"Come on, let's take him home. I'll carry him." When Hinata nodded he bent down and scooped Naruto up into his arms. The both of them took off towards Naruto's apartment. The rest of the group was left in the silent Hokage office.

"How do you think he survived that attack?" Ino asked. She had seen what the Jyuuken style could do to a body over the past years of being friends with Hinata and Neji. She knew it was devastating to a full grown person, let alone a child.

"Well the Kyuubi gave him amazing recovery, but even then he would have had to of been treated by some medical staff. It's likely that a Anbu had found him during a patrol and took him to the hospital. I also remember if I am right it was sometimes soon after the incident with Hinata that Naruto himself got his own Anbu to follow him around at all times." Tsunade answered.

"So what are we going to do about what they did?!" Spoke an angered Kiba at what he had seen.

Tsunade had known this was coming ever since she saw the very first bad memory Naruto had. The rest she knew would just add to the effect. She rubbed her temples as she thought about what exactly they would do about the situation. Before she could answer though Katsu did for her.

"Nothing." Katsu said bluntly, though there was clearly some frustration mixed in.

The faces in the room were mixed. The mixes were shock, confusion, and anger.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Kiba was done being subtle.

"Multiple reasons. One: If the Hokage went against the most powerful clan in Konoha, there would be severe repercussions. Both politically, by how they would act on the council, and militarily, because of just how powerful a force the Hyuga are to our military." He pause a moment before he continued so they could suck in the information. "Thus the only person that can really do anything is a Guardian…"

"THEN DO SOMETHING!" It was Kiba again. He was silenced quickly from the glare coming from Katsu.

"You bring me to point number two. I, along with Naruto, have to leave tomorrow morning. I need as much time as possible to work on his seal and to train him to be the next Guardian. Point number three is mostly the same as number two in that there would have to be a witness, namely Naruto, but he has to come with me."

"So were just going to do nothing?" The whole idea was appalling to Kiba, no one should get away with what was done to Naruto.

"Not at all. Naruto will deal with it when he returns and proves himself." Katsu had a small smirk on his face.

"Proves himself?" Neji asked this time. He had caught onto the last part of Katsu's statement and had a good idea of what he meant.

"A Guardian is often tested on his strength, to see if he can handle being the Guardian. It is usually a very hard test against fighters, after all Guardians are most prided on their strength and heart rather than their intelligence. Most of the time the testing is done in private, inside of a facility away from the eyes of spies, only one Guardian has had a public testing."

"Who?"

"The Fourth" Katsu had a bright smile as he remembered just how Arashi had passed the test they put him up against. He went up against some very strong fighters and not only showed his strength, but his intelligence also.

"You're forgetting one thing." Tsunade was the speaker. Everyone turned to look at her, wondering what she could mean. "He is the carrier of the Kyuubi, the council and the people will not like this. The test will be very difficult to prevent him from receiving the position. They will put the best against him and I have no say in who gets put against him."

To her surprise Katsu just chuckled. "No I remembered." At that point he started to walk towards the door to leave. As he was about to step fully through he said one last thing on his way out. "And I do believe they threw the toughest they could find at the public showing for his father right?"

Behind him he left a number of confused faces until two things clicked. 'Public showing…..Fourth…..Father…."

Outside Katsu was listening outside the door for what he knew was coming.

"NANI?!?!" The resounding yell of most of the shinobi inside the room could be heard through the door. He knew he would pay for this later. Leaving the still battered Jaraiya to explain everything about Naruto's parents to the group.

XxXxXxXxX

-Naruto's Apartment-

There was a smell. A wonderful smell, but he couldn't quite tell what it was. All he knew was that it smelled good, and apparently his stomach was agreeing with him on this note, because it decided to growl at the same moment.

Opening his eyes Naruto realized he was in his bed. 'How did I get here?' Slowly things started to seep back into his head on what had happened to him earlier. His day with Hinata, his friends accepting him, ….his memories. He smiled painfully at the last part. He didn't remember much of what happened after they had viewed him. He just remember Hinata hugging him, the rest was a blur.

Looking at the clock he saw it was just past seven. Deciding he had spent enough time in bed he thought it might be a good idea to get up and investigate the smell that was wafting through his apartment. He followed the smell to the kitchen and was shocked at what he saw.

There was Hinata, with her back turned to him. She as wearing an apron and humming a soft tune as she worked on the meal she was apparently cooking. Naruto just watched her work, admiring her from behind. He leaned against the wall and continued to watch her work for a while. It was another few minutes before she finally turned around, letting out a surprised squeak when she noticed him.

"N-naruto-kun…" She spoke with a blush at the soft smile he was giving her. "How long were you there?"

"Only about five minutes Hina-chan." Naruto said as he walked over to see what she was cooking. He was met with a different assortment of foods. There was Onigiri, different types of cooked rice, different types of skewered meats, and even some homemade ramen.

"Ano…I wasn't sure what you would like when you woke up" Hinata was biting her lip slightly as she spoke. Worried he would like all the food she made for them.

"It all looks so good!" Naruto spoke up, happy about the feast in front of him. But an odd thought struck him. "But…didn't you say you wanted to pick where we went for dinner?"

Hinata smiled at how considerate he was. "Actually...I wanted to do this for dinner…at your apartment…with you." She spoke the last part out barely above a whisper, but he heard it.

After he heard this he quickly walked over to her and hugged her. He whispered softly into her ear. "Thank you." They stayed there still a few moments and then broke apart. Naruto went to wash up some for dinner and Hinata finished everything up and prepared it onto plates.

Naruto came back in a few seconds after Hinata sat down herself to wait for Naruto. "So did you get all of this stuff while I was asleep?"

"No…actually Iruka-sensei got it for me…since I wanted to be here when y-you woke up." She said with a blush.

Dinner went by mostly casually. They simply enjoyed each others presence and asked small questions to one another. Until Hinata remembered something about the day before.

"N-naruto-kun…what were you and Katsu-sama talking about before I woke up yesterday?" She asked.

Naruto blinked in surprise. 'Holy shit I forgot to tell her.' Suddenly and idea came to his head and let out a huge grin. "Lets finish eating really fast, and then I will show you." The rest of dinner went quickly, since it seemed rushed to get to whatever it was Naruto was hiding.

"Ok come with me Hina-chan." Naruto grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom. He had her sit on the edge of the bed facing where a window with closed blinds was. She was already blushing furiously from just being in his room and on his bed, but she was also sort of excited at what was happening.

Naruto opened the blinds to reveal a great view from his bedroom window, it was apparently one of the reasons he chose this apartment. It gave a dazzling view of the Hokage Monument and with the sun setting it gave off a beautiful glow. "So what do you think Hina-chan? Do I look like my father?"

She looked at Naruto who seemed to be striking a serous pose with his face and then back at the monument. She instantly did a double take at what she saw. When he put his face like the he looked exactly…like…the Fourth. 'The Fourth son…'

Hinata passed out.

Naruto chuckled at the reaction he got from her. Honestly he sort of expected it, but he felt the reaction would be worth it, plus it didn't usually take long for her to stir afterwards. He was right once again as she began to show signs of being awake again. Suddenly she sat straight up when she realized where she was, and looked him dead in the eyes. "You're the son of the Fourth?"

With that question Naruto told her everything he knew about his parents from Katsu. It took a little while to tell, but he honestly enjoyed telling it. She was the first person he had told since he found out; he felt it was right somehow. He began to wonder again just how differently his life would have turned out, had they still been alive. Would he still have the same relationship with everyone he had now? Would he still be hated? What would it of been like to have them?

Hinata saw his distress after finishing his tale. She pulled him over to the bed and embraced him. They sat there like that for a while and just talked about his problems, how differently things could have been. Until Hinata noticed it was getting late. She was about to start getting up when Naruto said something that surprised her from his comfortable spot on her shoulder.

"Don't ever leave me…please." He sounded like a broken little boy. Someone completely lost. She couldn't leave, no matter what kind of wrath she might have to face from her father tomorrow. She had to stay and comfort him.

"Of course not Naruto-Kun, I will never leave you." With that the boy fell asleep in his bed, wishing tomorrow would never come.


	24. Sad Days Ahead

Guardian

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto.

Ah well I got a lot of the reactions I was honestly expecting when I wrote the chapter. I figured a lot of people would be craving for blood, and I know I sent out some disappointment. I appreciate all of the reviews and I understand my story isn't exactly huge length, but I just happen to come up with most everything I write on the spot. Heh I am writing this now at 6:30am and I haven't been to sleep yet.

Lonely Reader: Ok first off thanks for the long review and your opinions so I will answer to the best of my ability. First off about Naruto being overly powerful and not having enough battle experience. Please remember that in my story 5 years have passed since the Valley of the End incident. So he had the 3 years of training with Jaraiya plus 2 more years of being back in Konoha and using his training methods to advance in strength and skill. That along with missions and I have my version of Naruto at about Jounin level( I apologize I know that I don't really show this because of my lack of fight scenes in this story so far. This is just how I envision the story.). Now this in NO way means that when I have Naruto return he will be some godlike force on the battle field, he will be stronger yes, but no I wont have him practically ready to take over Hokage. A signature weapon? Possibly, but I am not sure. As for the OC's and crossovers. Katsu will be my only major OC character except for enemies. And this wont be a crossover story. And as for Akatsuki, yes they will play a role in my story (Probably where I will have to make up some OC villains). Thanks again, you gave me some stuff to consider.

GhstPhantom3: I am happy to hear you like my plot. As for the strength of my OC characters. I can agree when I have made Katsu very powerful, however I don't want you to think that I have made him godly powerful. The only real strengths that I have shown that he has are his speed, ability to use the wind element, and his seal making. I will go more into detail on his abilities actually fairly soon. As for the two Hyuga villains. The only way I have seen myself making them untouchable is because of who they are at the moment, not their strength. While they are of course Hyuga main family members, so I wouldn't say they are weak at all. But they are from the strength level of someone like Katsu or Orochimaru. Secondly thank you about the realistic compliment. I hate it in stories when there is just constant fighting for what barely seems to be a reason other than we ran across some bad guys. I like there to be build up and reasoning behind a fight. And about the grammar thing…..ya I need to work on it. Thanks for the insight.

Over 200 reviews Woot!

XxXxXxXxX

-Last Chapter-

"Don't ever leave me…please." He sounded like a broken little boy. Someone completely lost. She couldn't leave, no matter what kind of wrath she might have to face from her father tomorrow. She had to stay and comfort him.

"Of course not Naruto-Kun, I will never leave you." With that the boy fell asleep in his bed, wishing tomorrow would never come.

XxXxXxXxX

Sad Days Ahead.

It was the second day she had awoken like this. She felt so warm in his embrace and she could smell that smell that was solely his. His scent was almost intoxicating to her; it comforted her just to be around it. She could hear his heart beat. The side of her face was just on top of his bare chest. '….bare…..chest….'

Hinata opened her eyes immediately and sat up some. She was in bed with Naruto. That was no surprise to her, she remembered falling asleep with him, but when did he take off his clothing? How much did he take off?...did she take anything off?

Timidly she reached her hand to where the sheets of the bed were resting just a little below where he head was. She lifted the sheet and let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding when she saw he had only removed his shirt and she was fully clothed still. 'He must have gotten hot during the night.'

Lowering the sheet after relief washed through her she found herself changing her attention back to Naruto himself, he was still asleep peacefully breathing in and out softly. Biting her lower lip her gaze started to drift lower. She found her blush increasing as she looked over the tan chest her head had been resting on just a few minutes ago. Absent mindedly she put her hand on his chest and ran her hand across him. She traced over his abs and the rest of his body all the way down to his waist line, at that point her mind had finally caught up to what she was doing and her hand snapped back.

"Aw that was nice."

Hinata let out a squeak as she looked back up at Naruto. His eyebrow was cocked some and he had an amused grin on his face as he looked at her blushing face. Her gaze just drifted downwards from his scrutiny….straight to his chest. She began to blush even worse. Suddenly Naruto shot up from his position and captured her lips with his own.

Hinata melted against the kiss and to both of their surprise pushed Naruto back down. She rolled from her position from the side on top of him, pressing her lips against his she let her tongue lick his lips. Asking for the thing she had gotten so much pleasure out of yesterday in the park.

His hands never left her hips, afraid of exactly what he might do with them if he got more courageous, especially around someone as shy as Hinata. Even still he was quickly becoming intoxicated from the kiss. He was ready to do pretty much anything she asked of him.

When they both broke the kiss they were out of breath. Naruto was almost in a daze from the kiss and looking around the room to get his bearings straight. Looking at the clock he noticed it seven in the morning. He honestly had no idea exactly when he was supposed to leave, but he knew there was still something he needed to do before then.

Quickly Naruto made a seal and summoned a single Kage Bunshin. Hinata looked a little stunned at the second Naruto appearing right next to the bed her and the real Naruto were currently kissing in. But wordlessly the close went out the door to complete its task. Giving Naruto a confused look he answered her.

"He's going to go and give someone a message to come here." At this point a grin came over Naruto face. "So let's get some breakfast before then." With that he pulled down the squeaking Hyuga girl into another passionate kiss before getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxX

-Sakura's home-

Getting up from her bed Sakura made her way over to her kitchen. It had been another sleepless night for Sakura. It had been like this ever since Sasuke died and Naruto wouldn't see anyone. In short it had been the worst week in her life.

The man she had loved with all her heart was dead. She had spent everyday up until his funeral crying and cried even harder there. What was tearing her up though was the fact she had no idea what really happened. The only person that knew exactly what happened was Naruto, and Kakashi told what he knew from walking in right after the incident.

She wanted to know exactly what happened, but she wouldn't push the issue with Naruto. She knew exactly how emotional he had been all these years when it came to Sasuke. Pushing him just wouldn't be the right thing to do now, not will all the things he is trying to deal with right now. Learning the demon you have protected everyone from for so long is trying to take over your body to kill everyone you hold precious, training to become the Guardian of the entire village that hated your existence, learning about his family, and now his new found feelings with Hinata. Naruto has too much on his plate to push the issue.

And now her goofy teammate has found the love of his life, when she has lost hers. She was happy for the fact that both of her good friends had finally found each other. That Hinata had managed to finally tell her greatest secret to Naruto, and that Naruto had finally let someone into his heart. She still couldn't help the feeling of jealousy she had at their relationship though, a relationship she so desperately wanted to have with Sasuke when he was still alive.

She was brought out of her musings by a knock at her door. Sluggishly moving across the living room she went up to the door. Opening the door she was surprised to see a slightly out of breath Naruto standing in front of her.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"No Sakura I am just a Kage Bunshin Naruto sent to go get you so he wouldn't have to leave Hinata." The clone explained.

"Oh ok. What does he want? Shouldn't he be getting ready?"

The clone took on a sad look. It felt the same emotions that Naruto did about the incident, after all it was a clone to the original owner. "I think he is going to tell you what happened." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura stood there puzzled for a moment at what the clone said, before it started to register in her head that he wanted to talk about Sasuke's death. Immediately she sprinted into her home to finish cleaning up and was out the door towards Naruto's apartment.

XxXxXxXxX

-Naruto's Apartment-

Sakura had run as fast as she could. She silently thanked the stars that Naruto had moved closer to where she lived when he himself moved. She now stood in front of Naruto's door, waiting for him to come and answer it. She was beginning to wonder if he was even home at all.

Her doubts were put to rest when an embarrassed looking Hinata opened the door. 'Ah she stayed the night' Sakura gave a sly smirk at the already blushing girl that caused her to blush even more. Even though the girl was blushing though, Sakura could tell that there was some worry behind her embarrassment. Upon entering she could tell why.

Naruto was sitting on the couch, his shoulders were slumped and he was looking incredibly depressed. His eyes were covered in shadows and hair. Hinata sat down next to him while Sakura took a seat across from him.

Hinata was really worried at this point. Slowly during breakfast Naruto started to get more and more depressed, when she tried to help him feel better he barely answered her. She was left puzzling just what was wrong. Eventually slipped into this deeply depressed state of thought and she was having trouble getting any reaction from him at all.

They all sat there for a number of minutes, quietly trying to figure out exactly what was going on and what Naruto was going to say. Sakura was starting to get worried about her overly active teammate and when she finally spoke she was interrupted.

"Naruto what…"

"I'm sorry…" Naruto looked up directly at her, tears in his eyes slowly starting to make their way down his cheeks. "If…if I was stronger maybe I could have done it. I..I am so sorry Sakura."

He told her everything. She never even got a chance to put in a single word. He told her about the mission planning, when he snuck in, he told her all about how he tried to hide him so that he could buy enough time to escape. He tried to keep the details about him getting beat by Orochimaru to a minimum, but he told her how Sasuke jumped in the way of the blade.

Saukra was in tears listening to everything Naruto was saying. Everything she wanted answered in the past week was here, and it was almost too hard to bare. "Sakura…he..he told me to tell you that he was sorry and that he loves you." He said through the sobs of the pain of losing a brother.

Sakura was sitting completely still. She had tears in her eyes making their way down her cheeks as she processed exactly what Naruto had said again in her mind. A sad smile crossed her lips as she realized that he did love her in the end. She was brought out of her trance when she saw Naruto on his knees before her.

"I am so sorry Sakura. I…I broke my promise, I understand if you hate me…I" He was silenced when Sakura's open palm slapped him across the face. His head was still looking sideways in shock. It slowly started to register in his mind that she now hated him.

"Sorry it was the only way to get you to shut up." Sakura said.

Naruto looked at her face. She was still crying some, but she had a small smile on her face. "You didn't break your promise at all Naruto. You saved him, you didn't bring him home, but you saved him. That and I know he loved me in the end is enough for me."

Naruto had a stunned look as he sat there on his knees. He wasn't quite sure exactly what to say. This was the third time in three days he was met with such an unexpected reaction to what he had to say. Could he even read people right at all, if how long it took him to figure out how Hinata felt about him told him anything…then no her couldn't read people at all.

"I'll see you at the gates when you leave. Katsu left us all a letter saying he was taking you out around ten." With that Sakura stood up and walked outside the door. She walked straight home and cried her heart out until it was time to go to the gate later.

Naruto sat there for a couple more minutes trying to register exactly everything that had just happened. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Hinata set her hand down on his shoulder. She had a warm smile for him as he stood up and hugged her. Relief washed over him as he realized that everything he had been worrying about turned out alright.

The rest of the morning went by quickly for the two. Naruto spent some of it packing, but most of it he spent up next to her on the couch. The time finally came when he would need to meet Katsu at the gate to the village.

"Come on Hina-chan, its time to go." She responded with a sad nod and stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Naruto was walking out the door when something caught his eye on the table. Reaching over he set the picture frame of team seven up right. Looking at the picture he bore a small grin.

"I'll see you in the next life teme." Naruto spoke before he walked out the door hand in hand with Hinata.

XxXxXxXxX

-Gates of Konoha-

The walk didn't take long to the gates. They decided it would be wise to get there a few minutes early to say goodbye to everyone that was important to him. The walk held some glares again at the couple along with hushed whispers, but was over all peaceful. Peaceful and sad at the same time.

Naruto was pleasantly greeted by everyone in Konoha that mattered to him. The eleven remaining members of those who took that Chunin exam all those years ago, their sensei's, Iruka, Jaraiya, Tsunade, hell even Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku were there. He greeted them all with a happy smile. Katsu stood a little off to the side, waiting for Naruto get done what he needed.

"Well guys, I guess this is goodbye for now." He said as he approached the group.

"You're damn right for now. You are coming back to us." Sakura spoke up.

"Heh that's true." Naruto put on a big happy grin at the comment.

"We expect to see you back soon." Shikamaru had walked up in front of Naruto. Shikamaru offered his hand, which Naruto promptly knocked away to opt for a hug from his lazy friend, earning a mutter of "Troublesome…"

The rest of the good byes were all heart felt, he walked up to everyone and gave them a hug. Each hoped this wouldn't be the last time they saw they blond shinobi they cared so much for now. The one who had seen more hard times then most of them combined.

"Hey Neji Sakura, can I talk to you two for a moment in private?" Naruto asked as he let go of the Iruka. The two looked surprised but nodded in response and walked a few yards off with Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura questioned. She thought that this might be about telling the rest of them about Sasuke, but that wouldn't explain Neji.

Naruto let out a breath before starting. "Could you guys please take care of Hinata for me while I'm gone?" Sakura's eyes widened a little bit in response, but Neji actually flinched, thinking about what was going to happen after Naruto left. Luckily for him neither one of them caught his flinch. "It's just that…we were getting a lot of glares, and even some harsh whispers. I don't want her to be treated like I was. Will you please watch out for her?...for me?"

"Of course." Was Sakura's response. Neji only nodded his head in affirmation, but he looked deeply troubled.

"Thanks. Can you please ask Hinata-chan to come over here?"

"Sure Naruto. Oh…umm do you want me to tell everyone about Sasuke while your gone?" Naruto looked a little surprised by the question, but he nodded to her. It might be easier for him if they heard it while he was away. He still wasn't sure how everyone would react.

Hinata walked up to him with a small blush on her cheeks. Apparently Ino had been teasing her about their new relationship. Naruto grabbed her hand and jumped up to the roof of a building near the gate. Everyone was surprised, but could understand the two needed their privacy. It would be hard for the two too leave each other.

They stood there just holding each other for several minutes, both heads resting on each others shoulders. He was going to be gone from her for a whole year. That feeling he was starting to need was being taken away from him. It was killing him inside.

"Promise me." He heard her muffled sob come from his shoulder. "Promise me you will come back, you always keep your promises."

He pulled her away from him and looked directly into her eyes. "I promise I will return to you. As long as you promise you will be here when I get back."

She smiled a little through the tears and nodded her head. Naruto smiled a little and then reached behind his neck. He pulled off the crystal necklace that Tsunade he had won from Tsunade and handed it to her as she gasped. "Hold on to this for me, as added insurance I'll come back."

She was about to refuse, but hearing his words made her change her mind. He gave this to her as a way of reminding her about him always, she would never take it off while he was gone.

Reaching into her own shirt she pulled out her own necklace. It was a silver locket and chain. The inside held a picture of her mother and herself that she replaced every year. "Here Naruto-kun. You have to return this to me." She said as she placed the necklace around his neck.

He then reached into his pocket and put something into her hand. Opening her palm she looked down to see a key. "If you ever just need someplace to be alone, my place is yours now. You can do anything you want with it, I trust you."

She held the key tight in her fist against her chest. She leaned up to kiss him for what would be the last time for a year. He didn't disappoint her as he kissed her with all the passion he could muster. The kissing lasted a few minutes before he needed to get going. Jumping down onto the road they all walked to the outside of the gate.

"Before we go Naruto I have to do something." Katsu said as he walked over to the side of the road with a large scroll. Unrolling it on the ground Naruto saw what looked like a large seal upon the scroll. Kakashi and Jaraiya's eyes widened when they looked at the complex seal. When it finished rolling out Naruto was surprised to see the scroll itself disappear and the seal remain on the ground in black ink.

"Step into the center Naruto so I can apply it." Naruto just nodded and walked over to the center of the seal. Fully trusting Katsu's judgement.

Without warning Katsu launched into an extremely long series of hand seals. Finally after almost a minute of blinding speed hand seals he slammed his hand into the edge. "NENDO FUU" (Year Seal) The pain was immediate. The kanji letters on the ground made their way onto Naruto skin and formed around the Kyuubi's seal. He had three hundred and sixty five Kanji letters coming out from the original seal in a spiral.

"What was that?" Naruto panted out finally after catching his breath. Hinata was by his side trying to hold him up after the complex seal had finished.

"The year seal. You are completely cut off from the Kyuubi now for a full year. This is our time to come up with the plan while we are gone. Unfortunately this is the only way to stop the Kyuubi from influencing you, the seal is trying to block off his chakra."

"Why is it called the year seal?" Tsunade pondered out loud.

'She's not gonna like this'. "Because after one year all seals on the body will be incredibly weakened…" Everyone's eyes went wide and Tsunade looked like she was about to strangle him. "It's a make or break deal guys, this was the only thing I could find that would by us the time. I'm sorry, I really am."

Everyone in the group calmed down a little at the explanation, but were obviously still worried for Naruto's sake. Naruto then walked over to where his bag was and looked at everyone one by one. He suddenly broke into a huge smile. "Well guys I will see you in a year. And I will keep my promises." With that Naruto lifted his bag onto his shoulders and started to walk off, Katsu walked long side of him down the road.

Everyone stood there for a while. Everyone left slowly one by one until it was just Hinata and Neji. Neji approached her from behind and put a hand on her shoulder. "He will be back." She nodded a little in appreciation of his words. "Come on, the council wants to see you. Wordlessly she turned around and followed Neji towards the Hyuga compound. On the way she noticed how much harder it was to ignore the glares with Naruto not standing next to her.

XxXxXxXxX

-Somewhere-

Cloaked figures stood all around inside the damp little cave. Each one keeping completely silent until the time was right to talk. They were waiting for the last two of their members to arrive. They were not late by any means, but they always showed up at the last possible second. As if clockwork the two arrived the second the meeting was scheduled to begin.

"We are here because of some information recently gathered." Everyone looked at the voice. The leader of the group was standing at the head of the small group. Not much could be told about his appearance because of how they communicated, but power radiated off him even in this form. "The Kyuubi is leaving Konoha again for a year, this is the chance to get him."

A man with sharingan eyes didn't listen to anymore, him and his partner made for the exit to stalk his prey. "Where do you think your going Itachi."

Itachi stopped at the voice and turned around. He looked completely calm as always. "I am going after my target, it is mine and Kisame's mission."

"No, we are all going. You have failed time and again to retrieve the Kyuubi, now we are going also. All of us are going and we will perform the ceremony where we find him."

"Isn't that a bit of overkill?" The member standing closest to the leader asked. He wore a mask that exposed only his right eye to the world.

"I agree, we don't need your help." Itachi again made for the exit.

"Arai Katsu is with him." Itachi stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening was the only surprise he showed about the news. He gritted his teeth at the idea of him and Kisame going against the Guardian of Konoha.

"Fine."

"We meet in ten months to track him then. Go." Everyone in the cave disappeared in the blink of an eye.

-Hyuga Compound-

Hinata had truly hated going to the council meetings. She always did, and ever since her father had named her heir she was required to attend any and all meetings. She still hated it though. Most everyone on the council was arrogant, and took advantage of how her father was trying to bring the houses together to gain more power for themselves.

When the door opened her mood dropped even more. She looked in shock to see right next to her mat to sit was the boy she now loathed. Daichi was sitting there looking directly at her with a sort of proud smile. Like he was something great. Diachi's mood changed to surprise and confusion however when he noticed the death glare coming from the girl that just entered. The girl that was always so timid giving him a look of absolute hate.

When Hinata sat down she looked around the room. Her mood dropped once again as she spotted Yori sitting in the center of the elders. He had a smug smile on his face as he watched her. Looking over at her father she noticed the seep scowl and malicious intent he was giving off. He was obviously upset about something and it concerned her.

"How are you this morning Hinata-sama?" Yori opened up.

"O-ok" She was still concerned about how her father was acting. He didn't seem to angry yesterday when she saw him after his talk with Naruto. What was bothering him so badly?

"Well Hinata-sama I have some exciting news for you." Yori spoke with a happy tone while Hinata's eyes brows furrowed. "As you know we are the strongest and noblest clan in all of Konoha. The reason that we have stayed strong is because of our blood limit and because how pure our blood is."

'…pure blood…' Hinata started to get a feeling she knew where this was going. A sadness was starting to grow in her heart. She looked over at her father to see how he was acting again. He had a dark scowl on his face as he was in deep thought.

"We of the Hyuga need a strong leader as you know. You have shown a great increase in your skills and abilities over the past year. Something that hasn't gone unnoticed. However we feel that even though you are now showing the strength…we feel you still lack the character As such we have come to a decision." At this he smiled brightly and looked at his son. "You are to have an arranged marriage to Diachi and he will become the clan head through marriage."

Hinata felt her world start to crumble and tears in her eyes as she looked down towards the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip time folks! Naruto is finally gone and Hinata has been told about the marriage. God I know you all are going to hate me for this, but you will find out soon exactly what happens during the year long period.

Oh man I am sorry but I completely forgot about the part I wanted to add in for the akatsuki for the original. So I just edited it into there. Sorry once again, its just another little section to read.


	25. Blood and Tears

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Well for some reason I just wanted to get this chapter out to all of you. Knew you would be waiting for it. Just as a warning I am probably going to write a chapter for my other story for before I write another for this and I also have another one shot in mind, so don't expect a really fast update like this one again.

Not much else to say, love the reviews as always and I appreciate the helpful comments. As for the question I saw in the reviews about Hidan and Kakuzu being with the Akatsuki, yes I do plan to have them there, while I am aware of what has happened to them since I read the manga, they are way to bad ass to keep out.

XxXxXxXxX

-Last chapter-

"We of the Hyuga need a strong leader as you know. You have shown a great increase in your skills and abilities over the past year. Something that hasn't gone unnoticed. However we feel that even though you are now showing the strength…we feel you still lack the character As such we have come to a decision." At this he smiled brightly and looked at his son. "You are to have an arranged marriage to Diachi and he will become the clan head through marriage."

Hinata felt her world start to crumble and tears in her eyes as she looked down towards the ground.

XxXxXxXxX

Blood and tears

-11 Months later-

She sat in her office, chair facing towards the city she was sworn to protect, her desk surprisingly clear of any paper work. She was looking at the full moon in the night sky. She slowly brought the sake glass towards her lips as she was lost in thought about the village and about the one she considered to be a little brother.

"Today marks the eleventh month he has been gone." She spoke to no one. It was more or less just a way to hear someone's voice. The silence in the room was starting to get to her. No it wasn't exactly that, it was the silence that had been in Konoha for the past eleven months.

Not one to call her baa-chan, no one to yell about better missions,…..no one around that had the ability to bring a smile to all present. It had been hard the first time he left with Jaraiya, but at least then she knew he would be safe, that he wouldn't be dealing with a seal that could change him for the rest of his life. But she had to trust in Katsu. He would bring Naruto back.

Tsunade let out a long drawn out sigh. Times were strange. No word had been heard about Orochimaru since the battle over Sasuke. While normally she would be happy to hear that the snake went to crawl into his pit, never to come out again, but she couldn't help but have a bad feeling about him going underground.

Then there was the Akatsuki. Ever since Naruto had disappeared there had been no word from anyone in Jaraiya's network of informants about the group. They had only gotten one message that was hidden in the home of an informant that wound up dead. Tsunade looked at the coded note again. _'The wheel strengthens itself and it's joining parts to take the path to the end.'_

The note was blindly simple to understand and they were lucky that the note was well hidden enough for it to not be found. The wheel represented Itachi's eyes while the joining parts meant the rest of the Akatsuki. If she was correct then the whole of the Akatsuki were preparing to capture Naruto.

Tsunade was clenching her fist in front of her mouth as she thought. There was no way to get a message to warn Naruto and Katsu. For one they had no idea on when the Akatsuki were going to make a move, but they also had no idea where Naruto even was. Jaraiya was the only person with the ability to contact him through toad summons, but Jaraiya had been away since the first month after Naruto left to find out about the Akatsuki.

"We have a problem."

Tsunade's head snapped to the left to look at the person who spoke. There was Jaraiya crouched over at the window. He had a panicked expression on his face.

"What is it?" Normally Tsunade would had made a jab at Jaraiya, it was just their way when they were around each other, but the look on his face had her immediately cutting to business.

"It's Akatsuki, their on the move. I don't know how they have evaded detection for so long, but I will tell you this. They have all met and are all on their way to Naruto and Katsu. I don't know how they found out where they are, but they do."

"Where are they now?"

"Last I heard about at the border of fire country, but there is really no telling with their kind of speed and ability."

"Shit, I'll get everyone together I…" A massive wave of killing intent washed over her, so massive she almost collapsed to her knees. She knew the feeling that just washed over her; she had felt it nineteen years ago. It was filled with so much malice and hate. Looking out towards the moon again she saw it had turned blood red.

"N-no…"

The door busted open as Shizune ran into the room, a fearful look in her eyes. "Tsunade-sama what's happening?" She screamed out.

Tsunade turned towards Shizune slowly. Tears were starting to leak from her eyes, scaring Shizune even more. "Kyuubi…" Tsunade said slowly.

There was a gasp as she said the words. Looking towards the door they saw Hinata standing there. Tears running down her face and her hand covering her mouth. "N-no…he promised…he promised" She repeated to herself slowly, she subconsciously gripped the necklace he had given her in her other hand.

"Hinata…" Before Tsunade could even try to comfort the girl she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade could only assume that the girl had gone home to cry. Slamming her hand into her desk it shattered into pieces. "Damnit how could I have not noticed she was here."

She could here it now; there was panic on the streets. People that hadn't passed out from the massive killing intent were now in the streets panicking. All thinking that the Kyuubi had finally broken loose and was going to kill them all. It was nineteen years ago all over again.

Tsunade was holding her head, trying to figure out just what to do. 'Why did I take this damn job' She kept saying inside her head as she tried to think of ways to solve the situation. She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. Looking over she saw Jaraiya with a serious look on his face. "I'll take care of it."

Tsunade was in a daze. Did he expect he could defeat the Kyuubi? What was he thinking. She didn't know what to say until Jaraiya was starting to head for the door. "What?"

Jaraiya stopped and turned around and looked at her in the face with a sad smile. "I'll do anything the protect those I care most about."

The words registered in Tsunade's mind. Jaraiya had once told her those were the exact words Arashi had spoken before he summoned the death god for the Kyuubi. Jaraiya was going to go sacrifice his life. Tsunade sprinted across the small office and wrapped onto Jaraiya.

"NO. You're not going. I won't let you." She sobbed into his chest. Jaraiya was actually surprised, but did his best to hold true to his word. He would do his best to protect the village his student had died for.

As soon as he was about to attempt to pull away from her the killing intent completely disappeared along with the red on the moon. Everything returned to serene state it had been in just ten minutes ago. Everyone felt relief that the intent was gone, but a great about of fear the Kyuubi was loose now.

Tsunade stood in shock. The killing intent was gone, everything that she had remembered from the day the Kyuubi attacked happened and left in the span of ten minutes, how was it possible?

"Jaraiya what happened to the Kyuubi?"

Jaraiya's eyes were wide. The look of surprise on his face was completely evident and then the situation sunk in on him and he began to think. "I'm not sure. There's a number of possibilities."

"Such as?"

"Well…the Akatsuki could have captured it. Katsu might have done something to fix the seal and it temporarily released the Kyuubi's energy. Kyuubi could be dead…and then the Kyuubi could have gone into hiding as it makes its way here now."

Tsunade sat down in her chair in behind her destroyed desk. She placed her head in her hands with her elbows resting on her knees. All of the results that Jaraiya had given didn't leave good results for Naruto. It was possible that if Kyuubi died then so did Naruto. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess we prepare for whatever may come." Tsunade nodded her head in agreement and immediately started to make plans for whatever may come. She wouldn't let Konoha fall without one hell of a fight.

XxXxXxXxX

-One week later-

Nothing….that's all he saw all around. Down the road nothing, in the woods nothing, in the sky….once again nothing. Smelling the air….nope once again nothing.

"Man if I knew this is what I would be doing when I became a Jounin I would of never taken the stupid exam last month."

Kiba stood relaxed at the gate of the entrance of Konoha. Casually watching for anything on the horizon. It was another boring day of watching the gates. Normally this would be the job for a Chunin, he had done it several times on occasion when he made the rank. But ever since that night a week ago they had been on high alert. There were more Anbu patrol, Jounins now watched the gate and patrolled the walls. Over all village security became impenetrable.

"At least someone is enjoying this." He muttered as he looked over to see Shikamaru sitting in a chair looking up at the clouds in the sky. The two were the lucky ones stuck with the midnight to noon shift at the gate. Absentmindedly Kiba petted Akarmaru who was next to him sitting.

"I already had a feeling, but I confirmed it last night." Kiba was a little surprised to here Shikamaru speak up. Most of the time the lazy bastard just lounged around. "I was right, it was the Kyuubi that we felt."

Kiba's attitude on the day immediately dropped. He had a good feeling that was what it was they had felt also. "Yeah I had that feeling also.

"Have you tried to see her?"

Kiba nodded his head in acknowledgment; he knew Shikamaru was talking about Hinata. "Yeah I tried again last night. She didn't even come to the door this time." Kiba let out a deep sigh before continuing. "I'm not sure what happened to her a few months ago, but whatever it is changed her. She doesn't go out anymore she only goes to the hospital to work and visit Neji then she goes home. She never even comes out anymore and this only made it worse."

Shikamaru hung on every word, but he wasn't exactly sure how to respond. He had heard how Hinata had been after the day Naruto left. But he still didn't get a real chance to help her even though he wanted to. He would never see her anywhere, and this just confirmed what he thought.

"She really needs him to come back."

"Yeah…"

The two sat there in silence for a little while. Dawn would be coming soon and then the merchants would start making their trips and ninja would start leaving for missions. The day in Konoha would begin. They sat in silence until suddenly Akamaru got up on all four and started growling madly his fur standing on end.

Shikamaru was up and off his chair immediately walking over to Kiba who had his nose pointed in the air. "What is it?"

A few moments passed with Kiba sniffing the air and then he had a look of disbelief on his face. He was looking around and blinking rapidly as if not believing exactly what he smelled. "What is it Kiba?"

"Blood. A lot of blood, from what I can tell its coming from multiple sources, but I recognize the scent of some Akatsuki members." Kiba spoke looking directly into his eyes.

"Shit." Shikamaru spiked his chakra, making sure that the spike would be detected inside of Konoha. It was the early warning that they had agreed upon in meetings before. "Where's it coming from?"

"It's coming down the road."

It was dawn and the sun was starting to rise now. Light could be seen on the horizon along with a figure slowly making its way towards Konoha. As soon as he came into view a squad of Anbu had arrived. Each standing side by side next to Shikamaru and Kiba. Next to arrive was Tsunade herself and Jaraiya. Then some of the sensei from their previous genin squads started to arrive along with more Anbu.

The figure was still coming at them slowly. They couldn't completely tell but he was completely red, but it was impossible to tell if it was the clothing or from dried up blood. They couldn't see his face because of the hair that covered it. Everyone was starting to tense up in anticipation of the new threat. Anbu were starting to slip into stances, Tsunade was craking her knuckles, and Shikamaru had his hands together trying to think of some form of strategy.

Then the unexpected happened. Everyone was waiting in anticipation, their nerves on end. When suddenly the man fell flat on his face. He made no move of getting up and his breathing was steady and slow from what they could tell.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw some blood start to pool out from the body. Immediately the medic in her took action and she ran forward towards the body. Rolling the body over she didn't pay attention to who he was, just what was wrong. She gasped at in surprise. There were gashes all over his body. He had hastily wrapped bandages around his torso, but it clearly wasn't enough as they were stained red. 'Shit I have to get him to the hospital.'

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Tsunade yelled as she picked up the body and immediately ran full speed towards the hospital. Everyone following in her wake to make sure everything was alright. All except for one Jounin who knew what would happen if the gate was left unmanned.

"Troublesome…."

XxXxXxXxX

-Konoha Hospital-

She sat there next to his bed like she did every day. Silently praying that today would be the day he would finally wake up. Hinata looked at the cousin that meant so much to her, had protected her through hard times and been there for her when she needed him the most. Neji lay asleep there in a coma on the bed.

He was put in this condition three months ago by that monster of man Diachi. She stood up and started to rotate his muscles for him and move his body into different comfortable positions. If this wasn't done then his muscles would deteriorate and he could get bed sores. If she didn't help him he would be in even more pain….

Pain…she thought about it again and again. The pain that she had been through while Naruto had been gone had been overwhelming for her. It was something she couldn't stand. All she could think about was how much pain Naruto was now in. Something had happened with the Kyuubi and she knew it. Something had happened to her Naruto-kun.

Silent tears made their way down her face as she continued her work in Neji's room. She made sure he would be comfortable before she exited the door. Outside there was a lot of commotion going on down the hallway and a stretcher starting to make its way down the hall with a body on it. It had come out of the operating room; apparently a patient had been healed.

She couldn't see the person very well. He was covered in bandages around his body, but she could see that he was clenching something in his hand and it seemed to lay limply off the side of the stretcher. Just as it was about to pass her the arm shot up and shoved whatever it was into Hinata's hands. She looked over to the room that the stretcher was starting to enter and caught his eyes…they were blue like the noon day sky and looking directly at her with warmth and love. She gasped as she looked at her hand where the locket she had given Naruto rested.

Slowly she walked over to the room where he was just carried off into and opened the door. Not even acknowledging the presence of the Anbu guarding the door and walked inside. Inside were some of the sensei's along with Jaraiya and Tsunade looking at her with surprise. She completely ignored them and walked over to the man on the bed that had his eyes closed.

She slowly reached into her shirt and pulled out the necklace that Naruto had given her. Tsunade gasped in surprise and then looked directly at the person she had yet to give a second look. Hinata put the necklace around his neck and sat on the bed next to him. His eyes opened and he looked directly at her with all the happiness in the world.

"Hey Hina-chan." In response all Hinata could do was break down and cry into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his body.

He smiled softly at her form while everyone else just looked at the couple in surprise. She had stayed in the same clothing that she had been wearing for the two years before he left, but she had grown. She looked even more beautiful to him then she had before he left. He smiled softly at that but then noticed something that had defiantly changed. Her forehead protector was no longer around her neck; instead it was placed over her forehead.

Realization started to overcome him as he knew what this meant. Slowly with tears in his eyes he reached his hand down to her forehead protector and raised it from her head. She gasped in surprise and looked down ashamed. He brushed her hair out of the way and felt his heart sink. On her forehead rested the green caged bird seal of the Hyuga clan.

He wrapped his arms around her and as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Hinata. I'm so sorry."


	26. Refusal

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Going to put comments on reviews and just normal chatting at bottom of story from now on.

XxXxXxXxX

-Last Chapter-

Realization started to overcome him as he knew what this meant. Slowly with tears in his eyes he reached his hand down to her forehead protector and raised it from her head. She gasped in surprise and looked down ashamed. He brushed her hair out of the way and felt his heart sink. On her forehead rested the green caged bird seal of the Hyuga clan.

He wrapped his arms around her and as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Hinata. I'm so sorry."

XxXxXxXxX

Refusal

They laid there together for a while just gaining comfort from each other. The others in the room looked on with tears in their eyes at the reunion between the two. Just from how Naruto looked they could tell he went through a lot of pain while he was gone. But how would Naruto react when he found out exactly what had happened to Hinata? They could only guess…

Tsunade looked outside the window to see the sun was already down. She had never even realized that they had been in surgery most of the day. Starting to feel the exhaustion from working her hardest to heal the wounds to the best of her ability she let out a small yawn. Deciding it was time to call it a day she spoke out.

"Naruto I have been healing you all day. I trust we can figure everything out tomorrow morning ok?"

"How am I physically Tsunade-sama? Can I move around?"

At first Tsunade was surprised that he had addressed her appropriately 'Perhaps he finally learned some manners. That or he knew the situation didn't call for kidding.'

"Well I used to regenerative techniques on you. So you are mostly healed with just cuts along you body. However you lost a lot of blood. I can hardly believe you lived. So take it easy and just rest in the bed please."

Naruto looked at her thoughtfully for moment before nodding his head slightly. With that everyone in the room started to make their way out. Some deciding it was late, others just wanting to give him some privacy with Hinata. They would have some stuff to discuss they decided.

Naruto looked back down at his chest and raised an eyebrow at the sight. There was Hinata asleep on his chest with a smile and a comfortable look. Naruto let out a small smile and decided that he wouldn't get any answers from her tonight. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to get answers tonight.

Slowly he got out of bed, carefully as to not wake Hinata, and went to over to where a pair of hospital scrubs was sitting in a chair. Just like one year ago. Carefully he slipped out of the gown he was in and into the scrubs. Walking over to the window he opened it and took one look back at Hinata. She was looking a little discontent at her sense of warmth being taken away, but she was still asleep.

"I'll be back." He said quietly and left through the window.

XxXxXxXxX

-Hyuuga Compound-

His visits here were starting to become more and more frequent. A year ago he used to come just for a morning stroll. Now he would come here every chance he could find to get out and relieve some stress. To the garden his wife and eldest daughter had built and taken care of. Now it was left to just him. His youngest daughter being trained by the main house was too busy to take care of such "lower" things. He could no longer confide his worries to his brother's only son anymore.

He had hoped things would be better by now. But they weren't. In fact things were at an all time low in the clan. Every time he got closer to uniting the family a little more power would slip from his grasp and into that of the council. For every action and equal reaction. It stressed him to no end.

"Did you do it?"

Hiashi's eyes widened in surprise as he spun around. No one had managed to sneak up on him in years. Yet this person had managed to do it seemingly easily. Looking into the shadows he could see a figure standing there.

"Who are you?" Hiashi questioned. In response to his question he felt his heart lift a little when he saw the figure come out. Standing there was Naruto. Bandages were covering a majority of his entire body, but it was easy enough to recognize the blonde hair and the blue eyes.

"Did you put the curse seal on Hinata?" Naruto questioned again. The reaction he got from Hiashi's eyes told him the answer. The sadness within them told Naruto that he was innocent. Hiashi was about to answer when Naruto raised his hand to stop him. "No I can tell you didn't put it on her."

Hiashi nodded his head slowly. This was a talk he knew would come eventually, reliving that day would be slightly difficult. "Come sit, Ill explain what I witnessed." Hiashi spoke as he directed Naruto towards the bench they sat at almost a year ago.

"It happened the day you left."

XxXxXxXxX

-Hyuuga compound 11 months ago.-

Hiashi watched his daughter carefully as she was told the news he knew would break her heart. He hoped that Naruto would be able to give her the strength. But looking at her small form looking straight down at the ground with tears in her eyes was telling him that she was giving up.

He almost jumped a little when he saw Hinata look his way. She had a pleading look in her eyes. She was begging for him to help her find a way out of this. To help her be with the one she loved. His heart felt like it was breaking, but there was nothing he could do. Only she could do something.

A small glint caught his eye from her neckline. Looking at it his eyes widened as he saw the precious necklace around her neck that he saw Naruto wearing only two days ago. This was his chance.

Hinata was still looking directly at him. Slowly he raised his right hand and made a fist at this neckline, as if griping some invisible object around his neck. Hinata looked on with a slightly confused look in her eyes. She started to mimic the same movement and too her surprise felt something in her hands.

Hiashi smirked a little as he saw his eldest daughter focus intently on the necklace in her palm. He had long tuned out Yori's ranting about the wedding an heir of pure blood. He was focused on helping his daughter. She looked back up at him with a questioning look in her eyes. In response he let his mask slip a little with a small smile, happy eyes, and gentle nod in confirmation.

Hinata looked at him with a small smile on her face. No one in the room had noticed the small exchange. The elders were too busy talking about wedding plans or reveling in their victory over Hiashi.

Hinata then turned back the gem in her hand. Hiashi could only guess to get to gain a little bit more courage from it. Hiashi smirked as he heard the word his daughter spoke out while still looking directly at the gem.

"No."

It was the first word Hinata had said since she was informed of the wedding. Hiashi couldn't help but enjoy the look of surprise on Yori's face. Although he knew what it would mean for Hinata. Yori was staring at her with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Excuse me Hinata-sama. I am not sure that I heard you properly."

Hinata looked up and met Yori's eyes. Hiashi himself was a little surprised to see the look of fierce determination in her eyes, even though she had proven herself time and time again in these past years. This was more determination than she had even shown when trying to earn the position of heir back. Hiashi couldn't help but feel pride at that moment hearing her speak.

"I said no."

Hiashi observed as Yori's eyes narrowed at Hinata, a fierce scowl written across his face. "What do you mean no?"

"I will not marry Diachi." She spoke firm and confident.

Hiashi had long since mastered reading peoples emotion. It was second nature to him. He knew with every passing second just how much angrier Yori was becoming. This was his big chance to gain the most power in the Hyuuga clan and it was slipping out of his grasp.

"You have no choice in the matter. This is an arranged marriage."

"Did my father approve of it?" She asked.

"No, but the council…"

"Then I have the final choice in the matter. Seeing as how my father is the only person at can betroth me to anyone."

Hiashi again smirked from the back of the room. It was true, he didn't approve of the marriage, but he couldn't stop it. Only she could stop it, but it would have consequences. He was glad now that he had made Hinata study clan laws so diligently during her younger years, it would also seem she studied hard in fear of an arranged marriage.

Yori's lips had pursed in anger. The deep scowl playing across his face and the vein throbbing on his forehead were obvious signs to anyone that he was angry. It took Yori a few moments, but he was finally able to calm down.

"Tell us why you would not want to marry a man like my son?"

"Simple. He is dishonorable, cruel, and too much like his father."

Hiashi had to suppress a small chuckle at seeing the face on both Yori and Diachi. He was also happy to see some of the branch guards around the room with a small smirk on their faces, Neji though clearly had the biggest smirk. Yori looked absolutely outraged.

"How so?"

"How so? You use the curse seal like its some kind of toy, I have never once seen a ounce of honor shown out of either one of you, and even an amateur can tell you two are only trying to do this to gain power, you care nothing of the feelings of others."

Yori looked to be grinding his teeth together from the way his jaw was moving side to side. His hand was tensing his right hand in a closed fist. It took him a minute, but he finally calmed down and let a smirk play across his own face. Hiashi narrowed his eyes a little. 'Did he find some loop hole?'

"You know of the consequences of your actions? Disobeying the council is a serious offense."

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment and let out a deep breath. Looking back straight into his eyes she answered. "Yes and I am prepared."

"Fine, you are henceforth removed from the position of heir to the Hyuuga clan and put into the branch house with the curse seal to be branded upon you for forehead now."

Hiashi's heart dropped a little. He was expecting this, but still prayed it didn't happen. He found little comfort in the face that now Hinata would be with the part of the family that was kinder to her. True many of the main family were still on Hiashi and Hinata's side; they however were not on the council.

He watched as they walked up in front of her still kneeling position next to an irritated Diachi. She had a look of determination and defiance in her features, something six years ago he would have never expected to see. He knew the older the person the harder and more painful it would be on the person.

Yori walked straight up to her and quickly performed the seals. A small green glow appeared at the tips of his fore and middle finger. Yelling out the seal he touched Hinata forehead. She screamed in pain as the seal spread its way across her flesh, burning itself in. The pain looked almost unbearable, but as quickly as it started it ended and she fell forward onto her forearms breathing hard.

Yori smirked a little as he stood above her. Him now the superior and her the servant. Still, though he seemed angered at the turn of events.

"Where did you find the courage to stand up to us like this?" Yori asked.

She looked up at him, still breathing heavily. Hiashi's eyes went wide at the question. He wanted her to not answer or jump around the topic. There was not telling what could happen.

"I made a promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"I told him I would wait for him. That I would be here for him when he came back. I don't go back on my word. It's my nindo." She had a small smile as she said the last part.

"Who."

Hinata didn't answer. She just looked at him with a small smile defiantly. Hiashi let out a small breath and relaxed some.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Hiashi's eyes widened as he looked at Diachi. The boy had a grin on his face at giving the information. "I saw her leave with him yesterday morning from the compound. That and she didn't come home last night."

"You were with the DEMON?!" Yori roared at Hinata.

"He is not a demon." She said defiantly straight to him.

"Oh no, he is a demon. You are never to see him again, do you understand?"

"No I promised him, I will be there when he returns."

"The demon will be killed before he comes back, I am sure someone as weak as him couldn't survive." Diachi said with a smirk from next to Hinata. He knew that Naruto was strong just from looking at him, but he was an expert at prying into peoples emotions. He was however surprised at the reaction he received.

Hinata rounded right on him. Her arm outstretched and her palm flat. The resounding slap surprised everyone present. The shy Hyuuga girl that was now a branch member had just slapped Diachi, the next possible head of the clan.

"YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO HIM. HE HOLDS A DEMON INSIDE OF HIM EVERYDAY THAT WANTS TO DESTROY THIS VILLAGE! HE IS A HERO, YET YOU HAVE ALWAYS TREATED HIM LIKE THE DEMON HIMSELF. ALL HE WANTS IS TO BE ACKNOWLEDGED AND TREATED FOR WHO HE IS AND WHAT HE HAS INSIDE OF HIM. YOU ARE JUST SCUM." Hinata yelled directly at the shocked Diachi, who still hand his hand over his cheek where the slap had hit.

Hiashi felt pride well up inside of him. Even with how he acted to her when she was younger; she had turned out to be a better person than he could ever be. She saw Naruto for who he truly was and ignored the evil that he had no choice over. His eyes widened a little bit as he saw Diachi's facial expression change however.

Diachi had at first looked extremely shocked at the slap he received. Like all arrogant people though, when he becomes embarrassed he is easily angered. The look of loathing on his face told Hiashi what he was going to do.

Hiashi had to think quick. Diachi was one of the worst users of the curse seal in the entire clan. He took joy in using it on branch members. But Hinata's mind had only just received the curse seal, it was still adapting to it. Diachi using the curse seal could easily kill her from the shock. There was only one possible thing he could do though, he could only ask his wife's forgiveness for what he was about to do to save her life.

Diachi's hands raised in the form of the curse seal, but before he activated it Hiashi's stern voice rang out. He froze in shock, not expecting Hiashi to do anything for fear of losing his position. He was surprised when he heard the voice was not directed at him.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hiashi's voice roared. She looked directly at her father in the eyes while everyone else looked at her. She could see the sadness and protectiveness in his eyes. "You have assaulted a member of the Main House family, even though you yourself used to be a member of it. You know your punishment is up to the head of the clan."

Hinata nodded her head a little in response. She could see the look in his eyes; he was doing this for her. Everyone was listening for what the Hyuuga head was going to say.

"For this offense I banish you from the Hyuuga clan." A large majority of the council gasped at what Hiashi had done. Yori and Diachi however scowled at Hiashi for not allowing them to use the seal on her. "Neji you are to escort her to her room to collect her things, and then lead her outside the compound. After that you are free to do as you please."

XxXxXxXxX

-Hyuuga Garden-

"After Neji walked Hinata out he asked her what she was going to do. Apparently she had an apartment she could stay at quite easily." Hiashi finished.

Naruto thought about everything Hiashi had said for a moment. He cursed himself for not being here to help protect her. But he couldn't help but also feel proud of her for standing up for herself.

"Things have been bad though." Naruto wrapped his attention back towards Hiashi again. "After the event the council made plans to have Diachi marry Hanabi to become the head. That is due to happen when she turns sixteen in a couple of months. This wouldn't be a problem, but they are swamping me with work and training her personally. They will likely try to keep her from learning about clan laws about marriage and I can't say anything."

"So Diachi would still become head." Naruto asked

"Hai."

"Neji once told me before I went to go rescue Sasuke that you had been trying to unite the main and branch family. Is that why you seem to have lost so much power?"

"Hai." Hiashi was a little surprised at Naruto's new found knowledge. But it could of only come from Katsu's training.

"Have you been able to see Hinata since that day?" Hiashi shook his head no shamefully at the question. "Then come tomorrow morning to the hospital." At that Naruto started to walk away.

"They will try to keep me here."

Naruto only turned his head some to speak to him. "Then tell them that you have a meeting about the next Guardian." Naruto looked down sadly for a second and then continued. "And to say good bye to the old Guardian."

With that Naruto disappeared into the shadows.

XxXxXxXxX

-Hospital-

She was still sleeping there when he got back. But she had a deep scowl on her face and small tears were running down her cheeks. 'Some kind of nightmare.'

Slowly he crawled back into the bed next to her. She reached out and gripped onto the sense of warmth next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back to calm her down some. Soon her scowl disappeared and she had a content look again as she wrapped her arms tightly around his chest.

Looking at her forehead in the moon light he couldn't help, but release a few tears. She had given up so much for him, her title, her family, practically everything for him. She meant so much to him. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She let out a content sigh at the gesture.

"I am so proud of you." He said softly before falling asleep.


	27. Strength of a Demon, Will of a Guardian

Guardian

Dislaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Rated M remember? Some graphic violence in this one and language.

XxXxXxXxX

-Last Chapter-

Looking at her forehead in the moon light he couldn't help, but release a few tears. She had given up so much for him, her title, her family, practically everything for him. She meant so much to him. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She let out a content sigh at the gesture.

"I am so proud of you." He said softly before falling asleep.

XxXxXxXxX

A Demon's Strength A Guardians Will

Hinata was having a wonderful dream. After nearly a year of not seeing her Naruto-kun he came back to her a month early. Mind you he was a very injured Naruto, but that still didn't stop her from being happy that they were finally reunited. She hugged him for everything she was worth when she made it into his room and eventually fell asleep on his chest.

However if it was a dream, that didn't explain why she was now hearing a heartbeat and her head was rising up and down as she heard steady breathing. She was blinded a little by the light coming in through the curtains as she opened her eyes. Blinking rapidly she tried to adjust her eyes to the light in the room.

She was still in the hospital she noticed and apparently in bed. Maybe she had fallen asleep working again? No that didn't explain why she was laying on someone's chest. Looking at the chest she was on she noticed hospital scrubs and resting above them was a necklace. The same necklace Naruto gave her eleven months ago.

The memories hit her like a ton of bricks. Looking up at his face she noticed Naruto was still asleep. His mouth was hanging open and a little drool was coming out the side, but he was sleeping peacefully. Bandages still covered a good majority of his face, but if he were to open his eyes she would still see the blue she was so in love with.

Hinata smiled brightly at the sight. She wasn't sure how he had gotten into the hospital scrubs, last she remembered he was in a gown after the operation. The little bit of dirt and grime on him also led her to believe he was outside at some point. Looking at his face she decided she would wait for him to wake up before questioning on where he was. She rested her head back on its spot while she waited for him to wake up.

Hinata didn't have to wait long for Naruto's great enemy the sun to start to peer in through the blinds and land directly on his face. The process of his awaking had begun when he tried to scrunch up his eyes to block out the sun to no avail. He tried to shift positions, but was woken up immediately when a pleasant little weight on his chest squeaked as he moved his body and gripped him tightly.

Upon opening his eyes he saw Hinata there about to fall off the edge of the bed and gripping his chest to stay on. Her eyes were wide since she had almost fallen off the bed. He quickly grabbed her and pulled quickly back on top of him. She blushed prettily as he wrapped his arms around her as she lay on top of him.

"I really missed this." Naruto spoke softly. Hinata smiled at him and let her head rest on top of his chest again and relaxed. Both of them stayed like that for a little while, just lying before Hinata finally decided it was time to ask him.

"Naruto-kun where did you go last night?" Naruto eyes widened a little bit. He was certain she was asleep when he left and thought she would stay up and wait for him if she woke up during the night. "You changed into different clothes than you had on before you left. That and you have dirt and grim on you. So you went somewhere."

She was looking at him directly in the eyes now. 'Well I guess I should just tell her' he thought. "I went to see your father."

Hinata gasped and her eyes widened at the revelation. Of course he would go there; he would want to do something about the seal. But he didn't know the reasons behind it, and of her fathers support. "N-naruto-kun you…" She spoke in a panicked voice, but was quickly cut off.

"Don't worry Hina-chan. Your father told me everything." He tucked some of her hair behind her ear as he gazed at her lovingly. "I can't believe the sacrifice you made for me. But I am proud of you for standing up for yourself and promise somehow I will make it up to you."

Hinata smiled at this. He was proud of what she had done and wasn't ashamed at all of the curse seal now residing on her. In truth she was a little afraid of what Naruto's reaction would be to the seal. Worried that he would either go on a rampage to her father because of it and even more afraid that he wouldn't want to be with her anymore. She quickly got rid of those thoughts though. She knew what Naruto was like and almost felt ashamed at herself for thinking like that about him.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto gently cupped her chin and brought their lips together. The taste that she had missed and the warm feeling she got through her whole body was back. She had missed this feeling of belonging he gave her, a real reason for her to be there.

They were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Naruto broke the kiss and let out an annoyed sigh as he looked into her eyes. "Is this going to happen every time we kiss?" She let out a small giggle and rolled off the top of him and to his side. She kissed him one last time as another knock went off, but grew worried when an evil grin came across his face.

"WERE NOT DECENT! ONE MOMENT!" Naruto yelled out. Hinata's face promptly turned twenty different shades of red.

"WHAT!?"

In an instant Tsunade burst through the door with Hiashi right behind her. Following them were the rest of Naruto's friends and their sensei. Inside they found a laughing Naruto and a very red Hinata sitting next to him on the bed. Tsunade was fuming with anger and the only thing you could really tell about Hiashi was there was a slight twitch in his eyebrow.

Everyone he cared about was there, all happy to see his bright smile once again; happy to see him again at all after what happened in the past week really. His bright smile warmed everyone's heart and looking at him with Hinata blushing made everything seem as if it was back to normal. Well as normal as it could be with everyone crowded into a hospital room.

Looking around Naruto noticed that everyone he cared about was there. Even Kakashi was there, who for some reason had Anko hanging off of him. He raised an eyebrow at the sight, but only received a shrug that said "I don't know either" and left it at that. Iruka was standing rather close to Shizune 'Jeez people have been busy…'. Jiraiya was there, but situated in the corner observing everyone. Everyone else was simply standing near Naruto. Naruto did however notice that Neji was missing, but his teammates were still here. Before he could question it however, Hinata had gotten out of his grip and was hugging her father.

Hiashi just held her; honestly he wasn't quite sure what to say. He had never been one for sentimental words and was afraid that she might not have truly understood why he banished her from the clan. His excuse was that it was for her safety, but in reality he knew she had a harsh time away from his reach. There was no telling what she had been through in those eleven months. She spoke first.

"Father i-its ok…I know you did it for me. Mother would be happy you saved me." She spoke into his chest. Hiashi's features softened into a small smile as tears touched the corners of his eyes. He tightened his hold on his daughter. Not needing to say anything, but getting his thanks across for how much that meant to him. They stood like that softly for a moment, before she stiffened as she heard Naruto ask a question to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei where's Neji at? Is he on a mission or something?"

Hiashi felt Hinata's body stiffen underneath of him. He knew of what happened to Neji and was deeply troubled by it, but he had never gotten to learn exactly how it happened. From what he understood Hinata was the one that brought him too the hospital, but nothing was filed on it.

Naruto too noticed everyone's reaction to the question. He was starting to grow worried that something had happened to his friend, especially one so close to Hinata. After all she would be heart broken. He was about to push the issue further until Tsunade spoke.

"Naruto we can talk about that later. For now I need to know what happened out there."

"Well Katsu's training was insane. I barely got to sleep and all of my training was done with at least one hundred Kage Bunshin at a time…" Kakashi and Jaraiya were looking at him wide eyed at this point.

"Naruto I meant a week ago." Tsunade said. Worry laced her voice by how Naruto was trying to avoid the topic. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. Still she needed to know.

Naruto's eyes dropped a little. He was looking at the bed sheets in front of him now.

Seeing this Hinata moved back over to the bed a sat down beside him once again. She took his hand into hers. He looked at her in the eyes. The amount of sadness in them was overwhelming to her. He smiled a sad smile at her in thanks and then turned back to Tsunade.

"I'll tell you everything I saw."

XxXxXxXxX

-Flashback-

Naruto sat panting on the rock. The brand new seal's he had been learning and placing on his own body were the most painful; yet rewarding things he had ever felt. Add this to how harsh his training had been and just how much politics was being crammed into his head every day and his world was practically spinning every time one of his clones would disappear. So now here he sat, breathing heavily as Katsu stood in front of him with a smirk on his face.

Katsu had told him how much he reminded him of Arashi. According to Katsu he had learned everything he possibly could from him. Katsu had no idea about the kage bunshin training method. They had gotten in years worth of training in only a short amount of time and had gotten into things in the first few months that he wouldn't have planned to start working on for another few years.

"So that finished it up Katsu-sensei?" Naruto said. Still exhausted and out of breath.

Katsu smiled. "Yeah Naruto that's all I can teach you while we are here. The rest is back in Konoha. But don't think that means your going to just lounge about for another month. You're going to keep up your training." Naruto heard him chuckle a bit as his head dropped down some.

"So…have you come up with anything?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice.

"No. I still don't understand how Kyuubi can just switch souls with you like that. I understand how powerful he is, but it still should work because of the size of his soul, it was after all the reason that he couldn't be eaten by the death god." Naruto's head dropped a little further at the bad news. "But I do have a last resort if that is true. So don't worry I will figure something out."

Naruto felt his mood brighten considerably at the new news. He could have started by telling him there was a last resort, but no, Katsu liked to play games. Honestly though Naruto could care less. The man had almost become and uncle to him, he likely would have been considered uncle Katsu had his father still been alive. Hell he might have even become Naruto's god father.

Katsu was about to tell Naruto what to do now before he heard it. Looking to his side he saw a barrier seal he used to tell him if anyone was coming close flashed dangerously and burnt to ash, as did all of the other seals around to warn them of intruders. Naruto stood up shakily to get to the center of the clearing over by Katsu. He was still exhausted from the latest seal.

Before he could reach Katsu however a kunai struck the ground in between the both of them. They looked at the kunai and heard the fizzling if the exploding tag attached to it. Both Katsu and Naruto leapt back from the tag immediately. More notes with tags followed each of them. The field started to turn into a small inferno as the two leapt further and further away from each other.

Naruto stopped when he noticed he was no longer being followed by kunai. Looking back he saw the huge fire that had erupted in the field they were using to train in. From what he could guess he was not a good fifty yards from where the first kunai exploded. There was no telling how far Katsu was however.

He had been drilled into by all of his sensei to observe his surroundings. He was at the edge of the clearing now. To his back were trees for miles. Small boulders stuck out of the ground here and there, but other than that it was a mostly unobstructed ground to fight on. Standing on the branches of the trees however, was the group of people Naruto really didn't want to see.

Five black capes with red clouds decorating them stood atop the branches of the trees at the edge of the clearing. The two he recognized the easiest were the ones he had dealt with the most.

Itachi stood there staring at him like he normally did. No emotion shown on his face at all. He looked almost the same as he had from their first meeting years ago at the hotel with Jiraiya, but the tell tale signs of aging were on him. He simply looked older, and his eyes seemed slightly more strained to see what was around him. His hair had grown out some, but was still mostly cut the same.

Kisame stood next to Itachi in all his ugly glory. His shark like skin had grayed some, but over all he looked fine. He had samehada propped up on his shoulder unwrapped already. He looked to be anticipating the fight he felt to come.

Naruto had heard the next two men described to him before by Shikamaru. A man with slick white hair and purple eyes was staring at him. He seemed to have an excited look about him. He wielded a massive three blade scythe that. Shikamaru had told him about the rituals that were used to kill Asuma a few years back and their engagement after.

Standing next to him was the partner, a grotesque looking man with stitching all over his body and eyes that seemed hollow. Naruto had learned from Kakashi about the man's multiple hearts. Kakashi had driven a Raikiri through the mans chest in a battle shortly after Asuma's death. The two Akatsuki only barely managed to get away from team ten and Kakashi before Naruto had arrived.

In the middle was a man Naruto had never seen before though. He had spiky auburn colored hair, his eyes were an almost electric blue, and on his tanned skin he had several piercing on his body. He looked at Naruto with no emotion present on his face. Judging from the way he was standing in the center and the way he had an air around him that demanded respect, Naruto could only assume this man was their leader. His eyes were looking Naruto up and down, trying to judge him for himself; it was after all their first meeting.

Saying that things were looking bad for Naruto would be one hell of an understatement. Naruto knew he was mostly drained of chakra from earlier training that day. He could also tell it was no secret that they knew he was exhausted. His body was already screaming at him from the physical activity of jumping away from the exploding kunai.

'I have to last till Katsu-sensei can reach me.' It was his only real hope at the moment. Katsu was the strongest man Naruto had ever met, if he could get here then they could stand a chance. He needed to buy some time. 'Guess I could talk to them.'

"If you're looking for Kyuubi he's not here right now. I can take a message and give it to him when he's out in a month." They seemed a little surprised at his remark. This was what he needed a chance to buy some time.

"Psh little brat is just trying to buy himself some time." Kisame responded.

"Ya like you would know anything sushi." Naruto spoke right back to Kisame. He ignored the angry growl from the angry shark like man after words.

"Lets just get this done with. I want to go finish off Katsu myself." The grotesque looking man spoke out. He looked at Naruto as if he wasn't even worth the time.

"What are you talking about Kakuzu! This is the container of the great Kyuubi." At this point the white haired man licked one of the blades on his scythe, not caring that it cut his tongue and left blood stained across it. He grew a crazed smile and his eyes went wide with excitement. "The great god Jashin demands his blood."

"Wha..?" Naruto just cocked his eyebrow at that man. 'Ok now I am defiantly worried.'

"Shut up Hidan. This one hardly has a price on his head. He won't be worth even a fourth as much as a Guardian of Konoha." Kakuzu replied back to Hidan with some spite in his voice.

'Shit of course they have Katsu distracted. There are nine members after all. Stupid stupid stupid.' As if on que the ground underneath him started to rumble. Turning around an looking back towards the other side over the fire covered field. The inferno was raging across the grass land, but what was frightening was to see huge plant like thorn covered roots rising out of the ground. They were towering over the raging inferno and striking down at some unseen target. Huge explosions were rocking the ground at the same time.

"Wow Zetsu seems to be very serious already, and Diedara is using his explosives rather hectically." Kisame commented, observing the battle from the tree branches. During this entire time, neither Itachi's nor their leader had spoken once. Without warning Itachi vanished and landed ten feet in front of Naruto.

"Come peacefully and you will feel less pain." There was only pure command in his voice. Naruto scowled at the Uchiha. Standing in front of him was the man that started Sasuke's path to hate. He knew how big of a change the curse seal put in him, but it was likely there would have been no hate for the seal to latch on to if Itachi had never killed their family.

"Did you know?" Naruto stated with hate after Itachi took a step towards him. Itachi paused for a moment at the question. He was searching Naruto's eyes for what the question was, all he saw was hate.

"Know what?"

"Sasuke's dead."

If Itachi cared at all he didn't show it. "So he was too weak in the end."

"BULLSHIT! He was stronger than you will ever be!" Naruto yelled out at Itachi. The man was infuriating him beyond belief. Here he just learns that his own kid brother died and he doesn't even bat an eyelash at the news.

"Then why isn't he standing here?"

That was the last straw for Naruto. To hell with trying to buy some time for Katsu, from what he could hear at least the explosions had stopped. It was time for him to make some time with force. 'I won't last long, but I have to try something. I have to do something for Sasuke.'

Itachi watched with a bored expression as Naruto's anger increased. He really shouldn't be wasting his time with the blond shinobi, but if he managed to lure them into talking any longer anything was possible to happen. He was no fool, he could sense the battle with Katsu wasn't fairing to well for their side, but they were succeeding in buying time. There was a loud thump to his right as Kisame landed on the ground next to him.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this. Samehada has been looking to shave this brat for a while now." He smiled a big toothy grin as he walked forward.

To Kisame's surprise Naruto simply vanished from sight. At least that's what it looked like to him unprepared for Naruto's speed. Naruto suddenly appeared in his face fist cocked back. Kisame barely knew what hit him as he flew back against the tree he was standing on before. Naruto was out of sight immediately after the blow.

Itachi's hand shot up to the side of his face. Catching the foot aimed to take off his head with relative ease. Naruto looked at him with surprise in his eyes. Less than a second after Naruto was flying through the air and slammed hard into a tree underneath the rest of the Akatsuki.

Naruto stood up a little shakily using the tree for support. Oh yeah, his body was going to be pissed at him in the morning….if he was alive in the morning. Looking up his eyes widened when he saw Itachi finishing a chain of seals and whispering something under his breath. He felt the choking feeling first as a vine off the tree wrapped around his throat tightly and slammed him against the tree; he struggled for a moment before the rest of his limbs became bound to the tree.

"Hah you're getting slow Kisame!" Hidan boasted from his perch on the tree branch.

"Shut up I just wasn't ready for the twerp." Kisame yelled back as he walked over to Itachi.

For the first time since they had appeared the leader moved. He jumped down, not caring about speed at all, but landed on the ground with out a sound. He walked over and stood straight in front of Naruto. "It seems the time has finally come for you." His eyes never left Naruto's. Without warning Naruto felt himself falling into the depths of his mind.

XxXxXxXxX

-Inside Naruto-

Naruto knew where he was, but he knew he shouldn't be there. He was in the hallways that lead to the Kyuubi. He wasn't supposed to be able to contact the great demon with the seal still in place. It still had a month.

Naruto heard footsteps down the hall. "What the hell?" Getting up from his position Naruto made the trek he had made several times before. The whole way he could hear footsteps in front of him. When he rounded the final corner his eyes went wide.

Standing there was the leader of the Akatsuki. He had entered the Kyuubi's prison. The man stood in front of the entrance hallway to Kyuubi's cell. In front of him was the seal that Katsu had put on him eleven months ago. To Naruto's horror he watched as the leader did a quick jutsu and the seal disintegrated into ash.

Without pause the leader walked into the chamber to gaze upon his prize. His eyes took on a happy tone as he looked into the eyes of the great demon Kyuubi. For Kyuubi's part he looked to be mildly surprised at the presence of two in his chamber. Naruto however looking almost terrified as he realized the repercussions of what would happen without the seal.

"**Who are you that dare come here?"**

Naruto watched as the mans eyes changed color. There were no longer any white's to his eyes. The whole of the eyes changed to the purest black that Naruto had ever seen. It almost would seem as if there was nothing in there at all. Kyuubi's eyes too widened in surprise.

"You're new master." He spoke with a confident smirk. "You will obey the man that has the eyes of the oni, just like the other demons within seals." To his great surprise Kyuubi only laughed.

"What the hell is with your eyes?" Naruto asked, puzzled by the new change.

He didn't even turn his gaze to look at Naruto as he responded. "The demons eyes gave my family the ability to control demons that are locked within seals. Soon after we discovered our ability my family was killed off by demons." Naruto's eyes widened at the explanation.

"So you can control the minds of demons that are sealed up?"

"**Do NOT think that I will obey anyone for even a moment!"**

"You have no power against me in your seal, you will obey me!" To his relief the Kyuubi's closed his eyes and seemed to back away into the cage. He could only see it as a sign of acceptance to his fate. Killing intent suddenly flooded the room with unbelievable power.

A small red figure started to make its way towards the bars of the cage. Looking closely they saw what looked like a more feral Naruto. Everything about him looked like Naruto when he was under the influence of Kyuubi deeply. Naruto realized what he was doing.

"**PERHAPS YOU SHOULD PAY MORE ATTENTION AND MAKE SURE THAT WHAT YOU WANT IS STILL IN ITS SEAL!"** When Kyuubi finished yelling his chakra surged out and towards the paper seal in the middle of the cage.

The leaders eyes went wide and he looked towards Naruto. Naruto for his part watched almost in slow motion as the chakra hit the paper seal. It vanished in flames. In an instant all he felt was blinding pain. He felt like he had been run through with Chidori again in his gut. Slowly the great gates opened to Kyuubi's cage and Kyuubi walked out looking as Naruto.

The leader looked at him and put his hands in the Ram seal, preparing to release himself from inside the prison. If he was outside he may be able to reseal the demon and then take control, but he had no power inside of here. To his surprise the moment his hands formed the seal Kyuubi was in front of his with maniacal grin on his face.

"**I don't think so."** His clawed hand ripped into the Akatsuki leader's throat. Blood gushed out as he ripped the throat out and away from the body that needed the precious airway. He threw the bloody flesh on the ground. Turning around he looked Naruto in the eye, reveling in the surprised look on his face.

"**I hope you are ready for the show." **With that he vanished.

XxXxXxXxX

-Outside-

Itachi looked on in surprise for one of the few times in his life. He had seen the leader do this skill a number of times. He had entered countless seals and tamed the demon on the inside and brought it under his will. However all that went out the window as he watched as the leaders throat violently exploded in a spray of blood across the demon host and tree he was attached too.

"**Hahahaha."**

Itachi looked directly into the eyes of their target. They were blood red. Still though, he had fought with the Kyuubi brat a number of times, and he never had sounded like this when he transformed, or radiated this kind of power. That could only mean one thing.

"Kyuubi has taken over."

He watched in horror as the chakra surged around Naruto's body and he easily snapped free of the binds to the tree. If any of the Akatsuki weren't on alert before, then they most certainly were now. Weapons raised and they slipped into defensive stances. Hidan's grin only grew as he watched Naruto's body change into his more feral form.

"**So you are the great Akatsuki that has caused the boy so much trouble."** Kyuubi spoke while he stretched his new body. He looked anticipated for what he would be doing. "**I spent a long time worried about what would happen to me, if you managed to kill the boy." **His gaze finally settled on Itachi's eyes. "**So its time to celebrate my release…"**

Kyuubi took off in an instant with incredible speed. Instead of charging Itachi like most though he headed for what he considered the weakest target. Kisame barely had a chance to block the blow as he skidded back from the power behind the blow. Kyuubi was attacking him furiously like a madman.

Seeing an opening Kisame took it and jumped away from the furious assault. During his away he managed to get a lucky shave off on the arm that reached to attack him as he jumped away. Kisame stood there panting as Kyuubi just simply looked at the wound on his bicep.

Kyuubi brought the wound to his mouth and sucked on the blood from the wound. Kisame looked on in surprise as Kyuubi seemed to be enjoying what he was doing. After a few moments he stopped and looked at the Akatsuki as she smiled a big bloody grin.

"**It was more delicious then I could have hoped. I have wanted to taste his blood for so long now."**

Nine chakra tails suddenly exploded out from behind Kyuubi and a massive killing intent went out. The explosion of power was so intense they almost fell backwards; the killing intent was so strong they felt true fear, and the evil laughter coming from Kyuubi was filled with malice as he watched them.

Kisame never knew what hit him as Kyuubi suddenly appeared behind him. He tried to turn around in time, but found that his head was being held in place by one of Kyuubi's clawed hands. Using an inhuman amount of strength Kyuubi twisted around quickly with Kisame still gripped in his hand. Pulling the body with him he slammed Kisame's face straight into the tree he had gotten up from a few moments before. Blood exploded outwards he crushed the skull into the tree.

Turning around he saw four grotesque new figures standing in pairs next to Kakuzu. Kyuubi cocked his head to the side with a grin as he looked at the new prey that erupted from Kakuzu's back. They had masks on their bodies, each with its own beating heart within them. "**How interesting"**

Kyuubi charged forward, straight towards the outmost one. To his surprise it seemed to breathe in. A second later a massive breath of fire came out of the mouth of the mask. Kyuubi didn't care one damn bit as he ran straight through it. There was a massive explosion as he punched into the mask blowing fire.

The akatsuki and the two remaining masks that survived the explosion looked on from a distance at the crater left behind from the explosion. A fire was raging out of control from the crater. Nothing it seemed could survive the blast.

Two chakra tails shot out of the fire and pierced straight through the two masked abominations. Kakuzu watched in surprise as he was dropped down to just one beating heart. They had taken care of the other demons so easily, but this was the nine tails, the most powerful demon in the world. In his moment of doubt of his abilities he subconsciously took a step back.

That was all the lowering of his guard Kyuubi needed to launch himself out of the crater. Flames still covered his body, but his own chakra was protecting him from being harmed by the fire. He was after all using the chakra of a Kitsune. He paid no attention to the different weapons being thrown at him by Hidan and Itachi. His goal was to simply remove the next most interesting target besides Itachi.

His clawed hand swiped in from the side. His nails caught on one of the seams that held his chest together. Ripping with all of his might Kyuubi tore off the delicate muscle that protected his chest, exposing Kakuzu's ribs and chest cavity to the open air. Before he could scream too loudly Kyuubi rammed his fish into the rib over the heart, snapping it and pushing the sharp broken bones into the last heart his body had to use.

Kyuubi turned around without even needing to check that Kakazu was dead, hearing the body fall onto the ground had been enough for him. Itachi was scowling with his Mangekyou sharingan activated. Hidan however had a small smirk on his face as he brought one of the blades of his scythe to his mouth and licked off the blood from it.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE RITUAL TO JASHIN YOU FUCKING DEMON!" he quickly drew a strange symbol onto the ground below him. His skin suddenly changed, growing darker with streaks of white in it, making his face look more like a skull as his body took on a more satanic look. He laughed maniacally as he looked at the demon.

"NOW YOU DIE!" He thrust one of the blades straight into his stomach. Kyuubi lurched for a second as he felt the pain in his body. He looked down at the newly created hole in his stomach and smirked at the abundance of demon energy quickly healed the wound. Hidan looked on surprised, but quickly composed himself as he brought the blade to the side of his head, preparing to remove it.

Kyuubi disappeared in a burst of speed, leaving a trail red chakra lingering behind him in the air. He caught the blade easily and threw it away while he gripped Hidan's face in his right hand. He lifted him up into the air and held him there away from the symbol on the ground.

"**The boy had heard of your abilities from that friend of his. It proved useful here."**

"Fuck you demon! My god won't let me die! I'll kill you!" Hidan replied while struggling in the air. He stopped struggling when he felt himself being moved closer to Kyuubi. Kyuubi leaned up close to Hidans ear and spoke in a small whisper to him.

"**Compared to me you're god is a pussy."**

With that he crushed Hidan's skull in his hand. Blood seeped out of the newly made rips in his head as he fell to his knees in front of Kyuubi. For added measure Kyuubi clawed into the back of his neck and ripped out a chunk of his spinal column. If he was alive he wouldn't be getting up. He didn't seem to be alive though as the fluids from his skull made its way out.

"**And then there was one."**

Itachi braced himself as the assault came. Kyuubi's blows were harsh and fast. Even if his eyes gave him the ability to dodge the blows the chakra seeping off him would burn his flesh. That and Kyuubi was so fast it was hard to dodge at all. Itatchi was getting pushed back with what seemed like ease to the Kyuubi.

"**Even with those eyes you don't put up half as much of a challenge as the boy's father did!"** Kyuubi laughed as he fought with Itachi.

Itachi snarled at the comment. He was the genius Uchiha, possessor of the Mangekyou Sharingan, there was no way he would die without a fight. Itachi launched into his own assault. Black fire started around his fists as he attacked. Kyuubi looked on at the fire with glee, like a new challenge.

Kyuubi simply danced around the blows like it was nothing at all. Itachi's frustrations seemed to rise at the mocking Kyuubi was doing to him. His frustration was his downfall though as he over extended slightly. It was only slight, but it was enough for Kyuubi to figure he had prodded enough at the boy. He would fight sloppy now and be less fun.

Itachi froze with shock as the tails that were waving behind Kyuubi one moment ago were wrapped around his limbs and holding him up in the air. The demonic chakra seared his skin as he was held up in the air, though he didn't scream out in pain at all. Kyuubi however walked up closer to him as he was suspended.

"**Those eyes you're so proud of…" **Kyuubi spoke as he looked into Itachi's eyes. Looking at all the hate the Uchiha could muster. **"I don't like how they stare at me."**

Kyuubi's clawed hands swept upwards and sliced into Itachi's face. He screamed as his sharingan was forcefully ripped from its sockets. He didn't leave the eye lids, only bleeding sockets as the eyes now lay on the ground where Kyuubi stepped on them.

"**You were fun for a while, but the one I want is coming now."** Kyuubi slit then Itachi's throat with clawed hand and let him drop to the ground grasping at his own throat. Kyuubi turned around and stared into the inferno that was still raging in the field. Slowly but surely a figure was starting to come through it.

The fire seemed to part as tremendous wind kept billowing out from Katsu. The fire would gain strength from the new source of fuel, but couldn't approach still and was blown in different directions from the power. Katsu looked in bad shape. Burn marks were noticeable from explosions all over his body, he had dozens of cuts lining his torso and was bleeding badly from somewhere in his mess of hair. He carried himself with a limp as he walked through, but his face was set with determination.

"**So you are the great Guardian of Konoha that sealed me in the boy for these past few months. If you would have left it alone I would have been free a few months ago, then I might not of had as much of a reason to kill you."**

"How Kyuubi."

"**How what?"**

"How did you force your soul into that boy's body?! It should be impossible for you're soul to fit within a human body if it's not sealed. Your size and power should overwhelm the body."

Kyuubi chuckled a little bit at Katsu. "**Since you will die anyway I suppose I could enlighten you some. The seal is the answer itself."**

"What are you talking about?"

"**When I gave the boy chakra it stole the energy from my very being. After all chakra is the mixture of spiritual and physical energy, but I am all spirit. I also could not regenerate my chakra while I was locked in the seal."**

"So you're spirit slowly started to leave you, which was one of the effects of the seal when we made it so that eventually if he learned to use you enough you would vanish forever."

"**But you didn't expect that when my soul got to a size his body could handle and be strong enough to force his soul back that I would take over?"** Kyuubi smiled when Katsu muttered a curse. "**It's that snake's fault really though. If he didn't make it the so the seal was constantly weakening, even if I had the right size soul I wouldn't have been able to get passed the seal."**

Katsu looked deep in thought as he stared Kyuubi down. Finally he nodded to himself and took a fighting stance. Kyuubi smiled as he realized that the time for talking was over. He would get to kill the man that forced him into the seal longer than necessary.

Katsu's speed was enough to surprise even Kyuubi as he was sent flying back into the ground. He got up with crazed smile as he realized this would be a challenge even for him. When he got up he was a good distance away since Katsu had jumped back a good number of feet. He was surprised when he heard Katsu yell out.

"Naruto if you can hear me I am truly sorry."

As soon as he finished Katsu went into a series of seals that were very familiar to Kyuubi. Kyuubi's eyes widened as he realized what Katsu was doing. With a snarl he got up and sprint as fast as his body would allow him across the field. His intense anger was sky rocketing as Katsu neared the end of the seals. Kyuubi jumped up in the air and pulled back his chakra covered claw as Katsu yelled out.

"SHIKI FUUJIN"

Katsu finished the seal and grabbed onto Kyuubi while he was frozen in fear in mid air. Kyuubi looked behind Katsu at the one sight he had never wanted to see again his existence. The Death God floated behind Katsu in all of his glory as he looked upon the ones who summoned him.

"You screwed yourself this time Kyuubi." Kyuubi looked down into Katsu's eyes that were looking back up at him with a glint that would make kyuubi wonder if Katsu himself were a demon. "The Death God couldn't take you last time because your soul was too large and powerful, but now…"

Kyuubi watched in horror as the hand of the death god reached through Katsu stomach and into his own body. Kyuubi felt his soul being torn from the body he had just attained. It was just as intense as he remembered from before. "And now we will both be locked in the stomach of the Death God with the other Hokages of Konoha! SEAL!"

Kyuubi's sould was finally ripped from Naruto's body and brought into the stomach of the Death God. Katsu watched curiously as he watched the red soul struggle in the grips of the Death God before being swallowed whole as the shinigami vanished. Katsu felt his legs start to get weak and he collapsed to the ground. To his surprise he was caught before he could hit the ground.

Naruto was there holding him on the ground. The wounds that Kyuubi had earned while fighting with the Akatsuki were present all over his body, but he was finally free. He looked at Katsu with tears in his eyes. Katsu just smiled up at him.

"Hey Naruto, how's it feel?"

"Shut up…how could you….how could you…" Naruto started mumbling as he looked down at the man his father had considered a best friend. The man he had spent every day with for the past eleven months was dieing and he could do nothing.

"Heh I owed your old man a favor." Katsu chuckled a little bit to himself. "Listen Naruto I put a letter in my pack for you just incase something like this happened a few weeks ago. I want you to open it when you get back to Konoha in private ok?" Naruto just nodded down at him.

"I didn't want this Katsu." Naruto sobbed out.

"Heh don't worry, with me and the Hokages of Konoha together we will kick that foxes ass so hard he won't know what hit him." He succeeded in earning a small chuckle from Naruto. He felt incredibly weak at this point. "Listen Naruto…you're parents would be proud of you." Katsu took his last breath after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I killed off my first OC….damn. First off I would like to apologize how long everyone has had to wait for this chapter and the next chapter to Kitsune Memories, but I should have that one out in the next couple of days. I have just been incredibly busy. I really hope this chapter turned out alright, since I don't think I write fight scenes very well…well atleast not fight scenes where someone is grossly overpowered. Maybe someone of even strength would be much better.

Some people might be a little pissed off that I didn't show the fight with Katsu, but I was trying to put it through Naruto's eyes as much as possible, or at least what he could see and sense. Maybe in the future I will put his fight in with the other four members of the Akatsuki. AND WHAT KYUUBI SAID TO HIDAN HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY PERSONAL BELIEFS ON RELIGION, SO DON'T GO GETTING PISSED OFF AT THE COMMENT.

To those who are wondering, first thing I am going to write after this is going to be the Kitsune memories chapter. However after that I have a couple of one shots I might spend a day or two writing since I have a small popularity among those. I also have the prologues for two other long stories that I will start after I finish this and Kitsune memories that I may post soon. But by no means am I saying that these will be done soon.

Rant:

Ok I just had a little rant I wanted to get off my chest since it bothers me in most peoples story.

Is it just me, or does it seem that in most stories Anbu are just…weak? What I mean is that it seems that in most stories I read the Anbu usually easily killed or outrun with little to no resistance. Maybe I am wrong, but I prefer to think of the Anbu as the absolute elite of Konoha. I like to think of the ranking system like this: Genin – Chunin – Jounin –Anbu – Special Jounin(Kakashi etc.) – Hokage.

I mean so far from what we have seen every single member that has been an Anbu has proved to be incredibly strong. We have Yamato, Kakashi, Itachi and number of others. It just seems to me that Anbu are portrayed badly in a number of stories. I am not saying that every single Anbu has the strength of Kakashi, but that they are considered the among the elite of Konoha and that they shouldn't be easily killed unless by an incredibly strong main character perhaps. Then again, maybe I am just wrong in my opinion of Anbu.

Till next time!


	28. While you were gone

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxXxXxXxX

-Last Chapter-

"Heh don't worry, with me and the Hokages of Konoha together we will kick that foxes ass so hard he won't know what hit him." He succeeded in earning a small chuckle from Naruto. He felt incredibly weak at this point. "Listen Naruto…you're parents would be proud of you." Katsu took his last breath after that.

XxXxXxXxX

While you were gone.

The group was in a silent awe, all of them staring at Naruto while he just seemed to tell the story with lost expression on his face. So many questions ran through the heads of the occupants in the room, but none seemed to have the capability to ask them. Naruto just stared straight in front of himself looking at a wall while he told the story.

"Nar-"

"I-I could see everything he looked at, I could hear myself talk, but it wasn't me, I could feel the blood on my hand…I could even taste it…" Naruto swallowed down some of the bile that had been coming up his throat at the thought, the coppery taste of his own blood and the rest of the blood that Kyuubi loved to taste. "I-it was like being in my body…but with no control at all..."

Naruto was looking at his hands. He could still see the blood that covered them. He had tried to wipe it off so many times, but it never left in his mind. Naruto almost jumped in shock when he felt two soft hands grab his. Looking up he saw Hinata looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"So…the Kyuubi is really gone?" Hiashi spoke after he finally finished running the story through his head several times.

"Check for yourself."

Everyone watched as Hiashi made a quick hand seal to activate the prized ability of the Hyuuga clan. Too everyone's shock Hiashi actually gasped as he observed Naruto's chakra system.

"What is it Hiashi?" Tsunade questioned, just as curious as to his condition as everyone else.

"It's…gone."

"What?"

"The seal is completely gone. He is completely normal now…" Many people in the room let out breaths they didn't even realize they were holding. Finally Naruto was completely normal. He had nothing to be hated for. "Well maybe not completely…"

And all at once the smiles dropped. "What do you mean Hiashi?" Tsunade spoke with near venom in her voice. They had just told Naruto he was normal and now he is taking it back.

"Oh it's nothing really. It's just his chakra coils are well….massive." At the confused looks he got he continued on. "The inner coils where all his chakra is contained are the largest I have ever seen. They are even above Hokage-sama's."

Tsunade's jaw was on the floor. "So you mean that he kept all of the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"No not at all. Demonic chakra is red. His is the normal blue and it doesn't look like he has as much." The whole room stood flabbergasted at what Hiashi was saying. Naruto having chakra capacity like he did and being completely normal.

"He has always been like that." Everyone in the room turned to look at the smirking Jiraiya leaning against the wall in the corner. "He has always had a huge amount of chakra, how do you think he was able to master the Kage Bunshin as a genin."

"So Naruto has always had the chakra capacity of a Jounin?" Ino asked

"Yes. His body was forced to constantly adjust as he grew up to contain the amount of power inside of him. As he trained more and his body adjusted his coils got more and more used to the amount of power within him."

"So…just how strong are you now Naruto?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment. He couldn't exactly see how large his own chakra coils were, but he could feel the strength within them as he rested. "I would say I have about as much chakra as I did in my three or four tailed state."

"But why don't you have as much as the Kyuubi? Or even as much as when you went five tails that time?" Sakura questioned again.

"Uh I don't know." Naruto went to rub the back of his head sheepishly, but winced in pain as he stretched a muscle with a wound on it.

"Stop it Naruto." Naruto just looked at Tsunade questioningly. "Kyuubi is gone remember? You don't have that incredible healing anymore; you're going have to recover just like everyone else now."

"Oh…"

"I can explain the reason for your amount of chakra at least." Jiraiya pushed off of the wall and walked over to the window to peer out at it. "There is no way a human can contain the amount of chakra the Kyuubi contained. As he said himself his essence was slowly draining out through your use. After all, without the physical aspect he was using only the spiritual aspect of his chakra. I believe that the seal was more or less made as a power for you to use."

Jiraiya was only met with a bunch of dumb looks from most of the people listening. Though it seemed some of the adults understood, he still had to sweat drop at the expressions most wore.

"I mean that the seal the Kyuubi was in was not as much a prison as it was a siphon. Arashi basically turned the Kyuubi into a battery really for his own son to use just incase he was in trouble. It's just too bad we couldn't stop these complications." By the end Jiriaya was staring straight out at the face of his old student. If his old teammate hadn't messed with the seal years ago, or if he was just a little better with seal he might have been able to change things. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Tsunade with a sad smile.

Everyone else in the room were just left to their own thoughts once again on the whole matter. Naruto though had a small smile at the thought of his father even in his death giving him a tool to help him survive, even if it did technically ruin a good portion of his life. His father couldn't be blamed for that though, it was the ignorance of others that lead to that.

"So…does this mean that Naruto is stronger than you two?" Kiba directed his question to both the legendary sannin, Jiraiya and Tsunade, as they stood next to each other near the window.

"HAHAHA"

To every ones surprise the two laughed at the question. Tsunade was laughing hard enough that tears were coming out of her eyes. Everyone just looked at them with an eyebrow raised. "No…no he's not stronger than us." Tsunade finally managed to get out between laughs.

"But?...I thought Hiashi-sama said he was stronger?" Kiba continued as puzzled as ever.

"I said no such thing." Kiba just turned to him with a dumb expression on his face. "I said that he has more chakra than them is all. I doubt that he has the chakra control of Tsunade or the battle experience of Jiraiya to even hope of beating them. With proper control and experience however…"

Suddenly Jiraiya's eyes were wide and he stopped laughing at the comments. Hiashi noticed this and stopped mid sentence. "Jiraiya what's wrong?" Instead of answering Jiraiya just turned his head to look over at a brightly smiling Naruto. "Am I missing something?"

"Looks like Ero-sennin finally figured it out!" Naruto announced happily as everyone else just looked on dumbfounded.

"What is he talking about Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"The reason he sucked so much…" He was rewarded with a pillow to the face from a slightly ticked off Naruto. "Fine fine. He's talking about the reason his chakra control was always so bad. The mixture of Kyuubi's chakra put a strain on his ability to control chakra. So he has always had to work harder than most people for control."

"So without the Kyuubi…"

"Yep you got that right." Naruto was smiling as best as he could from the hospital bed. Bandages allover his body and sore as hell he still managed to seem happy. "The past months have been incredible with that seal on. When Katsu completely sealed off Kyuubi my control shot up." Naruto then turned to look at Hiashi. "And I have been trained under both a Sannin and a Guardain. How's that for experience!"

"So let me get this straight." Kiba started. "You have a massive amount of chakra, great control, massive stamina, and all you lost was your rapid healing and the Kyuubi?"

Naruto thought about it a moment with a thoughtful face before smiling brightly and pulling Hinata closer to him. "I have Hina-chan too!" Hinata just blushed brightly at the embarrassment in front of all of her friends.

Most of the people in the room just chuckled at the comment of the knucklehead. Slowly one by one people began leaving the room after idle chit chat amongst the group. Eventually Hiashi had to say his goodbyes and return to the mess of the Hyuuga compound before things got too suspicious about him being gone most of the morning. Finally it was left to just Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade as Jiraiya had just left to conduct research.

"Ne baa-chan? You wouldn't happen to have that letter that was in my clothes would you? I think I want to read it."

"Sure, I held onto it for you." Tsunade handed the letter over to Naruto and then walked out of the room, planning to leave him to his privacy. Hinata started to get up from the bed as well, but Naruto held her down and showed her the envelope he held.

"To Naruto and Hinata" Naruto spoke out loud to her. In truth he probably wouldn't have made her left anyway if it was addressed to just him, but apparently Katsu wanted both of them to read it. "Well I guess we should see what he had to say huh?"

_Dear Naruto and Hinata_

_I am writing this letter now just incase my worries do come true. My worries are that I will not be able to solve the issue around your seal. I know that I have been telling you for the past few weeks that I have an idea on what I can do, but the truth is the only I idea I could come up with was summoning the death god again to take my life. I knew you would never accept that idea, you are too much like your father, never allowing people to take risks and taking them all yourself. _

_You have no idea just how much like him you truly are Naruto. Every time I look at you I see my best friend from eighteen years ago. You have the same talent, spirit, and strength of will that your father had. I have no doubt that you have almost reached the point where your father was at, and will eventually surpass him if there are no complications. Just keep training and being the same person you are today and I have no doubt you will succeed in your goals._

_From the looks of it you will complete my training out here in a couple more weeks. That Kage Bunshin training method is really something. You should know if I haven't told you already that your parents would be very proud of you. Even after everything you have been through you have turned out so well. I know I am proud of you, so there is no doubt in my mind Arashi would be._

_Hinata, you are so much like Hitomi. Every night Naruto talks a little bit about you too me. I have to say its incredible just how dense both he and his father were about their lovers affection. He told me about how you acted around him and how he could now see the affection that he was so blind to before. I can't believe just how similar you really were, both shy and kind, but fierce when protecting those you care about. He has also had some rather…interesting dreams I might say._

_Since your reading this I want to tell you to take care of him, he needs you more than anything in the world. I know he always has a smile on, but in just the short amount of time I have been with him it's easy to tell that it was a mask all along. Be there for him, please. Don't hide things from each other._

_Well Naruto should be waking up any minute so I will need to cut this letter off. Naruto before the Guardian trial that the council is going to put up for you I want you to go to my home, Tsunade will be able to tell you where it is. I have a package for you in a chest next to my bed. You will need to break the seal, but I think that it would be appropriate for you. You will make a great Guardian Naruto and good luck both of you._

_Katsu Arai_

Hinata watched Naruto's face intently after she finished reading the letter. She had already known about the mask that Katsu had mentioned. She had known since the academy really. It all came from how much she used to watch Naruto as they grew up together. All of her watching didn't really start because of her crush on the boy, but her curiosity. She wanted to know why he smiled, when his eyes showed pain.

So now after reading a letter she knew held so many emotions for him she watched him. She watched as he masked his emotions even in front of her. He put a bright smile on his face and tried to look as cheery as ever, as if he needed to be cheery for her or something bad would happen. She hated it.

"Naruto-kun…stop it." She couldn't believe she said it herself, but it needed to be said. He looked at her with surprise, so much it almost made her wish she could take it back. But in the end his smile slowly dropped away and his mask started to fall away. Once again he was that lost little boy on top of the Hokage monument. So she did what she had to. She held him close as he held onto her tightly.

XxXxXxXxX

-Hyuuga Compound-

Hiashi walked into the compound with a rather solemn look. True he had finally seen his daughter after eleven months, but he had also lost a good friend of his in battle. He couldn't say they were best friends; fact is that title belonged only to Arashi. But they were still good friends none the less. If he was to compare it would be like Naruto and Neji's relationship.

All three went to the academy together, but Arashi and Katsu were placed on a team together and he was placed on a different team. He could honestly say that he wondered sometimes if things would have turned out differently if they had different teams. Maybe him and Katsu would have been better friends, maybe Arashi would have been able to inspire him more if he had been on his team. Many questions ran through his head as he walked down the hall towards his office.

"Hiashi-sama"

Hiashi turned towards the voice coming from his right. Standing there was Yori and a few members of the council, all of the ones that didn't seem to agree with Hiashi. Hiashi's eyebrow raised slightly in surprise at the group before him, but he had a good idea what it was about.

"Where were you Hiashi-sama? You know there is business that needs to be attended too."

Inwardly Hiashi laughed at how they tried to play off their curiosity and worry with concern for the clan. If they truly cared about the clan they would no longer be on the council. He took a moment to think how he could use this to his advantage.

"I was at the hospital."

"For what reason? I pray you are in good health."

"No no nothing like that. It seems a good friend of mine died in combat and there were some matters to discuss." Inwardly Hiashi was laughing at the lies coming from his Yori. He couldn't believe just how blatant of a lie was being told to his face.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that. Do you mind if I ask who and why you were needed for that matter?"

"Not at all. It was a good friend of mine named Katsu Arai. He was the current Guardian of Konoha and seeing as I am a member of the council Hokage-sama wished to inform me that there will be a meeting about the next Guardian."

Hiashi noted that all of the elder's eyes were slightly wide and mouths were slightly agape from the information. "Katsu was killed? How? Who?".

"According to what I was told he died using a forbidden technique while fighting the Akatsuki Organization."

Yori seemed to contemplate the loss of one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha's history for a few moments before he decided to speak again. "So now Konoha is without a Guardian and the council will be convening to look for another?"

"Actually it would seem that Katsu did pick his successor before his death."

"Who did he decide on?"

"I do not know. Hokage-sama decided the announcement would be at the meeting. I was simply contacted because of my connection to Katsu from the past." Hiashi managed to keep his face from betraying his lie and his mirth at the thought of their reactions when they hear Naruto was chosen. "Now if that is all councilmen I do believe I have work to catch up on."

XxXxXxXxX

-Konoha Hospital-

Hinata and Naruto held each other for near an hour. Each were just enjoying the embrace of one another and the warmth radiating from one another's body. For some reason they said no words to each other, but said things to each other just by how they were.

_Knock Knock_

Naruto groaned a little bit as the door opened and Tsunade walked into the room. He could only guess there was some more things that she needed to tell him. He would much rather just spend some more time with Hinata.

"Sorry to interrupt you two again. But Hinata I do believe you have a patient to look after. That and you should probably get cleaned up."

Hinata got up from Narutos grasp hastily causing him to groan both in pain and disappointment as his body was shifted. Hinata sent him a apologetic look as she left the room while Naruto just glared at Tsunade for causing Hinata to leave. Tsunade smiled until Hinata closed the door and then Tsunade's face settled into a serious expression.

"Naruto we need to talk."

"Oh that's right, I was wondering when you are gonna have my test."

"Well since you weren't supposed to come back for a few more weeks I am going to try keep it hidden that you have come back till then. That way you can get some time to recover, but that's not what I came here for"

"Oh okay…so what is it?"

"Hinata…"

Instantly a deep scowl appeared on Naruto's face about where this conversation was leading. "What about Hinata."

"Some things…happened while you were gone…other than the curse seal." This was a difficult topic for Tsunade to discuss. In actuality it was a lot like admitting a great failure on her part to someone who was depending on her to succeed.

"What do you mean." It wasn't a question. He was demanding what he wanted to know.

Tsunade let out a deep sigh as she sat down in the chair next to his bed. This was going to be a long discussion. "Naruto…they treated her like you…"

"What."

"Some of the Hyuuga spread the word quickly after she was banished. Within a day she had become known as the demon whore across the village. She was treated exactly like you were as a child."

"You mean…" Naruto had a disbelieving look on his face that they would treat someone as innocent as Hinata like that.

"Yes Naruto everything. Over charging on items, banned from stores, insults…and even some attempted beatings…"

"They attacked her!?" Naruto cried in outrage.

"Naruto not all of the village feels the same way about this. You have earned the trust of a good number of people, but its hard for old wounds to die for some."

"But she is innocent."

"To them loving you is a crime." Tsunade knew it was hard for him to hear the truth, but this was turning out more difficult for her to say with every word. Naruto seemed lost in thought as his bangs covered his eyes.

"H-how could I…" Naruto's face was one of shame as he looked at the wall in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"I ruined her life baa-chan…"

"What?"

"I-I ruined her life…if I never got involved with her, than none of this would happen. She would have never been banished, never been hated by the entire village, never-"

_SLAP_

A resounding crack spread throughout the room as Tsunade's hand connected with Naruto's bandaged cheek. Naruto looked stunned as Tsunade glared at him.

"You idiot. If it wasn't for you I doubt she would still be alive right now, and if so I doubt she would be happy." Tsunade looked ready to strike him again as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Did you forget that if it wasn't for you she would have no source of courage or light? Did you forget that if it wasn't for you she would be in a loveless marriage that she would be abused in? Did you forget that loves you?"

Slowly Tsunade started to calm down as she watched Naruto soak in everything she said. Over time Naruto face just drew more ashamed of his own thoughts about how he acted. Finally after a few minutes he spoke again.

"T-thank you.."

"Don't thank me. I failed you too many times while you were gone…"

"You can't stop how people act against those they hate. I learned that a long time ago."

"You just don't understand."

"Then tell me."

Tsunade let out a deep sigh before beginning her story.

XxXxXxXxX

-Konoha Hospital Three Months Earlier-

_Tsunade ran down the halls of the hospital towards the front entrance. She had been looking at some books inside an office when one of her patrol Anbu appeared in front of her asking her to rush to the entrance. Upon arriving she saw the doors swing open and someone step through._

_In came a battered and bruised Hinata carrying an unconscious and pale looking Hyuuga Neji. "HELP HIM!" Tsunade gasped as she ran over to girl. As soon as she reached them she took Neji in her arms and lead them down the hall too an operating room as a number of nurses and doctors followed behind them._

_As soon as she set Neji down on the bed she got to work scanning him. After scanning the main part of his body she reached his head and gasped out loud. The damage to his brain was intense and intensifying, but repairable if worked on quickly. Unfortunately though the seal was on his forehead was making it difficult for her to work around it. _

_Finally after several hours of work she managed to stabilize him, but was unable to revive him. She figured that the curse seal was what was keeping him from waking up, but there was nothing that she could do about it. She sighed as she looked around at the exhausted nurses and doctors around her._

"_Stay away!"_

_Tsunade turned her head and came upon an interesting sight. Hinata was backed into a corner as a male doctor trying to check her over was trying to calm her down. She had never seen Hinata react to someone like she was now. Hinata had a look of fear and suspicion in her face at the man in front of her._

_Slowly she looked Hinata over from a distance. The bandages that covered her seal had been ripped away and she could easily see the redness around the area and the throbbing of veins around the seal. It was easy to see that the seal had been used on her. Bruises covered her face and her lips were swollen and slightly bleeding. Her wrists were starting to bruise also from a strong hold._

_What shocked Tsunade the most through was the Hinata's clothing. Hinata was struggling to keep herself modest in the corner. The girl's jacket was torn to shreds and there was a straight cut from a blade going down vertically on her shirt forcing the young woman to hold her shirt together with her own hands. Her pants were in better condition, but still dirty from where it looked like she had been on the ground. Judging by the way Hinata was looking at the man she could only assume one thing…_

XxXxXxXxX

-Konoha Hospital-

Naruto looked enraged. He had come to his own conclusions, but he didn't want to jump the gun on the situation. Tsunade looked apprehensive to answer.

"Naruto…I think that Neji saved her…".

"From."

Tsunade sighed as she realized that Naruto had come to the same conclusion as her. There was nothing left really, but to get it out in the open.

"I think a Hyuuga tried to take advantage of her…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well sorry for the late update and the weak chapter this was, but I had my reasons for it. Unfortunatly I have been without a computer for a little while and was lucky to be able to submit Kitsune memories a while back from another house. Yesterday after getting my computer back I ended up frying my network card so I have had no internet. While it gave me time to think about other things, needless to say I was incredibly pissed while writing a good amount of this. Anyway things are fixed and everything should be good now. Next chapter will be some confrontations and maybe even the test starting to get underway. Peace.

Rant:

Ok I have to agree with everyone I suppose on Anbu. They have been portrayed in a rather bad light by both the manga and the anime I suppose. I guess its just that when I think black op I think the best of the best. Ill likely put more into my next discussion, but right now its 3am and I have class soon.

**Spoilers from manga careful:**

Now to what I am both really excited and worried about at the same time. Its time for the Team 8 arc in the manga and I am extremely excited to see if there is going to be any progress with Hinata if that is Kishimoto's plan. The reason im worried is because this arc can both Make or Break all chances of Naru/Hina in the manga or set it up for a possible future.

The only other thing that has me worried is the fact that in every arc since the return from training a character has died. The old lady from sand that became a major player in the arc, Asuma in the last arc, and now we have team 8 and a girl very willing to risk her life for Naruto. Anyway I guess I am excited to read the next chapter.


	29. Rest before the Test

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxXxXxXxX

-Last chapter-

"Naruto…I think that Neji saved her…".

"From."

Tsunade sighed as she realized that Naruto had come to the same conclusion as her. There was nothing left really, but to get it out in the open.

"I think a Hyuuga tried to take advantage of her…"

XxXxXxXxX

Rest before the test

Tsunade was very glad now that she had moved Naruto into a sealed room. The feeling in the air was palpable it was so strong to her senses. Rage was all she felt, pure unbridled rage was emitting from the blond in front of her. He sat in his bed glaring holes in the wall across from him at the information he had just been given. Tsunade wasn't a person easily shaken, but the person that it was coming from was what made her afraid. Afraid of what he might do.

"Naruto calm down please."

His attention snapped to her like a bullet as he heard her remark. He looked at her with rage as his lip curled in a snarl. "What the fuck do you mean calm down?! Someone tried to _rape_my Hinata-chan. You expect me to just lay back and take that?!"

"There's nothing you can do about it Naruto" Tsunade cried out.

"Bullshit. I'll get the information I need out of one of them if I have to rip it from them from-" Naruto gasped in pain as he felt his wounds stretch from him trying to stand up. He collapsed back down in his bed breathing hard and grasping at his chest.

Tsunade just let out a sigh as she walked over to bed and waved some healing chakra over his chest and pressed her fingers in to some points on his body to calm him down. "Naruto I understand how you feel, but there's nothing you can do in this condition. Not just that, but we have to have evidence on who did this. We can't just beat the shit out of every Hyuuga no matter how good of an idea that sounds."

Naruto chuckled a little from the joke as his body relaxed from the pain and he calmed down some. "Wait. What do you mean you need proof? What about Hin-"

"She won't tell me." Tsunade spoke out.

_'What? Why wouldn't Hinata talk?'_ "I don't understand, why wouldn't Hinata talk?"

Tsunade let out another annoyed sigh as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Sometimes something like that can be so traumatizing that the victim refuses to talk about. However" At this point Tsunade looked directly in Naruto's eyes with a look that told him how serious she was being. "I am betting that she is trying to protect Neji."

Naruto frowned in thought. "Yeah that would make sense. If it was a Hyuuga then I guess he would have the power to end Neji's life right now. So the only people that can tell me anything is Hinata or Neji…and Neji is in a coma…"

"Correct."

"So what do we do Tsunade-sama?" He asked her seriously. She cocked an eyebrow as she realized that just maybe Katsu managed to teach the boy some respect.

"For now nothing I suppose." She raised her hand as Naruto looked about to protest. "You have to focus on healing and getting ready to take the test Naruto. The best thing to do now would get you to become the Guardian, and then you will have the power to truly do something about this. During this time I think you should try to bring it up with Hinata maybe you can get better results."

"Yeah…" Naruto began to lose himself in thought. How did all of this happen? In reality he just wanted to go and kill all of those Hyuuga right now, but…what good would that accomplish in the end if he ended up being arrested for it. Still though…why hadn't Hinata said anything to him yet? Was she ashamed of it? He had to figure out just what the hell happened.

"Anyway Naruto rest up and get ready for your test." Tsunade was about to walk out of the room, but before she did she turned around on a final thought. "By the way I suggest you try to keep your return a secret, after I place you in the Guardian test they will want it done as soon as possible."

"Hai"

As Tsunade opened the door to exit she ran right into the person entering. Hinata was walking back to the room after looking cleaned up. "G-gomen Hokage-sama. I checked on Neji-nii-san and everything is fine and I went home and cleaned up. I was just coming back…"

'_Damn __shes__ quick…'_ "That's fine Hinata he's waiting for you." Tsunade spoke with a smile before exiting as Hinata walked in she saw Naruto there deep in thought till he heard her close the door. When he looked up he gave her a smile, but she could tell it wasn't one of his true smiles.

XxXxXxXxX

-One week later Hospital-

She hated it.

Hinata had never felt so depressed in her entire life. It had been a week and Naruto was still acting that same way as he did when she first walked in after that first night. He was acting like everything was alright, but she could tell. She could always tell when something was bothering him.

She would ask him what was bothering him, if she had done anything wrong, and he would give her those fake smiles that hurt her so much inside and tell her that everything was fine or that she hadn't done anything wrong. She was starting to go to Neji's room more often than before, not to check on him, but to just let out her emotions somewhere alone.

She was starting to be convinced it was something that she had done, but she couldn't think of anything. He was happy that she had chosen him to stay with right? That she was not married to Diachi and still in the clan? Or was he mad at her for that?

She would catch him in deep thought often with a scowl on his face. She would ask curiously, but he would just blow it off and focus his attention back on her. He would sometimes have nightmares at night as he held her. She could hear him mumbling her name as he slept, but he didn't give away anything else.

Today was the day he would finally be able to go home on bed rest. He was still recovering, but he wanted to get out of the hospital so he decided to wait the rest of it out in his own apartment with Hinata. She herself was worried about him moving around, but he had been moving around the room in the hospital with some difficulty. She hoped maybe he would be more willing to talk to her about it at his place.

Currently Hinata was walking down the hallways of the hospital to Naruto room so they could walk together. When she walked up to the door she noticed the lack of a guard and was immediately concerned. Inside all she saw was Shizune inside cleaning the room and Naruto no where to be seen. Shizune smiled at her.

"Hello Hinata-chan. If you're looking for Naruto he was begging to get out of here. He said that he wants you to meet him at Ichiraku for a date."

Hinata blushed a little at the idea of a date and muttered and arigato before proceeding for the exit of the Hospital. There she hesitated for a moment looking around outside before she left and hurried down the streets. She never saw the figure in the shadows looking at her.

XxXxXxXxX

-Streets of Konoha-

Hachiro Hyuuga couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. He was Diachi's direct cousin and right hand man in the group of Hyuuga main house kids that were grouped together. Diachi had told them all about that little bitch Hinata that screwed up his becoming head of the clan. None of their friends ever liked her much. She was just always so timid and weak looking, nothing like how a Hyuuga should act.

After she refused Diachi though they made a pact in the group. Make her life a living hell and they had been doing just that, starting up small instigations against her with the drunks, spreading rumors of her and the fox, and even using the curse seal on her in public. A few months ago Diachi said that he had done something enough to her that he doubted they would be seeing her face in public ever again. He didn't elaborate, but it didn't really matter to them. She was dealt with.

Now though here she was again out in the public view. People were giving her some dirty sneers and some looked sympathetic for the girl. This was a perfect chance for him to exact some more pay back for what she did. She was rushing hurriedly through the streets and looking around with an almost fearful look in her eyes in the middle of a large plaza. This was his chance to shine in his cousins eyes.

He brought his hands up and started to form the seal for the curse with it. When he was about to pump the chakra necessary for it to activate he felt something unexpected. His eyes widened as he saw the hand wrapped tightly around his.

Glancing to his left he saw that there was a man standing next to him wearing a large tan cloak with a hood covering his whole face in shadows. How did he sneak up on him? Why couldn't he even sense him? How dare he touch a member of the main branch?

"Let me g-"

Hachiro never got any further as he had to muffle a small scream as the fist around his fingers tightened instantly snapping the index and middle finger. The man still held his grip tight as he pulled him closer. He could now see cerulean colored eyes looking at him with fury.

"Now you listen to me you little shit. I want you to let every one of your little main house buddies that like to torture Hinata know that I am coming for you. And when I find the one that touched her, I guarantee he will wish he was dead. Oh and if I ever see you try this stunt again I will do more than break your fingers."

Naruto released his hand and walked calmly out of the shadowy alley they had just been inside his mission accomplished. The easiest way for him to see what Hinata had dealt with in the past few months was to try and see it for himself. Obviously he was right about the Hyuuga took the actions she made against them in the council meeting.

Naruto just glided through the crowd like a ghost, never even being noticed as he walked along towards Ichiraku. Outside of it he noticed a rather distraught looking Hinata standing outside of the small restaurant looking around for him. He called out to her as he neared her.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Sorry I guess I'm not as fast as I thought I would be." She just looked at him worriedly and muttered an "It's alright" before they stepped in for their meal.

XxXxXxXxX

-Hokage Council Chamber 1 week later-

Hiashi had been not been having a good week so far. Hanabi barely acknowledged him this morning at breakfast, the work they had been stacking on top of him this week had been tremendous and to top it all off there had been a few reports earlier in the week of main branch members having their fingers broken in half by a mysterious guy in a cloak with cerulean eyes.

"_Naruto__…"_ he thought.

Now here he was in the council chambers as the rest of the elders and clan leaders mingled with each other as he waited in his seat. Most seemed to have a cheerful mood about them, he could only guess that Tsunade had done her job well in keeping Naruto's return a secret. Hiashi noticed however that all of the shinobi clan leaders seemed to expect what was going to be announced.

'_Children must have told them'_ he thought '_I wonder how the civilian families will take this though' _

The doors to the room burst open as three figures made their way inside. Tsunade walked to her seat in the center with Jiraiya to her right and Shizune to her left. Immediately the room fell silent as they saw just how serious the look in her eyes was. Each member took their respected seat around the room.

"We are here to discuss a grave matter councilman." Tsunade took a deep breath and let it out before beginning "The fifth Guardian of Konoha Katsu Arai has fallen in battle." There were startled gasps around the room as people looked at the Hokage shocked. Chat broke out quickly among the clans that didn't have sons or daughters that knew Naruto at a personal level. As soon as Tsunade raised her hand though they all quieted down.

"He fell fighting the Akatsuki outside a number of miles from here on the same night that we all felt the Kyuubi's chakra return." The murmuring amongst everyone reached new heights as the group were discussing just what they were here to do. A man at the end of one of the tables raised his hand.

"Yes Kumade-san?"

The man in question stood up and looked directly at the Hokage. "Does this mean that the Uzumaki boy was captured by Akatsuki and the Kyuubi released?"

Deciding against all rational thought Tsunade decided that the best approach to this would be to just say it bluntly. "Yes the Kyuubi was released-"

"We must prepare for his return!" Yelled an elderly civilian man down one side of the table. Immediately he was met with shouts of agreement and people calling for preparation for evacuation.

"SHUT UP!"

Tsunade's yell immediately quieted down the loud group. Tsunade was standing up from her chair with a vein throbbing on her temple from being interrupted. Everyone sat down back in their seats in fear.

"I never said Katsu fell to Akatsuki. Katsu died using the same seal that the Fourth used on Kyuubi. The Kyuubi is gone gentlemen…for good."

The group sat completely still for a while with smiles slowly growing on their face. Then it all exploded as one cheered out and the rest started to follow till plans for a celebration were starting to be made.

Hiashi just sat there thinking. He already knew everything that was going to be said in this meeting, so his mind was wandering elsewhere. Back to his daughter and Naruto mostly. He had heard about some of the attacks on Hinata after she had been banished, but there was just nothing he could do about it without some solid proof. Something that just wasn't in supply. What he needed was a way to deal some sort of punishment.

"YOU SAID HE WAS DEAD!"

Hiashi was brought back into the fight by the man sitting next to him practically yelling in his ear. Focusing back on the situation at hand he saw the anger in most of the councilmen's eyes.

"You said the Kyuubi was dead!"

_SLAM_

Tsunade's fist connected with the desk in front of her chair, splitting the large table in half, a furious scowl written across her face as she walked into the center of the room.

"How many times must I tell you idiots that Naruto is _not_ Kyuubi!" She spoke quietly to the group, but there was enough ice in her voice to chill everyone down to the bone, even those on Naruto's side. "Katsu ripped out the weakened Kyuubi's soul and forever put it into the Death God stomach."

"How do we know that's true! And why would the Shiki Fuujin work this time and not for the Fourth!" Yells of agreement were thrown out as the questioned Tsunade.

"The Kyuubi was weakened from being inside of Naruto. When Katsu used the seal the Kyuubi was weak enough for the Death God to take him. There is no seal present on Naruto anymore."

Much of the group was quiet after hearing the story, but it was very apparent that most of them still had their doubts about the whole thing. It was easy for a person like Hiashi to read that many of them still believed Naruto was still a part of the Kyuubi.

Hiashi just sighed as he went back to his thinking as the groups started arguing back and forth. Many arguing that he might still have some of the Kyuubi inside of him, others that Naruto was not experienced enough to be Guardian, or that he wasn't strong enough to even be considered. Every single argument was being constantly shot down and countered by Tsunade and Jiraiya. Until a single statement caught his ear.

"Katsu may have chosen him, but we still have to find an adequate test for the boy."

Inspiration struck Hiashi as he finally had his idea on how to get a little pay back.

XxXxXxXxX

-Naruto's Apartment-

He was sitting on the corner of the roof to his apartment. It wasn't anywhere near as comfortable or calming as his normal thinking spot atop the Hokage monument, but he wasn't too sure he could manage much better without too much risk. His cloak covering his whole body, lest someone walking by notice him and report it to the community. He didn't really mind though, he just wanted to think some.

Things had been somewhat traumatic for him lately. Things between him and Hinata weren't going to well and he could tell. He also knew it was his fault, but he just didn't know how to approach the subject. What was he supposed to do? Walk up to her and say "Hey so Tsunade told me you almost got raped while I was gone."

No things were just complicated with that. He kept pushing her away and telling her things were fine, but he could tell she didn't believe it. He may have been good at fooling everyone about his emotions, but Hinata was the one person that could always read him like a book. A fact he was grateful for on some levels. He was going to have to do something though, or things would just get worse between them.

He had followed her several times now out of the house when she had left for work. He was grateful to see that it wasn't as bad as what he had to deal with as a child, but it was still traumatizing for him to see it. People glaring and muttering curses under their breath at her. He could barely stand it. A couple of the times he had seen some Hyuuga and broken about six more fingers till it looked like they finally got the hint. Now all the ones he saw looked around almost fearful of doing anything around Hinata. It hurt him to see her treated that way.

"Where there is love there is pain."

Naruto didn't even turn around to the voice. "Hai Kakashi-sensei I suppose that is true. You make that up?"

"No. Just a proverb I heard a long time ago." The man in question walked over to the same ledge Naruto was sitting on and sat down right next to him to watch the sunset on the monument. The two just sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"I'm not sure what to do…" Naruto spoke sullenly.

Kakashi just sighed as he scratched his head some. "I don't really know Naruto." Naruto just sweat dropped some at the response as Kakashi started to stand up. "I came here to tell you that your test will be in a week at the stadium. They wouldn't allow it to be done in private, so expect the whole village to be there."

"Great just what I needed right now."

He felt pressure on his shoulder as Kakashi put a comforting hand there. "Just go with what your instinct tells you to do, but never bottle it up." Before Naruto could respond Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stayed up there just a few more minutes before he decided he should go back inside. He was about to walk back inside before a thought struck him. '_I am going to have to fight in a week, I should probably train some.'_ With that thought he decided he would just do some chakra control by walking down the wall straight to his bedroom. What he saw through the window surprised him.

Hinata was sitting against the wall on the bed with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was crying into them. His heart broke at that sight and knowledge that he was causing this. Silently he crawled inside and walked over to the bed. He sat down on it slowly and she noticed the pressure change on the matress.

She gasped quickly as her head shot up. She looked at Naruto with wide puffy eyes before she started to try and mumble a quick apology and attempted to get up from the bed. She was surprised when she felt two strong arms wrap against her and pull her back against his chest.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan. Please don't leave." He whispered into her ear from behind. She turned around in his grip and wrapped her arms around him as she buried her head into his chest. He lead her back to the bed and sat them down on it.

"Please…please tell me what I did." She sobbed as she looked up into his eyes. "What did I do to make you mad at me?" Naruto tried his best to keep his composure and not say what it was, this wasn't exactly how he wanted to bring up the situation, but he just couldn't. He held her tightly against him as he spoke.

"Why haven't you told me what happened to Neji yet?"

He felt her body stiffen under him and her gasp. Her breathing became ragged as she thought about what to say. He just kept trying to soothe her as he stroked her hair gently. "Tsunade told me what happened, but she told me you wouldn't tell her about the incident. I don't hate you for it just please tell me."

"I c-cant." He heard her sob into his shirt.

"Please tell me. It's ok" She just kept mumbling "I can't" over and over again to him.

"Is it because he will hurt Neji if you do? Or because you think I will go do something right now?" He asked her calmly.

"Both…" He heard her speak just barely above a whisper. His heart was out to her. He couldn't help but feel a little angry that she wouldn't tell him, but he knew that he would just go running off if she did tell him. Still he just had to find out.

"Hinata will you promise to tell me if I become Guardian?"

Hinata was quiet for a few minutes as she thought over the proposal. Sure he would have the power to do something about what happened, but that didn't mean that he could stop them from hurting Neji.

"Fine, but you have to promise me something before I tell you." She spoke as she looked him in the eyes.

"Deal."

Naruto smiled down to her and she smiled back with her eyes still puffy. Even like that she still looked beautiful to him. He slowly leaned down and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster at the moment. They kissed for a few moments before she broke it off with a content sigh before she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep blissfully.

XxXxXxXxX

-One week later-

Naruto looked on at the new array of photos that he had just finished putting on his dresser. Yesterday was the day he finally went to Katsu's house after being reminded by Hinata. He berated himself some for forgetting, but in the end he was sure he would have remembered. He hoped.

Katsu's apartment was nothing glamorous. Naruto could only assume because he felt that he never needed anything all by himself. It was a small one bedroom and bath apartment. Everything was very plain and in neat order except for a small desk with a number of scrolls and seals on it. However there were three things there that Naruto was beginning to treasure.

Next to Katsu's bed on a small stand were three pictures. The first picture looked to be taken when the Katsu had just graduated from the academy with Arashi. It was a picture of Katsu and Arashi both showing off their brand new forehead protectors. Naruto smiled a little as he saw how the two acted together.

The second photo was different it had three people in it. Katsu was standing on the far left. He looked to be a couple years older and currently wearing a chunnin jacket. In the middle stood his father also wearing a chunnin jacket. On the right was what attracted his attention to this photo though. On the right was a small girl standing close to his father. She had long light brown hair that reached down to the small of her back. Her eyes were a light shade of sea foam green and her cheeks were stained red from embarrassment apparently. It was his mother.

The third photo was an older one, likely taken a short time before the Kyuubi ever came. Katsu stood there with a bright smile on his face as stood there. Next to him was Arashi with his arm wrapped around the waist of a very pregnant Hitomi. She stood leaning on Arashi with a smile on her face as one of her hands rested on her belly.

Naruto was happy he found the pictures. When he went all he was really expecting was to grab whatever it was that Katsu had prepared for him. He had come out with three pictures of his father and the chest that Katsu had prepared for him. The chest was a finely engraved wood that had a golden lock on it.

"Naruto-kun we need to get going." Naruto heard Hinata call from down the hall.

Naruto set the chest on his bed as he prepared to leave. Today was finally the day he could take off most of the bandages from his body. He would still need some on his torso, but he was tired of the ones wrapped around his face. Slowly he took them off as he heard Hinata coming down the hall.

"Narut-" _Crash_

XxXxXxXxX

-Konoha Stadium-

Naruto stood in the one of the shadowed the hallway that lead into the stadium. The stadium was obviously full from the noise he could hear. His body was tense with anticipation and still stiff from the disuse in the past few weeks, but he could get over that quickly. He winced a little as he leaned too far to the right and stretched a cut near his ribs, but he would be fine.

All he was focused on was two things. This test and exactly what everyone is going to think the moment he comes out of this hallway. He always loved to get attention, and he was sure as hell this would get some.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you our Godaime Hokage and the people the testers to the challenger!" echoed down the hallway as an announcer roared into his microphone. Naruto watched as several people made their way onto the field walking behind a regal looking Tsunade. His eyes only focused on one though as a feral grin stretched across his face.

"Hyuuga Diachi…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And there you go. We are about to start the test that can set the future for Naruto. Sorry for the wait and I appreciate and suggestions.

Concerning my other story. The demon Shinobi of Konoha….all I can say is….wow…. The reactions to that were beyond my wildest expectations. I am so excited about writing that now its unbelievable. Heres and example of the reaction the story got.

Guardian Chapters: 28 reviews: 425 views: 116438 c2's : 25 fav's : 197

Kitsune Memories Chapters: 7 reviews: 222 views: 31822 c2's: 29 favs: 144

The Demon Shinobi: Chapters 1 Reviews: **96** views: 4702 **c2's: 46** favs: 76

So yeah I was really surprised to get that big of a reaction with just a prologue. And while I want to answer all the questions I got here, it seems somewhat inappropriate to do so. So I will answer some questions in that story with the next chapter. Anyway peace!


	30. Like the Wind Part 1

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxX

-Last Chapter-

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you our Godaime Hokage and the people the testers to the challenger!" echoed down the hallway as an announcer roared into his microphone. Naruto watched as several people made their way onto the field walking behind a regal looking Tsunade. His eyes only focused on one though as a feral grin stretched across his face.

"Hyuuga Diachi…"

XxXxXxXxX

Like the wind

Hyuuga Hiashi looked down on the field with a small smile gracing his lips. Out on the field had walked four people. One being the Godaime Hokage Tsunade. The next person walking out behind her with a strangely subdued expression was a young Jounin Hiashi had come to know through his nephew named Rock Lee. When Hiashi had first met Lee he had thought the young man to be quite…annoying, but over time he had come to respect the boys persistence as he watched the sparring sessions between his nephew and the taijutsu expert. His sense of dress may have been…awkward, to say the least, but his dedication and skill could not be denied.

The next person coming out of hallway that lead to the arena was without a doubt known by the entire crowd in the audience. His face was marked with scars as his black hair pulled back into a frayed looking pony tail, he wore the typical Konoha shinobi pants and Jounin vest with a mesh shirt, on top of which he was wearing an old and frayed jacket. Nara Shikaku was one of the members of the legendary Ino-Shika-Cho team in Konoha, an elite Jounin and head of the Nara clan. He was wearing a very bored expression as he walked out onto the field. It was obvious the reason he was there though. It was said that his son was a genius on strategy and was one of the best shogi players in Konoha. It was his father though that taught him all of it. If anything Hiashi felt that he would probably be Naruto's toughest fight.

The final person walking out onto the field was the person that Hiashi had to smirk at. Hyuuga Diachi walked out onto the field with a scowl at being there, where Lee was subdued and Shikaku bored, Diachi was agitated at being there. Hiashi couldn't hold back the feeling of victory he felt at seeing the boy down there.

In truth though Diachi was the only Hyuuga that didn't like the idea. The rest of the elders had felt this as a good way to test the latest Guardian and show off the power of the next head of the clan. Only Diachi had been somewhat resentful of the idea. Claiming it to be…beneath him…or insulting to fight for some test. In turn Hiashi called into question Diachi's abilities, claiming that he didn't have faith in his own skill. Feeling the gaze of the rest of the elders upon him Diachi gave a nod and gave his consent to fight the challenger. Too bad they had no clue as to who the challenger was.

Hiashi gazed throughout the crowd looking at some of the faces in the crowd. A great majority of the village was present. All of the clan heads and most of the influential elders in the village were present and sitting around Hiashi. And though he knew they were trying to remain hidden, Hiashi could sense the Anbu around trying to witness the test of their next leader. Shifting his gaze to the Hokage box he noticed with small surprise that his daughter was sitting there next to the seat that Tsunade would reside in. All around her more chairs were set up, all occupied by Naruto's friends.

What surprised him though was the look on Hinatas face. Almost one of terror as she looked down at Diachi with her hand covering her mouth and he face shocked. What was it that terrified her so much about seeing Diachi on the field? Perhaps she was just afraid of what Naruto might do to him because of the arranged wedding. It was true that if Naruto became enraged and killed Diachi that he would fail the test and be tried for murder, but she seemed much too fearful for that to be her fear. The roar of Tsunade's voice over the microphone brought back his attention to the arena.

"Konoha! Today is both a day of celebration and a day of mourning for our people." Tsunade was in her Hokage robes, the symbol of the fire country displaying proudly as she stood in the center of the arena with the three standing behind her. "A few weeks ago we learned of a miraculous event by our standards. A group of S class missing ninja that have been terrorizing the shinobi nations known as the Akatsuki was defeated, including Uchiha Itachi!"

At this point a thunderous cheer broke out through the stadium. A great number of people in the crowd were cheering simply because of the death of Uchiha Itachi, one of the greatest traitors to Konoha. Ninja were cheering for the death of the Akatsuki as a whole. Many friends had been lost to the S class criminals in the years fighting against them. It was good to know that some of the most powerful criminals in history were now dead.

"However!" At this the entire crowd immediately dimmed down to small mutterings between one another wondering what was wrong. "It cost us quite possibly one of the greatest Konoha shinobi to ever live." The crowd went into a deep silence at this. "His name was Katsu Arai. He was best friend to the Fourth and the current Guardian of Konoha. In fact he was offered the position of Godaime Hokage before both me and Jiraiya." Many people in the crowd felt their mouths gape open at the tale. Some of the older shinobi that knew who Katsu were though held very mournful looks.

"He was a great man indeed. His final act on this earth was to use the very seal used by his best friend to save the life of his friend's son and his successor." Hiashi could see the people around him beginning to edge forward in their seats in anticipation of what was just said. Already he could hear mutterings going on around him people whispering "_She just said the son of the Fourth!" or "The Fourth had a son?" _Hiashi only smirked in his seat as he waited for the shock of the crowd.

"Over the past week you have learned of who and what the Guardians of villages are from the elders of your families so I won't go into detail with you. You people are here for a test!" At this the crowd roared in approval of Tsunade's words. "So now I present to you the person that has had the Shiki Fuujin seal used on him two times. The son of Uzumaki Arashi the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."At this he could hear the people around him gasp. "UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Out of the shade of the hallway opposite of where the Godaime stood a figure walked out onto the field and even the Hyuuga head couldn't stifle a gasp at what he was looking at.

XxXxXxXxX

-Stadium Floor-

The reaction he had gotten was much better than he ever could have expected. From what he could tell a number of women in the crowd had fainted, a number of drinks were dropped, and pretty much everyone except for Hinata had their mouth hanging open at the sight. He could only snigger at the memory of how this came to be.

-Flashback-

Naruto set the chest on his bed as he prepared to leave. Today was finally the day he could take off most of the bandages from his body. He would still need some on his torso, but he was tired of the ones wrapped around his face. Slowly he took them off as he heard Hinata coming down the hall.

"Narut-" _Crash_

Naruto turned around and quickly ran to the bedroom doorway Hinata was standing in. She was looking at him, her eyes wide and her hands limp. Below her was glass was shattered all over the floor from where she had dropped a cup on the ground. He went to grab her hands and ask if she was ok, but before he could her hand was on his cheek.

"Their gone." She said in a quiet awe as she ran her thumb along where the marks on his cheek should be. "You're whiskers are gone."

"W-what?" Naruto asked slowly as he held his hands over hers. Slowly he backed away from her and sprinted over to the dresser mirror. He stared at himself in shock, hardly believing what he was seeing. And then as if finally believing it were true, he felt for the first time…free.

"I-Im free…he's really gone…" He spoke as he stared at his tan face in the mirror. It was completely devoid of the whisker marks that used to rest there. Now he just had his face, no longer the one thing that stood out in the crowd that signaled him as the Kyuubi child…he was just him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at himself, until he took in a deep breath and then laughed.

Hinata stood there in shock still admiring his face when he burst out laughing. She just looked at him confused until he swept her up in his arms and spun her around laughing all about. "I'm free Hina-chan! Free!" He kept spinning with her until finally he fell backwards onto the bed they had been sharing. He was still laughing even though he was out of breath and Hinata felt truly happy for him.

Then he shot up from his position and captured her lips. A searing heat scorched through her body as she returned the kiss with as much passion as she possibly could. For a second they wrestled on top of each other, each trying to gain the position with the best advantage until she rolled too far over and bumped into something that fell off the bed and landed with a loud thump.

Naruto startled by the noise sat up quickly and looked around for the source until his eyes came upon the chest that Katsu had given him. It had fallen off when Hinata bumped into and landed with its lid open. Naruto could see exactly what was in the chest and only one thing came to mind.

"No fucking way…"

-End Flashback-

Naruto wore his trademark grin as he stood on the battlefield in front of a group of wide eyed competitors. He lifted his hand and brushed a little dirt off the sleeve of his father's old coat, the famous solid white jacket with red flames that seemed to dance along the bottom that had become legendary amongst the shinobi world. It felt almost perfect on his body, like it was made for him. It was just the right length and gave him near perfect mobility. Under the jacket all he wore was a white shirt with black cargo pants. Around his right thigh he had a kunai holster wrapped securely around.

The reactions were defiantly better than he could have ever hoped for. He saw up where his friends were at that Ino was smirking and nudging a blushing Hinata. He looked at himself in the mirror before he left and was quite stunned by his appearance. His hair was a little longer from being out in the wilderness for a year, but he was nearly a perfect clone of his father now, especially with the whisker marks gone. With the coat on he looked exactly like all the famous pictures ever taken of Arashi.

"N-Naruto?" He heard Tsunade sputter as she looked at him, her being the first person to make a sound since he entered the arena. "Yo! Baa-chan. "

She was too caught up in her state of disbelief at his look to be infuriated by the comment. For her it was like looking into the past at her teammates former pupil and the man that server as Hokage before her. She was completely speechless as she stood there, as were Lee and Shikaku. Diachi was another matter entirely though. Naruto looked at him with a confident grin while the Hyuuga only scowled back at him. The tension in between them was palpable to all those on the field. The man that loved Hinata and the man that tried to use her to gain power stood face to face on the same battlefield.

Tsunade coughed into her hand a little to get her voice back. "Right. I present to you the Guardian Trials of Uzumaki Naruto. His first match will be against the Taijutsu expert Jounin Rock Lee. If the rest of the competitors will make their way to the box we will start the fight." Quickly Tsunade walked away from the arena with Shikaku trailing behind her slowly. Diachi scowled at Naruto for a few more seconds before walking off.

'_Prick'_ Naruto's mood immediately seemed to pick up once Diachi left the battle field. Slowly he took one last moment to look over the crowd. He could see the still stunned looks and glares coming from audience. Some of the younger girls were swooning a little at his appearance; too bad for them he was taken. Then he saw his friends up at the Hokage box and gave a slight wave before turning around to greet his opponent with a smile. "How you doing Lee."

Instead of the excited proclamation about the flames of youth that Naruto was expecting to hear, Lee didn't seem to notice his greeting and was staring down at the ground in deep thought. Naruto just looked at him with a confused expression at the grim look on Lee's face. "Hey Lee! What's wrong man?" Naruto called out a little longer to his friends.

In response Lee's head shot up in surprise to look at Naruto. Lee looked to be having an inner struggle on exactly what to say to Naruto. He kept trying to form words, but nothing seemed able to come out his mouth till he just looked at Naruto with an unsure expression on his face. "Lee it's ok man. You can tell me if something is wrong." Naruto spoke in a voice quiet enough for only both of them to hear.

Lee took in a deep breath before looking at Naruto with those sad eyes and speaking. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I have been ordered to use my maximum strength against you."

Naruto chuckled a little bit was a smile on his face. "That's great Lee, I wouldn't have it any other way." But instead of Lee being reassured by his wanting to fight Lee just kept looking grim.

Slowly Lee shook his head and said it again. "No you don't understand…I have been ordered to fight at my maximum by the council."

"Well…yeah I mean-" Then suddenly like a light going off in his head Naruto's eyes widened and words stopped coming out his mouth. "Wait Lee…How many of the gates can you open?"

"I can open all eight gates in a time of great need Naruto." Lee looked at Naruto with a sad smile. Naruto had never seen him so subdued and serious. It honestly scared him some.

"But Lee…you'll die if you use all eight." Naruto yelled disbelievingly as he looked at Lee. "Can't you just use seven? It's just a test!"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…but there is a reason I have to do this…" Lee spoke as he gazed downwards.

Naruto was in a stupor as he tried to think of what the council would have done to force Lee into this position. Either way he was stuck in this situation. Naruto looked around the stadium for answerers. All of his friends look worried, Tsunade looked to be in a rage as she watched the field, and Diachi in the competitor's box wore a smirk. Naruto's gaze started shifting rapidly between Hinata and Diachi as he ran the options through his head. He could fight his friend at eight gates and watch him die before his eyes so that he could become Guardian and get revenge for Hinata, or forfeit and never help her.

Finally Naruto let out a deep sigh and looked directly at Tsunade. "Baa-chan I'm sorry. But I forfeit…I can't just let someone die for a test like this. If for me to become Guardian, and make things right, I have to watch someone die. Then forget it." Silently he added a "sorry Hina-chan."

There was a puff of smoke behind him and a hard slap on his back accompanied by some laughing. Naruto turned around in surprise and was greeted by a laughing Jiraiya. Quickly Jiraiya wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder in a one arm hug and said. "Great job."

"W-what?" Naruto spoke as he looked at the smiling form of Jiraiya and a Lee doing the nice guy pose in front of him.

"Gai-sensei I acted perfectly! The flames of youth shine bright within me!" Lee loudly proclaimed as tears ran down the sides of his cheek. Naruto just stood there in a stupor as Lee continued on before looking at Jiraiya for answers.

"Naruto you passed the first part of the test." Jiriaya spoke loud to the whole audience who looked to be shocked as well. "A true guardian would never sacrifice a friend's life for his own benefit. Selflessness is a trait of all Guardians that must be honored. Guardians are the people that will sacrifice their own lives before another's for the greater good."

Naruto just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. That is until he heard Lee yell out. "YOSH! Now we can truly fight Naruto-kun!" Turning he noticed that Lee had gotten into a stance for fighting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am your referee for the rest of the matches. The man known-" Jiraiya was interrupted by a fist to the head from his former student. Jiraiya just grumbled a little bit before exclaiming. "Fight between Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee. Begin!"

Naruto just stood there in no stance smiling at Lee. Lee stood in typical iron fist stance, but never once did either of them move, both waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Then it struck like a lightning bolt to the crowd. Most not being able to see the actual movement itself, but still seeing the impact as both competitors now stood in a small dust cloud as the dirt fell around them, both competitors catching the others powerful strike and smirking at each other.

"You have gotten faster." Lee spoke.

"You have no idea Lee." Naruto laughed out. "So you want to stop playing around and give them a real show?" Lee smiled even brighter at the statement and nodded. Quickly the both broke apart and landed back where they started. Lee reached down his legs into his leg warmers and unstrapped the weights around his legs. He threw them off to the side where they made a heavy impact that once again left the crowd wide eyed.

Naruto on the other hand lifted the sleeve over his left wrist. On the wrist was a tattooed seal placed directly on his skin with the kanji for weight on it. Naruto pressed two fingers into the seal and whispered Kai before repeating the process on his other arm. Then he lifted his pant legs to reveal the same seals written on his ankles. After repeating the process he stretched out his limbs with a smile while looking at Lee. Jiraiya and Lee just looked at him surprised about the seals.

The two stared at each other again. This time Naruto slipped into a stance no one had seen before. His left arm extended forward and his right tucked near his body while he leaned forward on his legs. Lee looked at it curiously.

There was a sudden explosion from the arena that stunned the crowd as the saw the deep slice in the earth where Lee where standing a moment ago. To the relief of many Lee was on the other side of the arena as Naruto turned around to face him. Lee's eyes were wide from the speed in which he had to move as a smile slowly grew on his face.

They were off again at a speed barely readable for even the most experienced shinobi. Blood line traits were activated by the clans as they tried to watch the incredible speed. Then the two fighters stopped in the middle as they saw Naruto's arm was extended over Lee's shoulder. Slowly two cuts formed on Lee, one appeared on his cheek and one on his shoulder. The two fighters leapt back to catch a breath.

"Incredible" Everyone in the Hokage booth heard Kakashi murmur. They all turned to look at him for an answer. "He is incorporating nature chakra into his actual attacks and body." Everyone just looked at him confused. "We all use chakra when we fight. If just to gain a little bit more speed or power we use. But Naruto is using Nature chakra, more specifically the wind element, to boost his combat abilities. The speed and agility this is granting him is incredible and the fact that all of his attack have the sharpness of the element. That's where the slice in the ground came from, not from physical pressure, but a slice of wind from the kick."

"Wow…" came from the group present.

"Of course that's what he's doing; its' how all Guardians fight." No one had noticed when Tsunade had entered the kage box after giving her speech in the arena, but attention was instantly drawn to her. "Mastery of an element is a requirement of Guardian's. They push it to a whole different level though, incorporating not normal chakra into their body, but actual nature. This is the Guardian's basic taijutsu style."

"Basic?"

"Correct. Guardians are capable of incredible things." Her eyes like the rest were glued to the arena as they watched the battle rage on. "This fight is more one sided then I thought it would be." She mused out loud.

"Looks pretty even to me." Kiba spoke loudly after hearing Tsunade. His were having great difficulty tracking the fight, but from what he could tell from when they slowed at the clashes it was fairly even.

"No its not." Kakashi said offhandedly as his sharingan eye tracked the fight. "They seem pretty even right now, but Naruto has yet to use a single jutsu. That and…I believe he is holding back…alot" The group continued to watch the fight in shock. Gai however stood stock still watching the fight with a serious expression.

On the field both fighters stood across from each other breathing a little heavier than normal. Jiraiya looked at the two impressed about their stamina. Both opponents had a smile on their face as they stood across from each other. "Go ahead and do it Lee, I've been looking forward to a real test of my speed!"

"Yosh Naruto-kun!" Slowly Lee grabbed the bandages wrapped around his hands and tugged to untie them. Up in the crowd members of the audience that had heard of the Lotus technique gasped at the chance to see it, in the kage's box however everyone held a look of worry for the two combatants. Lee crossed both of his arms in front of his face in preparation. Lee's muscles started to tense and the veins in his forehead became more apparent as he screamed out.

"INITIAL GATE KAIMON RELEASE!"

"HEAL GATE KYUMON RELEASE!"

At once three explosions went off in the arena. One where Lee was standing before, one where Naruto was standing, and another coming off a wall in the side of the arena perpendicular to the spot Naruto was standing. Everyone sat on the edge of their seat watching as the dust around the arena started to settle down.

Standing where he was before stood Naruto with his leg outstretched in the air from his kick. Slowly he bent his leg back and stood casually as he had a sort of agitated expression on his face. "Come on Lee, you're insulting me!"

To the crowds surprise laughter came from the rubble in the wall till it suddenly exploded outwards. Standing in a whole created by the impact from his body stood Lee a little worse looking off than he was before, but seemingly alright. "I had a feeling Naruto-kun! Now I will take it to the next level!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Naruto yelled out with a smirk as he saw Lee once again cross his arms in front of his face."BIRTH GATE SIEMON RELEASE!" Naruto smirked as he watched Lee's skin start to turn darker as it did in the chunnin exams all those years ago.

"WOUND GATE SHOMON RELEASE!"

"LIMIT GATE TOMON RELEASE!" Naruto settled down into a stance as he prepared for the assault to come. To his surprise though Lee just kept flooding out more power. Naruto paled as he saw Lee starting to open more gates than he thought he would.

"VIEW GATE KIEMON RELEASE! GET READY NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the power radiating off of Lee. "This could be tough…" Lee almost seemed to flicker out of sight as he took off. "Holy shit!" Naruto yelped out loud as he dodged to the side to avoid the kick coming at him, only to be hit in the back immediately and sent flying up into the air.

Lee was going to chase him up into the air and he knew it. He had no chance unless he could match Lee's speed and power in this situation. He might not be able to open the gates, but he had a lot more chakra than Lee could hope to possess. Forgetting about holding back for the fight Naruto released his chakra into his system full force.

Lee was instantly blown back in the air. He landed on the top of the wall in a crouch in surprise as he looked towards the ground that Naruto just landed on. His hands in the ram seal as he gathered the chakra in his body. Wind wiped up around his body as elemental chakra wiped around him. The famous cloak of his father waving majestically as his hair flew around wildly. A slight blue glow seemed to be coming from his cerulean colored eyes and Lee could just barely make out a glowing blue light coming through his shirt directly where his heart was. Soon as they made eye contact they took off, chunks of earth kicking up off the ground in their wake.

Now everyone in the arena had trouble keeping up with the speed. Jiraiya had already abandoned the arena and retreated to the safety of the kage's box as he and Tsunade struggled to keep their eyes on the two fighters. Kakashi had already changed his eyes to the mangekyou sharingan as he too watched the fight. Only the most experienced and elite of the shinobi in the audience were able to track the fight to a small degree. To the civilians all the saw were random explosions and slices appear around the arena from where the two clashed.

Then it stopped and the crowd held their breath. No more explosions or random debris went flying around just a large cloud of dust that slowly started to settle. In the very center two shadows started to be made out amongst the cloud. Naruto stood there his foot connected where Lee's shoulder and neck met at the collar bone from a round house kick breathing heavily. Lee was crouched down with his hand upwards just inches from an uppercut to Naruto's chin. Both looked at each other breathing heavily till finally Lee smiled, nodded, and backed away.

"I surrender Naruto-kun." Lee announced with a bow before collapsing due the strain on his body. Slowly the aura around Naruto settled down and he stood there breathing heavily before collapsing on his butt and sitting there.

In the kage's box everyone watched in awe of what happened. "W-what happened?!" Ino spoke out. Being one of many that couldn't watch the fight as well those more experienced. Jiriaya answered her.

"Both went for the final blow to end the fight at the same time. Naruto's kick landed first and he pulled back the wind chakra on it." Jiriaya stood there pale in the face wondering just what would have happened if Naruto wasn't quick enough to pull back the wind chakra in the kick that could have easily decapitated Lee. "Lee seeing that Naruto pulled back at the last second knew he would have died had Naruto not stopped. So he admitted his defeat."

Medics were already rushing out onto the field. Tsunade and Sakura were among them as they both inspected Lee and Naruto. Checking and double checking that there were no serious injuries. Lee was down and out, but would eventually be fire. Naruto wasn't fairing any better however. Blood was seeping through the bandages wrapped around his abdomen and starting to stain his shirt. The crowd was cheering with appreciation for the fight and gossip was already starting to spread as some people were able to see the blood staining his shirt.

"Naruto. We need to heal you and re-wrap your bandages." Tsunade whispered to him. Naruto just chuckled up at her.

"You really think they are going to let me go heal up in the middle of this?" he asked her. Tsunade clenched her teeth in frustration knowing he was right and that the council wasn't going to let him go get healed up so he could continue the rest of the matches. "Heh don't worry I'll be fine." He announced as he saw Jiraiya making his way towards him.

Tsunade pursed her lips and grudgingly nodded in acceptance. As she stood up she looked dead in the eyes at Jiraiya, an unspoken message passing between them to stop the fight if it got too bad. Jiraiya nodded in understanding and proceeded to move everyone off the arena floor for the next bout. During this time Nara Shikaku could be seen slowly walking down the stairs from the competitor's box towards the floor. By the time the medics had taken Lee off the field he was standing in front of the still sitting Naruto.

"So you're Shikamaru's dad huh?" Naruto said relaxed as he sat back.

"My son has told me quite a bit about you over the years." Shikaku said. "He believes in your dream."

Naruto smiled as he started standing up to get ready. "That's because he's a good friend. That and he understands just how motivated I am." Naruto winced as he stretched out his wounds and felt the bruises from his last fight. '_Lee made things difficult…'_

"The council is no doubt very unhappy with Katsu right now." Jiraiya stated as he walked over to stand next to the two conversing. "He wasn't supposed to give you that until it was official."

"I know, but he told me that he felt I would get it anyway. Plus he seemed dead set on giving it to me whether I wanted it or not." Naruto asked.

"Still…the council would probably be trying to hang him right now…if he were here that is." Jiraiya finished sadly. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"It's ok. They can't do anything to me according to the rules."

"And you're lucky they can't. Or they would crucify you right now." Jiraiya spoke sternly trying to get the point across. "Either way it's time for the next match, you will hear enough about it later I'm sure."

Jiraiya coughed into his hand with enthusiasm. "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the second match of this test. Now our Guardian hopeful goes up against a member of the legendary Ino-Shika-Cho team, leader of the famous Nara clan and Elite Jounin of Konoha Nara Shikaku!"

Jiraiya was met with a thunderous applauses and cheers as the crowd exploded. He smiled to himself as he thought how well he could get a crowd going. Shikaku however was simply looking at Naruto with a casual expression and not paying attention at all to the crowd.

"Begin!"

Neither moved person moved as stood in front of each other, but a smirk slowly spread on Naruto face.

"I should have known you would already be prepared coming down. You are after all the person Shikamaru learned from. Though I am surprised at the no seal thing." The audience looked at the fight confused as to what they meant, until they noticed a barely visible inch of shadow that stretched around from behind Shikaku through multiple bits of rubble and holes to the back of Narutos shadow.

"Well you and the green boy left me a lot of tools on the ground." Shikamaru said with a smirk as he raised his right hand to his neck in a seal. Slowly the shadow a hand crept its way up Naruto's body reaching for his neck. Naruto still held a smile though.

"Shikamaru told me about this technique when I asked about his fight on that mission." Naruto felt satisfaction as he felt the hand recede back down his body as he focused chakra. "You have control over my body, but not my chakra. Thus I can beat you with it."

Shikaku also smirked. "Very true very true. But there is more to a shadow user than just imitation."

Naruto nearly stumbled to the ground as he felt the shadow leave him rapidly. Naruto looked up quickly and saw hand seals rapidly being made in front of him. Naruto nearly vanished from sight as he sprint in to attack. The crowd gasped as Naruto appeared in mid air directly behind Shikaku with a kick cocked back.

Naruto's eyes widened as Shikaku seemed to sink into his own shadow, Naruto's kick flying directly over the top of his head. Before he could react he felt a strong hit to his back sending him flying forward. Turning his head in mid air he saw Shikaku standing ankle deep in his shadow.

"Well that's new." Naruto muttered as he landed crouched on his feet. Before he could make a move Shikaku was already gone again. The stadium seemed empty as Naruto stood in the center technically completely surrounded by different shadows all around him.

A shadow stretched right in front of Naruto and out of it came Shikaku a strong punch cocked back. Naruto flew back as he blocked the chakra filled punch. He tripped over a piece of rubble and landed on his ass. A sizzling sound near his head caught his attention. Looking directly to his head he noticed an explosive note. "Ah fuck."

Hinata gasped in fear as the explosion shook the stadium. Fear gripped her heart as the plume of smoke drifted up towards the sky from where Naruto was located. Immediately she activated her bloodline to try and see what had happened to him. She was surprised to see that chakra was spiraling upwards with the flames.

"What the…?" She muttered to herself.

Suddenly the fire that was in the center exploded all at once outwards and ceased. Standing in the center of a small crater was Naruto breathing heavily. Wind whipped all around him in a nearly Kaiten looking sphere of air.

"But shouldn't the air help the fire from the explosive notes?" Sakura spoke out to the group.

"Yes in most cases. Air fuels a fire…however all elements are subject to the will of a powerful enough wind. A fire doesn't have the moving power to push back the wind." Kakashi spoke. His sharingan eye had been covered again due to the chakra depletion. Plus they were moving at a speed he could more readily read.

Naruto panted as the wind around him died down. He clutched his ribs in some pain as he could feel blood through his bandages. Shikaku wasn't pulling any punches. If he wasn't able to make that barrier in time, it all would have been over.

"I didn't expect you to be able to put up a defense that quickly." Shikaku stated as he walked towards him.

"When did you manage to plant the explosive notes?" Naruto asked, trying to buy some time to breathe as best he could.

"After I went into my shadow the first time and you were busy looking for me. So what will you do now?"

"You mean before or after I kick your ass?" Naruto responded.

Shikaku just chuckled as he looked at Naruto. Naruto's chakra was low from what it was originally, but he had a feeling that it mostly had to do with Lee. His chakra was starting to run low from being forced to use his shadow to move around so much. Over all things weren't looking too good considering he had barely dented him. Shikaku cocked an eyebrow as he saw Naruto hold out both of his palms.

The crowd gasped in awe as blue chakra started to dance around Naruto's hand. Two orbs appeared in Naruto's hand as the Yondaime look alike held two of the Yondaime's most famous technique. Even shikaku himself couldn't quite believe he had enough control to hold two.

"Shit" Shikaku said quickly as Naruto ran full speed at him in a charge. Just before the rasengan nailed him he managed to escape into his own shadow as the rasengan plowed into the earth he had just been at. '_I have to end this'_ Coming out of his shadow behind Naruto with a kunai drawn he was surprised to see a rasengan an inch away from his face.

"Wha-?" Shikaku stated. Both of Naruto's arms were stretched out, one implanted in the ground from where it struck and the other holding the blue orb of chakra right in Shikaku's face. Whilst in his shadow the dust kicked up by the first one didn't give him the visual to know he only used one. That and apparently Naruto expected this.

"Shikaku means assassin right? You showed me earlier that you like to use your technique to come up behind your opponent and strike. The second time was just to force me back into the explosive notes. This time you had to think on the fly since you expected the explosive notes to finish me." Naruto spoke while straining to keep his awkward balance.

"Ah…well in that case I guess you got me. I surrender. I didn't wanna do this shit anyway." Naruto sweat dropped at the last comment and released the jutsu. The crowd's reactions were varying. Some cheering and some muttering about him actually make it. Naruto didn't care though his focus was on one sole thing.

Hyuuga Diachi stood in the competitors box glaring down at him. Naruto knew he was tired and knew he was injured, but he didn't care right now. This was his chance to get a little pay back in the public to the Hyuuga for what they did to Hinata. For some reason though the only thought that filled Naruto's head, was something that the Kyuubi said that brought a feral grin to Naruto's face.

_**'And then there was one.'**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sorry folks have to wait for next chapter. Might be kinda intense.


	31. Like the Wind Part 2

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxXxXxXxX

-Last Chapter-

Hyuuga Diachi stood in the competitors box glaring down at him. Naruto knew he was tired and knew he was injured, but he didn't care right now. This was his chance to get a little pay back in the public to the Hyuuga for what they did to Hinata. For some reason though the only thought that filled Naruto's head, was something that the Kyuubi said that brought a feral grin to Naruto's face.

_**'And then there was one.'**_

XxXxXxXxX

Like the Wind part 2

Adrenaline was all he could feel running through his body. He was standing straight up in the ring focused solely on the entrance to the arena from the competitors box. He didn't even pay any attention to medic nin checking on him and Shikaku. He didn't pay any attention as Tsunade tried to tell him to be careful and to not take it too hard on his body. Then she told him to not take this fight to personally and his head snapped towards her.

"If this fight were personal then I would probably kill him if my theory is correct. Don't worry Tsunade, I'm just going to teach his arrogant ass a lesson about not judging a book by its cover."

The fire in his eyes told Tsunade everything she needed to know. He was taking this fight very personal, but he would control it as best as he could for their sake. He had always been an emotional fighter, but emotions in a fight like this weren't exactly helpful.

"Don't worry baa-chan, if I am going to do anything to him I will make sure to do it after I am Guardian. I'll leave him alive, just…well you know. And yes I will be careful ok?" He said as he gave her an understanding smile. Him calling her baa-chan and that smile was all the reassurance she needed that he would be carefully and not take this too far.

Then his face changed from that happy reassuring to the serious ready face his father showed on the Hokage Monument. Tsunade couldn't help, but marvel at just how much he looked like him as he turned his face back towards the entrance that Diachi had just emerged from.

Diachi's face was set in a deep scowl as he strode forward onto the battlefield. He was dressed in the same typical robes that all the more experienced Hyuuga seemed to wear. His eyes were focused on Naruto as he paid no attention to the cheering the crowd was giving at the sight of the Hyuuga. The prospect of Konoha's strongest clan fighting against Naruto brought out a great deal of anticipation in the crowd.

Diachi didn't as much as spare the Hokage a glance as he walked up in front of Naruto and stared him down. For Naruto's part he took the stare and returned it from the moment Diachi stepped onto the battle field. Naruto felt a pat on his shoulder as Tsunade left the battle field and he gave a small nod of acknowledgment to her support, but never once shifted his view.

Jiraiya made his way to the side of both of them, just a little ways from both of the fighters. You don't train someone for three years and not learn how to read a person. The look in Naruto's eyes told Jiraiya just how serious this fight was to him. The rest of the fights Naruto had seemed more like he was having a friendly match against a good friend, but this was different. It was very close to the same look Naruto had in his eyes before he was going to rescue Sasuke. Jiraiya raised his hand in the air to bring it down to begin the fight.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs Diachi Hyuuga Third Match! Begin!"

"Wait."

Jiraiya arched an eyebrow at Naruto as his young student walked over to him. "What is it brat?"

To his great surprise Naruto was taking off his father's coat as he walked towards him. He carefully folded it in half and handed it to a stumped looking Jiraiya. "He doesn't deserve to fight against someone wearing this coat." Naruto spoke as Jiraiya took the coat from him.

"Che"

Naruto returned his focus back Diachi when he heard the scoff come from his opponent. "You got something to say?"

Diachi smirked and crossed his arms in front of this chest. "Only that this is a complete and utter waste of my time."

"What did you say asshole?" Diachi's smirk only got larger as Naruto became angrier.

"This is a waste of my time simple as that. Look at yourself. Blood is seeping from under your shirt; which leads me to believe you were previously injured before this fight. Not only that, but you have suffered injuries and harshly weakened your chakra reserves against the two previous opponents. That and do not forget you are fighting against a Hyuuga…"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Naruto called out interrupting him. "Don't go giving me anymore of that Hyuuga superiority bullshit. I heard enough of that from Neji when I beat him down."

Diachi scowled at Naruto. "True you may have defeated Neji, but he was still just a branch house member. I am a member of the main house and next in line to take over as head. My techniques are far superior to that of some branch members."

"So the prodigy of the Hyuuga family is weaker than a little scumbag in the main house is what you're saying?"

Diachi snarled at Naruto. "What from you do I have to worry about? You lost the power of the Kyuubi, _so you say_. What else? Nothing. Just your own practical skill. I don't even have to take this fight seriously against an opponent like you."

"Che. You better take this fight seriously, or I swear I am going to embarrass you in front of all these people even more than I originally planned to do."

"No point in taking a fight against you seriously." Diachi was having a good time playing with Naruto's head. The less rational his thinking was, the easier this fight would be for Diachi. He was surprised though to see Naruto turn his head to the Hokage box.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei can I use that technique you used to teach me a lesson?!" Naruto called out.

Sakura arched an eyebrow in question as she stood next to Kakashi. She couldn't think of what it was Naruto was talking about; apparently everyone else was wondering the same thing. For his part Kakashi looked puzzled for a second before he realized what it was Naruto was talking about. Kakashi's eye creased in a smile before finally stretching his arm out and giving Naruto a thumbs up.

It snapped in Sakura's mind like a rocket at exactly what Naruto was talking about. She looked at her sensei horrified.

"You didn't" she spoke to Kakashi; her eyes wide.

Naruto smiled back at Kakashi before turning and giving a feral grin to Diachi. He disappeared too fast for anyone in the arena not prepared to track. Diachi looked around shocked. Naruto was crouched down directly behind him, his hands in the seal of the tiger.

"He wouldn't" Sakura said again in disbelief.

"Hidden Leaf's Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: One Thousand Years of Pain!!!"

"He did…" Sakura's head dropped in defeat as she watched Diachi get launched across the arena with the help of a little wind chakra to push him and landed hard making a small dust cloud. The audience was dead silent in shock at what Naruto had just done. That was until laughing came from the center of the ring where Jiraiya had collapsed on his ass in a laughing fit while Naruto just smirked in the direction Diachi had landed in.

Then all at once the crowd started laughing at the sight. Tsunade was wiping tears from her eyes at the sight as were Kiba and Ino. Gai was arguing with Kakashi that the technique was not a real taijutsu move.

Everyone was in a good mood except for every Main Branch Hyuuga in the stands at the insult they had just been dealt. The elders of the clan that had come to watch held a look of righteous fury in their eyes as did all the main house members. Hiashi himself though was struggling not to laugh at the scene. Hinata however was just getting more and more worried as to what this would lead to.

"Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm)"

The dust in the area suddenly expanded outwards as a great blast flew through the air straight towards Naruto. Quickly Naruto raised his hand from his side and made a sweeping motion in front of him. Just as the chakra was about to collide straight with Naruto a great gust of wind came from behind him and smashed into the chakra stopping it.

Naruto grinned as his hair blew in the wind. "I think I pissed him off." He chuckled over at Jiraiya, who for his part was just overcoming his laughing. The dust was now settled over in the area and he could see Diachi with his Byakugan activated with his jaw clenched in anger. "Oi! I told you I was going to embarrass you if you didn't take this seriously."

"I will make you pay for that insult scum." Diachi snarled before leaping forward hands blazing with chakra. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the speed the Hyuuga reached him. He quickly diverted a palm thrust away instead of blocking it and leapt backwards.

'_Not as fast as Lee and likely not as fast as __Neji__, but it's still impressive.'_ He thought. Quickly he had to dodge another palm strike. The attacks flew relentlessly at him. '_He isn't like __Neji__. He is attacking nonstop, not defending and countering.__'_ Diachi threw another strike to his torso forcing him to bend backwards to dodge the hit and forcing a little more blood to leak through his bandages.

Naruto winced in pain as he held his side. Blood was already staining the white shirt he wore around the sides, but he couldn't pay attention to that now. Diachi's smirk was growing even larger as he noticed the blood seeping through before he continued his assault.

"Pathetic! You can't even attack back." Diachi sneered as he attacked. To his surprise he received a raised eye brow. Instead of his attack being parried to the side by a swift hit he felt resistance as Naruto's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"So it's my turn now?" Naruto questioned.

The crowd saw Naruto pull on the arm he had gotten a hold of as hard as he could throwing Diachi completely off balance. The crowd winced in pain as skulls collided as thrust his forehead into Diachi's nose with a resounding crack. Diachi stumbled backwards dazed holding his nose.

Naruto grimaced as he rubbed a hand to his forehead. "Jeez are all Hyuuga heads that hard?" Naruto spoke as he remembered the time Hinata knocked him out in the hospital when their heads collided. He did find some amusement out of the glare he was receiving from the bleeding Diachi as the Hyuuga held his nose.

_Crack_

The Hyuuga snapped his nose back into place and cleaned the blood from his face with the sleeves of his robe. Naruto arched his eyebrow though when the Hyuuga slipped into a stance he had never even seen Neji take. The Hyuuga's arms were brought in tighter to his body and his chakra looked even darker and sharper than before. In the kage box Hinata and Tenten both gasped at the sight.

"That doesn't look like gentle fist. What is that?" Chouji voiced out.

Hinata had to swallow the lump in her throat before speaking. "I-It's an advanced form called Hakkyokuken(Eight Extremities Fist). The gentle fist targets the chakra circulatory system, but…Hakkyokuken goes straight for the organs inside the body. It's a much more violent version that we only use on an opponent in the worst scenarios."

"I saw Neji use it once." Everyone turned as Tenten spoke. She was standing there looking down into the arena, he face slightly pale. "It was just me and Neji and I got injured badly. As I was on the ground he became enraged and slipped into this stance. It...it was almost horrifying. Single strike were ripping open his opponent's insides and dropping them."

And just like that Diachi had become a nearly completely different fighter as he shot forward to attack Naruto. No longer were there long range accurate strikes to disable. Instead he attacked in short powerful quick blows aimed to kill in the torso. The slow long range dance they had been involved in before turned into a fast paced dance that shocked most people at the speed blows were moving in.

Diachi sneered as the he Naruto just kept dodging blows and parrying them off, though with much greater difficulty. He could see the elemental chakra running through his system, increasing his abilities to stay ahead of Diachi's own. The calm and serious face that Naruto was giving was starting to tear at his nerves also as he couldn't land a single blow.

"You squirm around as much as that bitch did." Diachi hissed out under his breath.

The fighting stopped and the crowd didn't know what to think of it. Naruto stood in the arena his hand wrapped firmly around Diachi's wrist once again, but now they couldn't hear a word the two spoke. "What did you say." Naruto growled out.

Diachi didn't show it, but on the inside he was smiling as his new tactic came into play. "You heard what I said. You squirm around as much as that little bitch of yours." He spoke out low enough so that only the two could hear. Diachi could see the rage in Naruto's eyes building up as he spoke.

"That delicious body of hers. It would have been all mine to if she didn't happen to grow a spine. Think of the fun I could be having with her right now."

Diachi felt Naruto's muscles flex on his wrist as he flinched in thought and Diachi took advantage. Diachi dropped down low quickly swept the legs out from under Naruto in sweeping kick. Diachi continued his spinning motion as he came around and placed one hand a few inches from Naruto's ribs.

"Hakke Kusho"

Diachi reveled in the cracking of ribs he heard as Naruto was launched across the entire arena before striking into the wall. A trail of dust kicked up from the path as the chakra carried him. He didn't stop his circular motion though as he came around with his palm already outstretched.

"Hakke Kusho"

Another blast of chakra flew across the stage slamming into the spot where Naruto landed kicking up even more debris around the arena. Diachi form relaxed slowly as he stood up straight breathing heavily before smirking at the sight before him. He walked across the arena with an air of arrogance hanging around him.

Naruto lay there in a pile of rubble covering his parts of his form, his eyes closed. Blood was running down the side of his face and blood had now stained most of his white shirt to the point where the bottom half was completely crimson. His breathing labored from cracked ribs.

Diachi walked over to his body and put one leg on a piece of rubble to sturdy himself as he leaned down next to Naruto's head.

"How a piece of trash like you got her to grow a spine I will never be able to understand. Things would have been so much easier for me if you had never gotten involved you know. She wouldn't have been put through any of the pain she has been going through for months now." He spoke softly into Naruto's ear.

"And you think she would rather be your slave?" Naruto managed to get out.

Diachi shook his head in annoyance at the blond. "She may not have been mine, but I always get what I want." He hissed into Naruto's ear. "That's right, it's exactly what you think. I remember it in great detail."

Diachi reveled in watching as Naruto face contorted in anger as his eyes remained closed. "Those delicious lips of hers that I took as she tried to get away. That creamy white skin, with its beautiful curves that I exposed and felt. Her scent lavenders.."

He was suddenly wrenched by the collar so that his face was inches from the front of Naruto's. "I forgot…" Naruto spoke slowly as his eyes opened and Diachi could see the hate coming from his eyes. "It's still my turn."

Diachi felt the air leave his lungs as Naruto's foot planted straight into his gut and sent him across the field. He was about to try righting himself in mid air until he felt another pair of feet plant themselves in his back as wind chakra sliced open the skin in the area and he was launched skyward. Naruto ran forward in the direction and put his hands in the ram seal.

"Kage Bunshin" A copy of Naruto formed next to him running at the same pace before grabbing Naruto's arm and spinning quickly before releasing him into the air after Diachi.

The crowd all ran up to the railings in anticipation; all eyes wide as they saw Naruto fly above Diachi. Naruto's leg was raised practically vertical as they could see the regular chakra gathered in his leg in a bright blue glow. His axe kick came down striking Diachi straight in his stomach. The crowd was nearly blown away as in the next second an explosion rocked the stadium as Diachi slammed into the center of the arena.

Naruto came to a landing on one knee with one arm holding his torso. He staggered up and stumbled over to the small crater that Jiraiya was currently walking over too. He saw Diachi in the center, barely hanging onto his consciousness. Naruto gritted his teeth and walked to stand over the top of Diachi before raising his arm with wind chakra around it high in the air above him to strike down.

The crowd went silent and Jiraiya paused in mid step. Members of the Kage's box all sat on the edge of their seat, hardly believing what they were seeing. Hinata had fear showing in her eyes as her knuckles were starting to turn white from gripping onto the railing. Daichi closed his eyes as the blow was coming down.

There was a thud next to his head and Diachi opened his eyes to see Naruto over top of him and his fist implanted into the ground next to his head. Diachi just looked up into Naruto's eyes with hate as his vision started to fade.

"I'm going to become Guardian. And I am coming for you." Naruto spat before standing up as Diachi finally blacked out. Naruto stood up straight and tall and looked directly up into the crowd, straight into Hinata's face. He felt his arm get grabbed and raised into the air as Jiraiya now stood next to him.

"WINNER UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Jiraiya shouted and the crowd exploded in applause at the fight they just witnessed. At least until Jiraiya felt the arm in question get pulled out of his grip as Naruto felt over backwards like a log completely drained. "Oi Gaki, now's not the time to pass out!"

XxXxXxXxX

-Konoha Hospital-

_Splash_

"What the hell!?" Naruto shot up in bed covered from head to toe in water. His hair matted down by water covered his eyes until he wiped it back to glare at whoever was in the room. Finding his Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hinata all in the room.

"See I told you that would get him up." Jiraiya laughed before he found a soggy pillow in his face.

Naruto was fuming for a few seconds before everything that happened before popped into his head. He looked at Tsunade with mix of hope and fear in his eyes. "Did…did I do it?" He asked quietly.

"Huh? What are you talking about of course you did." Tsunade said off handedly with a hand waving in the air as if it were nothing. On the inside though she was smiling brightly at the youth in front of her. She felt pride like never before in him.

"Yatta!"

'_God he's still like a kid…'_ She had to add afterwards. "Anyway brat we still have to make it official. So get dressed we have to go. Hinata brought you some clothes." She spoke as she ushered everyone outside the room for him to change.

"What about my injuries?"

"You had some cracked ribs and some of your old wounds reopened, but it was mostly just chakra depletion. I bet you had to use a lot when you cushioned the blow from that empty palm. I healed them up easily. Just get dressed were already late."

Outside everyone stood waiting until Naruto came out with a pair of dark blue ninja pants on, his shirt was black and he had his old Chunin vest over it, but unzipped. Finally he had on his father's old cloak, completing his look alike. Once again they were left in awe at the resemblance.

Tsunade quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Alright let's get going the council is waiting." She quickly turned around and lead them down the hallways and out of the hospital. Naruto's arm slightly draped over Hinata's shoulder as she helped him walk.

As soon as Naruto stepped out into the streets he was noticed by the people. Everyone was staring at him with different looks. Some had looks of awe at the fight they had witnessed, other still held disdain in their eyes. It was becoming more and more apparent that some people were looking at him differently, just not the majority yet.

Soon they were standing in front of the door to the council chambers. Naruto gave Hinata's shoulder a firm squeeze before lightly letting go of her and walking inside as the doors opened.

They walked into the center of the room before they went their separate ways as Tsunade went to her chair in the center of the council. Jiraiya however still stood next to his student with a small confident grin on his face as did Hinata.

"Uzumaki Naruto. It is good to see you here." Slightly to the right of Tsunade sat a man Naruto was very happy to see. Hyuuga Hiashi sat in all his regal glory with a small smile on his face, this alone shocked many of the council. "It seems that you are owed some congratulations."

Naruto had the good decency to blush a little at the praise he was receiving. "Ah well I tried my best."

"And it seems that it was good enough in this case." Hiashi responded. "But will your best always be good enough to protect this village?" He questioned.

"At this point in time I don't think so." Naruto spoke softly. "But I will become stronger until my best will always be good enough as long as I am here. And if it ever isn't good enough, then I will gladly give my life to protect those precious to me."

Again Hiashi nodded his head in approval. "Do you swear to hold true to duties of a Guardian. That you will protect those in this village with your life."

"Hai" Naruto answered immediately.

"Very well Naruto. At this point in time we would be putting the seal of the Guardian on you, but I have a feeling that you already have it. Correct?" Hiasi question was answered with a quick nod from Naruto. "Even though you were not supposed to be given that seal until you passed the test, it seems that there is not much we can do about it. Can you show it to us please?"

Naruto nodded and removed his cloak and vest and handing it to Jiraiya. As he removed his shirt the eyes of all the council members widened at the sight. His body without the bandages was covered in scars from the battle with Akatsuki. On the right side of his chest rested the scar created by Sasuke's chidori that even the Kyuubi couldn't completely get rid of. Directly opposite over his heart though was what they were looking for.

The symbol of the leaf remained unblemished tattooed directly over his heart. At least that's all it looked like from a distance until Hinata looked at it closer. Within the very lines of the symbol were dozens upon dozens of different seals at a barely readable size. Then at one end the line started to glow blue as one by one the seals activated in a line going around.

"Yes that is defiantly the seal of the Guardian. A seal that purifies your chakra to its greatest potential and give a greater control of it." Hiashi paused for a moment in thought of the seal "Normally we would not allow you to become a Guardian for using the seal in the fight against Rock Lee. However he did use the celestial gates against you to gain an advantage though plain chakra output. You were however able to match his and only used the seal for control matters of a very difficult to use style."

"It would seem that all is taken care of Guardian-sama. You will take over your duties from the Hokage tomorrow morning." Hiashi finished and the rest of the council nodded in agreement, although some reluctantly. "And Hinata you can take your eyes off of his chest now."

Said girl flushed in embarrassment in front of the council of Konoha at being lost in a trance. Her mouth gaped open at exactly what to say to save her from this embarrassment. Till she heard her father chuckle openly at her along with Naruto who was putting on his cloak again. He reached out a hand to her and pulled her away from the scene.

"You will be seeing me very soon again Hiashi-sama"

XxXxXxXxX

-Naruto Apartment-

Hinata walked out of the bath feeling incredibly relaxed after her long soak. She was wrapped in a dark blue kimono that accentuated her curves and nearly matched her hair color. She was still toweling her hair as she walked down the hallways of the apartment and into the bedroom. She walked through the doorway and heard it close behind her.

She turned around quickly to see Naruto there leaning against the doorway with a serious expression on his face. She looked at him puzzled for a second before she realized what this was and she couldn't look him in the face. Tears started to brim on her eyes as that night played itself over again in his head.

"Y-you have to make a promise to me first." She whispered out.

"I know." He spoke out equally as soft.

"Promise me." She spoke as she walked up to him and gripped his shirt. "Promise me you won't do anything against him."

Naruto stood stock still at the words as confusion etched its way onto his face. "What do you mean!? I have to do something. I can't just let him get away with this." He exclaimed in disbelief to her.

"You can't. You can't. He will kill him." She kept sobbing over and over again into his shirt.

Naruto gritted his teeth in understanding of what she meant. If he were to move against Diachi then with the flick of a wrist he could kill of Neji without Naruto being able to do a damn thing. Still though…with what he did…how could he just let it rest?

"Fine…" Naruto spat out.

Hinata's form relaxed some against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and led her to the bed so she would be more comfortable. He let her rest there for a few minutes against his chest before he decided that it had been enough time.

"I don't need to know every detail. Just tell me what happened." He spoke softly.

"It…it was Diachi…" She started.

"I know."

Hinatas eyes widened slightly before realization came over her at what happened. "That's how he distracted you in the fight right?" She felt Naruto nod against her body. "I was walking to meet with Neji-nii-san when I felt blinding pain in my skull. The next thing I knew I was up against the wall in an alley with my jacket being ripped open."

He could feel her shaking underneath of him and all he could do was wrap his arms around her more and squeeze tighter to comfort her as she continued. "He used one hand keep the seal activated and with the rest he was…was…"

"Shh shh it's ok. It's ok." Naruto spoke as he stroked her now crying form. On the outside he was being as calm and soothing as he possibly could. On the inside was different matter though. His rage was barely being contained in and he was having great difficulty speaking with a calm voice.

"Then Neji-nii-san came. He had heard me scream…He struggled against Diachi to get off of me and held him back. Then he used the curse seal on him…it should have killed him with the power that he was pushing into it. Neji-nii-san was too strong willed for that to happen."

"So now he is in a coma at the hospital." Naruto finished for her. She nodded against his chest and continued his comforting gestures thinking of just what he was going to do to get back at him. Though he had one more question.

"Hina-chan…how far did he get?"

She shuddered against him at the question, but she knew that it needed answering. "He cut through my jacket and shirt. He was about to remove my pants when Neji-nii-san showed up…He did…feel me though."

He crying was renewed immediately after she finished and he just held her tightly while he scowled deeply into the night sky. How could he just sit here and do nothing. He couldn't that was the answer. Still though he had promised her…

She had fallen asleep in his arms on the bed. He gently got out of her grip on his clothing and lay her down under the sheets of the bed before turning around and walking into the living room. He sat in there for several hours thinking over everything that had happened and his promises. Then to anyone watching it would have looked like one moment he was sitting there and in the next he wasn't as he left.

XxXxXxXxX

Piercing blue eyes gazed at the Hyuuga in his bed through the darkness of the room. His blond hair slightly illuminated by the glow of the moon gazing through the window. His face set in a deep scowl as he looked down at the figure.

"It seems I have to break a promise." Naruto spoke out softly before walking forward performing hand seals.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well hope that gives everyone a little satisfaction. At this point in time I just couldn't write that scene for Hinata. I just don't think I can write that flash back right now. Maybe at another time in the future I might, but for now no. Anyway reviews are appreciated on how the fight went.

P.S. You guys love cliff hangers right?


	32. Guardian's Task

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxXxXxXxX

-Last Chapter-

Piercing blue eyes gazed at the Hyuuga in his bed through the darkness of the room. His blond hair slightly illuminated by the glow of the moon gazing through the window. His face set in a deep scowl as he looked down at the figure.

"It seems I have to break a promise." Naruto spoke out softly before walking forward performing hand seals.

XxXxXxXxX

Guardian's Task

The sun danced its way across the floor through the blinds. A myriad of colors seemed to be brought out more simply by the morning sun dancing off the blankets and sheets of the bed. The light, while beautiful was also annoying to one trying to sleep. It didn't matter to her though. She could bury her head in his chest and will the sun away any day. She reached out to grab onto her sense of warmth, but to her surprise she found herself alone in the bed.

Groggilly she opened her eyes and looked to see that his space was indeed empty. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stretched her arms above her head. Working the kinks and aches out of the muscles she had slept on. She sat up slowly in the bed and looked around the room until she came upon what she was looking for.

He sat at the far corner of the bed from her, staring out of the window to the faces of the Hokage monument. He was already dressed in his father's cloak with his Jounin outfit underneath. He looked like he had been up for a long time, just sitting there staring up. She could see the rings underneath of his eyes from the lack of sleep. Instantly she was concerned as to what was wrong. He turned his head to her once he felt her eyes on him and gave her a small smile.

"Hey." He spoke out to her softly.

"Hey" She responded just as softly, wondering just what was going on. For some reason just had a bad feeling about everything right now. "What's wrong Naruto-kun…?" Her whole train of thought seemed to go out the window as he moved in closer to her and held her in his arms.

She held onto him tightly, not knowing exactly what was going on. His face was buried in her hair and she could feel him inhaling it deeply. It sent shivers running throughout her body at how he was holding her. She wasn't sure where this was coming from, but she wasn't ready to trade it for the world.

"Hina-chan." He whispered into her hair. "I have something to ask of you."

"Anything Naruto-kun." She replied almost immediately.

"I don't want you to argue with what I am going to do." She pulled away some and looked him in the face. She was about to ask him what was happening before she felt the tip of his finger on her lips silencing her. "I am asking you to trust me, no matter what. Just trust me ok?"

She trusted him with her life. Why would he need to ask her this… She just couldn't understand what it was he was trying to do. Slowly she nodded her head the confusion and uncertainty were clearly visible in her eyes. He smiled softly at her and stood up from the bed. "Ok then. Go get cleaned up we have a busy day ahead of us."

She looked in confusion as he left the room and headed for the kitchen. What could possibly be going on that would cause him o do this. Did it have to do with everything she told him last night? She noticed before she walked into the bathroom that he was looking at a set of files on the table.

XxXxXxXxX

-An hour later-

They walked down the stairs of the apartment building leading outside. Hinata wrapped her arm around his as to just stay as close as possible. He accepted her leadning in stride as he too leaned into her. What they saw at the bottom of the steps though made Hinata nearly trip down in surprise as they stepped out into the sunlight of the morning.

The surrounding area was filled with at least thirty Anbu members kneeling down in front of Naruto as he walked out the front door. He gazed at all of them smiling some as he did. He could also see that a number of his friends that had come this morning to congratulate him were standing around looking at the scene with slight awe.

"Is everything prepared?" Naruto asked to the Anbu directly in the center wearing the mask of the bear.

"Hai Guardian-sama."

"Good. You all have your assignment. Move out." Immediately most of the members of the Anbu seemed to vanish from sight as they teleported into the shadows. Among the large number of Anbu now only eight stood in front of them. Each one standing at attention ready to proceed on. "Alright lets go."

Again Naruto proceeded off down the street with him still having Hinata against him. The eight members of the Anbu each walked in a two person column behind their Guardian down the street obviously for some purpose as they looked incredibly serious in stance. Behind them walked Shino, Lee, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Each after seeing what was going on curious enough to follow, or in Shikamaru's case dragged.

As they walked through the streets Hinata was starting to get more and more curious and embarrassed at the same time as to what was going on. She could feel the eyes of the villagers on the precession on ninja as they walked through the streets with a serious purpose in mind. Soon people started to follow the precision in curiosity until it was starting to grow into a full blown parade marching through the streets with Naruto and Hinata, followed by the Anbu, followed by the growing number of Naruto's friends, and finally civilians.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata turned her head to see Kiba bounding across roof tops. A frantic look on his face as he came speeding towards them. They stopped in their path as Kiba landed in front of them. "Hinata did you hear-". Kiba's words seemed to catch in his throat as he noticed the glare on Naruto's face clearly telling him to shut up. Hinata caught it too.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She questioned. Now even more curious as to just what in the world was going on. Kiba though only looked Naruto in the eyes and nodded in understanding before walking back to where the rest of his friends were. Naruto tilted his head down to her with a small smile and mouthed "Trust me." To her.

She nodded reluctantly as they walked further down the road. She could still see that people were staring at the ever growing crowd, but then she finally realized what was going on as she noticed the white walls they were heading towards. They were going to the Hyuuga manor. She gripped onto his arm tightly as her breathing quickened. Was he thinking of breaking his promise? What was he doing here with her?

As they neared the gates Hinata noticed another group of people waiting directly outside of it. Standing there was Konoha's council each with a pair of Anbu that escorted them there. A Tsunade also stood there with her arms crossed and scowl on her face. '_You better have a good reason for this brat'_ She thought, having just been woken up.

Many of the council didn't seem to be early risers, but quickly snapped out of their tired stupor when they noticed the large group of ninja and civilians walking behind Naruto. Tsunade even had her eyebrow raised in question as they walked along. Soon the two groups were standing right in front of each other and Naruto gave a soft nod to the Anbu that escorted the council telling them their job was complete and to move onto their next task. They gave their nods before using shunshin to head to their next objectives.

"Naruto just what-" Tsunade started only to be stopped quickly as Naruto raised his palm to silence her.

"I am here to right a wrong." He spoke cryptically before advancing upon the guards at the gate. Both of the guards looking at the massive mob nervously and debating what to do.

"By order of the Guardian of Konoha. Stand down and let me through." His gaze was leveled directly at the guards freezing them in their spot. Slowly they nodded their heads and opened the gate. "Only let the ninja through and the council." The guards at the gate nodded and tried to regain their composure as all the ninja and council passed through.

The moment that some of the more brave civilians tried to walk through they were immediately halted. Crowding was starting to happen the whole street was trying to fill with people wanting to know what was going on inside. Some members of the crowd were about gathering up and getting ready to try and peek over the walls. When their head was just about ready to reach over the top they were surprised to find the feet of an Anbu member staring straight down at them.

"Eh hello Anbu-san."

No response was given. Just a finger from the Anbu pointing back towards the ground.

XxXxXxXxX

-Hyuuga Compound-

There were surprised looks everywhere. Servants and different clan members were coming out of every building on the large estate to try and figure out just what was going on. It wasn't everyday that some of the most famous shinobi in the entire village, along with the entire council of that village come waltzing into a single clan compound. Everyone just tried to stand back and see what was going on from a distance.

Naruto still couldn't help but marvel at the design of the compound itself. The way the traditional white Japanese feudal style walls, the elegant gardens and statues that stood out amongst the compound, and even the way that the outside looked pristinely clean gave the compound a feeling of elegance that was hard to match. Of course every great thing has its flaws. '_Speak of the devils'_

Naruto smiled a little when he noticed Hiashi and the Hyuuga elder council coming out of a room looking surprised at the group. Quickly Hiashi and the council behind him walked forward off the wooden flooring and into the courtyard of the compound. Hiashi had a look of surprise and worry as to what exactly was going on, but he knew he could trust in Naruto. The rest of the council were simply glaring at him.

"Guardian-sama what brings you to my home this morning." Hiashi stated as he bowed to Naruto. He also gave a meaningful look to his daughter. Clearly saying he was happy to see her.

"No need for the Guardian-sama thing Hiashi-sama. Naruto will work just fine. I came here because I have some business that needs to be settled." Naruto spoke as he too bowed. Tsunade raised an eyebrow to just how well he was doing with his manners. '_He learned more from __Katsu__ than I thought'_

Hiashi and Naruto raised from their bows and smiled at each other. "What business might that be?"

"Basically business with your entire clan. I have some things to say and some people to deal with."

Hiashi's eyebrows furrowed in worry. Just what was this getting at? "I see. Shall we have the clan gather here in the courtyard then?"

"That would be great." Naruto replied happily as Hiashi quickly summoned some members to gather the rest of the clan from their homes and bring them to the courtyard. While this was happening Hiashi was looking around the area from the courtyard. He spotted a number of Anbu surrounding the compound and located throughout the crowd. '_Whatever this is it's big. I hope you know what you're doing __Naruto__.'_

Soon the courtyard was nearly full to the brim with people. In the center was a small circle mostly separating the croup of Hyuuga from the rest of the people gathered. Naruto was standing a little ways in front of his group, as was Hiashi with his. A branch house member whispered into Hiashi's ear.

"It seems that everyone is here now Naruto." Hiashi announced. Naruto simply nodded and walked out to the center of the circle.

"Hello all. In all my history as a shinobi of Konoha I can remember hearing things about the very clan in front of me. The honorable Hyuuga clan, the founding family of Konoha, and even the strongest clan in Konoha." Naruto smiled a little as he saw the Hyuuga's around raise their heads a little higher and swell their chests in pride at Naruto's speech. "When I first imagined becoming Guardian I had wanted to go and give speeches to the major clans in Konoha. Expressing my great desires and what I will be doing as Guardian."

Some of the crowd nodded in understanding to his explanation. It made sense for a man in a high position to do some public relations with figures that held high stature in the community.

"That is however no completely the reason that I am here. That I will explain further in a few moments. For now I wish to tell you all a few things." The crowd surrounding Naruto looked a little puzzled, but were eager to hear what was going on. "Most of you know who I am and how I act. I am sure many of you remember the pranks I used to play as a child, some of you I am sure were witness to the fight I had with your prodigy Neji in the chunin exam finals, and I am sure you all have heard me yelling about how I am going to be Hokage one day." At this he earned a few chuckles.

"You all should know how serious that is to me. Because that is a promise I have made. And I go through with my promises no matter what. Because that is my nindo." All around people were looking at him, some with obvious puzzlement and others looking at him with a look of understanding in their eyes. "In all my life I have only ever made a few promises. I have succeeded and failed in promises…but I have never broken one. Till now."

The crowd looked at him nearly stunned as did his friends. Everyone there knows just how important a promise was to him. The thought of him breaking one was just absurd. Hinata though was really worried, thinking that he was breaking his promise to her.

"The promise I broke is to that person right there." Naruto turned around to the group that entered with him. At first people thought he was looking directly at Hinata till they realized he was looking behind her. Hinata hadn't turned around yet, but she could already hear gasps. She turned around and looked behind her and she let out a gasp.

"Nearly six years ago I promised to you that I would change the Hyuuga clan when I became Hokage. Well I am breaking that promise right now. Instead I will do it as Guardian RIGHT NOW NEJI!" Naruto announced out.

Standing there dressed in robes that Naruto had brought for him stood Neji. He stood atop the wall of the Hyuuga compound; an Anbu member stood flanking him on each side. They were the ones that escorted him from the hospital. Hinata stood there, her heart lifted and as Neji leapt off the wall and landed in the center of the circle he was hugged by both Hinata and Tenten, both with tears in their eyes. Neji smiled a little awkwardly and returned the hug to both of them. Hyuuga clan members stood still in shock at the scene, while Naruto just smiled at it.

"Now then. on to business. It seems that not quite everybody is here." Naruto announced to the still stunned Hyuuga's. Quickly Naruto snapped his fingers and there was a small swirl of leaves as two Anbu members appeared with an angry looking Diachi between the both of them. They unceremoniously dropped him on the ground.

Diachi stood up quickly and began brushing the dirt off of himself. Neji however had no intention of just letting him stand there. Neji softly released the girls and was beginning to make a quick stride over to Diachi when an arm stopped him from moving on. Naruto stood there blocking his path.

"In just a few minutes." He spoke softly. A number of the Hyuuga's in the audience looked confused as to why Diachi hadn't been there in the first place, and had no idea as to why he was summoned. "As I stated before, when I thought of the Hyuuga I always thought of the great honor they were supposed to uphold." Naruto announced loudly, starting back up where he left off.

"However in all great groups, there lie a few bad seeds it seems." At this a number of the main house members were starting to scowl a little. Wondering where this was leading, and how dare he do this them. The rest of the main house members and the branch members though looked at the scene with at least a little understanding. "And as of right now I am going to be arresting this man in front of me and trying him for treason to Konoha."

There was a loud gasp amongst the entire crowd there. Immediately yelling started and protests were being shouted. Naruto stood calmly until he had his share of yelling and raised his hand. Immediately the crowd became silent as Anbu appeared lining the walls and on top of the roofs of clan buildings. "What proof do you have?!" Yori yelled out to Naruto.

"This man is not deserving of his title and his place." Naruto started out. "I have looked at the records for him and found nothing that I could expect in a Konoha shinobi. First we look at his test records. He was caught cheating numerous times, all with grounds for expulsion. All paid off and disappeared in the records."

"Then we look at the chunin exams he took place in a year before I took my first exam. During this exam during a preliminary fight he was forced to use the curse seal on a branch member to be able to beat him in combat." At this a number of the eyes around in the crowd widened. All having never heard of this before. "Then there are some of your missions. Nearly a year ago you and your team engaged in a fight while on a mission. You were the only survivor, just barely escaping with your life according to the report. Of course according to the guards at the front and the hospital there were no injuries on you and no chakra depletion at all. An investigation was launched, but for some reason mysteriously just ceased."

Hiashi pursed his lips. Naruto was coming up with a great deal of things against Daichi, but so far not a single thing of them were worthy of him being arrested. They might be able to greatly call in to question his position as the next heir, but none of it was solid. "Naruto…I understand that all of this is very much against our sense of honor and duty. But the need for arrest is not-"

"And the attempted rape of your daughter. Hinata."

Hiashi's world stopped and he felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes widened and a primal fury seemed to take over in his eyes. "What did you just say?"

Naruto stood stock still with a look of dead seriousness in his eyes. "The main reason I here today. Is to arrest Diachi on accounts of treason. The charge the attempted rape of a fellow Konoha shinobi." Immediately all eyes in the courtyard were going back and forth between Diachi and Hinata, who by now was on the ground sobbing, being comforted by the girls present.

"You have no proof!" Diachi yelled out in anger directly at Naruto. Sure what he said yesterday was like a testimony, but still no one else had heard it. Diachi was supremely confident that nothing would happen to him as long as he denied everything. Until his eyes came upon Hyuuga Neij.

"Impossible." Diachi muttered quickly and in a panic formed the seal to activate the curse seal on him. He pushed the chakra though his hands as he noticed many people's eyes widen at what he was doing.

Nothing. Nothing happened to Neji. Neji just stood there still glaring at Diachi as if there was no pain at all happening to him. Diachi couldn't understand what was happening. "W-what?"

Naruto appeared in front of him. A scowl easily recognizable on his face as he stood in front of the Hyuuga. "I will answer that in just a minute." Naruto spoke directly to him as Diachi's just dropped his hands to his side.

"Naruto." Naruto turned and looked Hiashi dead in the eyes. "You have proof that he did this to Hinata?"

"Hai. Hinata was the one attacked and Neji came and interrupted it before it got too far. In his anger Diachi used the curse on Neji with enough power to cause him to fall into a coma at the hospital. So I have two witnesses now." Naruto explained the facts to Hiashi.

Hiashi stood there with a look of murder in his eyes, as if debating whether or not to just kill Diachi right not and get it over with. "And what sentence do you plan to give him?" Hiashi asked through gritted teeth.

"Harming another Konoha shinobi during a time of war only counts for one thing. Treason. The only punishment for treason is life imprisonment or death." Naruto answered.

"This is an outrage! How can we believe some little whore and branch members word over our own heir!" Naruto looked over to Yori, the rage evident in his eyes at what the man said. He was about ready to go rip his head off, but decided to initiate the next step.

"I am glad you spoke up and decided to remind me of another problem within your clan." The Hyuuga members all focused their attention once again on Naruto. "Quite frankly you all have become corrupt and arrogant! I have heard about how many main house members treat their own kind and of the workings of the very council that plots behind their own heads back!"

Naruto could see the rage boiling in the Yori and other members of the head clan. "What business of it is yours boy?" Yori yelled outraged. "What we do within our clan is our business! And not even the Guardian can get involved in clan laws!"

"Wrong! I am allowed to get involved in clan politics when it directly involves the security of my village. When you use the forsaken curse seal on members of our shinobi force you deliberately weaken our strength for your petty amusement!" Naruto yelled right back.

"So what do you plan to do about it then Guardian-_sama_" Yori spoke with venom at the end. "You can arrest the whole of the Hyuuga clan!"

Naruto stood there silent for a moment. "You're absolutely right. Since I know that all not main house members are truly cruel, and I understand just how good of people many of the branch members are. For that I cannot arrest you." Naruto took a moment to look over the crowd. " I CAN however offer you all a choice."

The crowd looked at him, wonder clearly present in their eyes as to the guts he possessed to challenge the Hyuuga council like he did. Each pair of eyes wondering just what the choice he was offering was. Slowly they watched him walk towards the group he entered with, or more specifically the girl on her knees sobbing both in happiness and sadness. He knelt before her.

"Hina-chan." He softly grabbed her chin and made her look up into his eyes. He smiled at her tear stained face. "Trust me ok." She nodded slowly and watched him stand up in front of her. Gently he untied the head band around her forehead and retied it around her neck. Then he carefully removed the bandage from around her forehead. Quickly he started making dozens of hand seals right in front her very eyes, till finally he stopped, a pleasant looking light purple color was surrounding his hand till he pushed his fingers onto her forehead and whispered "Kai"

There was a shower of light that the entire crowd had to block their eyes with, but when they were able to see again they gasped. There was nothing there. Nothing present on her forehead. No longer did a curse seal hold its place on her delicate porcelain skin. They head a small clank and looked to see that Neji too had removed his forehead protector, showing nothing resting there.

"Freedom." Naruto spoke it out softly, but still everyone heard it. His back was still turned to everyone, but as he turned around they could see the smile on his face. "That is what I offer to you. I offer all of you branch members freedom and even main house members that wish to leave the tyranny that is the council."

Everyone stood there in awe. Branch members all around were staring and some even starting to tear up as the idea of freedom for the servitude made it into their brains. Main house members that were not so cruel even started to like the idea of getting away from the arrogance and growing corruption that the clan held. "But what would happen to us?!" a man yelled out amongst the crowd.

"Simple." Naruto responded. "You would become a brand new Hyuuga clan. No longer would the houses be separate, but together. No longer would anyone in the clan have to worry about suddenly being in pain. I offer you the protection of the Guardian that I would not allow harm to come to you from those that choose to remain."

Diachi carefully made his way through the crowd of people, a maniacal glint clearly present in his eyes. Not a single person noticed him slip into the crowd while they were all distracted by the new prospect of freedom. He could easily see the Anbu covering every possible exit. There was no way for him to escape from the compound. There was only one thing he could do now he thought as he pulled out a hidden blade from his robes and made his way around.

"But who would lead us?!" Another yell rang out.

Naruto arched his eyebrow for a second in thought. "Well I thought a lot about this. And the only person I can think of that would be able to run the clan properly is the one who is doing it right now." Naruto turned and looked Hiashi directly in the eye. "I am offering you the chance to start brand new with your clan. You will pick the council and you will run it how you truly see fit to run. No more will you be manipulated by the council. All you have to do is say yes."

Hiashi stood there for a few moments contemplating the idea. To leave the clan his ancestors started and begin it anew, with a clean slate. It didn't take that long for him to figure out his choice. He walked forward from the middle of the council a smile clearly present on his face. When he reached Naruto he stuck out his hand and shook Naruto's.

"It would be my honor." Hiashi stated. All around cheers rang out from the whole of the branch family and that of main house that sympathized with Hiashi. Cheers were ringing out so loudly that people on the outside of the compound could hear the commotion. No one noticed the main house member gliding through the crowd and coming upon the back of Hinata, his blade positioned.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Yori roared out loud. He could see his dreams of becoming the leader of the Hyuuga being dashed into bits in front of his very eyes. How could something like this come to happen, how is it possible for him to gain so much support.

"I just did." Naruto responded back. Then he saw it. Diachi was no longer standing where he was before. A spike of killing intent erupted and a sudden spike of chakra from behind him and he whirled around in surprise. His eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.

Half of the blade in Diachi's hand fell to the ground. Sliced in half by Hinata's sharpened chakra, the rest of the blade fell only a moment later. Hinata stood just underneath of Diachi in a halfway standing position. Her left arm stretched out from where she sliced the blade and her right palm placed directly over his heart from where she shoved chakra into it.

He coughed up some blood and looked around surprised at the crowd that looked on in shock. Yori started to feel tears rush to his eyes as he saw his only son dying before him. Hiashi looked on impassive and Naruto was shocked at the sight. Finally Diachi took one last deep breath before collapsing to the floor dead.

Naruto immediately ran over to Hinata and engulfed her in a hug. She seemed in a state of shock and couldn't take her eyes off the body in front of her. Naruto pulled back to look her over for any injury and was repeatedly saying her name to her. It took her a few minutes, but she finally snapped out of her state and buried her face into Naruto's chest sobbing uncontrollably. All around the Hyuuga members all stood silently. All except for Yori who stood over his son's corpse, swearing revenge.

XxXxXxXxX

-Naruto's Apartment-

The rest of the day had gone by rather hectically for Naruto. After the scene with Hinata he asked Neji and some others to escort her back to his apartment. Neji readily agreed and he along with Tenten walked her back to the apartment. Naruto had some explaining to do to Tsunade and the rest of the council, but he was overall met with massive agreement on his choices.

After that it became a matter of releasing the curse seal from every member of the Hyuuga branch family. Luckily for Naruto he was able to teach the hand signs to a number of people and he had help in releasing all branch members. With that he finally took down record of just how many people were joining the new clan. The numbers pleased him more than he expected.

Over all about eighty percent of the clan decided it was time for a change. The rest of the clan consisted of the council and main house members that disagreed with everything said. In the end though he decided that the twenty percent that didn't decide to change would need to pack their things and leave the Hyuuga manor. It wasn't an easy task to get them to try and find some place in the village to live at, but finding a place for the twenty percent was much easier than trying to find room for the eighty percent that did decide for change.

Hiashi had little difficulty picking out a brand new council for the new Hyuuga clan. It consisted or half branch and half main house members that were both wise and rational in their decisions. He was also beginning to write down new clan policy and rules in his study. Over all he figured it would be a while before the new clan laws were completely established, but for now things were good.

When Naruto walked into his apartment he was pleasantly surprised to see that Neji and Tenten were both curled up on his couch dead asleep. He silently chuckled thinking that Neji should have had enough sleep in the past three months, but decided against waking them up and telling them to get the hell out. He supposed that they had enough emotional stress today that a rest was well deserved.

He made his way down the hall and towards the bedroom. He was removing the cloak as he walked and trying to stifle a yawn all at the same time. Not an easy task for one such as him. When he entered the room he saw Hinata was already dead asleep, but she was still dressed and above the covers. '_Must have wanted to wait up for me'_

He carefully removed the rest of his cloths and changed into his pajama's before he went and sat next to her on the bed. Tenderly he stroked her hair and shook her softly causing her to wake up and look him in the face. She smiled and launched herself into his chest. He could hear her whispering "thank you" over and over again to him.

He quickly explained to her about the rest of the day's events and just how everything went back at the compound. How her father was back in control and everything seemed to be going great. However this brought up a stray thought in his mind. Hinata could now go back to them. She didn't have to live here anymore if she didn't want to…

"Hey…Hina-chan." He spoke softly to her. She gave a tired mmhmm to him in response. "You know…now that everything is different…you can probably go back to the Hyuuga manor if you want. Well…I was just wondering." Hinata backed away and looked him in the eyes. "Would you like to…you know. Live here? With me?"

Hinata smiled a bright smile and simply latched herself onto his body. She snuggled in as close as she could. "I would love to live here with you Naruto-kun. You never even had to ask."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well how was that? Many of you finally got what you wanted. To people that keep asking me about demon shinobi. Please…for the love of god stop. I told you it was a prologue and that you would have to wait until I finish with this story. Don't worry I don't plan to just stop doing it. Just wait patiently please.

Now as for some other things. I posted a new one shot finally called What Really Matters. I am working on the next Kitsune Memories and even done work on Demon Shinobi. I cant tell you how much longer this story has to go, but I can tell you I am excited to really get going on my other projects. Remember you can always send me a message if you have a question or just want a chat. Peace.


	33. The Stage Gets Set

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxXxXxXxX

-Last Chapter-

"Hey…Hina-chan." He spoke softly to her. She gave a tired mmhmm to him in response. "You know…now that everything is different…you can probably go back to the Hyuuga manor if you want. Well…I was just wondering." Hinata backed away and looked him in the eyes. "Would you like to…you know. Live here? With me?"

Hinata smiled a bright smile and simply latched herself onto his body. She snuggled in as close as she could. "I would love to live here with you Naruto-kun. You never even had to ask."

XxXxXxXxX

The Stage Gets Set

Daylight break was just starting to make its way across the ever beautiful Hokage monument of Konoha. Different oranges and yellows danced across the faces of the great founders of Konoha. Across the village everyone was waking to the day break and getting up and stretching to begin their days. In the house of our particular ninja though the sun was only up to about his chest and rising ever so steadily to the sleeping ninja's face and that of the woman he loves. Today though the sun didn't get its glory on the blond ninja though.

Naruto growled as he rubbed his sleepy eyes as he propped himself up on one elbow. Hinata still lay asleep gripping onto the arm not rubbing his eyes. She was wearing a pair of lavender pajamas, while Naruto was only wearing his boxers in the bed. His eye twitched again as he heard it. "What the hell is that noise…" Naruto groaned out.

From down the hall and in the living room he could hear something. A muffled noise and some groans. Last he remembered he saw Neji and Tenten out there asleep on his couch before he came into the bedroom with Hinata. Right before he asked Hinata to move in with him. '_That right! Hinata is moving in with me!'_

Naruto smiled a bright smile before he frowned again as he heard that noise a little louder again come from down the hall. "Does Neji talk in his sleep or something?" He mumbled out as was about to get up and go throw a pillow at Neji or something when he realized he was attached to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, wake up beautiful." He said peacefully into her ear as he shook her shoulder.

Hinata moaned a little as she was brought forth to the land of the living and looked into Naruto's eyes groggily. A smile graced her features as she remembered the events of yesterday as she stretched her arms over her head before wrapping them back around Naruto's torso and laying her head on his chest. "Morning Naruto-kun."

"Hey Hinata do you hear that?" Naruto whispered into her ear. She looked at him puzzled for a moment before she heard the noises too and she nodded her head in affirmation. "Want to check it out?"

Not knowing if anyone was out there Hinata nodded her head before releasing Naruto and forming a hand seal. With a small whisper of "Byakugan" veins formed around her eyes as he bloodline took effect. It was only on for all of three seconds before Hinata's eyes widened to saucers and her face turned red as a cherry before shutting it off and diving under the covers.

Naruto just looked at the lump in the covers puzzled. "Uh…Hina-chan? What is it? What's wrong."

She barely stuck her head out from under the covers, showing that her eyes were still wide as she whispered something out to him. He could barely hear what she said. "What was that Hinata?" He leaned in a little closer and she whispered it again into his ear. His eyes widened too and he turned red from both embarrassment and anger. "They are doing it on my couch?!"

He made to get up, but Hinata quickly pulled him back down and held him down. "Naruto-kun you can't just bust in there!" She whispered in a panicked voice with wide eyes. Naruto looked at her shocked.

"What do you mean I can't bust in there? They are on MY couch."

Hinata bit her lip nervously. "But, would you want someone to come busting in on you if you were doing that? And think of how long Neji has been in a coma and not seen her." She pleaded out to him.

Naruto pursed his lips and looked thoughtful for a few moments. How would he be able to stand all that noise? Then like a light bulb clicking on in his head he grinned at Hinata and he saw her look up at him confused. "So what are you going to do to keep me in here?" He spoke out huskily as he leaned over and looked down at her.

Hinata's eyes widened immensely and she began to blush even worse than she had before. Gathering up every ounce of will she had, she reached up and gripped the back of Naruto's head before pulling him down to her. She started shyly with the kiss, but slowly more passion built up in the kiss and it wasn't long before tongues were involved.

Hinata body was becoming more flushed and her breathing was becoming heavier as the passion grew. That warm feeling that she felt whenever he was around was spreading all throughout her body. He was now lying on top of her, his hand rubbing her side through her pajama top as she gripped tightly onto his hair.

Slowly she trailed one hand down his chest, feeling his chest and abs, rubbing her fingers into them and massaging them deeply. She nearly jumped in surprise when she heard Naruto moan into her mouth with appreciation. She had never once heard him moan like that…and she did it!

Then she gasped suddenly with an intake of air as she felt his hand move under her top onto the bare skin of her stomach. She moaned into his mouth as he rubbed her tenderly.

He broke away from the kiss and kissed the lower part of her jaw. He continued up along her jaw line until he reached her earlobe which he nibbled on gently, sending a shiver down her spine and making her moan out loud. Her chest heaving as her breaths came out quickly, Naruto just continued to kiss and nibble on her neck.

She could feel his hand trailing up her torso, going over her belly button and now tickling her ribs as it traveled higher. She moaned at the sudden sensation as Naruto touched the bottom of her breast through her bra and then proceeded to cup it in his hand as he rubbed. Once again he took her mouth with his as they danced with their tongues. Then they both suddenly broke apart as they heard a scream.

"Oh NEJI!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he looked down at Hinata. "I guess their finished." Hinata just blushed and gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek before sitting up on the bed and readjusting her clothing some. Naruto gave her a pouty look, but Hinata just giggled and gave him one more kiss on the lips.

XxXxXxXxX

A short while later found Naruto glaring at Neji and Tenten from across the breakfast table they all sat at. Neji was simply ignoring him with a tint of red on his cheeks as he ate the food that Hinata had prepared, while Tenten had a blush that could blind people as she stared straight down at her food and wouldn't look up. Hinata had a bit of red on her cheeks as she hummed her way across the kitchen.

"So did you two sleep well?" Naruto questioned. If possible Tenten's color started rivaling that of Hinata in her past days. Hinata was walking around trying to go about her work without thinking about what she saw, a bright blush adorned her face as well. "I mean it sounded like you most have rested well. You had a lot of energy after all."

Neji choked on his food a little and coughed into his hand. "Yes…I do believe I haven't woken up feeling that good in ages. I appreciate the hospitality Naruto." Neji bowed his head slightly to Naruto and then went back to eating his food. Naruto grumbled a little bit, but went back to eating his food. The rest of the breakfast went by silently as no one wanted to bring the topic back up.

Soon breakfast ended and Neji decided it was time for him and Tenten to be leaving. Naruto smiled and nodded as Neji left, knowing just how difficult it would be for him to readjust to a normal life again. He had been out of action for a year, some rehabilitation would be necessary for his muscles, but Neji was too strong to stay down for long.

Naruto waved goodbye to them from the window as they walked away down the street. Naruto walked back towards the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to see Hinata washing dishes in the kitchen. Silently he sneaked up behind her before snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. She smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"So how are you feeling now beautiful?" Naruto spoke as he swayed his hips in tune to her humming. Hinata only let out a soft "mmm" as she sway with him. Suddenly she stiffened in his grip.

"Naruto-kun don't you need to go to work?"

"Nah. I had a feeling yesterday was going to take a lot outta me, so I did my work in advance. The Anbu know their patrol routes and everyone is informed of what to do in case of emergency. So it's just you and me."

Hinata suddenly gasped and her body flushed as she felt Naruto nibble on her earlobe. Naruto grinned even more as he felt her reaction to his actions. He rubbed her stomach tenderly as he placed sweet kisses along her neck. Hinata gasped even louder when he took a small tender bite where her neck met her shoulder. She felt her body grind backwards against his, her body demanding to be as close to his as possible.

She tilted her head backwards and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. She felt him nibble on her bottom lip, asking permission for something she should know he could do anytime. She opened her mouth and practically sucked his tongue into her mouth. She felt his hands trail higher up her stomach as their tongues danced, and in response her own hands went back and gripped into his unruly hair.

"Guardian-sama!" A yell came from outside of his apartment door.

"Oh you have got to be kidding…" Naruto muttered as he broke away from Hinata. Hinata pouted some before letting out a sigh and going to sit on the couch as Naruto stormed over to the front door. At the door an Anbu with a hawk mask was there kneeling down ready to give his report.

"Guardian-sama. There is a problem at the Eastern gate. We need your assistance."

Naruto rubbed a hand on the back of his head as he took in the information. "Hey, what did I say about the whole sama thing before. Call me Naruto or Guardian, whichever you prefer. And yeah I'll be there in just a minute."

The Anbu nodded his head once in affirmation and disappeared in a quick swirl of leaves to get back to his post. Naruto on the other hand let out a sigh as he grabbed his cloak off the rack and walked over to the couch Hinata was on.

"I'll be back soon beautiful." He placed a quick kiss on her lips before vanishing at a speed she couldn't even see.

XxXxXxXxX

-Konoha East Gate-

"Oh great…" Naruto muttered as he looked at the scene from the corner of a roof. Down on the ground the guards were trying to calm down a certain Hyuuga. This particular Hyuuga was a former elder of the council named Yori. From the pack he was carrying it looked like he was planning to leave the village. Naruto let out a sigh before he leapt off the roof and landed next to the group.

"Guardian-sama." The guards addressed him as he arrived. Naruto just nodded his head to them in affirmation; he would give them the whole sama speech later. For now Naruto just locked his vision on the death glare being given to him by Yori. "Yori-sama wishes to leave the village."

"Oh? Why would you want to do that?" Naruto spoke as he turned to Yori. The man coughed into his hand quickly before speaking.

"I am through with this village Guardian-_sama_. I will not stay in a village that condones murder and will not stay in a village that holds no respect for its founders."

Naruto looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. "If you're talking about you're sons death I am sorry, but he was going to be executed anyway. Besides that I have a few hundred witnesses that saw it as self defense. As for respect for its founders. That was your ancestors, not you, if you wanted respect you should have earned it."

Yori looked positively infuriated. "That bitch of yours killed my son, and one day I will see revenge enacted upon that. But I will be damned if I stay in this demon loving village any longer."

Naruto looked tense, but barely affected by the words the man had spat in his face. He merely stood there staring straight at Yori. "Let him through."

"B-but Guardian-sama? What about his Byakugan? He could give it to another village!" One of the Chunnin guards argued, looking very much against the idea of Yori leaving. Some of the guards along side of him nodded in agreement to the idea and Yori seethed at them.

"It doesn't matter." The guards looked at Naruto in shock. "If that's what he wants then he is allowed to leave. We don't hold the right to ban him from leaving the village, Byakugan or not. Plus even if he did take it to another village, it would be generations before they would be large enough to cause any real threat."

The guards looked against the idea but nodded and stepped aside. Yori smirked as he picked up his pack and made his way through the gates to leave. As he passed Naruto though he felt his arm grabbed tightly.

"Let me make this clear. If I ever see you come back to this village with the intent to get your little revenge on Hinata, I will take your head off before you make one step through that gate." Naruto whispered into his ear before roughly letting go of him and walking back into the village. Yori rubbed his arm for a second before smirking and walking along the path out of Konoha.

"Guardian-sama. Are you sure that was wise?" one of the guards asked him as they watched Yori walk off into the distance.

"We don't need people like him inside of this village. They only put out the will of fire in all of us. Anyway, if he does ever try something though, I will be waiting for him."

XxXxXxXxX

-Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto let out a loud sigh as he walked into his apartment and leaned his back against the door to breather. Things had only gotten worse for him that day after he left the gates and let Yori leave. He tried walking to get back to his house quickly so he could enjoy his day with Hinata, but the moment he got ten feet into the village he was summoned to go see Tsunade.

That's where his day went all downhill. To be quite honest, Tsunade exploded on him about the day before with the Hyuuga and exploded on him for letting Yori leave like he did. Apparently she had been watching, though Naruto had no idea how she knew how he handled the situation. How was he supposed to know that she would be angry that he didn't tell her what he was going to do to the Hyuuga clan? And so what if he threatened Yori as he left?

Well apparently she was…and she was very angry. Between losing her beauty sleep and being forced to have to find residence for the newly evicted Hyuuga, she was not the happiest Hokage. Well as Naruto thought about he probably wouldn't have been too happy either if he had to deal with a bunch of pompous asses that just got everything taken away from them. He said he was sorry a number of times and only managed to get away when yet another summons came to him from Hyuuga Hiashi.

He quickly split from the office, still leaving an angry Tsunade, and arrived at the Hyuuga compound at record time. Apparently Hiashi wanted to work out some more details with the removal of the branch seal. Well specifically he wanted Naruto to write down the process so that it could go into the Hyuuga library. Naruto looked at him with a dumb stare for a while before he realized Hiashi was being serious.

He spent some time with Hiashi after he wrote the scroll talking about the past. Naruto wanted to learn more about his father and Katsu in their youths. Naruto had a great time with Hiashi, both laughing as Hiashi spoke about the time he and Katsu watched Arashi use the One Thousand Years of Pain on the new genin Kakashi. Naruto had a good laugh about hearing this story, and Hiashi had even bigger laugh when Naruto told him that he had suffered the same fate as Kakashi.

Unfortunately Naruto was called away yet again as he was summoned to the Anbu headquarters underneath of the Hokage's tower. Naruto apologized to Hiashi before he left and arrived at the underground base. Ibiki had met him outside and gave him all the details on a Iwa nin that was captured in Konoha territory and was currently being handled by Anko to get information. Naruto knew it was protocol for potential threats to be informed to the Guardian, but he wished he wasn't there at the moment.

Now it was near eleven at night as he finally walked into his apartment. He could see a cold plate of food sitting on the kitchen table as he walked in and he cursed under his breath at not being able to eat dinner with Hinata on the day he said they would spend together. He took off clothes and dropped them as he went along the dark hallway and into the bedroom.

Hinata was in there already asleep and under the covers. He smiled as he sat on the bed next to her and gazed at her lovingly as he stroked some hair out of her face. The small action though awoke her to his presence and she smiled sleepily up at him.

"Sorry to wake you angel." He whispered as he crawled into bed next to her. She simply have a tired "its okay.." as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. "Hey Hinata, do you want to train with me tomorrow?"

"That would be nice Naruto." She whispered as she drifted back to sleep. He smiled again he watched her steady breathing before he himself fell into the same rhythm and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxX

-Six Months Later-

Days passed. And days turned in weeks. And weeks turned into months. It had been six months now since Naruto had become Guardian and things couldn't have looked better for him. People we really starting to warm up to him, the village was safe, and best of all Hinata was still at his side.

Hinata's routine had changed drastically the night after he asked if she wanted to train with him. It had been six of the hardest months of her life. Between trying to work at the hospital and trying to keep up with Naruto's training regiment she was quickly exhausted every night for the first few months. Then her body adjusted and she was starting to feel in the best shape of her life. Then Naruto upped it…and she was exhausted again. But she could actually feel how much better she was getting with the type of training he was giving her.

In short it seemed like the village was back on the rise. Ever since the Third died to Orochimaru things had gone downhill for the tiny village. Needing a new Hokage, the war with sound, and the threat posed by Akatsuki all put a great deal of stress on the villages ninja population. Peace had finally started to fall over the village and the villages Guardian was trying to enjoy a nice evening with his love now.

_Knock __Knock__Knock_

"You have got to be kidding." Naruto muttered out as he got out of bed with a very flushed Hinata. She quickly wrapped the blanket around herself and ran to the bathroom. Naruto on the other hand threw on a pair of pants before storming down the hallway towards the front door.

"What!?" Naruto screamed out at the now stunned man in front of him. IN front of him was a profusely pale looking Hyuuga. His age was maybe two or three years less than that of Naruto. His hair was flat and straight and only reached to about his shoulders. The interesting thing about this Hyuuga, though, was the symbol he wore on his sleeve. It was the original symbol of the Hyuuga clan, signaling that he was one of the ones that did not join the new Hyuuga family.

"G-guardian-sama!" The man spoke. Naruto looked deep into his eyes, he was obviously frightened greatly, but it wasn't by Naruto. Something else had him fearful for his life, Naruto could at least see this much in the man's eyes.

"Come in." Naruto spoke as he turned his body to allow him entrance. The man nodded slowly before looking back down the hallways and then stepping inside the apartment. "Sit on the couch for a moment."

Naruto walked into the kitchen for a moment and brought out a cup of tea for his guest. Tea always seemed to do the trick on relaxing the Hyuuga's, something that he had learned from Hinata. Naruto took a seat across from in a chair and waited for him to begin.

After he took a few sips of the tea he put the cup down and clenched his hands together tightly as he looked at Naruto. "My name is Hideki Hyuuga. My father is Kyo Hyuuga. Six months ago he used to server on the council of the Hyuuga main family aside the rest of the main house members."

"My father met with Yori and the rest of the members that server on the council of the old Hyuuga house many nights of every week leading up to the day that you separated them. I kept my mouth closed, because….well because he was my father." Tears were starting to come to the corners of his eyes. "I knew it…I knew he had changed. That Yori was bending my father more and more around his will everyday that they met. My father changed into the man he has become today because of that man. A cruel and greedy man that lust for power and revenge."

Naruto's stare never wavered from the young man in front of him that was breaking down in front of his own eyes. He could see Hinata looking in on the conversation from the hallway, but ignored it. He would probably tell her what would have happened anyway, so this way was easier. Tears were flowing from Hideki and his face was buried in his hands.

"When you came that day exactly six months ago I was excited and relieved at the same time. Finally someone got up to challenge them, finally things were being changed, and finally maybe my father would change back into the man he once was….But you made one mistake…" Hideki looked directly in Naruto's eyes now. "You gave us the choice to separate, and because of that those who still wanted power were able to band together still. And because you let Yori leave all of this is happening."

"What is happening Hideki?" Naruto pressed.

"When you came I was so happy. I wanted our family to join the new clan. To finally be a family once again, but that's not what my father wanted, so that's what became of that-"

"You still could have stood up for what you believe in and gone-" Naruto began

"COULD YOU?!" Hideki yelled out at him while Naruto looked shocked. "Could you turn your back and walk away on those precious to you?" Naruto looked away in shame. "I'm sorry…it's just that…my father raised me to be many things, but one thing I am not…is a traitor."

"What?" Naruto whispered out.

"Yori and the other council members met the night that you split the Hyuuga clan. None of the rest of us knew it until two days ago when they informed us of their plan and what Yori was doing." Hideki's voice had grown quieter and quieter as he spoke, as he was telling some great secret. "We are to open the gates six months after Yori left. We are to open the gates for the army Yori is with him to cleanse Konoha… The army of Sound."

"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed out as he stood in a rage. "You mean to tell me that Sound is marching to this village right now and we have one day to prepare!?"

"He planned for us that remained true to the Hyuuga to sneak and open the gates for them to burst into the city unprepared. We are to go at night and kill the guards there and along the wall silently. Then we open the gate and let them pour through." Hideki continued.

"Shit this isn't good. We have people out on missions and we are nowhere near prepared for this. Civilians will need to be evacuated to the tunnel-" Naruto stopped suddenly as if stuck by a thought. "But their whole plan relies on surprise…and that gate opening. Unless that gate opens they aren't coming near…shit what am I going to do."

Hideki just sat there watching as Naruto paced back and forth in the room. Hinata had already put on clothing and was making some more tea in the kitchen to calm her own nerves from the news. Hideki still sat there staring into his now empty cup as he thought of his betrayal to his own family and what this would mean for him.

"Well shit we only have one choice it looks like." Both the Hyuuga looked at Naruto expectantly, but he just scratched his head while looking at them. "I have to talk to Tsunade first about it. Hinata I think it would be best if you take Hideki to your fathers compound. I am sure Hiashi will offer him sanctuary. You should stay there too."

"H-hai Naruto-kun." She spoke quietly her eyes downcast at the ground. Atleast that was what it looked like until she was pulled into his chest and she nuzzled her cheek against his chest. "Its ok Hina-chan I will come see you in a little while ok?"

Hinata held onto gave one last tight squeeze before letting go and bringing her lips to his. Hideki looked to the side some to give the couple some privacy, but he looked really uncomfortable. Finally they parted and they looked into each other's.

"I love you." He spoke before he vanished with a speed Hideki didn't think he could ever track. Hinata stared sadly at the ground with a foreboding feeling before looking up at Hideki with a small smile and leading him to the door to leave.

XxXxXxXxX

-The Next Night-

Naruto lay in bed with an exhausted Hinata next to him asleep. Naruto hadn't gotten home until nearly two in the afternoon. It had taken a lot of planning to figure out exactly how to handle the situation with Tsunade. She had Shikamaru dragged to the Hokages office to get his opinion and battle strategies and it turned into only one solution that they could figure…

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked to his right and saw Hinata was talking in her sleep. She had stayed up all night waiting for him to return. She wanted to be there when he returned, both of them went to sleep for a while, but now it was nearing ten at night and he would need to leave any second. Naruto was just trying to cherish the moment he was having.

A shadow flashed across his eyes and he looked out the window to see a falcon flying under the full moon light. He let out a heavy sigh before he slipped out of Hinata's grasp softly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving. He dressed in his battle gear and threw on his father's cloak.

"It's time." With that he vanished from sight.

XxXxXxXxX

-Konoha East Gates Midnight-

Goro looked at the sight with a smile. His hair was a striking white color his eyes were a deep black. His pale complexion and thinness led him to look more dead than alive, but at the moment none of that mattered. He was the Jounin entrusted to be at the front of this attack. He was the one Orochimaru entrusted to lead these men.

He smiled as he saw the gates of Konoha within view from the forest. A darkness shrouded the city as if a storm was coming, a storm of death. Goro grinned to his fellow sound shinobi. He knew the strategy well. With a number of Konoha's forces still out on missions this surprise attack would pierce in from the east of Konoha and overwhelm its forces by surprise. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Then it happened. The gates slowly started to part and they could see a torch lit inside. That was the signal. At once Goro and over a hundred other sound jumped out of the brush and ran full speed into Konoha. It was like a flood of shadows starting to pour through the gates into the valley. As soon as Goro made it one hundred feet through the gate though something happened.

The torch being held was put on a much larger torch to light it. This happened all around the now stunned sound shinobi. Finally the bright torches directly in front of them lit and they were shocked at the sight. Black cloaked figures stood all with a white mask. All of the Konoha Anbu force stood there still as statues making no move at all. Goro realized they had been found out…still they were inside now. They could still do this.

Then Goro noticed the figure in the middle that had started walking towards him. Red flames seemed to dance on his pure white cloak. Striking blonde hair and bright cerulean eyes pierced directly into Goro's very soul. The man stopped halfway in between the two armies, Goro took this as a sign of wanting to ask for terms of surrender. '_hah this village will burn' _he though as he walked forward with a smirk on his face until he stood a few feet in front of the tall blonde man.

"Wish to discuss your surrender Leaf fool?" Goro yelled out, and immediately some of the moral in his men returned as they laughed. It didn't affect the Konoha Shinobi at all though. They still just stood there like statues and the tall blonde didn't seem amused at all. "You don't possibly think that you could stop us? We know that you are not at full fighting force, while we have brought our entire army this time."

"Where is your master." It wasn't a question, it was a demand from the blond man.

"Ha…haha. What you expect to fight Orochimaru right away? You should know how a snake operates. He will strike when the time is appropriate, though I doubt we will need his help…"

And suddenly the blond was gone. Goro looked forward and didn't see a single thing till he turned around and saw the blonde was behind him with his back turned. His hand was extended out though and Goro could see that the wind was blowing his cloak around rapidly.

"So I guess I will just have to lure him out then wont I?" Naruto snapped his fingers and all around the Sound Shinobi could see the shadows of non Anbu Konoha forces coming out and standing along the roof tops and on top of the great walls that surrounded the city.

Goro looked on confused. "What the-gurgh"

The sound shinobi looked on shocked as Goro's body just slid off into two pieces. Blood pooled all around his body as Goro's eyes were wide in shock before he died. Before the sound could even say anything they noticed that all the Anbu had drawn their swords and were standing facing forward. Then at once they all took off into the fighting and the two forces clashed with each other.

XxXxXxX

-Hyuuga Compound-

Hinata shot up from the bed. She felt the massive chakra spike going off at the eastern gate. She looked out at the moon and cursed as she realized Naruto hadn't woken her to let her help fight. She rushed out of the bedroom and sprint down the hallways. She blew by different members guarding specific areas of the massive compound. All of them calling out to her as she ran.

She saw that there was a large group of guards clogging the hallways and decided it would just be faster to cut through her mothers gardens. Hinata swiveled quickly on her heels and took off in a dead sprint. Running around the flowers that she and her mother had so delicately planted. Then she dodged off to the side as a Kunai passed through the area her head had been a moment ago.

"So there you are bitch." She heard a familiar snarl say. Her eyes widened as she saw a figure stalk through the shadows of the trees. Yori stood in front of her with a evil smirk on his face. "I'll make you pay for what you did."

Quickly he launched into basic attacks of their style. His speed wasn't as great as Hinata's, but his experience was incredible. All of his moves flawless as she dodged every blow with a maniacal glint in his eyes, but she couldn't waste time here. She needed to get to Naruto. "How could you do this to Konoha!?" Hinata screamed out and suddenly Yori stopped.

"Konoha betrayed me! Not the other way around! No parent should ever have to see their child die!"

"I agree."

Hinata felt relief flood through her body at the voice. She turned around to the owner of the voice and smiled. Hyuuga Hiashi walked into the small clearing with a look of seriousness that not even Hinata had ever seen before.

"Which is exactly why I will not allow this to happen. Your opponent will be me Yori."

A smile crept across Yori's face as he looked at the new challenger. "I have waited a long time for this Hiashi. Now I can finally take my rightful position as head of the Hyuuga."

Hiashi looked completely un phased by the man's words. He just turned to Hinata and gave her a nod telling her silently to leave it to him. She smiled gratefully before taking off in a sprint for the east gates. Hiashi eyed his opponent with cold indifference once again.

Yori hated that look. The look that said he was superior. That look Hiashi had gotten by simply being born. Frustration and anger built up in his heart and he lashed out, but Hiashi dodged almost effortlessly, his years of experience in the style and strength easily allowing him the upper hand. Quickly Hiashi ducked under a blow and stuck Yori in the abdomen sending him skidding back. Hiashi stood up straight and calm again, until he noticed something that made his eyes widen.

Black marks spreading across Yori's skin from the back of his neck and a crazed laughter

XxXxXxXxX

-Short way from Konoha-

Orochimaru smirked as he looked at the smoke and fire bellowing in front of him. He could hear the screams of those dying and could feel the massive battles taking place inside the city. He walked on ever slowly, taking his time to get to the battle. There the one he needed revenge on. There was the one that took his precious body away. And when the demon brat was all exhausted, then he would move in and take his revenge with his new body against wind using brat.

Orochimaru laughed loudly at the thought as his body walked along the road slowly. Leaving only ashes in his wake where his feet touched the ground.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well one day after Christmas what can ya do. No real excuse here other than a bad habit of laziness and my sincere apologies.

I can say this though. I will try to get the next and FINAL chapter of this story out before one week, but I cant guarantee with work. So then I will finally be putting out chapters on Demon Shinobi. Anyway Merry Christmas guys.


	34. The Guardian

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XxXxXxXxX

-Last Chapter-

Orochimaru smirked as he looked at the smoke and fire bellowing in front of him. He could hear the screams of those dying and could feel the massive battles taking place inside the city. He walked on ever slowly, taking his time to get to the battle. There the one he needed revenge on. There was the one that took his precious body away. And when the demon brat was all exhausted, then he would move in and take his revenge with his new body against wind using brat.

Orochimaru laughed loudly at the thought as his body walked along the road slowly. Leaving only ashes in his wake where his feet touched the ground.

XxXxXxXxX

The Guardian

"Damnit how long is he going to wait to face me!"

Was the last thing the sound Jounin heard before his skull collided into the ground. The blow either knocked the nin unconscious or killed him, right now Naruto didn't care as long as the man was inoperable. No sooner did he give the blow then he had to leap backwards quickly to avoid a slash from a man holding a kunai.

It had been like this for nearly thirty minutes now. Thirty minutes of constant fighting for first line that had been set up defend Konoha. No matter how many he killed more just seemed to come through the gate every second and quite frankly he couldn't keep up with the sheer numbers of enemies without using more massive maneuvers. If he did that though he risked not having enough chakra when the snake himself came out.

Naruto cursed as he slipped under the guard of the sound ninja and slices his head clean off with a tiny bit of wind chakra. He quickly turned around as he felt his next victims presence. A sound Jounin falling from the sky with a sword grasped tightly coming in for the blow. Naruto's guard relaxed as he sensed it before the sound did.

A pair of hands reached up and grabbed the poor man by his feet. Before he had a chance to react to the hands he was being spun around in a great circle. Then he was released like a hammer toss and smashed straight into a nearby building and traveling through it, the building collapsing down on top of him. The man that tossed him then smacked another man with his giant fist sending him flying as he walked over to Naruto.

"Report bear."

The massive nin got down on one knee in front of Naruto. Naruto just shook his head at the large seven foot six man packed with muscle. He had to admit that bear had a rather clever gimmick though. He was big, but smart, constantly keeping a powerful genjutsu over his body to make him seem smaller than he really was until he struck out. In all circumstance with it on he looked like a normal sized person before his hands wrapped around your body.

"It's not too good sir. From what we can tell there's no end to their numbers. The only thing on our side is their lack of skill.-"

"That's not completely true." Naruto interrupted "I've been hunting them down, but there are some out there with a level of skill higher than the others. I figure that all these men are just a meat shield to wear us down until the more experienced nin make it. But there's still some of skill mixed in with the bunch, only to keep us on our toes so that we can't rest for a moment."

"Hai, that's what Shikamaru-san believes too. They are trying to wear us out with mercenaries and their lower ranks before they bring in their stronger fighters. There has yet to be a single curse seal user also, which just goes to show that they are holding back."

Naruto nodded in thought as the battle continued all around him. "Yes I agree, however there's nothing we can do about it. What about the rest of the nin, what does Shikamaru plan to do with the reserve?"

"He wants to wait until the stronger sound show up. At that point the first line is to back off and rest. The Sannin are in the group along with the rest of your group. Oh also-" The great man chuckled some as Naruto looked at him puzzled "Your girl showed up to the assembly point for the second group…and let's just say that she's pissed you didn't wake her up."

Naruto's face paled some. "Ah shit.."

XxXxXxXxX

-Hyuuga Gardens-

Hiashi's eyes narrowed as he observed the black squares spreading across Yori's body. Yori's chakra level had risen greatly along with his apparent physical strength. A clear look of confidence was present in Yori's eyes as he started to circle an still Hiashi.

"What's wrong Hiashi?" Yori chuckled sinisterly "Scared stiff of the new me? Of the power a Hyuuga can achieve when allied with the proper people?"

"Che. If you think that you deserve the title of Hyuuga anymore you are sadly mistaken." Hiashi responded to his jeering.

Yori snarled at the insult. "Oh and your whore of daughter fucking a demon make her more worthy huh? The man allying himself with evil or the woman fucking evil? Which is worse Hiashi?"

Hiashi's eyes narrowed dangerously at the insults to his eldest daughter. "Perhaps if your words meant anything to me I would be more insulted then I am. But at the moment all I hear are the barks of a pathetic dog."

That did it for Yori. He leapt out swinging at Hiashi, Hiashi's eyes widening for the slightest fraction of a second at the increase in speed the man showed. Hiashi dodged back and forth, using his own palms to parry off the rapid firing random blows that the former Hyuuga kept sending at him. Hiashi almost stumbled backwards when the assault suddenly stopped and Yori kept his palms held out.

"Bachiatari Hakke Kusho" (Cursed Eight Trigrams Empty Palm)

Hiashi's eyes widened as he saw the vile purple chakra fly out from the palms of Yori. Not having any choice in the matter Hiashi quickly started rotating and performed his Kaiten. Yori's eyes widened though as he leapt backwards from the massive shell of chakra Hiashi produced. Hiashi was left standing several feet below ground level in the massive crater he had formed.

"I had heard that you were the possessor of the strongest Kaiten the Hyuuga clan had ever known, but I had never seen it myself. I wonder how many of those you can pull off before you run out of chakra?"

"More than enough I believe." Hiashi smirked some on the inside as he could see how easily his confidence was angering Yori. Anger leads to sloppy movements and to an eventual defeat by the one most calm with himself.

Hiashi didn't expect the ferocity of the next attacks however. The anger Yori was feeling was great increasing his chakra output and speed. Blow after blow were being thrown at Hiashi, but the Hiashi was managing to hold his own well. For every strike properly parried at Hiashi another tenketsu would be sealed on Yori's arm. 

This wasn't slowing down Yori for at all though for some reason and his chakra output hadn't lowered at all. Going on a hunch Hiashi increased the chakra output to his eyes and realized he was correct. '_His tenketsu are reopening just as fast as I close them. There's simply too much chakra running through him. No choice but to go for the vital points of the body.'_

Hiashi waited for a few moments before he made his move, waiting until Yori's anger finally reached its breaking point for making no progress at all. Yori overextended his arm just by a fraction and Hiashi took advantage. He parried Yori's arms upwards and slipped under his arms while twisting around him. Quickly as he spun he gathered his chakra to his fingertips and in a quick jabbing motion he struck the back of Yori's skull.

Yori collapsed to his knees and fell to the ground unconscious. Hiashi closed his eyes for a moment and took several calming breaths before relaxing and standing up. "It seems that I am and will remain the better. I'm sure Tsunade-sama would like to study a live subject of the curse seal." Hiashi spoke before walking off in the direction of the main gates.

"HAHAHA"

Hiashi snapped around quickly and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Yori stood once again, only his body was completely covered in the black markings that dominated his body. His eyes changing to sickly looking purple as his hair turned a deathly white that extended down his legs. His jaw had extended out some as did his elbows and his knees. His fingers and arm had elongated to a much longer reach and his body looked even more solidly built.

"See what I have become Hiashi? The ultimate Hyuuga! One capable to ripping apart the very world we stand on, capable of bringing destruction and ruling with an iron fist!"

"All I see is a senile old fool."

"What would you know Hiashi! Your body has grown old! Far too weak to rule the Hyuuga clan! I will rule from now on! And your corpse will be thrown to the rats along with your whore of a daughter!"

Hiashi didn't respond, but simply stared down Yori, only serving to infuriate the man further. "Fine! Just die then!" Yori once again called out as he sent two much larger waves of vile purple chakra from his extended palms. Hiashi leapt backwards quickly dodging both blows as best as he could and retreating to safety.

"You're in range of my Divination Field Hiashi."

Hiashi's eyes widened in shocked that Yori had managed to get behind him so quickly and into his blind spot. Hiashi felt his body became rooted to the spot as a purple divination field appeared on the ground.

XxXxXxXxX

-Center of Konoha-

Her hair swung side to side as she paced back and forth, unable to stand still. Her teammate was looking at her with a look of complete boredom. Fighting could be heard off in the distance, but it barely fazed him to hear the sounds of battle. It was something that he had gotten used to after all the fights he had been in since he became a ninja, and sometimes it was best to just let your mind wander before a battle. Let it relax before you were thrown into the plunge, to think about things at random and with no meaning behind them. For some reason Kiba Inuzuka found it really easy to let his mind drift as he watched Hinata pace back in forth.

"When are we going to go and help them?" Hinata repeated for probably the tenth time in the last ten minutes.

A familiar sigh was heard and everyone turned their head up to look at Shikamaru approaching them from the direction of the Hokage tower. Bags hung under his eyes from the obvious lack of sleep he had been getting since planning for the attack. "Naruto is supposed to send us a signal when it's time for us to help them. As I'm sure you have been told already Hinata…troublesome"

Hinata stopped in her tracks and turned her attention on Shikamaru. "I know…but he shouldn't be taking so long. They have been fighting so long all ready. And what about sending help to check on my father?" Her hands were clasped together up near her chest and it was easy to see the amount of worry in her eyes. 

"Yeah yeah I know. I've had the Hokage down my throat because of it. All the Sannin's are present and ready to finish this once and for all." He casually scratched the back of his head as he thought about the situation. "There's nothing we can do except trust in Naruto." 

"Uhh…what's that?" Kiba asked while dumbly pointing up in the air. "What the hell?" A black object was flying through the night sky at an incredible velocity from the direction of the fighting.

Quickly Shikamaru had to leap out of the way as the object crash landed into the building right at the spot he was standing. Some rubble littered the area as the dust began to settle and everyone peered inside the new addition to the building. Laying still was the body of man under the effects of the curse seal, his body morphed and demonic. 

"And I guess that's the signal for us to come help out."

XxXxXxXxX

-Konoha East Gate-

"Wow…good toss bear." Naruto spoke out as he watched the transformed man fly through the air. He let out a whistle in appreciation. "You know they are likely gonna be mad at me for that."

"Better you than me." Bear huffed out as he caught his breath. A small lull in the fighting present in their immediate vicinity enough for them to get off his signal. "It's not my fault you forgot you were to make a signal."

Naruto tossed a small glare over at the massive Anbu member before throwing a wind enhanced knife straight into the sound ranks, the blade slicing through several sound before finally coming to rest in the hands of a rather sinister looking shinobi in the second level of the curse seal.

"More and more curse seals are starting to appear in their ranks…It won't be long now." Naruto yelled out before charging straight for the demonic figure in front of him.

Then he barely sensed it in time, his eyes widening in surprise as he quickly stopped and started leaping backwards as fast as he could, snakes exploding from the corpses all around him and leaping at him, fangs exposed and venom dripping from each, his hands quickly blurring in front of him as he attacked those getting close to him. Corpses around him continued to explode as they came at him from every possible direction. To anyone watching it would have looked like a gymnast putting on a performance as jumped, dodged, and twisted in the air, blood splashing all around as decapitated any of the creatures getting to close for his liking.

He performed a high flying back flip soaring to a height high above the battle field and sliced two more snakes that had leapt up to reach him at his apex. He finally landed on the ground and needed to jump no more. He was standing only in a pool of blood now as all the corpses were gone except for those of the snakes he had killed. His body once again in a beautiful ready stance and his eyes calculating and calm, his stance looking much like that of a gentle fist user as he remained still. From what he could sense Bear had already engaged the curse seal nin he had been aiming for earlier.

"You have gotten better Naruto-kunnn." Naruto face looked disgusted at the snake sannin as he rose from the shadows.

"And that technique was disgusting." Was Naruto disgusted response as he tensed in anticipation. "I'm going to kill you for attacking Konoha and taking my brother away from me."

Fire seemed to ignite in Orochimaru's eyes and Naruto could see the blood around Orochimaru's body cauterize from the heat coming off him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sight in front of him. "You think that I took him away? It was you! You that made him do such a stupid thing as sacrifice his perfect body for the likes of you! Because of you I had to transfer into this body from some pathetic fire clan in earth territory."

Naruto's eyes remained narrow, but even he could feel the heat emanating off of Orochimaru that was causing some of the snakes closest to him to burst into flame.

"Because of that, you will die!"

XxXxXxXxX

-Hyuuga Gardens-

"Bachiatari Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou" (Cursed Eight Trigram Sixty Four Palms)

Yori smirked as he saw Hiashi's eyes were closed, obviously not wishing to witness his death. He sprinted forward with a maniacal glint in his eyes as he prepared for the first two strikes. Then it happened. 

Hiashi's opened his eyes and bright blue glow rose from the ground and Yori could see that his divination filed on the ground had been broken. Yori's eyes widened as he comprehended something that should have been impossible. He was frozen in place in fear as he observed Hiashi's cool face.

"You are pathetic like far too many members of our clan Yori." Hiashi slipped into the stance of the master stance as he spoke. A stance that any elder knew, but that stance couldn't possibly explain how Hiashi had broken the field and escaped his death. "The way of the Hyuuga clan has been perverted and is un-practiced except by those in the head family."

Yori sneered at Hiashi. "And what way is that bastard."

"Quite simply it is about control. Control of everything around you is the most important thing." Slowly Hiashi began walking forward towards Yori, who was starting to back away from him. "Control of your environment, control of your emotions, and even control of your enemy." Every sentence was punctuated by another step Hiashi would take in complete calmness.

"But do you know what the true secret is to the Hyuuga style, the secret passed down to only the head of the family Yori? The one thing that must be controlled." Hiashi's chakra was creating an aura around him, a blue hue outlining his entire body. "The taijutsu style that the Hyuuga use focuses on swift gentle fist strikes to destroy our opponent from the inside."

Suddenly Hiashi disappeared and was directly in front of Yori. His hands already darting forward to strike. Yori raised his hands to parry away Hiashi's but was surprised when he felt Hiashi's pull his hands back and weight press into his thigh. Looking down he noticed that Hiashi's foot was lightly against Yori's thigh. 

"It's about control…of _every_ tenketsu on your body."

And Yori felt blinding pain shoot through his thigh as Hiashi's chakra ripped through the muscles in his leg. He took a swipe quickly and Hiashi was forced to leap backwards while Yori felt his leg regenerating the muscle. He snarled at Hiashi.

"Against a true master…You stand no chance Yori." 

"**No…no…NO all this power will not go to waste Hiashi! I WILL KILL YOU**!"

Yori speed forward with all of his speed possible. Time seemed to slow down for him as he sped forward, his hands poised to strike. Just as the strike came down he was gone and pain erupted in his stomach.

Hiashi was gone, and in the next instant had appeared with his elbow already in the gut of Yori. Chakra exploding out of the back of Yori from the amount Hiashi had used and his innards practically dissolved from the blast. Hiashi didn't stop though, quickly shoving the stumbling body backwards before it could collapse on top of him. Spinning around he quickly sent the bottom of his foot into Yori's jaw and unleashed his chakra from the tenketsu there, shredding everything inside of Yori's skull and causing the lifeless husk to fall backwards onto the ground.

"It is also a terrible thing to take a parent from their child before it is their time. I am thankful this is not the case."

Hiashi stood there for a few moments, breathing heavily as he took his opportunity to relax and let down his guard. He peered into the distance at the growing battle he knew his daughter was involved in and made his judgment. He would need to sit out for a while to replenish his chakra before re entering the battle. With that thought in mind, Hiashi started making his way back towards to mansion to get a medic to take a look at his body.

XxXxXxXxX

-Konoha East Gate-

For as long as he could remember he had been an Anbu he has always worn the same mask. Bear. It was what he was called by everyone close to him, even before he had made it into the Anbu and was just another Jounin in Konoha. He had been an Anbu now for nearly twenty years, always living in the shadow and never with the rest of society. 

'_Retirement sounds really good right now'_ He thought as he observed the scene around him. Bodies lining the floor and three curse seal users in front of him. He took a step backwards and heard a slight crack from underneath his massive foot. Glancing down he saw that it was an Anbu mask of an owl. He could feel his teeth clench at the sight.

He could sense battles happening all around him, his friends could still be alive, but right now he could do little for them. He was already dipping into the last of his chakra against just one before the other two had shown up. Three curse seal users against one worn out Anbu. '_Great…'_

_CRACK_

The ground in front of bear erupted as huge chunks of earth flew up into the air. The three sound were swallowed into the earth and crushed in the rubble as earth and building crumbled down around them. Dust rose up and covered the entire area as bear fell backwards on his ass and just looked on in shock as he could make out shadows coming out of the dust.

"You can take a rest now bear." He could hear knuckles cracking and he was starting to make out the figures walking through it. "You did well, but it's our turn now."

"H-hokage-sama…" Never before had Bear seen Tsunade looking so determined, calm, and angry all at the same time. Behind Tsunade stood Jiraiya and Hyuuga Hinata. He could here new and louder explosions join in the battle now and could tell that the second group had joined the battle now. He chuckled some as he fell on his ass and breathed for a moment.

"Jiraiya. You're with me." Tsunade spoke with a voice that left no room for interjection as she started stalking towards the gate. "Were closing that gate." And just like that the two had left.

Some shuffling was heard next to him and Bear turned his head to peer at the pack of medical supplies being unfurled on the ground as Hinata kneeled next to him and set to work. A low level scanning jutsu being powered up and her eyes observing his inner system.

"It's mostly chakra depletion with minor lacerations across your body. You should go back and rest. Tell a medic to give you a soldier pill then rest for a little while before returning." She quickly started to pack all of her medical supplies once again before turning to look at him one more time. "Have you seen Naruto-kun?"

Suddenly a large explosion went off in the distance and a yelling could be heard. Through the sky travelled a smoldering object yelling at the top of his lungs. The two watched as it crossed their field of vision and crash landed into a building a block further down the street. They stared wide eyed as a crispy Naruto stumbled out of the wreckage of the building. "Oh I really hate putting wind against fire." 

"There he is…"

XxXxXxXxX

-With Naruto-

"This is going nowhere." Naruto rotated his shoulder around in a small circle to get the kink out of it as he waited for Orochimaru to make his way over to the spot Naruto had landed. "Fire is making it really difficult to attack him…"

He could feel three chakra's in the area, the most powerful furthest away and heading for him and two more down the street to his right. Turning his head, his eyes widened when he spotted Hinata staring at him along with bear. She seemed to snap out of her stupor when he noticed her and she instantly yelled out his name as she stood up.

Hinata nearly stumbled over when he appeared in front of her with his back to her. She could feel the killing intent flooding the area now and she felt her breath taken away at the suddenness of it all. She could see it now though, the reason he had appeared there.

Standing only ten yards away was the snake sannin. Like Naruto's his body too was charred from fire and his clothing was burnt away in some places. She felt her stomach lurch at the site of half the mask that gave him the appearance of Orochimaru was melted off revealing short brown hair and deep brown eye to match with Orochimaru's snake like one. His features scowled as he gazed at the blond in front of him.

"Foolish brat. You knew that using wind at such a close range would cause an explosion." He hissed out angrily.

"Ya, but nothing else was working, so why not hurt both of us at the same time." Naruto yelled back at him with a smirk on his face. "That body of yours isn't as perfect with fire as it was with its original owner is it? Or else you would be able to protect yourself from the flames better."

"This body is perfect in my hands. I would be slitting your throat right now with the Uchiha's hand if it weren't for you. Everyone in this village will feel my wrath for what you did. Starting with her right behind you."

Further down the road Bear watched the confrontation between the two giants in front of him with unsteady nerves. Then he heard what Orochimaru said. _'oh boy…he shouldn't of said that.'_

As soon as he finished his thought the building behind Orochimaru exploded as his body flew into it. Naruto standing next to the spot Orochimaru previously occupied with his foot where Orochimaru's head had been. A sizzling noise could be heard and Hinata noticed that the rubber on the bottom of his sandals had melted and was bubbling. 

"Don't ever threaten Hinata-chan."

The building Orochimaru was inside of burst into flame. It was almost demonic looking to Naruto. He could see and smell Orochimaru's flesh burning, but the man was so lost in his rage he didn't seem to care as he strode through the fire like it barely affected him. He was very resistant to fire, but nowhere near immune to it.

'_It would be like a bomb now to hit him with wind…' _Naruto thought as he observed the crazed man now stalking towards him. '_This is bad.'_

"Hinata" Naruto spoke out with absolute seriousness in it. "I want you to get back to the hospital and cool off a bit ok? I'll meet up with you. Trust me."

Bear was getting to his feet and stumbling over to Naruto and Hinata. He was low on chakra, but there was no way he was running now. He would help Naruto get through this. He wasn't going to just-

He was surprised when he felt a soft grip on his arm. One of Hinata's dainty hands was wrapped around wrist and pulling him backwards and towards the hospital. Before he could do anything she started jumping roof top to roof top away from the battle dragging the giant man along.

"What are you doing we can't leave him there to fight alone!" Bear argued.

Hinata's face was stern and focused. She didn't even bother look over at the arguing Anbu as she kept leaping further away from Naruto, he would follow through with it. She trusted him.

Naruto smiled as he watched the two leap off towards the hospital, well Bear was being dragged, but that didn't matter. 

"You shouldn't have sent them away boy. Now you stand even less of a chance against me."

"Che. I'm not the one with burning flesh remember. At the moment it looks more to me like I'm winning."

"That will change soon enough!" 

Orochimaru took off at a newer faster speed than before, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in surprise. '_Shit he was holding back.' _The snake sannin reached Naruto at an amazing speed and swung at his head.

Naruto felt the sweat on the back of his neck evaporate as he ducked under the blow and moved away from the sannin. Orochimaru had none of that though as he kept up pursuit on Naruto. Any paper or wood products they came near burst into flames as the dancing fighters passed through the area, and Naruto was getting really glad that ninja clothing was somewhat heat resistant. 

'_Damnit at this range if I use wind it's going to blow up in my face!'_ His legs kept taking him further and further away from the snake sannin. Naruto pushed regular chakra through his system. He had his own advantages, but with this heat there was very little he could do. He could feel his skin burning just from be several feet away from him. Naruto glanced behind him to see where he was heading and suddenly took a sharp turn, causing a small amount of surprise to the snake sannin, but it mattered little.

"Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Grand Fireball Technique)

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as Orochimaru formed hand seals with a speed that surpassed even Naruto's. His mouth slightly dropped open as the resulting fireball was larger than anything he had seen before. The colossal fireball taking up the entire street as it traveled. 

'_Shit gotta go up!'_ Naruto leapt up into the sky putting everything he could into his chakra. The leap causing him to clear over the fireball.

"You leave yourself open in the sky boy."

Naruto looked to his left and was shocked to see and fist coming at him. He felt his skin burn with second or third degree burns as he flew straight down towards the still traveling fire ball. Orochimaru smirked as he saw the boy look up at him with shocked eyes as he plummeted.

Then it was no longer a fireball. No it didn't even come close to the anymore. It was a raging twister of fire in the sky. A funnel connecting the earth to the heavens made of fire spun around at a high velocity, shocking anyone who saw it and bringing a near ceasefire as all shinobi, sound and leaf alike, looked into the sky at the raging twister.

Then it shattered outwards causing small, but fantastic, display as fire flew in every in the sky like that of New Years. Orochimaru didn't even move out of the way as fire flew around him in every direction. He landed in front of the towering inferno. As soon as the smoke cleared from the area his eyes narrowed in anger. 

There stood Naruto. Wind revolved around him like a funnel causing his hair and clothing to whip around wildly. His eyes glowing a deep color of blue, the same color of blue that Orochimaru could see coming from underneath Naruto's shirt.

"Did you know Orochimaru." Naruto glowing blue eyes focused only solely on him. "That even if the wind element helps to feed the fire, a strong enough wind will still keep a fire away?"

Naruto took off towards Orochimaru with wind flowing violently around him. His wind cycling around his body rapidly, keeping as cool as it could, as he struck at the snake sannin with a speed he couldn't match. Speed mate little difference of the vast amount of experience that Orochimaru had over Naruto, causing it to be a mostly even fight as the two leapt at each other and traveled across the village, leaving destruction in their wake. To anyone watching it would have looked like a ball of fire and ball of wind dancing across Konoha's roof tops clashing violently, before separating once again just to clash once again.

Both landed on the side of a tall build and scaled it as the fought. Both using chakra on their feet to stick to the smooth cement walls as they traded blows and fought over who held the high ground. Then Naruto leapt onto the roof and out of sight as Orochimaru swung at him. Orochimaru hissed before leaping over the last few stories and landing on the top of the roof, what he saw surprising him.

On top of the roof was a orb of water surrounding a dancing figure. Naruto couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked as the water danced around her and formed into a giant water sphere. He could see Bear standing next to the hospital's water tanks that he had put holes into, watching the spectacle with awe. Orochimaru stood on the ledge with shock.

"Cool off." Naruto spoke as he winked at Orochimaru. Mixing his wind with Hinata's chakra they sent both forward with the force of a tsunami. The water and wind slamming into the snake sannin and sending him flying across the sky as the steam from the water and heat burned into his flesh. Naruto didn't let that end the assault.

Naruto leapt up into the air after the sannin. His right knee connecting with the snake sannin's chest causing him to fly even higher into the air and for bursts of flame to shoot out of the connection spot. The konoha shinobi on the ground that had finished fighting looked up towards the sky to see the two strongest fighters up in the dawn sky.

One after another more blows connected with Orochimaru sending them even higher till Naruto felt them reaching their apex. With a well placed spin Naruto positioned himself above. He brought his arm back, wind element flowing around it, and struck into the snake sannins exposed spine. The result was an explosion in the sky.

Hinata gasped as she ran to the edge of the roof top and watched as Orochimaru's body shot down from the smoke and into the hard cement below. Much slower she could see Naruto's body descending from a height that would surely kill him, his body being illuminated by the morning sun.

An intense heat came from below and Hinata had to hold in a gasp. Out of the dust of the crater she could see Orochimaru rise with a look of insane anger on his face. No longer was there just heat coming off of Orochimaru, but fire burned off his very body as he yelled with primal fury up into the air at Naruto's falling body. A towering inferno of all of Orochimaru's rage stood just below him.

Naruto couldn't help but look at his father's image carved upon the mountains. He had never seen it from such a height, and with the morning sun glowing off of it, it was truly a sight to behold. '_Like father like son eh?'_

Naruto head snapped to its target as he saw Orochimaru standing below him. From her vantage point Hinata could see Naruto's eyes glowing brighter than she had ever seen and all of his chakra starting to gather in the palm of his hand and then spread down the rest of his right arm. The wind element flew around his arm rapidly creating a near cyclone out of his arm. All left over chakra that couldn't fit into his arm escaping outwards giving off a beautiful golden aura as the morning sun caught the wisps of chakra as he fell from the sky.

"DIE FOX BRAT!"

"TAKE THIS BASTARD!"

The shockwave sent even the most experienced shinobi backwards and onto the ground. Several blocks being taken away in the shockwave and all of Naruto's friends looking on in horror as all they could see was dust and rubble flying through the air. Every one that knew Naruto started sprinting for the giant crater now in the center of Konoha, Hinata reaching it before anyone.

Instantly they leapt into it searching amongst the rubble for any sight of their blond friend. Overturning large pieces of wall and digging through and pile of stone they came across. Calling out his name as they searched for him, a frantic look present on every shinobi as they looked for him. 

Then Hinata froze up in as she felt dread poor into her heart. Everyone looked up when they noticed Hinata had stopped calling his name. Hanging on a steel beam sticking out of the ground was Arashi's jacket covered in blood as it fluttered in the wind. Hinata collapsed to her knees as sobs overcame her body and she screamed out.

The sound of tumbling rocks caught her ear and she looked to the side before activating her Byakugan. A body. There was a body with chakra underneath the rubble near the jacket. Frantically Hinata scrambled to her feet and tripped some as she crawled over to the ruined building. The others followed behind her as quickly as they could and got the idea as soon as she started digging.

Tsunade grabbed the largest chunk of the wall and tossed it over everybody as she dug. That piece revealing the body of their good friend as he lay in the dirt. His body burnt and bloody lay on the ground. Groggily blue eyes opened and meet the teary ones of his friends as he gave off the best smile he could. His eyes met with Hinata and she got as close to him as she could.

"You ok Hina-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun. Thanks to you were all safe." She said happily before placing a small kiss on his lips. 

Tsunade and Sakura both crouched down next to Naruto and began to heal his wounds as soon as Hinata had moved out of the way some. His body starting to turn back into its normal self, but burn scarring would always remain on parts of his arm and chest. Everyone just stood there either looking at the great amount of destruction present all around the city, realizing just how much of an effort it would take to recover after this attack.

"I hope Ichiraku Ramen survived…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Wow can you believe it? I actually finished….I'm actually pretty sad about this. I guess I would like to thank everyone that stuck with me through this entire story. I still think its interesting to see how my writing has evolved from chapters being about 500 word's long to 6k plus. I hope everyone enjoys the end, I may write a very small epilogue so you guys know what happens to our favorite hero, but if not that was the end.

To answer a few people questions. No, they did not get to have sex yet, every time they would try it would be interrupted by something would interrupt, but after this fight I think he's earned a little time to himself. No, I won't be adding a lemon into this story; if I do it will be in a separate story so that it's by itself. 

As for me I want to quote one of my reviewers on another story about me,

"Damn you and your awesome writing skills combined with your terrible updating skills!"


	35. Epilogue

Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Epilogue

"Glad I'm not out there…" Naruto mumbled softly as he looked out the window of his hospital room. Down below him he could see crews of medical teams and construction teams working everywhere to start removing the destruction that lay around the city. "I suppose the loss of healing speed wasn't such a bad thing…else I would be down there to."

It had only been two days since the fight and he was still locked up in the hospital, his burns varying all over his body and a severe case of chakra exhaustion. He had Rock Lee push his bed closer to the window earlier in the day so that he could get a look outside at the destruction. The destruction itself was fairly well confined within an area around the east gate. Well…confined if you didn't count the massive crater near the center of the city…

'_I hope I don't have to pay for that…'_

Casualties were still high though, much to Naruto's dismay. His Anbu knew the cost of being the frontline for that long and because of that he would need to do a lot of recruiting. A ceremony was to be held for all those who lost their lives within the next few days. He would attend wounded or not. Still though, he lost a lot of people he had become close to over the last few months.

_Knock Knock_

Naruto turned his head and smiled at the sight. Hinata was standing there blushing slightly as she looked at him sitting up in bed just gazing out at the city. In her hands she held a bag full of what, if his nose was right, steaming ramen. Naruto smiled as he pated a spot next to himself on the bed for her to sit at. She placed the ramen on a table to the side as she sat down next to him and curled up again him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"You all managed to remove most of my burns so that's fine, now I just have to wait to get more of my energy back. I pumped way too much into that final shot. I'm starting to feel a lot better though, I bet I will be out there tomorrow working."

"That's good." Hinata had closed her eyes as she leaned up against him and placed her head on his shoulder. Breathing in his scent as they just sat there comfortably.

"So where is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone's going to be busy most of the day. Some are moving debris, some are healing the wounded. I believe Neji-niisan said that he was part of a search team for any survivors. Tsunade-sama gave me permission to take care of you though." She spoke as she sighed into his chest.

_Poof_

Hinata jumped. Startled as a clone of Naruto appeared next to the bed.

"If someone tries to get in…kill them."

Hinata looked over at Naruto as the clone walked outside and locked the door behind him. She looked into his loving eyes and realized what he was thinking. She blushed as he lay her down against the bed.

"What about the ramen?"

All thoughts were stripped from her mind as his lips touched hers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Told you it would be small. Just don't have the time to write!


End file.
